Druga strona świtu
by Ansei
Summary: Czasem życie jest dziwniejsze, niż można by pomyśleć. Kto wie o tym lepiej niż Harry Potter? Rzeczywistość po wojnie nie okazuje się różowa i, mimo wymarzonej pracy, wcale nie jest łatwo. Zwłaszcza, że Potter potrzebuje pomocy w ważnej sprawie.. SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

Wszystkie rozdziały betuje Maja :*

**CZĘŚĆ I**

_jeśli szukasz prawd ___

_nie wkraczaj na trakt __  
__trakty wiodą ku ___

_a prawda jest tu_

e. e. cummings

_Muszę powiedzieć, że moje życie było… ba, moje życie jest pełne niespodziewanych wydarzeń. Niespodziewanych, dziwnych, przerażających. Czasami myślę, iż już dawno powinienem zwariować. Stracić zmysły i w końcu zająć należne mi, honorowe miejsce w Świętym Mungu. Coś się w końcu należy bohaterowi wojennemu, prawda? Nikogo nie obchodzi… Nikt nie chce zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że czasami bycie mną, bycie cudownym Harrym Potterem, to niekończący się koszmar. Tak, jasne, że nie zawsze – ale kiedy te momenty już nadchodzą, ciężko jest nie rzucić wszystkiego w diabły. Zapomnieć i stać się kimś innym, lepszym, wolnym. Wolnym od odpowiedzialności, zobowiązań i siebie. __  
__Może przede wszystkim od siebie. ___

_Nie o tym jednak chciałbym mówić. Wśród historii, które mi się przydarzyły jest ta jedna, specjalna, do której tak często wracam we wspomnieniach. Historia o smaku, zapachu, kłamstwach i zapominaniu. W zasadzie to wszystko było od początku… przewidywalne. Ja naprawdę myślę, że mógłbym to przewidzieć, gdybym tylko… Cóż, gdybym był inny. ___

_Ale zacznijmy od początku…_

***

Czerwiec. Pierwsze promienie prawdziwie letniego słońca ogrzewają błonia Hogwartu, sprawiając, iż soczysta zieleń traw i drzew aż razi w oczy, a wszędzie można zobaczyć roześmiane twarze uczniów, cieszących się z nieodległych wakacji. Ja nigdy nie lubiłem czerwca. Koniec roku szkolnego zawsze równał się powrotowi do świata mugoli, dla mnie – powrotowi do Dursleyów. Bez magii, bez przyjaciół, praktycznie bez żadnych życzliwych mi osób. Lubię za to Hogwart. Tutaj w końcu po raz pierwszy poznałem smak szczęścia, tak bardzo przypominający wczesne, słodkie i odrobinę cierpkie jabłka.  
Dlatego, mimo iż to zupełnie nieodpowiednia pora, uśmiecham się teraz, stojąc w oknie i pozwalając, aby słońce łaskotało moje policzki.

- Panie Potter, jeśli przyszedł pan tu po to, aby stać w oknie i głupkowato się uśmiechać, możemy darować sobie od razu, zanim mnie zemdli.

Przestałem się uśmiechać i odwróciłem od trochę przybrudzonej szyby. Myślałem tylko o tym, aby nie krzywić się zbyt ostentacyjnie – w końcu ja poprosiłem o to spotkanie.

- Witam – przywitałem się spokojnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie ma oporów – patrzy na mnie jak na coś obrzydliwego, czyli w zasadzie jak zwykle. W mojej głowie pojawiła się myśl, że niektórzy ludzie w ogóle się nie zmieniają – a przynajmniej nie ta konkretna osoba. Orli nos, czarne włosy, ziemista cera, upiorne smoliste szaty i odpychający wyraz twarzy. Odpychający? Ha! To doprawdy mało powiedziane. Bez zdziwienia stwierdzam, iż moja niechęć do tego mężczyzny od czasów szkolnych wcale a wcale nie zmalała, mimo że znam jego zasługi i minęło już tyle czasu. W każdym razie, teraz, na własne życzenie stoję w gabinecie Straszliwego Nietoperza jak kto głupi, a on sam łypie na mnie groźnie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.  
Od razu wróciły do mnie słodkie wspomnienia szlabanów. Jednakże obiecałem sobie, iż będę zachowywał się możliwie kulturalnie. Rzecz jasna na tyle, na ile dam radę.

- Dziękuję, że zgodził się pan ze mną porozmawiać – zaczynam wielce uprzejmie.

- Daj spokój, Potter. Po prostu nie wypada odmówić wielkiemu Wybawcy. – Drwiące skrzywienie wąskich ust. - Jak na razie nie masz za co dziękować. I nie wiem, czy będziesz miał, więc za dużo sobie nie obiecuj. – Snape przeszywa mnie mrocznym wzrokiem i zajmuje miejsce za biurkiem, z niechęcią wskazując mi krzesło.

- Postoję – staram się nie warknąć.

- Chyba się nie obrazisz, jeśli nie zaproponuję ci nic do picia? – spytał mężczyzna sarkastycznie.

Tylko się nie denerwować. Spokój. Jestem spokojny, jestem szumiącym potokiem…  
Zawsze wiedziałem, że te psychoterapeutyczne brednie są bez sensu.

- Chyba od razu nie uschnę. Jeśli możemy przejść do rzeczy…

- Ależ się zrobiłeś szybki, Potter. – Czarna brew unosi się w moim kierunku.

Jaką ja mam ochotę mu przywalić.

- Widać ludzie zmieniają się z wiekiem – stwierdzam z wymuszonym spokojem. – Poprosiłem pana o spotkanie, ponieważ… mam prośbę.

- Doprawdy… – w twarzy Snape'a widzę, jak już zaczyna cieszyć się na myśl, że może mi odmówić. – Jakaż to prośba?

- Otóż – biorę głęboki wdech i po raz kolejny postanawiam być uniżenie grzeczny. – Jak pan zapewne wie, jestem szefem Biura Aurorów…

- Oczywiście, że wiem. Wciąż nie mogę się nadziwić lekkomyślności naszego drogiego ministra. – Snape westchnął teatralnie.

- Jeśli podważasz kompetencje Kingsleya Shacklebolta… - zacząłem, czując nagły przypływ złości.

- Nie przypominam sobie, abyśmy przeszli na ty – przerwał mi mój były nauczyciel. – I nie, nie podważam jego kompetencji. Raczej mam zastrzeżenia do pewnych jego… sentymentalnych decyzji.

- Sentymentalnych? – sapnąłem z oburzeniem.

- Miałem na myśli podyktowanych emocjami, Potter.

- Wiem, co znaczy słowo sentymentalny!

- Nie wątpię. Ale chyba nie jesteś tu po to, aby popisywać się swoją, bez wątpienia przeogromną, wiedzą?

- Nie – warknąłem. – Ma to związek z moją pracą. Nie pojawiłbym się tutaj, gdybym naprawdę nie musiał. Więc... pozwoli mi pan wyjaśnić?

Przez długą chwilę mierzymy się spojrzeniem.

- Mów, Potter. Nie mam nieograniczonej ilości czasu, nawet dla Wybrańca. – Stwierdza mężczyzna niezadowolonym głosem, który dobitnie uświadamia mi, iż mogę być wybawcą całego czarodziejskiego świata, ale dla niego wciąż jestem jedynie krnąbrnym bachorem.  
Jakoś się z tym pogodzę.

- Widzi pan, chodzi o to… - zaczynam tłumaczyć, patrząc w bok.

Mam dziwne wrażenie, iż ta rozmowa nie będzie ani krótka, ani przyjemna.

***

Cholernie zmęczony wróciłem wieczorem do mojego… do naszego domu w dolinie Godryka. Od progu przywitał mnie jakże przyjemny zapach czegoś gorącego i, bez wątpienia, smacznego – mogę wyłapać nutki szałwii, bazylii i jakichś ostrych, korzennych przypraw. Burczenie w brzuchu uświadamia mi, jak bardzo zgłodniałem, toteż szybko zrzucam płaszcz i buty, kierując się nieomylnie w stronę kuchni.  
Muszę powiedzieć, że jest to chyba moje ulubione miejsce w domu – przestronne, przytulne, z ogromnym stołem, nieprzebraną ilością słoiczków na półkach, ukośnymi okienkami i staromodnym piecem, idealnym, by, popijając jabłecznik, ogrzewać się przy nim w deszczowe dni. Może to zabrzmieć głupio, ale zawsze marzyłem o takiej właśnie kuchni. Nie, żeby było to pole moich wyczynów kulinarnych…

Zastaję Ginny czytającą przy stole jakąś książkę i chrupiącą grzankę z marmoladą. Gdy unosi na mnie wzrok, w jej ciepłych oczach pojawiają się iskierki. Gdybym był nieco bardziej utalentowany w kierunku liryki, opisałbym bardzo poetycko, w jaki sposób dokładnie migoczą, ale niestety, moje talenty idą w zupełnie inną stronę.

- Cześć, kochanie. Późno wróciłeś. – Nie ma tu wymówki, jest tylko proste stwierdzenie faktu.

- Cześć. – Całuję ją w usta, czując wyraźnie smak truskawkowej marmolady. – Przepraszam, po prostu… Strasznie długo mi zeszło u Snape'a. – Wykrzywiam się wymownie a obrazowo.

- Och. I jak ci poszło? Zgodził się? – Ginny, skupiając na mnie całą uwagę, zamyka książkę, czytaną stronę zakładając łyżeczką.

Przewracam wymownie oczami.  
- Cóż…

- Czekaj… usiądź, dam ci kolację i opowiesz mi wszystko na spokojnie. Ze szczegółami.

Obserwując, jak moja narzeczona krząta się przy kuchni, nie mogę powstrzymać głupiego, szowinistycznego uśmieszku samozadowolenia. Ginny, stawiając przede mną talerz z aromatycznym gulaszem, rzuca mi miażdżąco – pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

- Był Ron dzisiaj? – pytam, próbując dania. Pycha, jak zwykle.  
- Tak. Myślał, że może już wróciłeś i rozczarowało go, że nie usłyszy najświeższej relacji z rozmowy z Nietoperzem – roześmiała się. – Chciał zaczekać, ale obiecał Hermionie, że pomoże dzisiaj w porządkowaniu jej księgozbioru.

Prycham w gulasz.  
- Już ja sobie wyobrażam, jak on się do tego palił… Przecież to robota na kilka miesięcy.

- Nie zaszkodzi mu odrobinę poobcować z lekturą, tak lub inaczej.

- Jesteś okrutna – stwierdzam z przekonaniem.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Kobieta uśmiecha się słodko. – A teraz mów, jak było?

- Ech… – na samo wspomnienie niemal tracę apetyt. – Cóż, Snape nie zmienił się ani na jotę, jeśli jesteś ciekawa. To nadal okropny, arogancki, przekonany o własnej wyższości, antypatyczny dupek socjopata.

- Aha. I, jak widzę, twoje… uczucia co do niego też się ani trochę nie zmieniły. – Ginny próbuje się nie roześmiać. – Czego się spodziewałeś?

- Nie wiem – przyznaję. – Od wojny minęło już tyle czasu. Od naszego pobytu w szkole. Myślałem, że… No, ale on chyba jest zupełnie odporny na upływ lat.

- Tak przypuszczam. Wredny za życia i po śmierci. Byłabym jednak wdzięczna, gdybyś przeszedł do sedna.

Westchnąłem.  
- Wygląda to tak, że jak w końcu pozwolił mi powiedzieć, o co go proszę, to omal mnie nie wyśmiał. Chociaż… w zasadzie to jednak wyśmiał.

- Jakiś ty biedny… - Ginewra z sarkastycznym uśmiechem poklepała mnie po ramieniu.

- Tak, sam nie wiem, jak to przeżyłem. W każdym razie Snape wyraził się dość dosadnie…

- Mianowicie?

- Wspomniał coś o tym, że skoro Ministerstwo zrobiło szefem Biura Aurorów kompletnego bezmózga, który nie zna receptur kilku podstawowych eliksirów, to on nie czuje się w obowiązku uzupełniać braków w mojej edukacji… że te lata w Hogwarcie niczego mnie nie nauczyły, co go w ogóle z moim podejściem nie dziwi… I, że jak chcę kogoś otruć, to mogę kupić sobie w aptece cykutę.

Ginny zachichotała.

- Ale chyba nie wziąłeś go na poważnie?

- Z tą cykutą? Nie, ale to kuszący pomysł.

- Miałam na myśli raczej to, że nie jesteś bezmózgiem. Prosiłeś o naukę kilku najbardziej skomplikowanych eliksirów, a ma to służyć nie uzupełnianiu edukacji, a być pomocą w twoich… zadaniach. – Gdy tym razem prycha, w jej głosie nie ma rozbawienia i wiem, do jakiego tematu zaraz powróci.

W zasadzie to ja niewiele jej mówię o swojej pracy. Ale… po co ma zdawać sobie sprawę, czym tak naprawdę plamię sobie ręce? Z jakimi trudnościami muszę się zmagać i ile krwi wymieszać z błotem? To nie jest jej świat, nigdy nie był. Wolę, żeby myślała, iż bycie Aurorem to w moim przypadku bieganie za drobnymi złoczyńcami z piękną, błyszczącą odznaką. To trochę okrutne, ale lepiej chyba ją okłamywać, tak jak w tym akurat momencie.

Wzruszam niedbale ramionami, poprawiając na nosie okulary, które mi się nieco zsunęły i wracam do jedzenia.

- Tak więc, na razie nic z tego nie wyszło. I poważnie wątpię, czy Snape się zgodzi.

- Więc nie dał jeszcze ostatecznej odpowiedzi? – zdziwiła się Ginny.

- Hm, nie bezpośrednio, chociaż to było ewidentne. Powiedział, że pomyśli i przyśle mi sowę, ale podejrzewam, że chodziło mu tylko o to, aby trochę pobawić się moim kosztem, trzymając w niepewności.

- Mówisz to dziwnie spokojnie. Nie zdenerwowało cię jego zachowanie? – Kobieta przygląda mi się z zastanowieniem, nawijając kosmyk długich, miedzianorudych włosów na palec.

- Prawdę mówiąc, miałem straszną ochotę go przekląć, ale już ochłonąłem.

- Mój bohater! – po jej okrzyku śmiejemy się oboje i, na szczęście, nie wracamy już do tematu mojej pracy. Rozmawiamy za to o pracy Ginny – od roku jest trenerką Harpii z Hollyhead, i, choć pochłania jej to mnóstwo czasu, radzi sobie nadspodziewanie dobrze; drużyna kierowana jej ręką odnosi coraz to nowe spektakularne sukcesy.  
Jak dobrze, że o Quidditchu można rozmawiać bez końca.

Dużo, dużo później, leżąc już w łóżku i czując przy sobie ciepło zwiniętej w kłębek Ginny, zaczynam analizować cały mój dzisiejszy dzień, niemal godzina po godzinie. To jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, jakich nauczyłem się w Biurze Aurorów – bardzo pomaga uporządkować myśli. Życie też zresztą – niepotrzebne wspomnienia możesz zacząć od razu wyrzucać z pamięci. Czasami to naprawdę bardzo przydatny proces. Szybko robię przegląd dzisiejszych wydarzeń i – chcąc nie chcąc – zatrzymuję się na rozmowie z hogwarckim Mistrzem Eliksirów. Minęły już czasy, kiedy szczerze żałowałem, że taki ktoś zjawił się na świecie, jednak… nie potrafię myśleć o nim z sympatią. Tak, był szpiegiem, tak, był jak i ja marionetką w planie Dumbledore'a, kochał moją matkę, ale… wszystko, co mogę z siebie wykrzesać to pewna doza ostrożnego szacunku i uprzejmości. Wydaje mi się, iż to już i tak nieprzyzwoicie dużo.

Faktem jednak jest, że gdybym nie musiał, nigdy w życiu nie chciałbym z nim rozmawiać. Pod żadnym pozorem, na barchanowe gacie Merlina, jak zwykł mawiać George Weasley. Jednak… nie mam wyjścia. Są pewne umiejętności, które muszę posiąść i nie chodzi tu o warzenie kilku śmiercionośnych eliksirów, bo z tym, wbrew pozorom, jestem sobie w stanie sam poradzić. Po prostu musiałem coś powiedzieć Ginny. Tak szczerze, potrzebuję pomocy z oklumencją. I legilimencją. Podejrzewam, że ktoś z mojego otoczenia może… nieważne. Czasy, w których żyjemy wciąż i wciąż nie są tak spokojne, jak byśmy chcieli. Zagrożenia, wraz ze śmiercią Voldemorta, nie pochowały głowy w piasek… Wręcz przeciwnie, ciągle się czają. W dodatku... już jakiś czas temu zdałem sobie sprawę, że największe niebezpieczeństwa są właśnie w człowieku. W nas. I… porozmawiam jutro z Kingsleyem. Może wpłynie na Snape'a…

***

Najbardziej zatłoczone miejsce w Ministerstwie, gdy nadchodzi pora lunchu, to oczywiście stołówka. Siedząc przy małym stoliku w kącie pomieszczenia, dziabię kanapki widelcem i po raz setny tego roku obiecuję sobie, że już więcej tutaj nie przyjdę. Jedzenie jest podłe, a połowa pracowników niezmiennie się na mnie gapi, wypatrując jakiejś anomalii w moim zachowaniu… Założę się, iż tylko czekają, aż zaraz wskoczę na stół i odtańczę taniec hula. W zielonym meloniku i z szympansem na ramieniu. Nikomu jakoś nie przeszkadza fakt, że pracuję tu już trochę czasu i nigdy nie wydarzyło się nic, co poddawałoby w wątpliwość moje zdrowie psychiczne.  
Tak jestem zajęty roztrząsaniem swoich nieszczęść, iż niemal nie zauważam, jak na sąsiednie krzesło opada wyraźnie zmęczony Ron, z trzaskiem kładąc na blacie tacę ze swoim lunchem.

- Dlaczego oni każą nam jeść to świństwo… Jak mamy dobrze służyć ministerstwu na tak marnym wikcie? – pyta standardowo, usiłując wyjąć łyżkę ze swojego budyniu, co wbrew pozorom nie jest takie proste, budyń bowiem ani myśli się poddać.

- Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę – uśmiecham się krzywo. – Trzeba było przynieść lunch z domu.

- Daruj sobie dobre rady… Cholera! – budyń wybrał akurat ten moment, aby skapitulować i wypuścić łyżkę ze swych mazistych odmętów, ochlapując cały przód aurorskiej szaty Rona.

- Wyglądasz uroczo – zarechotałem.

- Tak… dokładnie, jakby obrzygał mnie Krzywołap – skrzywił się okropnie i za pomocą różdżki oczyścił sobie ubranie.

- To on cię kiedyś obrzygał? – zainteresowałem się, odsuwając od siebie definitywnie kanapki.

- Nie chcę o tym mówić, to zbyt traumatyczne doświadczenia były. – Rudzielec wznosi oczy ku sufitowi, i przystępuje do oględzin budyniu pod kątem przydatności do spożycia. – A propos traumy właśnie… Jak poszło wczoraj?

- Nijak – wzruszam ramionami. – Stary Nietoperz się na mnie powyżywał i odmówił, czego się spodziewałem.

Na szczęście Ron nie potrzebuje dokładnej relacji; i tak zna sprawę ze szczegółami.

- Naślij na niego Kingsleya.

- Już to zrobiłem. – Wymieniamy rozbawione spojrzenia i Weasley w końcu decyduje się podnieść łyżkę z budyniem do ust.

- Nie radziłbym ci tego jeść. – Wzdycham w duchu. – Zaraz po przerwie mamy przesłuchanie.

- Czyje?

- Seamus wczoraj złapał Lestrange'a – mówię przyciszonym głosem.

- W końcu! Dopiero teraz mi to mówisz? – na twarzy mojego przyjaciela pojawia się ostry, wilczy uśmiech, nie mający nic wspólnego z rozbawieniem, za to sporo z okrucieństwem i ponurą, mściwą satysfakcją. Znam ten uśmiech na pamięć. Tak często widuję go w lustrze… - Mogę się nim zająć? – oczy Rona, przed chwilą beztrosko rozbawione, przypominają hartowaną stal. Nie chcę… nigdy nie chciałem, aby takie były.  
Dlatego powoli kręcę głową.

- Ja to zrobię. Ale wszyscy będą musieli być obecni. Dlatego… lepiej nie jedz.

Ron skinął mi ponuro i odepchnął od siebie tacę z budyniem. Po blisko czterech latach czynnej pracy w tym zawodzie udało mu się już powściągnąć niemal wszystkie ludzkie odruchy w obliczu tortur, zawsze jednak miał słaby żołądek.  
Zresztą, ten budyń i tak nie wyglądał dobrze.

***

Gorąca woda kłującymi igiełkami spada na moją twarz i spływa po ciele, rozgrzewając i oczyszczając. Powiedziałbym, że oczyszczając z krwi, ale przecież żadnej krwi nie było… przynajmniej nie na mnie.  
Potrząsnąłem ze złością głową i wyszedłem spod prysznica, myśląc, że niedługo zacznę zachowywać się jak Lady Makbet. Niezmiernie wkurzające.

Nie patrząc w lustro, osuszam się i ubieram, zmuszam do uśmiechu i wracam do salonu, tym razem dla odmiany wypełnionego ludźmi. Ginny zaprosiła na kolację Rona i Hermionę oraz Andromedę Tonks z małym Teddym. Do dzieciaka i jego babci uśmiecham się już szczerze: Teddy to żywe srebro o zręczności Nimfadory i usposobieniu Lupina. Brakuje mi Remusa, a w takich chwilach najbardziej…

- Cześć, wujku. – Szare oczy wpatrują się we mnie z zabawną powagą. – Zagramy w Eksplodującego Durnia? – pyta konspiracyjnie.

- Jak tylko ciocia Hermiona, twoja babcia i Ginny pójdą poplotkować – odpowiadam podobnym szeptem – bo Hermiona znów zmyję mi głowę za nieedukacyjne gry…  
Chłopiec zachichotał.

- A opowiecie mi, jak z wujkiem Ronem pokonaliście bazyliszka? – zapytał już głośno, na co Ron przysunął się bliżej nas, zadowolony z uwolnienia spod skrzydeł Hermiony, a wszystkie obecne w pokoju kobiety przewróciły oczyma i poszły do kuchni, zagłębić się w omawianiu bardziej sensownych tematów.

Teddy wyciągnął talię kart z kieszeni.

- Fred i George byliby z ciebie dumni – roześmiał się Ron.

Karty błyskawicznie zostały rozdane. Byliśmy już w połowie partii, gdy poczułem, jak ktoś przechodzi przez barierę zaklęć wokół naszego domu. Zakląłem bezdźwięcznie pod nosem. Jak ja nie lubię nieproszonych gości.

- Zaczekaj tu, Teddy, zaraz wrócimy.

Widząc, że podnoszę się z miejsca, Ron bez słowa rusza za mną. Spokojnie przechodzimy przez kuchnię. Ginny, która też poczuła przełamanie bariery, stoi już w oknie, usiłując wzrokiem rozproszyć szarość zmierzchu. Posyłam jej uspakajający uśmiech.  
Kładę dłoń na drzwiach wyjściowych i, maksymalnie się koncentrując, sięgam swoją magią ku przybyszowi. Natychmiast go rozpoznaję i otwieram drzwi.

- Kingsley! Cóż sprowadza pana Ministra w nasze skromne progi? – unoszę wymownie brwi, a Shacklebolt w przepraszającym geście rozkłada ręce. Wie doskonale, że nienawidzę mieszać życia prywatnego z pracą, a więc musiało się stać coś niecierpiącego zwłoki.

- Witaj, Harry. Ron. – Skinął głową. – Przepraszam, że was nachodzę, ale i tak byłem w okolicy i… cóż, lepiej pewne wiadomości przekazywać osobiście, nie ryzykując żadnych niepewnych środków komunikacji.

- Wejdziesz?

- Na sekundę. – Kingsley wszedł do przedpokoju, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Co się stało? – zapytałem cicho.

- Zamieszki we wschodniej części Londynu. Zginęło kilka osób. – Minister westchnął ze znużeniem i przesunął dłonią po twarzy.

- Dlaczego wcześniej mnie nie zawiadomiłeś? – zdenerwowałem się. – Możemy zaraz…

- Nie, Harry. – Tubalny, jedwabisty głos mężczyzny przerwał mi tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. - Była już tam Brygada Uderzeniowa. Teraz nic nie jesteś w stanie zrobić.

- Więc co? – Ciśnienie już mi się niebezpiecznie podniosło.

- Przede wszystkim rozmawiałem ze Snape'em – Zabawne, że nawet na twarzy Shackelbolta na wspomnienie o nim pojawia się drobne skrzywienie – i łatwo nie było, ale zgodził się… nam pomóc.

- Tak za nic? – Głos Rona jest pełen niedowierzania.

- Nie, nie za nic, ale to już nie wasza rzecz – uciął mężczyzna. – Poza tym, musiałem naświetlić mu sytuację. Ze szczegółami. Tak więc, Harry, on wie wszystko. Uważaj. Idź do niego za kilka dni.

- Cóż, patrząc na aktualne wydarzenia, to nie jest mój największy problem – zauważyłem. – Czy coś jeszcze?

- Nie schrzań tego, nie masz żadnego planu B. A Snape jest niestety najlepszy.

- Daj spokój, doskonale wiem, że to jedyna opcja. – A jeśli się nie uda, to trudno, dodaję w myślach. Przeżyłem gorsze rzeczy. I nienawidzę być pouczany, nawet w dobrej wierze. – Dzięki, że to załatwiłeś.

- Nie ma sprawy.

- Na pewno nie powinniśmy jechać na miejsce zamieszek? – słyszę we własnym głosie chłód, stanowczość i opanowany niepokój. Naprawdę, nie wiem, skąd mi się to bierze.

- Wszystko już pod kontrolą.

Tak, chciałbym wierzyć, że cokolwiek jest jeszcze pod pieprzoną _kontrolą_.  
Milcząco kiwam głową.  
Kingsley żegna się i aportuje tuż za drzwiami, na które wciąż bezmyślnie patrzę. Do rzeczywistości przywraca mnie dotyk ręki Rona na ramieniu.

- Harry, wiem, że to paskudna sprawa, ale… nie nasze kompetencje. Na razie. – W cichym głosie mojego przyjaciela znajduję potwierdzenie swoich obaw. Przynajmniej on nie próbuje mnie pocieszać.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, tylko… nie potrafię _nic nie robić_. – Powiedziałem, zanim zdołałem pomyśleć o ugryzieniu się w język.

Nie odwracając się, wiem, że potrząsa głową.

- Ten twój…

- Jeśli znów wspomnisz, że mam kompleks bohatera i chcę ratować wszystko i wszystkich, to przeklnę cię jakimś obrzydliwym upiorogackiem Ginny – ostrzegam.

- Dobrze już. Wracajmy do reszty. Teddy na nas czeka.

Więc wracamy. Perfekcyjnie uśmiechnięci i nieporuszeni, nie mówiąc, z kim, ani dlaczego się widzieliśmy. Zauważam dokładnie, jak Hermiona lustruje nas kolejno spojrzeniem, nic jednak na razie nie mówi – i tak wszystkiego się dowie, tak czy inaczej. Sama pracuje w Ministerstwie.  
Gdy obserwuję Rona grającego z Teddym kolejną partię kart, kobieta korzysta z okazji i przysiada się bliżej mnie.

- Fatalnie wyglądasz, Harry. – Zauważa, korzystając z faktu, iż Ginny pochłonięta jest rozmową z Andromedą.

Chyba tylko wieloletnim przyjaciołom wybacza się tak bezceremonialne uwagi.

- To znaczy, że kiedyś wyglądałem dobrze?

- Nie kpij. Martwię się o ciebie, ciągle tylko praca i praca…

- Bez przesady. Mamy trochę… gorący okres… ale nie skarżę się.

Nie wygląda na przekonaną. Szczęśliwie, karty właśnie wybuchają, obwieszczając wszem i wobec sromotną porażkę Rona i, jak za dawnych lat, osmalając mu malowniczo twarz. Patrzę jak się śmieje, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, żeby nadal zachowała się w nim taka zwyczajna radość, rzeczywista i ciepła.  
Ciekawe, czy mówi Hermionie wszystko.

***

Kilka godzin później mogę z całą odpowiedzialnością stwierdzić, że ja nie mówię Ginny wszystkiego i nie, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru robić tego w przyszłości. Mam na względzie tylko i wyłącznie jej dobro.  
Cóż, nie zrozumiała tego. Po kolejnej kłótni znów śpię na kanapie.  
Pieprzone życie.  
Oczywiście, miała rację mówiąc, że w ten sposób tylko coraz bardziej pogrążam siebie i nas – na dłuższą metę to jednak nic nie zmienia. Życie nie jest proste, jednoznaczne i czarnobiałe, to plątanina decyzji, zwątpienia i cieni. Czy to źle, że chcę chociaż fragment mojej egzystencji zachować nienaruszony?  
Rozmowa z sufitem jest naprawdę bez sensu; skurczybyk ani myśli odpowiadać.

Czasem chciałbym z powrotem przenieść się w czasy szkolne… Co z tego, że żyłem w ciągłym zagrożeniu ze strony Voldemorta? Byłem szczęśliwy, nie mając nic do stracenia – mogłem tylko zyskać. Znacznie ciężej jest ochraniać to, co się ma, wiedząc, iż ma się wiele.  
Doprawdy, bywam żałosny. Mam prawie dwadzieścia cztery lata, stare okulary, wściekłą narzeczoną, kilka wyimaginowanych problemów – jak gdybym mało miał tych prawdziwych – i niewymowny sufit. W takie noce, jak ta, marzę o byciu wezwanym na nocną akcję; niestety, już trzy dni z rzędu _nic_.  
Żyć, nie umierać.

***

Kilka kolejnych dni mija jak w kalejdoskopie; niemal nie wracam do domu i wcale nie jest mi z tego powodu przykro. A przynajmniej nie aż tak bardzo. Wciąż ścigamy kilku śmierciożerczych niedobitków, a teraz doszły do tego te demonstracje w całej Anglii… Nie myślałem, że dożyję takich czasów. Chyba jednak powinienem przyzwyczaić się do faktu, że los trzyma w rękawie jeszcze niejedną niespodziankę. Ba, ma ich z pewnością cały plik i tylko czeka na odpowiedni moment.

Zmęczony i zaganiany, dopiero w okolicach piątku przypomniałem sobie o Snape'ie. Naprawdę, tylko jego brakuje mi do szczęścia… Bodajby go, kurwa, szlag jasny trafił. Niestety, wiem, że to się nie stanie – ja nigdy nie miałem szczęścia, zwłaszcza w takich kwestiach. Co mi jednak pozostało? Zacisnąć zęby i cierpieć. Do Hogwartu udaję się późnym wieczorem; jakimś cudem udaje mi się przekonać Filcha, aby mnie wpuścił – trzeba było się, co prawda, powołać na dyrektora, ale myślę, że McGonnagall nie będzie miała mi tego za złe. W każdym razie, musiałem poczekać na korytarzu, aż Filch łaskawie raczy poinformować  
Nietoperza, iż ma gościa. A potem, aż zejdzie do gabinetu.  
Nie lubię, kiedy karze mi się czekać. Może to dlatego wpadam w wyjątkowo podły nastrój.  
Trudno, Harry, przecież on nic ci nie zrobi, już dawno nie jesteś dzieciakiem. Zamknij oczy i myśl o Anglii, jak mawiała królowa Elżbieta.  
Pełen najgorszych przeczuć pukam do drzwi; wkładam maksymalny wysiłek w to, aby owo pukanie zabrzmiało możliwie obraźliwie.

- Proszę.

Pokój pogrążony jest w półmroku, a Snape oczywiście siedzi za biurkiem, trochę przygarbiony, patrząc na mnie krzywo.

- Dobry wieczór – wnoszę się na wyżyny dobrego wychowania.

- Witam, Potter. Jak to miło, że w końcu raczył pan tutaj dotrzeć. – Ciemna brew wymownie unosi się w górę. – A już myślałem, że ominie mnie wątpliwy zaszczyt bycia pańskim nauczycielem.

- Gdyby tak się stało, nie omieszkałbym z radością pana o tym poinformować. – Z mojego głosu znika wszelki ślad wymuszonej uprzejmości. Ten facet działa jak katalizator na moją złość.

- Cóż. Po tym, jak ktoś poleciał z jęzorem do samego Ministra Magii, nie sądzę, aby był sens próbować uniknąć tego, o co prosił. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż po raz kolejny okaże się, iż jesteś kompletnym beztalenciem i niczego się nie nauczysz. – Kącik ust Mistrza Eliksirów uniósł się we wrednym uśmieszku. – Czyli, nie powinno nam to zająć więcej niż dwa tygodnie, licząc optymistycznie.

Harry, myśl o Anglii, a raczej o ocaleniu swojej skóry. Snape jest ci potrzebny, a jeśli go teraz zabijesz, ktoś na pewno zauważy. Choćby Filch.

- Podobno zgodził się pan uczyć mnie całą przerwę wakacyjną w Hogwarcie. Dziękuję. – Ha, Hermiona byłaby ze mnie dumna.

- Nie miałem żadnego wyboru, Potter. – Niedbałe wzruszenie ramion. – Nauczanie nieodpowiedzialnych smarkaczy sztuki obrony i sondowania umysłu nie jest moją ulubioną wakacyjną rozrywką.

- Snape! Do cholery, nie jestem twoim uczniem już od dawna, więc uważaj na słowa – warczę.

- Drażliwy na punkcie swej bohaterskiej dumy, jak zawsze. Cóż, niektórzy ludzie się nie zmieniają – zauważa ze złośliwym politowaniem. – Ale, odłóżmy na chwilę na bok twój spektakularny egocentryzm. Musimy ustalić daty spotkań.

- Konkretny dzień w tygodniu odpada. Nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć czasu swojej pracy – mówię, przemagając rosnącą we mnie chęć mordu.

- Trudno, będziemy ustalać i weryfikować to na bieżąco. Miejsce?

- Hmm… - zastanowiłem się. Mój dom odpada z powodów oczywistych. – Nie możemy tutaj?

Wciąż przechodzą mnie dreszcze na wspomnienie lekcji, jakie pobierałem tu u niego na piątym roku, ale wolę wybrać mniejsze zło.  
Snape kręci głową.

- Potter, nie zostaję tu na wakacje.

Na moment zapada cisza i mam wrażenie, że Nietoperz zmiażdży mnie wzrokiem.

- Tak myślałem, że nie mogę się po tobie spodziewać kompletnie niczego, Potter. Cóż, do końca roku szkolnego możesz przychodzić tutaj, poinformuję o tym dyrektorkę.

- Świetnie. – Marzę tylko o wyjściu stąd.

- W porządku. A teraz ukróćmy nasze męki i idź już.

Zachowuje się, jakby udzielał mi audiencji, skurczybyk. Mimo wszystko to jednak ulga, móc się stąd ewakuować…  
Odwracam się i robię już kilka kroków w kierunku wyjścia, kiedy nagle zdaję sobie z czegoś sprawę.

- Ale… nie ustaliliśmy, kiedy…

- Skontaktuję się z tobą w przyszłym tygodniu. – Chcę spytać, w jaki sposób, ale protekcjonalne spojrzenie skutecznie zamyka mi usta.  
Na odchodnym nie mogę sobie odmówić tej małej, dziecinnej przyjemności trzaśnięcia drzwiami.  
Tak na osłodę.


	2. Chapter 2

**CZĘŚĆ II**

Światło ognia padające z kominka wydobywa mój gabinet z półmroku. Siedząc w fotelu ze stertą teczek z aktami na kolanach, wpatruję się bezmyślnie w płomienie. W dodatku mam przemożną ochotę się napić i to bynajmniej nie piwa kremowego. Czy to możliwe, aby każdy kolejny dzień był gorszy? A może ja to po prostu sobie wymyślam. Może żyję w jakiejś psychozie…  
Zerkam na zegarek, stwierdzając, że zbliża się północ. Chyba czas już wracać do domu. Jutro od rana powinienem stawić się na szkoleniu kandydatów na Aurorów i osobiście sprawdzić ich możliwości, a także upewnić się, że wiedzą, czym jest ta praca i czego od czarodzieja wymaga. Zwłaszcza od takiego, który dopiero co ukończył Hogwart i myśli, iż cały świat wraz z przyległościami należy do niego… Nadal nie lubię patrzeć na zderzanie się naiwności i idei z prawdziwym życiem. Zawsze wiadomo, co z takiego pojedynku wyjdzie cało.

Wstaję i odkładam akta na biurko – świat nie runie w gruzy, jeżeli uzupełnię je później. Przeciągam się, słysząc chrupnięcia w kościach; cóż, męczyłem się z tymi dokumentami dość długo. Zawsze wolałem robotę czynną od papierkowej...  
Ledwo zdążyłem to pomyśleć, drzwi mojego biura otwierają się z hukiem, a do środka wpada zdyszany Seamus Finnigan.

- Co jest? – Pytam, błyskawicznie znajdując się przy nim.

- Brygada Uderzeniowa potrzebuje posiłków – poinformował mnie mężczyzna na wydechu.

- Gdzie?!

- Na East Endzie! Skrzyżowanie Czwartej i Ósmej przecznicy.

- Kurwa – zakląłem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Zbierz wszystkich, którzy mają dyżur w holu, za minutę się teleportujemy. Migiem!

Seamus wybiegł, a ja szybkim krokiem ruszyłem za nim.  
W holu niemal wszyscy pojawiają się w tym samym czasie. Dziesięć osób w szkarłatnych szatach, przeciętnie dyżurujący oddział Aurorów. Zawsze twierdziłem, że jest nas za mało. Czuję ich spojrzenia, wbijające się we mnie z napięciem.

- Znacie swoje zadania i zasady. Dzisiaj, przede wszystkim musimy chronić cywilów. Co do reszty, w miarę możliwości bierzemy ich nieuszkodzonych. Potrzebujemy informacji. Rozumiecie?

Poważne, zacięte milczenie uświadamia mi, że tak.  
- Doskonale. Ruszamy!

Na East Endzie moją pierwszą myślą jest, że przecież powinno być ciemno; jest cholerny środek nocy. Tymczasem, prócz normalnych, mugolskich latarni mrok rozświetlają łuny zaklęć. Już z odległości kilkuset metrów można dostrzec zarys dwóch napierających na siebie, sporych grup. Biegnąc w tamtą stronę razem z moją jednostką, widzę miotających się tam czarodziejów z Brygady Uderzeniowej i, cholera, mugoli. Dupa blada, zaraz zleci się tu pół Londynu.  
Rzucamy się do interwencji, która nie wiadomo czy da cokolwiek.

***

Dwie godziny później udaje się rozgonić tłum. Wszystkie ślady zostają posprzątane, pamięć postronnych wyczyszczona a ja znajduję się w gabinecie wiceministra. Raport. Jakby nie mógł go zdać ktoś inny…  
Mimo wszystko staram się uśmiechać do Artura, który przygląda mi się wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

- Jaki jest bilans? – pyta, zdejmując okulary i zmęczonym gestem pocierając dłonią nasadę nosa.

- Kilkanaście osób niegroźnie rannych, dwie poważnie… są już w Świętym Mungu… Piętnastu aresztowanych, z czego zarzuty możemy postawić najwyżej czterem. – Krzywię się wymownie. – Resztę musimy jutro, po przesłuchaniu, wypuścić. Sam wiesz najlepiej, jak to wszystko wygląda w świetle prawa.

- Wiem. Możemy im nagwizdać. I tak nie powiedzą nic, co pogrąży ich znajomych.  
Zgnębiona mina Artura Weasleya działa na mnie niczym wyrzut sumienia.

- Myślałem, że będzie gorzej – wyznaję szczerze, chcąc go pocieszyć. – Przynajmniej nikt nie zginął.

- Dzięki, Harry. Dosadny jak zwykle.

- Świat jest dosadny, ja się tylko dostosowuję. Jeżeli to już wszystko, to chciałbym wrócić do domu… - Nagle poczułem się dziwnie zmęczony.

- Jasne, możesz iść… pozdrów Ginny.

Kiwam głową bez słowa.  
- A, Arturze… Wspomnij Ministrowi, gdybyś mógł, że Brygady Uderzeniowe wymagają… cóż… pilnego przeszkolenia.

- Niestety, masz rację – westchnął. – Ostatnio radzą sobie jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle.

- Nie, radzą sobie dokładnie tak samo, jak zwykle. Tylko, że to przestaje wystarczać. Mogę skorzystać z twojego kominka?

- Nie ma sprawy. Do zobaczenia, Harry.

- Trzymaj się, Arturze.

Biorę szczyptę lśniącego proszku z naczynia stojącego na gzymsie, rzucam je w płomienie i bez wahania władowuję się do kominka, a zielone płomienie liżą moje ciało. Wymawiam swój adres. Po tylu latach użytkowania sieci Fiuu, w końcu przestałem uważać ją za kłopotliwy środek transportu…

Ląduję u siebie w kuchni, kolanami na podłodze. Niestety, do tej pory nie nauczyłem się robić tego normalnie. Otrzepuję się pobieżnie z popiołu i ściągam przez głowę aurorską szatę, rzucam ją niedbale na oparcie krzesła. Nie jestem głodny, idę prosto pod prysznic, w przelocie przeglądając się w lustrze. Z kryształowej tafli krzywi się do mnie moje własne odbicie – brzeżkiem świadomości rejestruję nienaturalnie błyszczące, podkrążone oczy, bladą twarz i rozczochrane włosy. Pokazowy strach na wróble.  
Kiedy w końcu wychodzę z łazienki, czuję się odrobinę lepiej.  
W drzwiach sypialni czeka na mnie wyraźnie zdenerwowana Ginny.  
Czuję, że tym razem będę musiał się wytłumaczyć. Tyle, że chwilowo nie mam na to ani siły, ani ochoty. Wyjmuję z kufra moją starą Błyskawicę i wychodzę za dom. Ja też muszę jakoś odreagować, a nic tak nie uspokaja jak latanie. To poczucie oderwania od rzeczywistości, cudowny pęd powietrza… Czasem naprawdę żałuję, że nie wybrałem kariery w tym kierunku. Zwłaszcza w takie noce jak ta.

***

Nazajutrz wracam z pracy normalnie, to znaczy w późnych godzinach popołudniowych. Głowa mi pęka po całym dniu przesłuchań i mam wszystkiego serdecznie dość – znowu.  
Nie pomógł mi fakt, iż Ron zaraz po spotkani ze mną, zaczął mi wyrzekać, jak to wczoraj w nocy po niego nie posłałem. Doprawdy, po co miałbym to robić? Nie, że o tym nie pomyślałem… To nie był jego dyżur, a dodatkowych posiłków nie potrzebowaliśmy. I tyle.  
Na domiar wszystkiego miałem niezłą przeprawę z Ginny i, chcąc nie chcąc, naświetliłem jej nieco bardziej naszą sytuację, chociaż i tak miała już o niej jakie takie pojęcie.  
Teraz mam nadzieję na kilka godzin odpoczynku, zanim przystąpię do uzupełniania raportów i czuję przemożną ochotę, aby się przespać, zwłaszcza, że Ginewra nadal jest na treningu. Rzucam się na kanapę i właśnie zdejmuję okulary, kiedy w moim kominku zaczyna coś zielonkawo migotać… Szlag by to.

Wiecie, głowa Snape'a w kominku to nie jest to, co chciałbym teraz oglądać. Ba, to jest coś, czego serdecznie wolałbym w ogóle nie oglądać. Może by tak udusić się poduszką?  
Albo lepiej jego, nie siebie. Będę egoistą, a co.

- Potter – Głowa Snape'a skinęła mi niechętnie.

- Snape – mruknąłem. – Cóż za… _miła_ niespodzianka.

Radość z niej za chwilę mnie zabije.

- Daruj sobie – warknął. – Z tego, co widzę, jak zwykle nic nie robisz, co się świetnie składa. Oczekuję cię za dwadzieścia minut w moim gabinecie. Z łaski swojej, użyj sieci Fiuu i przenieś się bezpośrednio tam.

- Dlaczego? I skąd masz mój adres? Od Kingsleya? – Nie mogę się oprzeć głupim, podejrzliwym pytaniom, jak zawsze.

- Chyba nawet taki gryfoński dureń jak ty, Potter, jest w stanie przyswoić sobie fakt konieczności dyskrecji. Jeśli się odpowiednio postarasz, może nawet twój mózg przy tym nie eksploduje. Zakładając oczywiście, iż w ogóle go masz, co, według mnie, jest daleko posuniętym optymizmem.

Kiedy ten człowiek obrzuca mnie kalumniami, moja _wrodzona elokwencja_ przeżywa regres, a ja sam mam straszliwą ochotę pokazać mu nie siłę moich argumentów, a argumenty siły.

- Miło mi, że tak bardzo martwisz się o stan mojego umysłu, Snape, ale to doprawdy zbytek łaski. Moja słaba psychika może nie udźwignąć takiego zaszczytu.

Mężczyzna mruży czarne oczy w sposób ewidentnie dla mnie obraźliwy. Zawsze chciałem tak umieć, ale niestety… w kwestii obrażania ludzi samą mimiką jestem daleko w tyle, a niech to.

- Dobrze, za chwilę będę. – Kapituluję przed tym, co nieuniknione, a Nietoperz znika. Nie uchodzi mojej uwagi fakt, że na pożegnanie to już mi głową nie skinął. Co za elementarny brak wychowania.

Zwlókłwszy się z kanapy, piszę liścik z wyjaśnieniem do Ginny, a potem rozważam przez chwilę, czy założyć szatę czarodzieja, ale, mając nadzieję na zrobienie Mistrzowi Eliksirów na złość, idę w tym, co akurat mam na sobie – dżinsach i trochę wymiętej, zielonej koszuli. Zresztą, co to za różnica? Chyba nie istnieje odpowiedni strój dla szaleńców, którzy chcą nachodzić wredne węże w ich leżu.  
Byle tylko śmierć była szybka i w miarę bezbolesna.

Gdy w chwilę później znajduję się już w gabinecie Snape'a, wiem, że wcale taka nie będzie. Tyle dobrego, że przynajmniej udało mi się przy wychodzeniu z kominka nie wywrócić; jedynie lekko się zachwiałem.

- Potter, to zaskakujące, iż dopiero tu wszedłeś, a już nie możesz utrzymać się na nogach.

Nietoperz już na mnie czeka, niedbale wsparty ramieniem o ścianę, skrzywiony i ostentacyjnie niezadowolony.

- Snape, nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że twój urok osobisty wprost zwala mnie z nóg. – Jakie to cudowne, nie być już uczniem i nie musieć się hamować… Teraz, kiedy nie wisi nade mną groźba szlabanu, to jest o wiele zabawniejsze.

Wystarczy mi jeden rzut oka, aby stwierdzić, iż gabinet nie zmienił się nic a nic, tak samo, jak jego właściciel. Ciemne biurko zawalone pracami domowymi uczniów, składniki eliksirów i budzące przerażenie słoiki wypełnione formaliną i jakimiś szczątkami… Uroczo.

- Jak widzę, dalej przedkładasz bezmyślną bezczelność ponad wszystko inne. – Mężczyzna spiął się lekko i zmrużył oczy w ten swój jawnie pogardliwy, niebezpieczny sposób. – Cóż, zaraz się przekonamy, czy w innych dziedzinach poczyniłeś równie znikome postępy. Ale najpierw ustalmy pewne zasady.

- Zasady?

- Zostawiłeś ostatnią szarą komórkę w domu, Potter? Zasady odbywania się tych… nazwijmy to, _zajęć_. Możesz usiąść. – Wskazuje mi krzesło, sam zajmując miejsce za biurkiem.

Jestem w szoku, czy ktoś tutaj robi postępy? Na wszelki wypadek obrzucam krzesło nieufnym spojrzeniem, zanim decyduję się go użyć. W końcu może mieć podpiłowane nogi.

- Jakie zasady masz na myśli? – Pytam, starając się nic sobie nie robić ze złowieszczego spojrzenia wycelowanych we mnie czarnych oczu. Spodziewałem się, iż Mistrz Eliksirów zaraz zbeszta mnie jak smarkacza za spoufalanie się, ku mojej satysfakcji nie komentuje tego jednak.

- Po pierwsze, masz nie zadawać mi żadnych ze swoich durnych pytań, chyba, że będą one bezpośrednio dotyczyły przedmiotu naszych zajęć. – Mój były nauczyciel bębni szczupłymi palcami prawej dłoni o blat biurka, co tylko potęguje wrażenie zniecierpliwienia i irytacji bijące z całej jego postawy. – Po drugie, nic z tego, co stanie się tutaj, nie może wyjść poza te mury. Po trzecie, masz zachować _bezwzględną_ dyskrecję…

- Przecież wiem! – Urażony, zwracam mu uwagę.

- Tutaj chodzi o ciebie, a więc wolę się powtórzyć i upewnić, że cokolwiek zapamiętałeś. Nie przerywaj mi – mężczyzna marszczy brwi. – Jeszcze nie skończyłem. To ja ustalam terminy spotkań. Masz się odpowiednio skupiać i przykładać, tak, aby moja praca nie szła na marne, jak to już kiedyś było. – Drwiący uśmiech. – Co za tym idzie, masz wykonywać moje polecenia. Poza tym, zachowuję sobie prawo do przerwania kursu w dowolnym momencie, bez podawania przyczyn.

- Och, to już wszystko? – Pytam, siląc się na powstrzymanie wybuchu gniewu. – A może jeszcze jakieś specjalne życzenia?

- Nie sądzę, abyś mógł spełnić którekolwiek z moich życzeń, Potter, więc z góry oszczędź sobie fatygi. – Jego sarkastyczny ton wyprowadza mnie z równowagi.  
- Ty… jeśli myślisz, że możesz… - zaczynam pełnym wściekłości głosem, ale nie dane jest mi skończyć, Snape bowiem od razu mi przerywa.

- Takie są moje warunki, Potter. – Zaplata ręce na przedzie swej czarnej szaty i posyła mi pełne jadu spojrzenie. – Jeśli coś ci nie pasuje, możesz poszukać kogoś innego do tej, jakże wdzięcznej, misji nauczania cię. Jakkolwiek współczuję temu komuś, z chęcią oddałbym ten wątpliwy przywilej.

- Wiesz, że nie mam wyboru – syczę. Również wstaję z mojego krzesła i, mimo goryczy, z pewną satysfakcją odnotowuję, iż jestem wzrostu Nietoperza i nie może już patrzeć na mnie z góry. Przynajmniej w sensie dosłownym. – Muszę się zgodzić.

Przez chwilę mierzymy się wzrokiem.

- Czy to już wszystko czy powinienem przyjąć do wiadomości coś jeszcze?

- Chwilowo pozwolimy twojemu mózgowi odpocząć, Potter. Teraz… - Nagle mężczyzna milknie, wpatrując się w coś poza moim ramieniem. Odwracam się błyskawicznie i widzę wpadającego do komnaty przez uchylone okno ogromnego, perłowobiałego orła. Natychmiast rozpoznaję w nim patronusa jednego z zaufanych Aurorów, Lysandra Camdena.  
Ptak ląduje przede mną na marmurowej posadzce i przemawia głębokim głosem mojego podwładnego:

- Szefie, jesteśmy wzywani w miejsce ataków w Liverpoolu. Musisz przybyć, sytuacja jest poważna.

Naprawdę, tylko tego mi było trzeba, do cholery jasnej. Muszę natychmiast znaleźć się w Ministerstwie… Mój wzrok pada na Snape'a, który jest chyba trochę bledszy niż zwykle. I bardziej wkurzony.

- Przepraszam, ale muszę się spieszyć.

Nie tracąc czasu na zbędne pożegnania, kieruję się w stronę kominka. Mdli mnie już od tego popiołu.

***

Oczy uzdrowicielki są niebieskie jak pieprzone niebo nad Karaibami. Właściwie, to niemal wpadają w odcień akwamaryny i prawie w ogóle nie pasują do tej zażywnej kobiety w średnim wieku, o silnych rękach i solidnym, budzącym irracjonalne zaufanie uśmiechu. Biel jej fartucha z emblematem różdżki skrzyżowanej z kością jest wprost nieskazitelna.

- Naprawdę już nic mi nie jest – rzucam stwierdzenie w powietrze głosem zrezygnowanym, nie spodziewając się, iż ktokolwiek mnie posłucha.

- Niech pan wytrzyma jeszcze chwilę. – To nie jest prośba, raczej rozkaz. Zżymam się w duchu, ale nie chcę wrzeszczeć na bogu ducha winną kobietę. Poza tym, nawet, gdybym stąd teraz wyszedł, za drzwiami czeka mnie obstawa gotowa siłą wprowadzić z powrotem.

- To tylko kilka złamanych żeber, _naprawdę_ czuję się już dobrze.

- Nic pana nie boli? – Pyta uzdrowicielka, przyglądając mi się nieufnie i macając ręką po brzuchu. Brrr.

- Nic, kompletnie nic, naprawdę – mówię stanowczo. – Widzi pani, ja koniecznie muszę wracać do pracy. Więc, skoro nic poważnego się nie stało…

Kobieta wzdycha z rezygnacją, posyłając mi pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

- Dobrze, niech pan już idzie.

Żegnam się z nią szybko i równie pośpiesznie wychodzę z gabinetu pierwszego kontaktu. Tuż za drzwiami czeka na mnie podenerwowany Ron w porwanej szacie, przechadzający się w tę i z powrotem po korytarzu oraz siedzący na najbliższym krześle Lysander, wlepiający szare oczy w podłogę. Na mój widok obaj podskoczyli i zaczęli mówić jeden przez drugiego.

- Uspokójcie się – mówię, nagle zmęczony. – Nie zachowujcie się jak dzieciaki, nic mi nie jest, do cholery. Nie planuję nagle paść martwy na posadzkę, jeśli o to wam chodzi.

Weasley spojrzał na mnie urażony, a mój młodszy podwładny spłonął rumieńcem.

- Co z innymi? – Pytam, czując w żołądku ohydne macki niepokoju.

- Sporo rannych, ale już się nimi zajmują. – Ron chowa ręce w kieszeniach i wykrzywia się ponuro. – To była chyba najgorsza akcja ostatnio.

- Mi to mówisz? – Nie mam już ochoty nawet na rozmowy. – Camden, idź poszukać Finnigana, jest mi potrzebny.

- Tak jest, szefie! – Mężczyzna odwraca się i energicznie odchodzi.

- Po co ci Finnigan? – Mój przyjaciel unosi brwi. – O ile się orientuję, nie dawałeś mu żadnych specjalnych zadań. No a poza tym, mogę ci doskonale powiedzieć, gdzie jest. Nic mu się nie stało, a więc czekając na jakieś wiadomości, pije herbatę na piątym piętrze.

- Chciałem dać jakieś zajęcie Camdenowi, wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść. Jak myślisz, czy on dobrze sobie radzi?

- Bo ja wiem… pracuje z nami dopiero od kilku miesięcy – Ron zastanowił się. – W akcji sprawdza się bardzo dobrze, można na niego liczyć. Zna swoje miejsce i jest lojalny… Co do reszty, nie mnie to oceniać.

- Coś poza tym?

- Opowiada najlepsze świńskie dowcipy, jakie słyszałem, a weź pod uwagę to, z kim się wychowywałem. – Rudy parsknął śmiechem.

- No tak, to diabelnie dużo mi mówi o jego charakterze.

Jak dobrze, że chociaż ktoś tutaj jeszcze zachował dobry humor.

***

W czwartek umawiam się na dawno obiecany obiad z Hermioną, która najwyraźniej postanowiła mi nie odpuszczać i przeprowadzić kolejną ze swojej serii poważnych rozmów, którymi od czasu do czasu uszczęśliwia wszystkich przyjaciół. Już od dość dawna przypuszczałem, iż tym razem padło właśnie na mnie i mam wrażenie, że przeczucie mnie nie zawiodło. Pora przełknąć kolejną dydaktyczną pogadankę. Tak, wiem, że martwi się o mnie, ale ileż można…

Pełen złych przeczuć, wchodzę do mojej ulubionej indyjskiej restauracji na Pokątnej i zajmuję stolik w najdalszym kącie sali. Aby zabić czas do przyjścia Hermiony, zamawiam herbatę i zaczynam zabawiać się rozmyślaniem o czarodziejskiej Anglii. Cóż, nie jest dobrze. Oczywiście, nie ma co porównywać tego do, wciąż jeszcze żywego w pamięci wszystkich, wspomnienia wojny, jednakże czasy są… niepewne. Społeczeństwo stało się niespokojne. A wszyscy myśleli, że problemy skończą się wraz ze śmiercią Voldemorta… Ha. Problemy nie chcą się odczepić, są nadal, tyle, że innego rodzaju. Po wojnie ludzie zostali postawieni przed widmem niemal zupełnego kryzysu gospodarczego w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie; nagle okazało się, jak wielki wpływ mają na człowieka podstawowe, codzienne sprawy. Własny dach nad głową, pieniądze, praca… I, o zgrozo, iluż śmierciożerców było wśród śmietanki handlowców.

W niezbyt długim czasie kryzys gospodarczy przekształcił się w społeczny. Nieprawdą jest, iż nie istnieje do dziś dnia podział na klasy – ba, istnieje, ma się dobrze i dawno nie był aż tak widoczny. Naturalną koleją rzeczy, czarodzieje zaczęli skakać sobie do gardeł, wzajemnie obwiniając o kryzys, wojnę i całe zło tego świata. Jeszcze bardziej zaostrzyły się antagonizmy pomiędzy czarodziejami czystej krwi, a tymi pochodzenia mugolskiego. Wszyscy razem mają pretensje do Ministerstwa, które, wbrew pozorom, robi co może. Kilka miesięcy temu zaczęły się demonstracje i zamieszki. Brygady Uderzeniowe, rozleniwione chyba tym, wcale jeszcze nie tak długim, czasem pokoju niemal zupełnie sobie z tym nie radzą, a na dodatek…

- Cześć, Harry. – Głos Hermiony przerywa ów dość masochistyczny ciąg moich myśli, a ona sama siada naprzeciwko, częstując się herbatą.

- Cześć – odpowiadam, odwzajemniając jednocześnie powitalny uśmiech. Kobieta wciąż ma na sobie szatę z emblematem Ministerstwa, widocznie też właśnie wyszła z pracy. Jej niesforne włosy są spięte w schludny kok, co przywodzi mi trochę na myśl profesor McGonnagall, ale spojrzenie jak zawsze żywe i uważne, a całość… trudno nie przyznać, że Miona stała się naprawdę piękną kobietą. – Co ciekawego słychać w Departamencie Tajemnic? – pytam złośliwie. Miejsce jej pracy jest zawsze tematem docinków.

- Bez komentarza – wzdycha moja przyjaciółka. – Poważnie myślę o rzuceniu tej pracy.

- Serio? – Nie ukrywam zdziwienia. – Przecież byłaś zachwycona, kiedy ci to zaproponowali.

- Byłam. Teraz powoli zaczynam mieć dość – mruknęła, w zamyśleniu kontemplując wzór serwetki leżącej na stoliku. – Ale, nie rozmawiajmy o tym.

- A o czym chcesz rozmawiać? – Tak oto sam wbijam sobie gwóźdź do trumny.

- W zasadzie to bardziej o tym, co się z tobą dzieje ostatnio.

- Aha. Ginny się skarżyła?

- Nie, skąd, nigdy nie powiedziała o tobie nic złego.

- To dobrze – stwierdzam z pewnym zadowoleniem. – Masz ochotę coś zjeść?

- Harry! – Oburzony okrzyk Hermiony niemalże wibruje mi w uszach.

- No co? Tylko nie mów mi znowu, że jestem niewrażliwy.

- Nie muszę, sam już to wiesz. – Jej spojrzenie mówi mi dobitnie, iż ma mnie za nieczułego drania.

- To o co ci chodzi? – Zadaję to pytanie tylko i wyłącznie dla świętego spokoju.

- Harry, spójrz na siebie. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że się przepracowujesz. Te zapadnięte policzki i wiecznie podkrążone oczy…

- Zaraz powiesz, że jestem cherlawy i pewnie mam anoreksję – podpowiadam jej sarkastycznie.

- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi – prychnęła – każdy widzi, że cherlawy smarkacz to twoja przeszłość.

- To komplement czy obraza?

- Daj spokój. Chodzi mi po prostu o to, że… - Miona się zawahała – martwię się o ciebie.

- Hermiona… naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wbrew pozorom, ze mną wszystko w porządku. Jak tylko wyglądam jak wariat. – Uśmiecham się.

- Jasne – mówi z niedowierzaniem, ale jej usta również wyginają się w uśmiechu. – A o czym tak intensywnie myślałeś, kiedy przyszłam?

- A, to. Mówiąc szczerze, akurat myślałem o projekcie tej nowej ustawy. No wiesz, tej, która dopuszcza posiadanie różdżki przez nieludzi – tłumaczę niepotrzebnie, bo przecież ostatnio wszyscy ciągle o tym mówią.

- Ach tak. I co w związku z tym? – Kobieta nagle się ożywia, a błysk w jej oku przypomina mi szalone czasy hodowania organizacji WESZ. – Czy nie uważasz, że to doskonały pomysł? W końcu ktoś się tym zainteresował i zaczął działać…

- Nie ma znaczenia, co ja uważam – stwierdzam chłodno. – Zajmuje mnie raczej fakt, że połowa demonstracji w weekend miała związek z tą właśnie ustawą.

Hermionie natychmiast zrzedła mina.

- Przesadzasz…

- Nie, nie przesadzam. Ludzie podzielili się na zwolenników i przeciwników tego pomysłu. Jeszcze tylko tego nam brakowało – wytworzenia się kolejnych obozów. I kolejnych pretekstów do wszczynania burd…

- To za jakiś czas ucichnie… - westchnęła Miona.

- Tak, wiem. To po prostu wypłynęło w niewłaściwym momencie. I bez naszych obecnych problemów, ten projekt wywołałby wystarczające poruszenie. A teraz… - Wzruszając ramionami, poprawiam okulary. – Sama wiesz, jak jest. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie chodzisz na żadne demonstracje. – Rzucam jej poważne, surowe spojrzenie.

- Nie chodzę. Chciałam iść, ale Ron mi nie pozwolił. – Kobieta się skrzywiła. – Na zmianę prosił i groził przez kilka dni bez przerwy, w końcu skapitulowałam…

- I słusznie. On wie, co robi. To nie jest miejsce dla ciebie. Jak myślisz, dlaczego wzywają nas na interwencje?

- Daj już spokój, wiem, o co ci chodzi. Nie byłeś przypadkiem głodny?  
Byłem.

***

Wieczorem, aby poprawić Ginny humor, trochę ją udobruchać i wynagrodzić to, że tak mało się widzimy, ofiarnie zgłaszam się do przygotowania kolacji. Jestem z siebie dumny, jako że – o dziwo – udało mi się nie przypalić grzanek. Pozostaje tylko mieć nadzieję, iż dzisiaj nikt mnie nie wezwie. Zasadniczo mój dzisiejszy dyżur się skończył, ale nikomu to raczej nie robi różnicy. Czy tak trudno zrozumieć, że ja też mam życie osobiste? Jakieś.  
Ginny, najwyraźniej zadowolona, nakrywa do stołu i mam wrażenie, iż dawno nie było tutaj tak miło.

Jesteśmy już w połowie posiłku – o cudzie, udaje nam się nie rozmawiać o pracy – kiedy z kominka wydobywa się przeciągły syk, płomienie zabarwiają się na szmaragdowo i wystrzela z nich zwitek pergaminu, upadając na podłogę pośrodku kuchni.  
Patrzymy na siebie trochę zaskoczeni. Wstaję od stołu i podnoszę pergamin, który pomimo chrztu ognia, jaki przed chwilą przeszedł, jest nienaruszony i chłodny. Zdejmuję zaklęcie pieczętujące i mogę odczytać wiadomość wypisaną czarnym atramentem na kremowej powierzchni:

_Czwartek, osiemnasta._

Doskonale wiem, do kogo należy ten raczej drobny, lekko pochyły, wyraźny charakter pisma. Ileż to razy moje wypracowania były nim doszczętnie pokreślone…

- Co to jest? – Pyta Ginewra, przechylając nieznacznie głowę i przyglądając mi się uważnie.

- Nic ważnego. Czemu pytasz?

- Bo uśmiechasz się jakoś dziwnie.

- Ja? Ja się w ogóle nie uśmiecham.

Chyba, że w końcu zaczynam wariować.  
A Snape ma idealne wyczucie chwili, nie ma co.


	3. Chapter 3

**CZĘŚĆ III**

Czwartek nadszedł zbyt szybko, mimo tego, że miałem nadzieję na jakaś małą Apokalipsę, która uchroniłaby mnie przed spotkaniem z Nietoperzem. Jak zwykle w decydujących chwilach, życie okropnie mnie zawiodło. Powiedzieć, iż nie mam ochoty do niego iść, będzie niedomówieniem stulecia. Wiem, że muszę _w końcu_ nauczyć się tej legilimencji, ale to wcale nie podnosi mnie na duchu. Zwłaszcza, iż będzie to połączone z oklumencją, a z tym w wykonaniu Snape'a nie posiadam zbyt dobrych wspomnień. Właściwie, to koszmarne. Co jednak robić…? Mam mocne postanowienie, że będę się starać i nie dam mojemu byłemu nauczycielowi żadnej mściwej satysfakcji.  
Obym o tym nie zapomniał, kiedy tylko go zobaczę.

Godzina siedemnasta pięćdziesiąt osiem jest dla mnie jak wyrok. Przez chwilę czuję pokusę, by się spóźnić, ale wizja wkurzonego Mistrza Eliksirów robiącego sieczkę z mojego umysłu skutecznie mnie powstrzymuje. Nikt chyba nie jest aż takim masochistą.  
Tym razem nie mam szczęścia i, wychodząc z kominka Snape'a, nie mogę ustać w pozycji pionowej. Wita mnie ironiczny śmieszek.

- Potter, doprawdy, myślałby kto, że chociaż trochę dorosłeś.

Unoszę głowę akurat w momencie, gdy stojący naprzeciw Snape rzuca mi swoje firmowe spojrzenie pełne politowania. Aby dopełnić obrazu pogardy brakuje tylko, żeby ta jego czarna szata zaczęła złowieszczo furkotać na wietrze. Jak dobrze, że jesteśmy w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu.  
Zbieram się z klęczek i rzucam mężczyźnie złe spojrzenie. W końcu to ja, będąc z nim tutaj, jestem bardziej pokrzywdzony.

- Zabieramy się od razu do ćwiczeń? – Nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać na jego prowokacje.

- Cóż, nie ma sensu drugi raz wykładać ci teorii legilimencji. Jeśli wtedy nic nie zapamiętałeś, dziś też nie będzie lepiej. – Snape uniósł wymownie brwi.

- Dzięki, przynajmniej coś zostało mi oszczędzone – mruknąłem sarkastycznie.

- Proszę bardzo Potter, już możemy zacząć marnować mój czas. Oczywiście, najpierw musisz opanować oklumencję. – Kącik ust mężczyzny unosi się złośliwie. – A to nie rokuje zbyt _dobrze_ naszej współpracy.

- Snape, ostatnio, kiedy mnie tego uczyłeś miałem _piętnaście_ lat – Kręcąc głową, krzyżuję ramiona na piersi. – A ty wykazałeś zadziwiająco niewielkie zdolności dydaktyczne.

- Potter, nie obchodzi mnie, ile masz czy miałeś lat. Wtedy nie chciałeś się uczyć, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że dybał na ciebie Czarny Pan. – Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął. – Więc nie wiem, dlaczego teraz, kiedy niebezpieczeństwo jest bez porównania mniejsze, miałbyś się czegokolwiek nauczyć. Chyba, że aż tak bardzo nęci cię wizja pogrzebania w umysłach własnych podwładnych. Gratulacje, Potter… Nasz Złoty Chłopiec w końcu dojrzał do tego, by skalać swoje przeczyste ręce brudnymi metodami.

- Zamknij się, Snape – nie wytrzymuję. – Nie wypowiadaj się o czymś, o czym nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia.

- Gdybyś wiedział, o czym mam pojęcie, Potter, to uciekłbyś z krzykiem – zauważa Snape pewnym głosem. – Może zamiast tracić czas weźmiemy się do pracy?

Skinąłem głową i podszedłem bliżej, obserwując zwiększającą się niechęć na twarzy nauczyciela. Ten bez słowa wskazuje mi miejsce oddalone od siebie o dobrych kilka kroków. Kiedy już je zajmuję, ogarniające mnie uczucie _deja vu_ staje się nieprzyjemnie przejmujące.

- Skup się, Potter. Oczyść swój umysł, zamknij go… Skup się… - Staram się posłuchać i skupić, jednak naraz dociera do mnie bardzo ważna rzecz; Nietoperz nie powiedział mi, kiedy rzuci na mnie zaklęcie. A na dodatek…

Impet klątwy niemal zmiótł mnie z nóg. W ostatniej chwili złapałem równowagę, zginając się wpół. A potem przed oczyma zaczęły przesuwać mi się obrazy.  
Twarz Hermiony wykrzywiona w złości, woła do mnie coś, czego nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć… Sala przesłuchań, ja, upaprany krwią… Jakieś zimne, ciasne pomieszczenie… Nie, Harry, przestań, zostaw mnie! Harry…  
Snape zdejmuje zaklęcie, a mi cudem udało się nie upaść.

- Cholera! Dlaczego nie ostrzegłeś, kiedy zaatakujesz? I czemu, do cholery, zrobiłeś to niewerbalnie? – Z trudem łapię oddech.

- Cóż, byłem naiwny myśląc, iż nauczyłeś się czegokolwiek od czasów szkoły. – Mistrz Eliksirów patrzy na mnie jak na jakąś nieczystość przyczepioną do podeszwy. – Skup się, Potter, to nie boli. Udowodnij, że coś potrafisz!

Powracam do pozycji pionowej i patrzę na zupełnie nieporuszonego Nietoperza z nieskrywaną wściekłością. Oczywiście, nie robi to na nim żadnego wrażenia.  
Czy może być gorzej?

***

Oczywiście, że mogło. Do tego jakże optymistycznego wniosku dochodzę w swoim biurze, bowiem zaraz po odwiedzinach u Snape'a czekał mnie nocny dyżur w Ministerstwie. Jeśli się zastanawiacie – nie, Aurorzy nie sypiają. Siedzę w moim biurze przeglądając raporty i jednym uchem słucham rozmów toczących się w pokoju obok, który jest czymś w rodzaju głównej kwatery moich podwładnych. Oczywiście, ich rozmowa to głównie prognozy dotyczące zamieszek, treningów, zaklęć i śmierciożerców, których jeszcze nie udało nam się złapać. Nie ma ich aż tak wielu, a jednak każdy z nich jest wyrzutem sumienia społeczeństwa i plamą na honorze Aurorów. Zdobywam się na półuśmiech do rozłożonych przede mną kartek.

Od dawna głowa nie bolała mnie tak, jak teraz, po tej kilkugodzinnej sesji ze Starym-Wrednym- Nietoperzem. Pierwsze pięć prób było tragiczne, przy szóstej nie wytrzymałem napięcia i niemalże cisnąłem nim o ścianę, co skończyło się półgodzinnymi wzajemnymi wrzaskami – on nie przebierał w wyszukanych obelgach, a ja w przekleństwach. Za dziesiątym razem poczułem, że chyba zaczynam rozumieć, o co chodzi, choć, mówiąc szczerze, to na razie nie dało zbyt wiele. Póki co, Snape musi odczuwać sporą satysfakcję – na pewno w jego mniemaniu potwierdziłem fakt, że nadal jestem durniem.  
Mam diabelną ochotę wytargać go za te czarne kudły i zetrzeć z twarzy irytujący uśmieszek. Raz, a dobrze.

Unoszę głowę, słysząc stukanie.

- Proszę!

Za drzwiami ukazuje się ruda głowa Rona, który ma wyjątkowo, jak na niego, ponurą minę.

- Stało się coś? – pytam zamiast powitania.

- Nie, na razie jest spokojnie.

- Aha – odetchnąłem. – Siadaj, jeśli chcesz.

Rudzielec z hukiem rzucił się na krzesło przed moim biurkiem, a mars między jego brwiami jeszcze się pogłębił. Wyciągnął przed siebie długie nogi, skrzyżował ręce i zaczął mordować wzrokiem stojącą na blacie kamienną figurkę smoka, którą dostałem od Charliego z okazji objęcia wymarzonej posady.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, iż to pytanie raczej retoryczne.  
Weasley wzdycha ciężko.

- W porządku, tylko… Ech, życie jest do chrzanu. Nic się nie układa tak, jak byśmy chcieli, ciągle tylko wiatr w oczy, zupełne dno, beznadzieja i…

- Pokłóciłeś się z Hermioną – skonkludowałem domyślnie.

- Wcale nie – zaperzył się Ron. – Skąd wziąłeś takie przypuszczenie w ogóle?  
Zrobiłem znaczącą minę, podpatrzoną u jego matki. Mężczyzna jakby skurczył się w sobie.

- Daruj sobie. Tak, pokłóciliśmy się. I co z tego?

- Nic. Zawsze potem jesteś wściekły na cały świat. – Wspieram głowę na dłoni. – O co poszło? – Tak, jestem wścibski, ale w tym przypadku wiem, że mogę.

- O demonstracje na rzecz różdżek dla nieludzi, o moją pracę, o jej pracę… Chyba o całokształt.

- Aż tak?

- Aż tak. I wiem, że miałem rację… Ale ona też miała. W pewnych momentach. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Nie lubię się z nią kłócić… Tylko czemu zawsze ja mam przepraszać? Czasem naprawdę mam tego serdecznie dość. – Mój przyjaciel zrobił minę pokrzywdzonego dziecka.

Omal nie parsknąłem śmiechem.  
- Ron… Nic ci się nie stanie, kiedy przeprosisz. To przecież nie konkurs, a wy nie jesteście dziećmi.

- Niby masz rację… - Westchnął z odrobiną niedowierzania.

- Wiesz, że mam. – Niemal kładę się na biurku, by klepnąć go pokrzepiająco w ramię. Ależ ze mnie dobry przyjaciel… za chwilę popadnę w samozachwyt.

- Jesteś fatalny w pocieszaniu. – Na piegowatej, pociągłej twarzy Rona pojawia się półuśmiech.

- Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego?

- Nie, stary, nie jestem aż tak naiwny.

- No, chociaż ktoś. Napijesz się herbaty? – pytam. Skoro już tu przyszedł, to przynajmniej nie będę siedział tu sam.

- Jeśli nie masz nic innego, może być herbata.

Szkoda, że nie możemy pić na służbie. Obu nam by się to teraz bardzo przydało.

***

Nazajutrz po południu znajduję się z Ronem w tym samym miejscu, tyle, że jestem nieziemsko wprost wkurzony. Ze złością chodzę po biurze, powtarzając w myślach wszystkie znane mi przekleństwa, a z satysfakcją muszę stwierdzić, że trochę ich jest.

- Harry, uspokój się.

- Nie, nie uspokoję się! Jak ja się mam, kurwa, uspokoić?! – Mój głos odbija się echem od ścian.

- Nic takiego się przecież nie stało… - bąknął Weasley pod nosem.

- Nie stało, ale mogło się stać! Czy ci smarkacze nie mają wyobraźni? – Na samą myśl złość uderza we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. – Nie wierzę, że zatwierdziłem ich kandydatury na Aurorów.

- Nie przejmuj się, nawet Merlin przeżył kiedyś chwile głębokiej durności.

- Ron… – warczę przez zęby ostrzegawczo.

- Usiądź. Twoje wkurzanie się nic tu nie da.

Po chwili namysłu siadam, bo on faktycznie ma rację.  
Nie jestem w stanie nic poradzić na to, że kilka osób przyjętych na aurorskie kursy najwyraźniej minęła się ze swoim powołaniem – powinni byli zostać pomocnikami w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów.

- To się w głowie nie mieści – mruczę do siebie.

- Na jak długo ich zawiesiłeś?

- Na dwa tygodnie, na razie.

- Aż tyle? – Rude brwi mojego przyjaciela pojechały na czoło.

- Ron, ja zastanawiałem się nad tym, czy całkowicie ich nie wywalić – uświadamiam przyjaciela. – Niestety, szuje są uzdolnione. No i wciąż mam nadzieję, że jednak coś przemówi im do rozumu.

- Może tak, może nie. – Niewiele rzeczy irytuje mnie tak bardzo, jak filozoficzny ton jego głosu. Zawsze się wtedy zastanawiam, czy przypadkiem Ziemia nie zmieniła kierunku obrotu. – Ale przyznasz, że to było całkiem zabawne! – Zachichotał nagle.

Fałszywy alarm, to nadal Ronald Weasley, nie dopadli go żadni Obcy.  
Tłumię w sobie śmiech, nie mogąc jednak opanować lekkiego drgania kącików ust.

- To _byłoby_ zabawne, gdyby robiąc żart Seamusowi, nie zużyli połowy zapasu naszych eliksirów. Poza tym… wątpię, aby Finniganowi było do śmiechu. Postaw się w jego sytuacji. Chciałbyś się zamienić w ślimaka giganta?

- Nie, nie chciałbym. Zwłaszcza w takiego bez skorupki – Ron ryknął niepohamowanym śmiechem, w którym po chwili mu zawtórowałem.

- Nic mu nie będzie, Lysander i Anne McNail odstawili go do Świętego Munga. Jutro powinien wyjść.

- Tak długo im zajmie przywrócenie go do poprzedniej postaci?

- Nie, przetransmutowali go od razu. Czekają tylko aż przestanie wydzielać śluz. A przez najbliższy miesiąc jest skazany na dietę złożoną głównie z sałaty…

- Fuuj. – Mina mężczyzny wyraża bezmiar obrzydzenia. Zastanawiam się, do czego jest ono skierowane; śluzu czy sałaty.

- Sam przyznasz, że jak na przyszłych Aurorów, nasz narybek jest wyjątkowo mało subtelny.

- My według ciebie byliśmy lepsi? – We wzrok Rona maluje się niedowierzanie.

- No wiesz, nigdy nie zamieniliśmy Moody'ego w ślimaka.

- To fakt. Za bardzo się go baliśmy.

Przez chwilę komplementujemy w ciszy wspomnienia szalonej młodości.

- Przy okazji… W przyszłym tygodniu jest mecz Harpii. Zjawicie się z Hermioną?

- Oczywiście! – Twarz mojego przyjaciela rozświetla się radością. – Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio byłem na meczu.

Cóż, od jakiegoś czasu nam wszystkim trudno znaleźć chwilę na cokolwiek.

***

Gdy tylko mój kominek wypluwa z siebie kolejny zwitek pergaminu, bez ochyby poznaję, o co chodzi. Przez moment patrzę na wypisane wprawną ręką słowa, po czym wrzucam ją do normalnego już, czerwonawego ognia. Szczerze, to wszystko jest ciągle tak samo kłopotliwe.  
Zirytowany, wyciągam z kredensu butelkę piwa kremowego; mocniejsze trunki trzymamy w salonie, a tam właśnie siedzi Ginny, po raz kolejny rozpisując strategię przed swoim wielkim meczem. Nie chcę jej przeszkadzać, narażając się tym samym na całkowitą lub częściową utratę zdrowia.

Mrucząc pod nosem coś niepochlebnego pod jej adresem – na tyle cicho oczywiście, by nie słyszała – rozkładam swoje papiery na kuchennym stole. Jestem już w najlepsze zakopany w pracy, gdy nagły trzask sprawia, iż podskakuję gwałtownie i rozlewam piwo kremowe na połowę dokumentów. Cholera!  
Jednocześnie starając się ratować przemoczone kartki, klnąc i wycierając piwo rękawem ze stołu, rzucam mordercze spojrzenie postaciom wyłażącym z kominka. W odpowiedzi George Weasley posyła mi promienny uśmiech.

- Harry! Jak zawsze, jesteś taki miły dla swojej _prawie_ rodziny.

Przesycam swój wzrok zabójczą słodyczą.

- Cześć, George. Bill – zwracam się do drugiego, do tej pory milczącego przybysza, który cicho się śmieje – skąd się tu wziąłeś?

- Przyjechałem z Fleur w odwiedziny do rodziców – wyjaśnia mi najstarszy z braci Weasley, równie długowłosy, rudy i wysoki, jak go zapamiętałem. – I skoro George zaproponował, aby wyrwać się na chwilę, nie mogłem odmówić. – Wyszczerzył zęby.

- Cieszę się – mówię nawet szczerze. Dawno ich nie widziałem. – Usiądźcie. Napijecie się czegoś? – Pytam, gdy zajęli miejsce za stołem, jednocześnie wyciągając z kieszeni różdżkę, przy pomocy której usuwam ze stołu zrobiony przeze mnie burdel.

- Czym chata bogata, chłopie. Chociaż ja najchętniej coś mocniejszego, jeśli dysponujesz.

- Jasne, jasne – śmieję się. – A ty, Bill?

- A mi wystarczy piwo kremowe.

- Fleur kontroluje go bezwzględnie – zauważa młodszy mężczyzna pełnym teatralnego ubolewania, umyślnie głośnym szeptem. – Taki już los żonkosia – pantoflarza.

Za ostatnią uwagę zarabia cios w potylicę od brata.

- Nie słuchaj go, Harry, jak zwykle plecie trzy po trzy. – Starszy z Weasleyów zachowuje kamienny spokój. – Ale, a propos żonkosi… gdzie masz Ginny?

- Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem – zwracam im uwagę. – A Ginny siedzi w salonie, obmyślając podstępną strategię dla swojej drużyny. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jej przemowy są krótsze niż Wooda.

- W sumie, to już chyba na to czas. – Nagle spoważniawszy, George spojrzał na mnie uważnie, opierając łokcie na blacie stołu.

- Na co? Żeby jej przemowy były krótsze? – Nie zrozumiałem.

- Nie, nasza chodząca krynico spostrzegawczości. Na małżeństwo.

Szczęka opadła mi obrazowo i iście mało inteligentnie.

- George! – Bill zgromił go wzrokiem. – Wiem, że słowo takt jest ci kompletnie obce, jednak mógłbyś czasami ugryźć się w ten długi jęzor.

- No co? Ile już lat oni są razem?

- Bez urazy – mówię, w końcu odzyskawszy głos. – Ale to jest sprawa tylko i wyłącznie moja i Ginny. Nikomu nie pozwolę się do tego mieszać, nawet tobie. – Mój ton jest spokojny, ale spojrzenie ostrzegawcze.

- Ja się nie mieszam, Harry. Ja się tylko o nią martwię. – Mina mojego gościa jest wysoce urażona.

- Niepotrzebnie – razem z Billem odzywamy się w tym samym momencie.

Właśnie ten moment wybiera sobie Ginewra na wejście do kuchni. Pozostaje tylko mieć nadzieję, że nic nie słyszała.

- Widzę, że mamy gości. – Uśmiecha się i wita radośnie z braćmi. Nawet jeśli słyszała, nie daje niczego po sobie poznać.

Już po chwili wszyscy pogrążają się w żywej rozmowie o Norze, najlepszych pod słońcem obiadach Molly, nowym, czerwonym motocyklu Artura (pani Weasley na wiadomość o tym szokującym zakupie zagroziła, że urwie mu głowę i wepchnie ją w rurę wydechową tego metalowego potwora), pracy, Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów i Victoire, córce Billa i Fleur. Myślę sobie, iż dobrze jest mieć taką rodzinę.  
_Prawie._

***

- Ron. – Nazajutrz w pracy, w porze lunchu przydybałem przyjaciela przy stoliku. – Mogę ci zadać pytanie?

- Wal śmiało. – Wzrusza ramionami rudy, nie przerywając walki z zupą, która wygląda, jak dla mnie, dość mocno podejrzanie. Ta stołówka zamienia się w straszne miejsce.

- Otóż… - Biorę głęboki wdech. – Czy myślisz, że to, iż jeszcze nie ożeniłem się z Ginny, jest dziwne?

- O. – Ron spojrzał na mnie mocno zaskoczony, a łyżka wpadła mu do zupy. – Eee… Co to za pytanie? Jakoś nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o… takich rzeczach.

- Wiem, stary – wzdycham z rezygnacją i opieram głowę na dłoni. – To wszystko przez George'a. – Opowiedziałem przyjacielowi pokrótce wczorajszą sytuację.

- E, nie przejmuj się tym. Gdyby Ginny coś nie pasowało, sama by ci o tym powiedziała, znasz ją przecież – zawyrokował z przekonaniem. – Kto powiedział, że musicie od razu wziąć ślub? – Wzruszył ramionami i jego mina zrobiła się nieobecna. Cóż, jest w związku małżeńskim od niemal dwóch lat. Przypuszczam, iż to pozostawia trwałe zmiany w psychice.

- Może masz rację – bąknąłem pod nosem.

Cholernie wkurzająca sprawa. Ja w ogóle nie myślę o małżeństwie, przynajmniej na razie. Czasy są, jakie są… Kto wie, co jeszcze może się wydarzyć? Aktualna sytuacja jest i wygodniejsza i bezpieczniejsza. Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, iż Ginny na razie faktycznie niczego ode mnie nie oczekuje. Życie jest zadziwiająco popieprzone – mam prawdziwe problemy, a zajmuję się takimi pierdołami. Mózg ludzki pozostaje zagadką.

- Co robimy po lunchu? – Głos Rona wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia.

- Obława, nie pamiętasz? – odpowiadam, unosząc kącik ust w parodii uśmiechu. – Lepiej się pospiesz.

Przynajmniej na chwilę zapomnę o głupotach.

***

Tylko spokojnie, Harry. Nie daj się ponieść emocjom, to nic nie da. Przede wszystkim spokój.

- Kto, do kurwy nędzy, sprzedał naszą akcję?! – Wrzeszczę do Aurorów, stłoczonych w moim biurze. Zwołałem nadzwyczajne zebranie i pomieszczenie jest wypchane postaciami w szkarłatnych szatach. Przechadzam się za biurkiem i patrzę na moich podwładnych miażdżąco i przenikliwie.

Odpowiada mi cisza.

- Jeśli dowiem się, kto to – zawieszam głos – ukręcę mu łeb, wypruję flaki i porozwieszam ku przestrodze w ministerialnych kiblach. A to będzie dopiero początek. Nie będzie żadnej litości czy współczucia. Wszystkich was – staram się przyjrzeć przenikliwie każdej twarzy z osobna – obowiązuje zasada bezwzględnego milczenia na temat tej pracy. Konsekwencje będą ogromne.  
Milczenie.  
Chyba nie ma sensu tego przeciągać.

- Wyjdźcie – warczę. – Nie chcę was oglądać. A jeśli ktoś z was, wy namiastki Aurorów, coś sobie _przypomni_, niech bezzwłocznie się do mnie zgłosi. Wynocha!

Wszyscy wychodzą bez słowa, w pomieszczeniu zostaję tylko ja i Ron, który podchodzi do mnie z miną wkurzoną i zmartwioną jednocześnie. Odrobinę się przygarbił i strasznie zbladł pomiędzy piegami.

- Harry, to jest zbyt nieprawdopodobne… Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

- Ja też nie mogłem – syczę i siadam na krześle. – Jednak wymowę faktów można zrozumieć nawet bez tłumacza. Ktoś puścił farbę, mamy przecieki; nazwij to jak chcesz. Tę obławę przygotowywaliśmy od tygodni w najdrobniejszych elementach. McKinnon wiedział, że atak nastąpi w tych dniach. Skoro zwiał, małe prawdopodobieństwo, iż znajdziemy go w najbliższym czasie. – Skręca mi się wątroba na myśl o zbiegłym śmierciożercy.

Ron wygląda, jakby zmagał się z sobą. Lojalność była i jest dla niego bardzo ważna.

- Czyli ktoś, z kim pracujemy… Cholera. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Podejrzewasz kogoś?

- Najgorsze jest to, że nie mam o tym choćby mglistego pojęcia. – Wolno obracam różdżkę w palcach. – Każdy z ludzi będących tu przed chwilą, najwyższych rangą Aurorów, jest wtajemniczany w mnóstwo szczegółów i nie jest dla nich potencjalnym problemem zdobycie reszty. To daje nam trzydzieści dwie podejrzane osoby. Początkujących nie liczę, mają bardzo małe pojęcie o tym, co się tutaj dzieje. Ale… tak naprawdę nie można wykluczyć nikogo.

- Kurwa. Myślisz, że ktoś coś wie?

- Poważnie wątpię. A nawet jeśli, to i tak nie powiedzą.

- Może… nie wiem… Porozmawiać z każdym z osobna?

- Nie – mówię stanowczo – wybuchnie afera. Nie chcę plotek, że wszystko wali się również w Biurze Aurorów. Dość mamy problemów. Opinia publiczna nie zostawi na nas suchej nitki. Musimy to załatwić wewnętrznie.

Patrzę na Rona, ale wcale go nie widzę; zastanawiam się, kto nas zdradził, bo to raczej o zdradzie tutaj mowa. Może faktycznie nie wiem, kto to… a może chcę mieć nadzieje, że, sposobem niepojętym, nie jest to nikt z podlegających mi ludzi.  
Rzeczywistość jak zawsze nie grzeszy subtelnością.

***

Jakbym miał mało zmartwień, dochodzi do tego jeszcze Snape. Już na godzinę przed wizytą u niego czuję, jak zaczyna mnie boleć głowa. Skoro jednak powiedziało się A, trzeba powiedzieć B i wszystkie pozostałe litery alfabetu.  
Nietoperz wita mnie jeszcze bardziej jadowitą miną niż zwykle, a jego spojrzenie jest chyba w stanie ciąć szkło. Bez zbędnych uprzejmości przystępujemy do ćwiczeń, a mój brak umiejętności obrony powoduje lawinę pełnych złości, zgryźliwych uwag.

- Staram się, do cholery – wycedziłem, zbierając z zimnej posadzki okulary, które mi spadły. – I, do diabła, nawet ty, Snape, musisz przyznać, że jest trochę lepiej! Wiem, że mnie nie znosisz, ale czy nie możesz okazać choćby odrobiny dobrej woli?!

- Potter. – Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do mnie w kilku zamaszystych krokach i spojrzał mi w twarz. Z tak małej odległości rysy jego twarzy wydały mi się niewiarygodnie ostre. Zmrużył oczy. – Jakkolwiek cieszy mnie twoja, jakże trafna, ocena moich uczuć, nie po to tutaj jesteś. A ja nie jestem tu po to, aby przyklaskiwać twoim żałośnie miernym postępom. Zrozumiano?

- Poniekąd – odwarknąłem.

Nietoperz spojrzał na mnie, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie zamilkł z miną, której nie potrafię rozszyfrować.

- Jeszcze raz, Potter. – powiedział do mnie tonem zadziwiającym w swej normalności, wracając na miejsce. Dziwne.

Myślę jeszcze o tym przez moment, kiedy lekko chwiejnym krokiem włażę do kominka, by przenieść się do domu. A potem przestaję myśleć o pracy, bo Ginny prosi mnie o rady dotyczące meczu Harpii. Cieszę się, że mogę się odprężyć.  
Bardzo długo siedzimy w salonie, obłożeni skomplikowanymi, odręcznymi planami strategii wyrysowanymi ręką Ginewry.

- Stało się coś dzisiaj? – pyta mnie kobieta w pewnym momencie.

- Nie, dlaczego?

- Bo kiedy przyszedłeś miałam wrażenie, że jesteś jakiś… niewyraźny.

Niewyraźny, dobre sobie.

- Skąd, wydawało ci się – mówię ze spokojnym uśmiechem.

Jak dobrze, iż jest zbyt zajęta, aby drążyć temat. Ja naprawdę mam chwilowo dość na głowie.


	4. Chapter 4

**CZĘŚĆ IV**

Niebo jest dzisiaj czyste, bezchmurne, oślepiające niemal brutalnym błękitem. Od wpatrywania się w nie aż bolą oczy.

Wiatr, przyjemnie umiarkowany, niesie z sobą zapach trawy i jakiegoś ledwo wyczuwalnego, smakującego adrenaliną napięcia.

Idealne warunki na mecz quidditcha.

Razem z Ronem, Hermioną i Teddym Lupinem zajmujemy miejsca w vipowskiej loży – przyznaję, czasem to diabelnie przyjemne, mieć _znajomości_. Rozglądam się po zapełnionym niemal po brzegi stadionie; jest to fantastycznie utrzymany, średniej wielkości obiekt. W dole majaczą sylwetki zawodników, którzy właśnie wyszli na boisko. Jest z nimi również Ginny, udzielająca Harpiom ostatnich wskazówek. Wysilając maksymalnie wzrok, mogę dostrzec, jak gwałtownie gestykuluje.

- Moja siostra chyba właśnie wychodzi z siebie – Ron wyszczerza się z uśmiechem, który ma wszelkie znamiona błogości. – Jak ja dawno nie byłem na żadnym meczu!

- Wszyscy ostatnio nie mieliśmy na nic czasu – zauważa Hermiona, obserwując jednocześnie Teddy'ego, który, rozpromieniony faktem, iż zabraliśmy go na prawdziwy mecz, właśnie nieprzyzwoicie objada się toffi z trzymanej na kolanach, wielkiej torby.

- Emm, Hermiono – zwracam się do przyjaciółki. – Czy to mu aby nie zaszkodzi? Wiesz, wypadające zęby, sztuczna szczęka, wrzody na żołądku, trudności w poderwaniu dziewczyny z normalnym uzębieniem i te sprawy.

- Harry, nie żartuj. To specjalne cukierki od moich rodziców. Bez cukru. – Kobieta rzuca mi pobłażliwe spojrzenie, poprawiając rozwiane włosy.

- To po co je to toffi, skoro jest bez cukru? Ohyda. – Pewne rzeczy przekraczają granice mojego pojmowania.

- Uwaga, zaczyna się! – Krzyknął zupełnie niepotrzebnie Ron, gdy na boisko wleciał sędzia, a komentator zaczął przedstawiać drużyny. Może jednak powinienem być wdzięczny, bo uchroniło mnie to od niepotrzebnej dyskusji z Mioną.

Wszyscy skupiliśmy się na grze. Muszę przyznać, że Harpie z Hollyhead w akcji robią spore wrażenie. Kiepsko wróżę ich przeciwnikom, Dzikim Gronostajom z Yorkshire, choć to ostatnio właśnie oni byli o włos od wygrania mistrzostwa Anglii. Na razie wynik to dwadzieścia do trzydziestu dla Gronostajów. Zapełniony publiką stadion szaleje, gdy szukająca Harpii przerzuca kafla przez pętlę.

W tym gwarze i krzyku czuję się tak dobrze, jak już dawno nie.

W pewnym momencie ogarnia mnie żal, iż to nie ja siedzę teraz na miotle tam w górze, że nie czuję pędu powietrza i łopoczących szat, że to nie ja wypatruję znicza… O ile moje życie wyglądałoby wtedy inaczej. Wzdycham z pewną dozą rozrzewnienia. Jasne, że wyglądałoby inaczej, ale, czy tego właśnie zawsze chciałem? Nie. Chyba jestem na swoim miejscu, jakiekolwiek by ono nie było.

Postanawiam nie marudzić, nawet w myślach i poddać się emocjom i miłemu popołudniu.

Gdy mecz dobiega końca, mamy pozdzierane od krzyku gardła; Harpie wygrały o pięćdziesiąt punktów (ich szukająca, prezentując całkiem niezły chwyt, złapała znicza), pałkarz Gronostajów doznał prawdopodobnie nieodwracalnej kontuzji, a Teddy zdążył zjeść całe toffi, orzeszki i trzy kubełki popcornu.

Chwilo, trwaj! Oby tylko nie wyskoczył tu na mnie z widełkami jakiś Mefistofeles.

Wychodzimy już z loży, aby na dole spotkać się z Ginny i pogratulować drużynie, gdy faktycznie z naprzeciwka nadchodzi coś w stylu mojego prywatnego Mefistofelesa, łypiącego na mnie straszliwie. Oczywiście, wątpię, aby jakikolwiek szanujący się diabeł był tak wystrojony i przylizany.

- Potter – warczy w moim kierunku ów blady Mefisto, wykrzywiając pogardliwie wargi.

- Malfoy – stwierdzam ze smakiem, nie pozostając dłużny i robiąc straszną minę. – Jakim cudem ktoś cię tu wpuścił? Czy to przez tę czarowną kieckę, którą masz na sobie? – Ron prycha śmiechem, a ja wymownie obcinam blondyna wzrokiem, z góry na dół. Srebrzystobiała szata, ozdobiona dyskretnym haftem, którą ma na sobie, jest w gruncie rzeczy nawet ładna i bez wątpienia twarzowa. Wygląda jednak dość zabawnie w zestawieniu z nami, mającymi na sobie zwyczajne, mugolskie ubrania; po wojnie taką wygodę ubioru zaczęło wybierać wielu czarodziejów. Jak widać, z wyjątkami.

- Myślisz, że jesteś zabawny? – Spojrzał na mnie z – bez wątpienia – całym dostępnym sobie amperażem pogardy.

Zastanowiłem się.

- W zasadzie, to tak – odpowiedziałem nawet szczerze, udając, iż nie widzę karcącego spojrzenia Hermiony.

- Wydaje ci się, że jesteś lepszy, co Potter? – Szare oczy w całkiem znajomy sposób szydzą ze mnie. – Bohater z aurorskim znaczkiem, bawiący się różdżką i pławiący w uwielbieniu. Co wiesz o prawdziwym życiu? Jesteś takim samym idiotą, jakim byłeś zawsze.

- Uważaj, Fretko, bo ktoś się przejmie tym, co mówisz. – Ron uniósł ironicznie brwi. – Czy koś pytał to kuriozalne indywiduum o zdanie?

Ron chyba naprawdę czerpie jakieś korzyści z porządkowania księgozbioru Miony. Słownictwo mu się jakby poszerza.

- Fakt. Nie zabieraj nam czasu, Malfoy. Zejdź z drogi. – Mówię, nie siląc się na nic więcej, poza spojrzeniem pełnym politowania.

- Sam zejdź z drogi. Kto tu przyszedł z dzieckiem mieszańca? – Złośliwy uśmiech jak ulał pasuje do twarzy mężczyzny. Mam cholerną ochotę zetrzeć mu go, choćby przy pomocy pięści, zwłaszcza, że nieco zapominanemu Teddy'emu, trzymającemu kurczowo za rękę Hermionę wyraźnie wykrzywiła się buzia, a w oczach pojawi cień czegoś, czego zdecydowanie nie powinno tam być.

Zanim jednak zdążyłem zabić tego podrzutka trolla, otrzeźwił mnie widok innych ludzi, wysypujących się z lóż i najwidoczniej znajdujących przyjemność w nachalnym gapieniu się na nas.

- Żałosny, jak zwykle – skwitowałem przez zęby i z uniesioną głową ruszyłem przed siebie, wiedząc, że moi przyjaciele idą za mną.

Jak ja nienawidzę Malfoya. Zawsze potrafi wzbudzić we mnie najgorsze instynkty; szlag jasny mnie trafia, już na sam na widok jego nienaturalnie ulizanych włosów.

Nawet, kiedy już spotykamy się z Ginny i następuje nieuchronny zbiorowy uścisk zwycięstwa, nie jestem całkiem uspokojony.

- Harry, idziemy z Harpiami oblewać wygraną… Wszyscy jesteście zaproszeni! – Ginewra wprost promieniuje szczęściem.

- Super! – Zapalił się Ron.

- Hmm… my mamy inne plany na wieczór – powiedziała pewnie Hermiona, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. – Nie mów, że zapomniałeś.

- Ja miałbym zapomnieć? Oczywiście, że nie!

Mógłbym się założyć, że mój przyjaciel gorączkowo zastanawia się teraz, o czym _nie zapomniał_.

- Kochanie? – Rudowłosa patrzy na mnie wyczekująco. A ja wcale a wcale nie mam ochoty na pijatykę w gronie feministek.

- Wybacz, ale ja nie mogę… Ktoś musi zająć się Teddym – zauważam nad podziw rozsądnie, co ucina dalsze próby nalegań i, po złożeniu odpowiedniej liczby gratulacji, mogę spokojnie przenieść się do Doliny Godryka razem z moim chrześniakiem. Wydatną przysługę w tym wyświadczył nam świstoklik w postaci przyrdzewiałych grabi.

- Co chciałbyś robić? – pytam z uśmiechem chłopca, który grzecznie zasiadł za stołem kuchennym.

Malec, jakiś taki zgaszony, wzruszył lekko ramionami.

Usiadłem obok.

- Czy coś się stało? – Cholera, nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, jak należy rozmawiać z dziećmi.

Teddy pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. Dziwne, że taki mały człowiek już potrafi ukrywać część swoich emocji. Zastanowiłem się intensywnie i w pewnym momencie mnie olśniło. O ja idiota.

- Zrobiło ci się przykro przez to, co powiedziała ta ohydna Fretka? – Zapytałem, czując narastającą złość.

- Co to jest fretka?

- To takie okropne zwierzę. Funt białych kłaków, kaprawe oczka, zabija oddechem.

- Naprawdę? – Chłopiec chyba mi nie uwierzył.

- Jasne, że tak! Nie wierzysz ojcu chrzestnemu? – zrobiłem ważną minę. – A Fretką się nie przejmuj, zawiść go zżera.

- Czemu go zżera?

- Hm, głupi jest. I chyba trochę nieszczęśliwy. – Rozmowa z dziećmi jest męcząca, to fakt. Ale przynajmniej można im powiedzieć wszystko i niczemu się nie zdziwią. – To na co masz ochotę? – zmieniam temat.

- Na lemoniadę…

- To da się zrobić.

- I… wujku… - Młody Lupin zrobił proszącą minę, która nie wróży nic dobrego.

- Tak?

- A pójdziemy potem polatać na miotle?

- No, jeśli będziesz grzeczny, to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie.

Staram się nie uśmiechać zbyt szeroko. 

***

W środku nocy budzi mnie jakiś głos dobiegający z korytarza. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się, czy aby nie zwariowałem – głosy to podobno pierwszy objaw – gdy nawoływanie się powtarza. A może to Ginny sobie popiła z Harpiami i nie może znaleźć drogi do sypialni? Nie, chyba nie, uprzedzała przecież, że raczej nie wróci na noc, a aby wydać z siebie tak ochrypły skrzek, musiałaby wypić zgrzewkę Magicznego Likwidatora Zanieczyszczeń pani Skower.

Tak niewielu ludzi ma mój adres, iż myśl o napadzie wydaje się bardzo mało prawdopodobna, jednakże… Zrywam się i łapię różdżkę z nocnego stolika, a bardzo nieprzyjemny dreszcz wędruje mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa. W pokoju obok śpi przecież Teddy, który wyprosił u babci możliwość zostania tutaj do jutra.

Szybko wkładam okulary i bezszelestnie wychodzę z sypialni. Czując się nieco głupio, skradam się na własnych schodach, by następnie omal się nie wywalić na widok szokująco znajomej sylwetki w kuchennych drzwiach.

- Jaka udana akcja, brawo – schrypnięty głos drwi z półcienia. – Ale opuść już tą różdżkę, bo zaraz zejdę ze strachu.

- Ron, ja cię kiedyś naprawdę zabiję. Co za licho cię tu przyniosło? I dlaczego tak chrypisz?

Wzruszył lekko ramionami.

- Długa historia. To już nawet nie mogę wpaść do przyjaciela?

- Och, ależ mój dom jest twoim domem, nie krępuj się. – Dbam, by ton mojego głosu ociekał sarkazmem. – A mało rzeczy tak mnie cieszy, jak twoje nocne odwiedziny. Pozwolisz, że na chwilę cię zostawię i oddalę się, by coś na siebie włożyć? – Unoszę wymownie brew.

Mimo wszystko nie czuję się komfortowo, stojąc tutaj w samych gatkach i na bosaka.

- Idź, poczekam – stwierdza mój przyjaciel łaskawie.

Mrucząc pod nosem litanię obraźliwych wyrazów wracam na górę, żeby się ubrać. Po drodze wstępuję do pokoju gościnnego, który jest bardzo rzadko używany – na szczęście młody Lupin śpi spokojnie. Szczęściarz.

Gdy zjawiam się w kuchni już w ciuchach, zastaję Weasleya wpółleżącego na stole z miną nie wróżącą niczego dobrego.

Siadam ciężko na krzesło.

- Słucham.

Cisza.

- Coś się stało, w sensie, w pracy?

- Myślisz, że ja bym wtedy tutaj siedział? – Pyta rudy z niedowierzaniem, wygodniej układając się na blacie.

- Nie – wzdycham. – Gadaj, nie mam ochoty ani czasu bawić się w zgadywanki.

Ron krzywi się na mnie, co nieco zmienia konfigurację piegów na jego twarzy.

- Przenocujesz mnie dzisiaj?

Muszę mieć zdecydowanie mało inteligentną minę.

- A… dlaczego?

- A jak ci się wydaje? – Uśmiech, jaki mi posyła, nie ma w sobie kompletnie nic z wesołości. Jego oczy pod jasnymi brwiami pozostają zimne, czyste i bez wyrazu.

- Ale… - zaczynam.

- Harry, będziesz mi teraz robił przesłuchanie? – Kolejne skrzywienie ust.

- Nie, nie będę. Jasne, możesz zostać. – Cóż. Kim ja jestem, żeby go wypytywać? – Pokój na dole jest wolny, w łazience znajdziesz ręczniki.

- Dzięki, stary, ratujesz mi tyłek. Chwilowo nie mam się gdzie podziać. – Ron wstał i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z kuchni, w przelocie klepiąc mnie w ramię. – Przepraszam, że robię ci kłopot.

- Nie robisz, naprawdę.

Przez chwilę obserwuję jego wysoką postać znikającą w korytarzu i nagle zaczyna mi być bardzo, bardzo podle na duszy. O ile ją mam oczywiście.

To dobrze, iż Ron przyszedł do mnie – w końcu jestem jego przyjacielem. Gdzie miałby pójść? Jasne, że między nim a Hermioną coś musiało się wydarzyć, ale… to nie moja sprawa. Przynajmniej dopóki żadne z nich mi nic na ten temat nie powie. I tyle. Nie dziwie się, że on nie chciał odwiedzić rodziny – mogę sobie wyobrazić, jaką scenę zrobiłaby pani Weasley.

Ciekawe, co się wydarzyło.

Ciekawe, co z Mioną.

Mam ochotę iść teraz do Rona i powiedzieć mu coś sensownego, na otuchę, nie wiem… Cokolwiek. Powstrzymuje mnie jedna myśl – ja nigdy nie byłem dobry w pocieszaniu.

***

Poranek wcale nie przyniósł odpowiedzi.

Gdy po fatalniej nocy zszedłem na dół, Weasleya już nie było w domu, odnalazła się za to skacowana Ginny. Bez słowa zrobiłem jej kawy; nie jestem w nastroju na wysłuchiwanie, jak to emocjonująco spędziła noc. Naprędce przygotowuję śniadanie dla Teddy'ego i informuję Ginewrę, że tu nocował – Andromeda przyjdzie po niego około południa.

Wychodzę do pracy, jakby to było wybawienie. Staram się nie dać przytłoczyć poczuciu lekkiej beznadziei, co wcale nie jest takie proste. To w ogóle nie jest proste, ani teraz ani nigdy.

Może czas znów odwiedzić psychoterapeutę?

Siedzę w swoim biurze pełen najgorszych przeczuć, z niemiłą świadomością faktu, że raczej nie zrobię dzisiaj nic pożytecznego. Co z tego, iż za pół godziny powinienem iść kontrolować szkolenie? Mam. Zły. Dzień.

I tyle.

Niech cały świat się wypcha.

Szkolenie przebiega tak, jak przypuszczałem – fatalnie. Za jakie grzechy los pokarał mnie tymi wszystkimi tumanami? Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak większość z nich przeszła wstępne testy.

Gdy tradycyjnie w porze lunchu spotykam się z Ronem w stołówce, mój nastrój nie poprawia się ani na jotę. Jego, o ile się orientuję, również nie uległ żadnej zmianie. Weasley siedzi milcząco obok mnie, ponuro i z wyrzutem wpatrując się w swoje kanapki.

- Przepraszam, że rano tak szybko zniknąłem, ale nie chciałem spotkać się z Ginny – przerywa w końcu milczenie.

- W porządku, rozumiem – podpieram głowę na dłoni. Czuję się zmęczony. – Dzisiaj też zostajesz u nas?

- Nie, wracam do domu. – Mężczyzna odchyla się na krześle i raczej niewidzącym wzrokiem spogląda w sufit.

- To dobrze? – Niechcący wychodzi mi pytanie, zamiast stwierdzenia.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, stary?

A skąd _ja_ mam wiedzieć? Wzdycham ciężko w duchu. Chyba tylko to mi już pozostało. Skończony sen idioty.

Naprawdę, czuję w tym momencie dość silną awersję do całego świata. I zniechęcenie. Zadziwiające, jestem zniechęcony do tego stopnia, iż nawet nie wyprowadza mnie z równowagi wizja szybko nadchodzącego spotkania ze Snape'em. Ba, wyglądam go nawet z pewną niecierpliwością i to nie tylko dlatego, że chcę mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. Na spotkaniach ze Starym Nietoperzem nie muszę udawać, że jestem kimś innym niż w rzeczywistości – jestem zwyczajnie wrednym, głupim, zarozumiałym Harrym Potterem.

Odpowiada mi to.

Nie mogę być zawiedziony, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów rzuca mi na samym wejściu spojrzenie pełne bezpodstawnej złości, niechęci i jadu.

Już mam zamiar bez słowa skierować się w _mój_ kąt gabinetu i bez słowa przystąpić do ćwiczeń, jak to się zwykle dzieje ostatnio, gdy przerywa mi głos Snape'a.

- Nie tak szybko, Potter. Chodź tu na chwilę.

Patrzę na Nietoperza jak na ohydnego robaka, ale posłusznie do niego podchodzę. Mogę dostrzec kilka drobnych zmarszczek w kącikach jego oczu, chociaż wcale nie chcę ich widzieć.

- Czego? – burknąłem.

- Trochę kultury, Potter. – Czarne oczy rzucają mi pełne potępienia spojrzenie. – Nie wiem, czy zdołałeś zarejestrować ten drobny fakt, że zaraz kończy się czerwiec.

- Taaak, usiłuję sobie to przyswoić. Co w związku z tym?

- To, że musimy znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce do nauki na wakacje. Nie zostaję w Hogwarcie na urlop.

Neurony w moim mózgu zaskoczyły z pewnym hukiem. Widać moja mina podpowiedziała Mistrzowi Eliksirów, że po prostu o tym zapomniałem, bo westchnął z teatralnym ubolewaniem.

- Następnym razem widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu, oczekuję, iż podasz mi jakąś propozycję. Możemy przejść do ćwiczeń – kończy rozmowę, nie czekając na moją odpowiedź i zaciska usta w pełną niechęci, wąską linię.

Lekko wkurzony, oddalam się i oczyszczam umysł przed spodziewanym atakiem.

Snape unosi różdżkę, a ja znów mogę sobie zrobić niezły przegląd własnego żałosnego życia.

Pełna goryczy twarz Syriusza… Skrajne przerażenie na twarzy Lysandra Camdena, kiedy po raz pierwszy kogoś zabił… Głosy… _Nie, Harry, przestań, nie rób tego… Harry, nie!_ Krew, moje ręce splamione krwią… Tyle krwi…

Krzyczę coś i przytrzymuję się regału, aby nie upaść, mój umysł każdą cząsteczką wyraża sprzeciw przeciw temu, co każe mu się oglądać… Tak, Harry, zamknij swoje myśli…

Nagle wszystko się kończy, a ja stoję wczepiony w półki jak idiota, zadyszany i zlany zimnym potem.

- Niezła próba, Potter, wygląda na to, że w twoim lichym móżdżku coś w końcu zaczęło działać. Jakaż to cudowna niespodzianka – chłodny głos przywołuje mnie do rzeczywistości. – Skoro jednak na reakcję potrzebujesz aż tak dużo czasu, równie dobrze mógłbyś nie potrafić zrobić nic. Jeszcze raz.

Jest tu zbyt ciemno, abym mógł przysiąc, iż jeden kącik ust Nietoperza unosi się w, bez wątpienia, złośliwym półuśmiechu.

Drań.

Po raz kolejny wypełniają mnie uczucia chcące za wszelką cenę wyrwać się na zewnątrz, razem z krzykiem, agresją i nienawiścią. Mam ochotę skręcić mu kark, co najmniej.

Nie robię jednak nic, zaciskam jedynie zęby i staram się z całych sił skupić.

Spokojnie, gniew tutaj nic nie pomoże. A co do Snape'a… jeszcze dostanę go w swoje ręce. I wiem jedno – on tego szybko nie zapomni, o nie.

Na razie postaram się nie eksplodować ze złości. Odczepiam się od regału i zmuszam do potakującego skinięcia głową.

Zbierz się w sobie, no dalej… Nie mam zamiaru pokazywać mu, jak fatalnie się czuję. Podły nastrój, w którym przyszło mi tkwić od jakiegoś czasu, jeszcze się nasila. Pierdolić to wszystko!

Wbijam w Nietoperza spojrzenie pełne czystej złości, po czym zamykam oczy, ponieważ jego widok jakoś nie sprzyja skupianiu się.

Czuję delikatne muśnięcie zaklęcia i przez kilka sekund nic się nie dzieje, po czym zaczynam wyczuwać, jak gdyby coś starało się wniknąć w mój umysł…

Nie.

Jestem skupiony tak bardzo, że moja czaszka chyba nie wytrzyma ciśnienia. A nacisk w niej wciąż się zwiększa, coraz bardziej i bardziej...

Nie!

Mój opór nagle zostaje złamany, a mózg zalewają wizje. Rozszerzone, wpatrzone we mnie błagalnie źrenice… _Harry, pomóż, nie zostawiaj mnie! _Ron, wrzeszczący, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzi, jego twarz i szata uwalane posoką. Ktoś wyciąga do mnie ręce, ale im bliżej nich jestem, tym bardziej ciemnieją, zdają się spopielać, rozpadać…

Nie wiem, czy Mistrz Eliksirów cofa zaklęcie, w każdym razie nagle znajduję się z powrotem w rzeczywistości, usiłując się czegoś przytrzymać, aby nie upaść.

- Potter, do cholery, co z tobą? – Snape, blady i wściekły, nagle znajduje się o krok ode mnie.

- Nic – moje warknięcie wydaje mi się być wyjątkowo żałosne.

Nienawidzę siebie, naprawdę.

- Szło ci już… nieco lepiej, niż tragicznie, a teraz pozwoliłeś mi sięgnąć zbyt głęboko. Co z tobą? – pyta ponownie, zimno i z pogardą.

Mam wrażenie, że za chwilę zacznie mną brutalnie potrząsać. Niedoczekanie jego.

- Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku, Snape – syczę, mimo że wciąż jeszcze odrobinę się trzęsę. – Kurewsko w porządku, więc nie musisz się tym interesować.

Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że mężczyzna nie opanuje ochoty, aby mnie uderzyć.

- Gdyby twoje ego spadło do poziomu inteligencji, Potter, zostałaby z ciebie mokra plama na posadzce – mówi jedwabistym głosem, czarne oczy zwężają się niebezpiecznie. – Siadaj, durniu, zanim będę zmuszony cię zbierać.

Nie wierzę własnym uszom.

- No, już. – Kładąc rękę na moim ramieniu popchnął mnie stanowczo ku najbliższemu krzesłu. Z pewnym zaskoczeniem stwierdzam, że ma duże, silne dłonie, a jego dotyk nie przenosi gangreny. Widocznie zrobił mi pranie mózgu, skoro zwracam uwagę na coś takiego. Skutek uboczny oklumencji?

Mimo wszystko siadam i staram się zebrać do kupy.

Ciężko.

Trwam sobie w marazmie, dopóki nie wyrywa mnie z niego wciśnięta w moje ręce szklanka, niemal do połowy wypełniona płynem w kolorze jasnych bursztynów.

- Wypij – rzuca Nietoperz z nieodłącznym skrzywieniem warg.

Nieufnie podnoszę szkło do nosa, aby powąchać.

- Chcesz mnie otruć w tak mało wyrafinowany sposób? – pytam, choć czuję jedynie zwyczajny alkohol.

- Gdzieżbym śmiał choćby _próbować_ tego z tak spostrzegawczym Aurorem – zakpił Snape, siadając tak daleko mnie, jak to tylko możliwe. – Lepiej wypij to, zanim wyleje ci prosto na łeb.

Stwierdzam, że jednak zaryzykuję – najwyżej zakończę swój marny żywot.

Wypijam długim haustem zawartość szklaneczki.

Mmm. Najlepsza irlandzka whiskey, która cudowne pali podniebienie, podnosi na duchu i przyjemnie rozgrzewa żołądek.

Przez chwilę w gabinecie słychać tylko milczenie.

- Jeśli już się przestałeś trząść, Potter, możemy kontynuować.

A może rzucić mu tym kieliszkiem prosto w gębę? Pomyśleć, że właśnie miałem zamiar mu podziękować. Chyba nigdy się nie nauczę, o ja głupi i naiwny.

***

**Kaczalko** – bardzo dziękuję za komentarz! I cieszę się, że historia, którą piszę, ci się podoba – tym bardziej, iż, nie koloryzując, jesteś moją najbardziej ulubioną tłumaczką ff ;) Aby rozwiać wątpliwości; tak, wbrew pozorom to jest snarry xD Zdaję sobie sprawę z błędów i przyznaję, że interpunkcja u mnie leży, jednakże czynię spore wysiłki, aby nad _tym wszystkim_ zapanować. Jeśli chodzi o fora – na razie zamieszczam to fanfiction na Zakazanym Lesie.

Dziękuję również za pozostałe komentarze i pozdrawiam,

Ansei.


	5. Chapter 5

**CZĘŚĆ V**

Wychodzę z biura ministra zmęczony i niezadowolony. Organicznie nie znoszę się tłumaczyć, czasem jednak, niestety, trzeba – teraz właśnie nadeszła jedna z takich chwil. Ale, czy to moja wina, że Kingsleyowi wszystko wali się na głowę? Nie, nie moja.

Nawet jeśli, to się nie poczuwam.

Wydaje mi się jednak, iż Shackelbolt jest nerwowy dlatego, że sytuacja się nieco uspokoiła. Od kilku dni nas nigdzie nie wzywano, Brygady Uderzeniowe też mają okazję odpocząć… Jednakże niepokój nie chce zniknąć. Bo to wszystko razem tak niebezpiecznie przypomina ciszę przed burzą. Być może jak zawsze odzywa się we mnie wrodzony defetyzm – obym się mylił, a te przeczucia były rojeniami starego paranoika.

Przed moim gabinetem czeka jakaś nieprzyzwoicie obładowana papierzyskami postać, chwiejąc się lekko. Spod stosu teczek nie widać nawet głowy. Czyżby to była biurowa zjawa, mająca zmusić mnie w końcu do uzupełnienia dokumentów?

Zacząłbym wzywać na pomoc samego Merlina, nie wydaje mi się jednak, aby nawet on mógł tutaj zdziałać cokolwiek.

- Szefie, to ty? – Upiór odzywa się całkiem znajomym głosem, wiem jednak, że to zwykła, mająca mnie zmylić, sztuczka.

- Bo co? – gram na zwłokę.

- Bo miałem ci to przekazać. Te zaległości, wiesz…

Może by tak zacząć krzyczeć… Albo cisnąć w zjawę Avadą? Nie pamiętam, czy działa na duchy, ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić. Już poważnie rozważam uniesienie różdżki, gdy upiorne monstrum przemawia po raz kolejny.

- Szefie, możemy już wejść? Ręce mi zdrętwiały i zaraz to wszystko upuszczę…

Wzdycham, kapitulując. Wypieranie ze świadomości pewnych rzeczy kompletnie nic nie da. Zrezygnowany, otwieram drzwi i już po chwili na moim biurku powiększa się stos czekających, chyba na Apokalipsę, papierów. Ta góra to już istne Kilimandżaro. Jeszcze trochę, a zostanę pierwszym człowiekiem, który popełnił seppuku kartką papieru.

Jasne oczy Lysandra, skierowane na mnie, są wypełnione niepokojem. Widać nie udało mi się zbyt dobrze ukryć miny wariata.

- Chcesz coś jeszcze? – burknąłem w kierunku bogu ducha winnego Aurora.

Camden zamrugał i zaczerwienił się spektakularnie. Cóż, wygląda na to, iż jest z tych, na których mój autorytet działa bez pudła.

- Nie, nie. Nie przeszkadzam już.

Przez chwilę bezmyślnie patrzę na miejsce w drzwiach, w którym zniknęła kasztanowa czupryna. Może nie powinienem być dla tego dzieciaka zbyt nieprzyjemny? Ledwo dwa lata temu ukończył Hogwart. Jako nadzwyczaj uzdolniony, bardzo szybko przeszedł szkolenie – ach, te niedobory kadrowe – i został rzucony na głęboką wodę, Cóż, radzi sobie doskonale, a więc nie ma powodów do niepokoju. Chyba.

Zastanawiam się, jak mógłbym odwlec wzięcie się do pracy – góra piętrzących się na biurku dokumentów przekracza już wysokość metra, tak mi się wydaje.

Czekam jeszcze kilka minut. Niestety, nikt nie przychodzi i mnie nie ratuje. Cholera.

Jedyne źródło pocieszenia stanowi myśl, że za jakieś trzy godziny mam przejąć szkolenie. Nawet rozwydrzone szczeniaki wydają mi się być lepszą perspektywą niż _to_. Czas chyba nigdy dotąd nie wlókł się aż tak niemiłosiernie.

To był wprost niemożliwie długi dzień pracy. Gdy wychodzę z ministerstwa, niebo jest już odrobinę zabarwione na pomarańczowo pierwszymi promieniami zachodu słońca. Idę wolno chodnikiem wśród mugoli i zupełnie nie chce mi się wrócić do domu.

Zwalniam jeszcze bardziej.

Za moment zacznę gapić się w niebo, a to już będzie zbyt durny obrazek, aby ktokolwiek z otaczających mnie przypadkowych przechodniów mógł to znieść.

W przypływie natchnienia postanawiam udać się do baru. Do diabła, jestem młodym facetem, należy mi się nieco relaksu. W takiej formie, jaką uznam za słuszną.

Chwilę później stoję już pod drzwiami mojego ulubionego irlandzkiego baru. Stylizowane litery na niewielkim drewnianym szyldzie składają się w słowo _„Fionn"_. Pub został nazwany imieniem legendarnego wojownika z mitologii – coś w sam raz dla mnie.

Wnętrze knajpy jest niezbyt duże i nadmiernie zadymione. Kilka osób siedzi przy stolikach. Zajmuję stołek przy kontuarze i głęboko oddycham specyficzną atmosferą tego miejsca, która jest w jakiś sposób ciepła i nostalgiczna. Swojska.

- Czego sobie życzysz, mój drogi? – ciemnowłosa, krągła barmanka o imieniu Sally popatruje na mnie życzliwie. Uważam, że każda barmanka w szanującym się barze powinna mieć na imię Sally.

- Specjalność lokalu – wykrzywiam się w uśmiechu.

Kobieta wzdycha pobłażliwie i po niedługiej chwili podaje mi pintę Guinnessa. W milczeniu unoszę szklanicę i przepijam do Sally, która mruga do mnie wyraziście jednym, kocim okiem.

Wlewam w siebie piwo, kontemplując jego niepowtarzalny, lekko gorzkawy smak i niemal czarny kolor. Jak zawsze ogarnia mnie tęsknota za czymś nieokreślonym, czego nawet ja sam nie potrafię nazwać…

Z imaginacyjnych mrzonek wyrywa mnie niespodziewane klepnięcie w ramię – ktoś się ewidentnie do mnie przysiada.

- Cześć, Harry. To oburzające, że można cię spotkać w mugolskim barze – rozbawiony głos bez wątpienia należy do mojego dobrego znajomego.

- Cześć, Seamus – witam się z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem. Czy ja nawet nie mogę napić się w spokoju…? – Lubię ten bar. A ty już po służbie? – pytam głupio, chociaż wiem, że tak.

- No jasne. – Przypadkiem zauważam, iż uśmiech mojego szkolnego kolegi jest jakiś blady. Zmęczony. Dziwne, Finnigana nigdy tak nie dobijała praca. Wzruszam mentalnie ramionami. Może problemy osobiste? Albo coś w tym stylu. Nie mój interes.

- Napijesz się ze mną? – zadaję to pytanie wbrew sobie. Dlaczego nie potrafię być tak niemiły, jakbym chciał? To takie denerwujące.

Seamus skinął głową.

W ten oto sposób następne dwie godziny spędziłem wspominając szkolne czasy. Tak się składa, że dawno nie było po temu żadnej okazji. Wbrew ponurym oczekiwaniom, bawiłem się całkiem nieźle i jestem skłonny przyznać, że te dwie ostatnie szklaneczki whiskey nie były potrzebne. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż zszedłszy z barowego stołka zacząłem się lekko chwiać. Pożegnałem Finnigana wyjątkowo wylewnie – omal nie wylądowaliśmy obaj na podłodze – po czym poszedłem do wyjścia pokazowo pewnym krokiem.

Już w drzwiach myślę tylko o tym, że teraz muszę znaleźć jakąś ciemną bramę i szybko aportować się do domu. Brakuje tylko, aby ktoś przyłapał mnie w stanie lekkiego spożycia. „Prorok Codzienny" miałby o czym pisać przez następne dwa miesiące.

To ostatnie dni czerwca i nawet tutaj, w niemalże centrum Londynu, rozkosznie pachnie zbliżającym się latem, pomimo szarawego zmierzchu. Wbijam ręce w kieszenie kurtki i niespiesznie idę przed siebie. Mimo woli, nie pamiętając o swoich własnych wcześniejszych sarkastycznych obiekcjach, unoszę głowę i patrzę na widoczny pomiędzy dachami budynków skrawek nieba – to chyba alkohol zaczyna działać. Kiedy ostatni raz to robiłem? Kiedy…

Impet uderzenia sprawia, że zataczam się w bok i odruchowo przytrzymuję tego, co we mnie walnęło. No dobrze, tego w co _ja_ walnąłem, spójrzmy brutalnej prawdzie w oczy. Co za wstyd… teraz jeszcze się okaże, iż taranuję bezbronne, mugolskie staruszki. Odsuwam się, prostuję, starając się zachować resztki godności, gdy nagle mój nieskupiony wzrok trafia wprost w czarne, rozszerzone jednocześnie kpiną i potępieniem oczy. Z pewnym trudem do mojej świadomości wdziera się zupełnie niechciana informacja o tym, _kogo_ się przed chwilą przytrzymywałem tak kurczowo.

Bodajby coś mnie trafiło. Postaram się już nigdy nie pić, obiecuję.

Muszę mieć bardzo głupi wyraz twarzy, bo Snape prycha z nieskrywaną pogrdą. No i o co mu chodzi? Dzień jest przecież taki ładny.

Milczę i wpatruję się w Nietoperza uważnie, starając się nie mrugać.

- Potter, wyglądasz wyjątkowo idiotycznie, nawet jak na ciebie. – Ostry głos przecina powietrze niczym dobrze naostrzona brzytwa i wbija się we mnie bez pudła.

Mrugam.

Omiatam niechętnym spojrzeniem swojego byłego profesora. Każdego innego dnia zszedłbym ze zdumienia na zawał, zobaczywszy go w czymś innym niż ta odwieczna czarna szata, charakteryzująca się nadmiarem materiału oraz upiornym łopotaniem w przeciągach. Dzisiaj jednak – być może ma to związek z ilością wypitej przeze mnie whiskey – odczuwam zaledwie lekkie niedowierzanie. Ba, dochodzę do wniosku, że mugolskie ubranie również do niego pasuje. Przynajmniej, dopóki jest czarne.

- Ty też – mówię z pełnym przekonaniem.

Mistrz Eliksirów sapnął ze złości.

- Może byś chociaż przeprosił, bezczelny gówniarzu? – sarknął.

- Och, _proszę o wybaczenie_, panie Niedotykalski – burknąłem, starając się nadal mieć klasę i nie chwiać.

Mężczyzna zgrzytnął zębami, po czym przyjrzał mi się bacznie, o ile mogę to ocenić.

Uniósł brwi.

- Urżnąłeś się – stwierdził beznamiętnie, z niejakim odcieniem zaskoczenia.

- A co, nie wolno? – nie potrafię opanować uśmiechu. Samozadowolenie niemalże musuje w moich żyłach.

- Wolno, oczywiście. Wciąż nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać, jak bardzo lubisz robić z siebie skończonego idiotę. – Snape wykrzywił się cokolwiek ironicznie.

- Odwal się. Co ty tu w ogóle robisz, w dodatku w takich ciuchach? Wybierasz się na mugolskie dziwki?

Na twarzy Nietoperza odbija się lekki szok, co niewypowiedzialnie mnie bawi. W następnej sekundzie zostaję brutalnie złapany za kapy kurtki.

- Ty pieprzony smarkaczu… - podniesiony głos Snape'a i jego zachowanie zwracają uwagę przechodniów. W końcu wieczór jest jeszcze dość wczesny.

Jakaś starsza pani z pudlem na smyczy nawet przystanęła i zaczęła przyglądać się nam badawczo. Nie wiem czemu przekrzywiony beret na jej głowie wygląda dziwnie złowieszczo. Mogę przysiąc, iż Mistrz Eliksirów zmełł w ustach kolejne przekleństwa, po czym odepchnął mnie od siebie, złapał za ramię i zaczął wlec w kierunku najbliższej bramy. Nie protestuję. Po co, skoro i tak miałem się tam udać?

- Chcesz czegoś? – pytam grzecznie, gdy się już zatrzymujemy.

- Powiedzmy – warczy mężczyzna.

I nagle świat okrutnie zawirował, a mi w sposób spektakularny zrobiło się niedobrze. Kurczowe zaciskanie powiek nic nie pomaga.

Nie rzygać, nie rzygać.

To byłby zbyt wielki blamaż, nawet dla mnie. Rozpaczliwie łapię się za żołądek, a wirowanie w końcu ustaje. Zimna dłoń na karku zmusza mnie, abym się pochylił.

- Jeśli zwymiotujesz mi na buty, zetrę to tobą jak szmatą – syczący głos powoduje u mnie niemalże powrót żołądkowych sensacji. Niech to wszyscy diabli. – To po prostu żałosne – bezlitośnie konstatuje Snape dalej. – Oto i wybawca naszego świata, nawalony tak, iż ledwo może ustać na nogach, wybiera się w dumne przechadzki ulicami Londynu. Zdumiewa mnie, jak nisko niektórzy potrafią upaść.

- Zamknij się! – słowa wyrywają się z moich ust jakby zupełnie bez udziału woli. – Co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć, oślizgły gadzie?

Doprowadzam się do pionu z niejakim trudem.

- Na przykład to, że jesteś pijany, ty skrajnie nieodpowiedzialny, durny bęcwale! – Niemal namacalnie czuję złość Mistrza Eliksirów; jego usta zaciskają się w niebezpiecznie wąską linię.

- Nie jestem pijany!

- Litości! – syknął Snape. – Nie obchodzą mnie twoje wyobrażenia na swój temat. Radziłbym ci postarać się dostać do domu lub jakiejś innej meliny, póki jeszcze jesteś w stanie. Nie mam zamiaru z tobą dyskutować.

- A co, to poniżej godności wielkiego Mistrza?

- Oczywiście, Potter. Nie jestem aż takim optymistą aby zakładać, że ty masz _jakąkolwiek godność._

Zanim zdążyłem sformułować jakąś w miarę sensowną odpowiedź, Nietoperz się aportował.

Och, jak mi przykro, doprawdy. Co mnie obchodzi ten stary, nadęty, mający o sobie zbyt wygórowane mniemanie…

Zwymiotowałem pod mur.

Może powinienem już faktycznie wrócić do Doliny Godryka. Ostatkiem sił zbieram się w sobie i teleportuję na próg domu. Otwieram drzwi i nonszalanckim krokiem wchodzę do przedpokoju, dla asekuracji dyskretnie przytrzymując się ściany. Z głębi mieszkania, niczym rozjuszona harpia, nadciąga Ginny.

Właściwie, to jest ona jedną z osób, z którymi bardzo nie chciałbym się widzieć. Przynajmniej teraz.

- Harry, gdzieś ty się, u licha, podziewał? – Na jej twarzy maluje się po trosze wściekłość, po trosze zaniepokojenie.

- Tu i tam – odpowiadam jakże zagadkowo, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu dobrnąć do sypialni.

Już robię krok, kiedy Ginewra zdecydowanie zagradza mi drogę, wziąwszy się pod boki. Dziwnie przypomina w tym momencie panią Wesley, szczerze mówiąc. Nagle wizja mojej przyszłości staje się dość upiorna.

- Harry, jeśli ci się wydaje, że możesz mnie zbyć, to się grubo mylisz… - Kobieta zbliża się do mnie gwałtownie, po czym równie szybko odskakuje. – Piłeś – wściekłość w jej głosie zdolna jest skruszyć stal.

- Brawo, Sherlocku – burknąłem mało uprzejmie.

Oczy Ginny zwęziły się i moja narzeczona odwraca się na pięcie.

- Śpisz dzisiaj na kanapie – rzuciła jeszcze na odchodnym przez ramię.

Och, jakie to okropne.

Cóż, przynajmniej nie muszę wchodzić po schodach. Z pewnymi trudnościami dochodzę do salonu i niemalże padam na najbliższy fotel.

O co chodzi tej Ginny, do cholery? A niech ją diabli. Pewnie wkurzyła się, bo nie wie, kto to Sherlock. Jej problem.

Ból głowy, który mnie budzi, jest iście gargantuiczny. Przez dłuższa chwilę nie mogę zrozumieć gdzie jestem, co się stało i dlaczego, do jasnej ciasnej, wnętrze moich ust przypomina stary, zużyty kapeć Hagrida.

Po kilkunastu sekundach świadomość uczynków dnia wczorajszego spada na mnie z obezwładniającą siłą, a ból czaszki wzmaga się w dwójnasób. Co mi też, kurwa, wczoraj odbiło?

Gramolę się z fotela, ignorując protesty obolałych mięśni i stawów. Łeb zaraz pęknie mi na dwoje. Nie narzekam, zasłużyłem sobie.

W kuchni natychmiast dopadam do lodówki, mając nadzieję znaleźć w niej jakiś jogurt, kefir, cokolwiek. Niestety, w tej materii spotyka mnie srogie rozczarowanie, ponieważ ktoś ewidentnie wyczyścił lodówkę z rzeczy zdatnych do picia.

Myślę, że to nie koniec zemsty Ginny na mojej skromnej osobie. Zrezygnowany, godzę się z kranówką. Bądź co bądź, lepsze to, niż nic.

Biorę szybki prysznic, starając się ignorować poczucie winy majaczące gdzieś na skraju świadomości. Przede wszystkim, powinienem pójść do pracy. Zaraz już i tak będę spóźniony.

Doprowadziwszy się do względnego stanu używalności, teleportuję się przed gmach Ministerstwa, który, jak zawsze, nie wygląda zbyt zachęcająco.

W biurze nie czuję się ani na jotę lepiej. Żałuję, że nie wziąłem jakiegoś eliksiru likwidującego kaca, a przecież wiem, iż Ginny trzyma całą ich kolekcję w szafce nad zlewem. Dodatkowo, niemożliwie irytują mnie spojrzenia rzucane w moim kierunku przez resztę aurorów.

- Czego się tak gapisz? – warczę w końcu straszliwym głosem do Ann O'Brien, która przypadkiem nawinęła mi się pod rękę.

- Yyy… - Młoda kobieta lekko zdębiała. – Przepraszam, szefie, ja tylko…

- Co, tylko?

- Mmm… wygląda pan dziś gorzej, niż śmierć na chorągwi – wypaliła Aurorka.

Powściągnąłem złość, odprawiając ją niedbałym ruchem ręki.

Ileż nieszczęść jeszcze na mnie spadnie?

Ron na mój widok prychnął śmiechem. Cóż, on w przeciwieństwie do innych dokładnie wie, jak wygląda w moim przypadku kac. Po pierwszych wybuchach niekoleżeńskiej wesołości zlitował się i przyniósł jakiś preparat na moje dolegliwości, z całą pewnością wyłudzony groźbami z tajnego schowka naszych kursantów.

- Stary, ratujesz mi życie – chrypię, łykając napój. Jest ohydny. – Za dwadzieścia minut mam spotkanie z twoim ojcem.

Weasley pokręcił głową i klapnął na krzesło naprzeciw mnie.

- Czasem mam wrażenie, że widujesz go częściej niż ja – westchnął i pomasował dłonią kark. – Dawno nie byłem w Norze.

- Dlaczego? – pytam, przyglądając się swojemu zmaltretowanemu odbiciu na powierzchni fiolki po eliksirze. Wyglądam tak, jakby Puszek mnie zagryzł, zeżarł, a potem wyrzygał.

Rudy wzruszył ramionami.

- Jakoś tak… zawsze brakuje nam czasu. Poza tym, wścibstwo niektórych bywa irytujące. Ciągle dopytują się, kiedy ja i Miona będziemy mieli dziecko – Ron zrobił zabawną minę, wściekłą, zniechęconą i rozdrażnioną jednocześnie.

- Aha. – Lapidarnie uznaję jego zachowanie za dziwne. – A co tam u Hermiony? Nie widziałem jej od meczu Harpii.

- W porządku, chyba.

- Chyba?

- Wiesz, ostatnio nie rozmawiamy zbyt wiele. – Na pociągłej, odrobinę zbyt kanciastej twarzy Rona odmalowała się lekka gorycz. – Ale to raczej nie jest czas ani miejsce, żeby o tym rozmawiać. Miałeś iść do wiceministra. – Mój przyjaciel przybrał na poły drwiący, służbowy ton.

- Spadaj do pracy, Weasley – odwdzięczyłem się tym samym. – Nie miałeś przypadkiem brać udziału w transporcie pewnych artefaktów z Departamentu Tajemnic?

- Przypadkiem tak. Za godzinę. – Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami, jednakże wstał z krzesła i ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Zrób coś z sobą, zanim pójdziesz do mojego ojca – dodał jeszcze na odchodnym. – Wyglądasz naprawdę fatalnie.

Może i tak, najważniejsze jednak, że moja głowa wydaje się ponownie znajdować w stanie nienaruszonym, co mnie niezmiernie cieszy. W każdym razie, Artur nie robi żadnych uwag na temat mojej prezencji. On sam sprawia wrażenie bardzo, bardzo zmęczonego.

- Harry, cieszę się, że cię widzę. Musimy porozmawiać.

- Domyślam się. W końcu dlatego mnie wezwałeś?

- Tak. – Pan Weasley spróbował się uśmiechnąć, co wyszło mu tak sobie. – Siadaj.

Posłuchałem, wybrawszy wielki fotel pod oknem. Gabinet Artura w niczym nie przypomina owej obskurnej klitki, w której rezydował dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze chodziłem do Hogwartu. To biuro jest duże, przestronne i słoneczne, urządzone skromnie, lecz ze smakiem. Są tu piękne, orzechowe, rzeźbione meble, regały szczelnie wypchane księgami oraz magicznymi przedmiotami, a wielkie biurko ozdobione jest fotografią całej rodziny Weasleyów.

Przyglądam się ojcu Rona badawczo. Postarzał się w ostatnich latach. Na twarzy przybyło mu zmarszczek, we włosach, zawsze płomiennie rudych, sporo pasm siwizny – cena za przywilej sprawowania tak wysokiego stanowiska. Jedynie jego oczy pozostały takie same, jasne i pełne życzliwości dla świata. Chociaż, w tej chwili wzrok mężczyzny jest bardzo poważny.

- Właściwie to powinien z tobą porozmawiać Kingsley, ale jest teraz we Francji, ma jakieś sprawy do załatwienia z tamtejszym ministrem – westchnął. – Sprawa przecieków w waszym biurze nie może jednak czekać.

- Myślisz, że nie wiem, Arturze? – Zdenerwowałem się z miejsca. – Robię, co mogę. Sprawdziliśmy na wylot wszystkie okoliczności, prześwietlamy ludzi… Na razie ostrożnie, bo tutaj lepiej nie rzucać pochopnych oskarżeń. Wyobrażasz sobie, jaki wybuchłby skandal, gdyby cokolwiek przedostało się do prasy?

- Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę. – przerwał mi. – Dlatego pytam: masz podejrzanych?

Czuję się, jak gdyby nagle uszło ze mnie powietrze.

- Tak, mam – przyznaję niechętnie.

- Damy ci jeszcze trochę czasu, ale musisz wiedzieć, iż sprawę wcześniej czy później przejmie Wizengamot – Artur zdjął okulary i zaczął bawić się oprawkami. – Musisz uważać, Harry. Na swoich ludzi. Na siebie.

- Wiem. Jeśli dochodzenia nie przyniosą skutku, sięgnę po… bardziej drastyczne środki.

- Dobrze. – Pan Weasley skinął głową. – A jak twoje zajęcia ze Snape'em? – zainteresował się. Doprawdy, w Ministerstwie istnieje naprawdę niewiele rzeczy, w które nie jest wtajemniczany.

- Myślę, że coraz lepiej. Moja obrona jest znacznie bardziej skuteczna. – No, nawet nie skłamałem – przecież sam Nietoperz przyznał, iż jest postęp. Oczywiście, to było zanim zacząłem obrażać go po pijaku.

Nieprzyjemne wspomnienia sprawiają, że znów odzywa się ból głowy.

- Świetnie, Harry. Wiesz, że to ważne…

Wiem, wiem, oczywiście, że wiem. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy Snape będzie chciał mnie w ogóle widzieć na oczy.

Tym razem wracam z pracy prosto do domu, a dla odmiany to Ginny nie ma. Żadnej karteczki, wiadomości, nic. Wygląda mi to na dalszy ciąg wymierzania kary nieznośnemu Harry'emu.

Wzdycham ciężko. Muszę ją przeprosić, sam wiem, że zachowałem się jak, nie przymierzając, świnia. To taki odruch, którego nie potrafię opanować, zwłaszcza w stanie lekkiego upojenia, kiedy to wcale a wcale nie chce mi się kontrolować.

Tak, jestem człowiekiem. Tak, popełniam błędy, dużo, dużo błędów. Ale przecież zdaję sobie z tego sprawę i _żałuję_, a to już coś, prawda? Przynajmniej coś w tym stylu mówili w kościele, do którego zaciągnęła mnie kiedyś pani Weasley.

Będąc szczerym, jestem całkowicie pewien, że po kilku godzinach przeprosin, zapewnień i udawania przez Ginewrę wyniosłej i oziębłej, rzeczona wybaczy mi z łatwością. Jestem z nią już tak długo, iż szansa, że się mylę, jest zadziwiająco znikoma.

Niestety, gorzej sprawy się mają ze Snape'em. Zrobiłem z siebie przed nim kompletnego kretyna, co nie nastraja mnie do nadmiernie pozytywnego myślenia o przyszłości. Na samo wspomnienie bzdur, jakie mu wygadywałem, niemal się rumienię. I bardzo nie chcę być zmuszony patrzeć mu w oczy, znosząc tak cholernie zasłużone drwiny i przytyki.

Dlaczego, kiedy raz na pół roku zdarzy mi się zrobić coś niezbyt mądrego i dość nieodpowiedzialnego, świadkiem tego zdarzenia musi być osoba, która będzie mi to bezlitośnie i metodycznie wypominać aż po kres moich dni…?

Niebiosa milczą, jak zawsze niezdolne udzielić odpowiedzi na dręczące mnie pytania. O podły losie, jakież to jeszcze szykujesz mi niespodzianki?

Mimo wszystko jednak wychodzę z założenia, że najlepiej jak najszybciej wyjść z tej żenującej sytuacji. Nie będę tchórzliwie chował się przed Nietoperzem, tylko stawię mu czoła… Dziś i tak wypada termin naszych zajęć.

Nie mogę powiedzieć, iż jestem w jakimkolwiek stopniu zdziwiony, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów wita mnie miną jeszcze bardziej lekceważącą, protekcjonalną i zgryźliwą, niż zwykle. W jeg czarnych oczach dostrzegam dziwny błysk – zapewne już się cieszy na słowne tortury, jakie mi zada i obmyśla odpowiednio efektowne inwektywy.

Nie mylę się.

- Jestem niezmiernie zaskoczony – przemawia od razu, zwodniczo jedwabistym głosem – iż w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób udało ci się wytrzeźwieć i zjawić tutaj, Potter. Czy mam to traktować jako wyróżnienie?

- Niekoniecznie – odpowiadam bez zwłoki. – Chyba, że bardzo chcesz. Przez wrodzoną grzeczność nie będę z tobą polemizować.

- Zdjąłeś mi kamień z serca – kącik jego ust niemal niedostrzegalnie zadrgał. – A twoja beztroska postawa wprost odbiera mi mowę. Zdradź mi tajemnicę, która od dawna mnie nurtuje, Potter; czy jesteś w posiadaniu czegoś takiego, jak mózg, czy po prostu w mózgoczaszce prawem entropii wytworzyła ci się gąbka?

Przez moment poczułem się, jakbym znowu był w szkole.

- Przestań traktować mnie jak jednego ze swoich nieszczęsnych uczniów, Snape! – warknąłem.

- Być może przestanę, Potter. Wtedy, kiedy ty zaczniesz się zachowywać jak odpowiedzialny, dorosły człowiek. Czyli… - Nietoperz uniósł brew, udając, że się zastanawia – nigdy?

Nagle ochota, by czymś cisnąć, staje się przemożna.

- Słuchaj… - zaczynam rozsierdzony.

- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru. – Mina mężczyzny jest teraz zupełnie beznamiętna. – Nie obchodzą mnie twoje marne tłumaczenia, wymówki i poglądy. Jesteś tutaj, abym cię uczył i po nic więcej, więc lepiej zamilknij, póki się jeszcze nie rozmyśliłem.

Jego milczenie, następujące po tym oświadczeniu, jest znajomo lodowate.

Ja również nie odzywam się więcej, przechodząc w kąt gabinetu, który zawsze zajmuję, ćwicząc.

Mistrz Eliksirów wstaje wolno z krzesła za swoim biurkiem, lekko szeleszcząc odwieczną szatą. To dziwne, w normalnych ubraniach wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Chociaż, może to tylko pijacka pamięć płata mi figle.

- Potter.

- Tak? – Ostatnie, co mógłbym powiedzieć o swoim głosie, to to, że brzmi zachęcająco.

- Znalazłeś już miejsce, w którym będziemy odbywać zajęcia w wakacje?

A niech to licho. Zapomniałem.

Zastanawiam się, czy mogę wcisnąć mu jakiś kit…

- Zapomniałeś. – Snape'owi wystarczy jedno spojrzenie na moją twarz, by wyciągnąć przerażająco trafne wnioski.

Czyli nie będzie wciskania kitu.

- A czy ty nie mógłbyś sam czegoś zaproponować? – Nawet dziecko wie, że najlepszą obroną jest atak.

- A czy w takiej sytuacji mam jakieś inne wyjście? – Mężczyzna popatrzył na mnie jak na żabę pływającą w formalinie. Chociaż nie, na nie spogląda znacznie _łaskawszym _okiem.

- Co proponujesz? – Postanawiam altruistycznie zignorować zniewagę.

Nietoperz nagle nieznacznie zbladł i zaczął wyglądać, jak gdyby intensywnie przeżuwał mentalnie jakieś słowa i absolutnie nie mógł ich wypluć. Przyglądam mu się z pewną dozą mimowolnej fascynacji.

- Mogę się zgodzić, z braku innych rozwiązań – zaczyna w końcu – abyśmy ćwiczyli… - zamilkł. Wziął głęboki oddech – w moim domu.

Szok porównywalny z iluminacją nieomal zbił mnie z nóg. Czy to nagle zaczęła się Apokalipsa? Tak bez ostrzeżenia? Gdzie trąby, gdzie jeźdźcy, gdzie dziewica na bestii, aniołowe zemsty, gdzie…

- Czego się idiotycznie szczerzysz, Potter? – Teraz Mistrz Eliksirów naprawdę wygląda na wściekłego.

- Ja się szczerzę?

Niemożliwe.


	6. Chapter 6

**CZĘŚĆ VI**

Ginny definitywnie zmiękła po kupnie kwiatów. Przez całe dwa dni konsekwentnie mnie unikała, nie zrobiła na niej również wrażenia samodzielnie przygotowana kolacja – dopiero kilka… naście bukietów storczyków, w których zatonęła sypialnia, sprawiło, iż moja narzeczona poddała się porywowi serca, a ja mogłem triumfalnie wrócić do naszego łóżka. Myślałem, że będzie temu towarzyszyć większa ekscytacja.

W pracy znów mamy lekkie urwanie głowy – coraz bliżej do referendum nad ustawą o posiadaniu różdżek przez nieludzi. Jej przeciwnicy i zwolennicy bezustannie prowadzą bardzo głośne i nierzadko prowokujące oponentów demonstracje. Wielu ludzi z mojego wydziału wspiera Brygady Uderzeniowe. Nauczeni doświadczeniem, staramy się nie dopuścić do konfrontacji.

Poza tym jesteśmy zajęci rozwiązywaniem zwyczajnych, codziennych dla naszego biura problemów. Gro przestępców wciąż czeka, aż ktoś w miarę kompetentny wsadzi ich za kratki. Lubię mieć dużo rzeczy na głowie i lubię swoją pracę, choć czasami mogę sprawiać inne wrażenie. Kim byłbym bez niej? Wolę sobie tego nie wyobrażać. Jeśli coś jest tutaj minusem, to duża odpowiedzialność i brak czasu dla przyjaciół. Niemal zero tak zwanego _życia towarzyskiego._. Na to jednakże trzeba być przygotowanym; bycie aurorem to oddawanie się swojej pracy bez reszty. Być może ja tego właśnie potrzebuję.

Jednak, tak gwoli stosunków międzyludzkich, chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje u Rona i Hermiony. Bo, że coś się dzieje, to raczej oczywiste. To nie tak, że jestem wścibski… A może właśnie jestem. Po prostu Ron konsekwentnie unika tematu, pogłębia się tylko jego ponura mina i mars miedzy brwiami. Przecież nie będę go wypytywał, to byłoby poniżej pewnego poziomu.

Jeśli on nie chce mówić, z całą pewnością zechce Hermiona. Wiem, jestem podły i to nie moja sprawa, ale… Ale. Dlaczego ja się właściwie przed sobą usprawiedliwiam? To moi przyjaciele, do czorta! Powinienem wiedzieć, co z nimi nie tak. Li i jedynie.

Dochodzę do wniosku, że najlepiej zacząć od razu szukać Miony. Najłatwiej mi chyba będzie złapać ją w porze lunchu. Jest jedną z Niewymownych, a oni z reguły jedzą w osobnej sali i rzadko ktokolwiek z zewnątrz się tam zapuszcza.

Maszeruję szybko korytarzami Ministerstwa. Mam nadzieję, że nikt mnie stamtąd nie wywali, przynajmniej nie tak od razu.

Kiedy już wchodzę do tej prowizorycznej stołówki, ciemnawej, wypełnionej niewielkimi, porozstawianymi w nieładzie stolikami, rozmowy milkną. Spoglądam na pracowników Departamentu Tajemnic, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, że nagle czuję się cokolwiek skonfundowany. Na szczęście całkiem niedaleko dostrzegam Hermionę, co pozwala mi odzyskać nieco rezonu. Z wystudiowanym spokojem podchodzę do stolika, przy którym siedzi z jakąś dość sympatyczną blondynką w średnim wieku.

– Harry? Co tu robisz? – Przyjaciółka patrzy na mnie wyraźnie zdziwiona. W tej przepisowej szacie ich departamentu wygląda bardzo służbowo i profesjonalnie. Nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję.

– Witaj. Dzień dobry – zwracam się do nieznajomej kobiety, która wręcz pożera mnie wzrokiem. Paskudne uczucie. – Hermiono, moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

– Stało się coś? – Wygląda na zaniepokojoną.

– Nie, ale…

– Mary, przepraszam cię bardzo… Mogłabyś nas zostawić? – Miona błyskawicznie i bez większych oporów spławia swoją koleżankę, za co jestem jej niepomiernie wdzięczny. Kobieta odchodzi, rzucając mi powłóczyste spojrzenie. Siadam na jej krześle.

– Więc, Harry, o co chodzi? – Brązowe oczy przyjaciółki wpatrują się we mnie z uwagą.

– A musi o coś chodzić? – gram na zwłokę. – Może po prostu chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć?

Bardzo sceptyczna mina Hermiony mówi mi, że mnie przejrzała. Niezbyt wielki wyczyn, skoro ma nieprzyjemność znać mnie na wylot. Wokół ludzie wracają do swoich rozmów, znów słychać właściwy chyba tylko stołówkom gwar.

– Ta praca źle na ciebie działa. Stajesz się coraz bardziej podejrzliwa. – Uśmiecham się do niej kątem ust, na poły ciepło, na poły drwiąco.

– Bez przesady. – Miona odwzajemnia uśmiech i podpiera głowę na ramieniu, zupełnie niezainteresowana stojącym przed nią na tacy lunchem.

– Wcale nie przesadzam. – Prostuję się na krześle i zakładam ramiona na piersi. – Ostatnio nie wiem zupełnie co się z tobą… co się u ciebie dzieje.

Znów ma zaskoczoną minę.

– Ależ u mnie wszystko po staremu, zasadniczo.

– Zasadniczo – powtarzam jak echo.

Pod moim spojrzeniem jej policzki oblewają się lekkim rumieńcem. Opuszcza wzrok.

– Trochę sprzeczamy się z Ronem – przyznaje w końcu niechętnie. – Ale to nic ważnego.

– W porządku. A możesz mi powiedzieć, że nie angażujesz się w akcje na rzecz pewnej ustawy? – Staram się przeniknąć ją wzrokiem. Nauczyłem się tego od Moody'ego, dawno, dawno temu.

– Nie pytaj mnie o to, Harry. – Hermina nadal na mnie nie patrzy.

– Oj, Miona… – Kręcę głową z pewną dozą niedowierzania. Skłamałbym jednak, gdybym powiedział, że się tego nie spodziewałem. – Po co ci to?

– Daj temu spokój. Nigdy…

– Wiesz – przerywam jej – na miejscu Rona zamknąłbym cię w domu na cztery spusty, uprzednio przywiązawszy łańcuchem do krzesła.

– Potter! – Wygląda na to, że się wkurzyła. Mogę policzyć na palcach jednej ręki okoliczności, w których użyła mojego nazwiska. – Jestem jedną z najlepiej wykwalifikowanych pracownic Departamentu Tajemnic. Sugerujesz, że nie potrafię o siebie zadbać?

– Nie. Wiem, że jesteś _najlepiej_ wykwalifikowaną czarownicą tutaj – stwierdzam i widzę, że jej złość nieco opada. – Powinnaś jednak zwrócić uwagę na to, jak się czuje twój mąż, kiedy narażasz się w taki sposób. I w pracy, i angażując się w jakieś dur… kontrowersyjne idee.

Kobieta omal nie zrywa się z krzesła.

– Te idee nie są durne! – Widzę, jak walczy z sobą, aby na mnie nie nawrzeszczeć. – Poza tym, jak możesz mi mówić o narażaniu się? Ron naraża się cały czas! Powinien już przyzwyczaić się do mojej pracy…

– I przyzwyczaił się – wpadam jej w słowo. – Dawno temu. Ale praca to coś innego od tego, co robisz teraz. Nie uważasz?

Doskonale dostrzegam, jak gniewnie zaciska usta. Kilka niesfornych kosmyków włosów łaskocze jej policzki. Po długiej minucie milczenia Hermiona w końcu mięknie, wyraz jej twarzy łagodnieje.

– Wiem, że się o nas martwisz.

Nie opanowuję nieznacznego drgnięcia.

– Tak, Harry, wiem o tym i nie rób takiej zblazowanej miny, to nic nie da. Gdybyś się nie martwił, nie przyszedłbyś tutaj.

– A nawet jeśli, to co?

– Nic. Nie musisz… nie powinieneś się nami przejmować. Być może mamy z Ronem pewne nieporozumienia… różnej natury. Ale to nie jest nic, czego przy odrobinie dobrej woli nie moglibyśmy rozwiązać.

Przez moment patrzymy na siebie w milczeniu.

– Nie powinienem się wtrącać – mówię z lekkim, przepraszającym uśmiechem, nie czuję jednak żadnej skruchy.

– Nie ma sprawy.

Wstaję i zamierzam się udać na swoją własną stołówkę. Muszę w końcu coś zjeść.

– To do zobaczenia.

– Dzięki, Harry. – Miona patrzy w blat. Jej twarz jest poważna, jednak uśmiecha się nieznacznie.

– Nie ma za co.

– Do zobaczenia.

Nie, żebym się czegokolwiek dowiedział. Pocieszam się, że wkrótce będę miał okazję poobserwować przyjaciół w naturalnym środowisku. Wtedy zobaczymy, jak się naprawdę sprawy mają.

Jestem niepoprawny, zdaję sobie sprawę.

Trwającą już od kilku lat tradycją stało się dla nas obchodzenie początku lata w Norze. Zjeżdżają się tam wtedy wszyscy, cała rodzina Weasleyów wraz z przyległościami oraz licznymi przyjaciółmi. To świetna okazja, aby zobaczyć dawno niewidzianych znajomych. Zabawa zawsze jest przednia, jedzenie pyszne, a całość trwa do późnej nocy.

Wraz z Ginny aportujemy się w pobliżu Nory. Zawsze spoglądam na ten budynek z nostalgią, wspominając czasy, gdy jako dzieciak przyjeżdżałem tu na wakacje.

– Harry, na co tak patrzysz? – pyta mnie Ginewra, zniecierpliwiona, marszcząc brwi i wygładzając sukienkę.

Faktycznie, stoję i kontempluję widok, który dziesiątki razy miałem okazję oglądać. Przenoszę wzrok na kobietę. Nawet w tym szybko zapadającym zmroku mogę dostrzec, że Ginny wygląda dziś pięknie. Rozpuszczone włosy opadają jej na ramiona, a głęboki fiolet sięgającej kolan sukienki podkreśla kremową barwę skóry.

Szkoda tylko, iż większość uroku odbierają jej skrzywione w irytacji usta.

– Na nic. Chodźmy – podaję jej ramię, aby przypadkiem nie skręciła kostki na nierównościach.

Z daleka już słychać gwar i widać światła w ogrodzie. W drzwiach jako pierwszy wita nas Teddy.

– Cześć, wujku! – Brzdąc nieomal zwala mnie z nóg.

– Cześć, mały – śmieję się. – Witaj, Molly – dodaję, bo zaraz za nim pojawia się pani Weasley.

– Harry, Ginny, wspaniale, że jesteście – mówi, rozdzielając między nas powitalne pocałunki. – Poza wami są już wszyscy, nawet Bill i Fleur dotarli. Przed chwilą.

– Przepraszam, przeciągnęło mi się w pracy – usprawiedliwiam się mimowolnie.

– Nic nie szkodzi, kochaneczku. – Molly klepie mnie po ramieniu, co nie przychodzi jej już z taką łatwością jak kiedyś. W końcu mój wzrost zmienił się znacznie. – Chodźmy na zewnątrz…

Cały, ogromny ogród Weasleyów jest udekorowany wręcz bajecznie – na drzewach lśnią dziesiątki lampionów, pomiędzy gałęziami rozwieszone są różnobarwne girlandy, płonie kilka ognisk. Wszędzie biegają dzieciaki przyjaciół; wśród nich widzę Victoire, córkę Billa. Od razu też rozpoznaję wiele twarzy, tych należących do rudowłosej rodziny i dalszych znajomych.

Wśród licznych powitań i uścisków odnotowuję, iż Fleur jest piękna jak zawsze, Angelina Johnson w końcu zgodziła się być z Fredem, żona Percy'ego, magomedyczka Josie chyba spodziewa się dziecka (sam zainteresowany, rumieniąc się niemiłosiernie, potwierdził to na stronie), a Neville wygląda niesamowicie poważnie w rogowych okularach.

Zasadniczo, to straszne, że tak rzadko się z nimi spotykam.

Rona i Hermionę dostrzegam siedzących na prowizorycznej ławce przy jednym z ognisk, najwyraźniej pogrążonych w rozmowie. Uznaję, że lepiej im nie przeszkadzać – przynajmniej chwilowo – i, korzystając z faktu, iż Ginny w najlepsze plotkuje z Luną, która właśnie rozstała się z narzeczonym i z racji tego ma do opowiedzenia, przypuszczam, masę zajmujących rzeczy, przepycham się samotnie w kierunku stołów z jedzeniem ustawionych pod żywopłotem na skraju ogrodu. Po drodze spotykam przynajmniej pół tuzina znajomych z Ministerstwa, a także zostaję zaczepiony i wylewnie powitany przez śliczną, młodą Francuzkę, w której z opóźnieniem rozpoznaję siostrę Fleur, Gabrielle. Rozmawiam z nią jakiś kwadrans łamaną francuszczyzną. Kiedyś pokusiłem się pójść na kurs tego języka, nigdy jednak nie byłem zbyt pilnym uczniem.

Do stołów docieram po ponad półgodzinie, co i tak wydaje mi się być całkiem niezłym wynikiem. Ku mojej radości, blaty uginają się od różnego rodzaju bardzo apetycznych potraw na kolorowych półmiskach, talerzy, szklanek i dzbanów z różnorakimi napojami. Od lunchu nie miałem nic w ustach, rzucam się wiec bez zwłoki na kanapkę z indykiem i borówkami. Ogarnia mnie irracjonalne poczucie błogości.

– Harry, dlaczego ja wiedziałem, że spotkam cię akurat przy stole z jedzeniem? – Głęboki, ciepły głos, jakim zostają wypowiedziane te słowa, wytrąca mnie na chwilę z równowagi. Omal nie dławię się tym, co mam w ustach. Gdy kaszlę, ktoś mocno klepie mnie po plecach.

Odwróciwszy się, od razu rozpoznaję, nawet pomimo lekko załzawionych kaszlem oczu, tego z członków rodziny Weasleyów, którego wcale nie spodziewałem się tu zobaczyć.

– Dlaczego masz taką minę? – Charlie uśmiecha się do mnie po swojemu, szczerze i ciepło, podając mi szklankę z sokiem.

Przyjmuję ją i wypijam zawartość jednym haustem, szczerze pragnąc, aby było to coś znacznie, znacznie mocniejszego. Cóż, przynajmniej przestałem kaszleć.

– Po prostu nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj. – Wzruszam ramionami. – Co się stało, że nagle nabrałeś ochoty na odwiedzanie rodziny? Smoki dały w kość? – dopytuję się złośliwie.

– Żartujesz? – Charlie w zabawny sposób unosi brwi i spogląda wymownie na ogród pełen ludzi. – Smoki to przy nich niewinne baranki. Jakoś mi się wydaję, że za kilka dni za nimi zatęsknię.

Prycham, sięgając po dzbanek z _ale*_, po czym nalewam piwa do szklanki po soku. Zapomnianą kanapkę nadal ściskam w ręce.

– Napijesz się?

– Chętnie.

Już po chwili siadamy opodal na dość rozklekotanych krzesłach i mam okazję dokończyć swoją nieszczęsną, nadgryzioną kanapkę.

– I co słychać w Rumunii? – pytam, przyglądając się jak Luna goni się z dzieciakami wokół drzewa, a gnomy, które również licznie zjawiły się na imprezie, świętując na swój sposób, próbują podstawiać im nogi.

– Nic szczególnego w zasadzie. Praca, praca, praca. Dość monotematycznie, szczerze mówiąc. – W rozmigotanych światłach lampionów mój wzrok bez żadnego trudu prześlizguje się po krzywiźnie policzka Charliego, po jego niesfornych, lśniących czerwienią włosach, opartych na kolanach przedramionach, poznaczonych bliznami po oparzeniach i silnych dłoniach zaciśniętych na szklanicy z _ale_.

– Nie wierzę, że nie masz tam żadnych rozrywek. – kpię.

Mężczyzna odwraca się w moją stronę z szelmowskim uśmiechem i mogę zaobserwować, jak mruży łobuzersko ciemne oczy.

– Naprawdę bardzo bym chciał prowadzić szalone nocne życie, ale przeszkadzają mi w tym zasadniczo trzy rzeczy.

– Jakie? – Przechylam głowę z zaciekawieniem, starając się nie śmiać.

– Po pierwsze, w naszym ośrodku nie bardzo mam gdzie to nocne życie prowadzić – wokół góry, głusza i kilka wiosek. Po drugie: nie bardzo mam z kim. Smoków nie liczę, oczywiście. – Prycham w piwo. – Po trzecie, zwykle wieczorem czuję się tak zmęczony, iż zwykle wyczynem jest dowlec się do łóżka.

– Łóżko to też jakaś forma rozrywki – zwracam mu uwagę.

– Z pewnością, zwłaszcza, gdy nie leży się w nim samemu – śmieje się rudowłosy. A jak tam twoja praca, panie największy-z-wielkich aurorów?

Przewracam oczyma na przytyk i wzruszam ramionami.

– Jak zawsze. Bywa lepiej, bywa gorzej – odpowiadam ogólnikowo. – Zajęcie jak każde inne.

– Trudno uwierzyć, że prowadzisz takie nudne życie.

– I kto to mówi, Weasley?

Przez następne minuty tak pochłania mnie rozmowa, iż omal nie zauważam, że znikąd pojawia się Ron i zajmuje krzesło obok Charliego.

– Co z ciebie za brat? – zwraca się do niego. – Zamiast spędzić trochę czasu na przykład ze mną, siedzisz tu z Harrym – skarży się tonem dziecka.

– Ale ty rozmawiałeś z Hermioną i wyglądaliście na bardzo… hmm… zajętych sobą – zauważa opiekun smoków.

– Czepiasz się – oświadcza Ron. – A tak w ogóle, to ojciec cię szuka. Od jakiegoś czasu w zasadzie.

– To idę go znaleźć – wzdycha mężczyzna i wstając, klepie mnie przyjacielsko w kolano. – Do zobaczenia później.

Zostaję sam z Ronaldem i jego wyjątkowo złośliwym uśmiechem.

– Chcesz w ucho? – proponuję mu bezinteresownie.

– Nie, dzięki. Kiedy nabiorę ochoty na brutalne pieszczoty, to akurat nie ty będziesz pierwszym, który się o tym dowie.

– Czyżby nagle wyostrzył ci się dowcip? – Widząc natchnioną minę przyjaciela, kontynuuję pospiesznie. – Nie, nie odpowiadaj, to było pytanie retoryczne. Widziałeś gdzieś przypadkiem Ginny?

– Aktualnie rozmawia z Mioną i Lee Jordanem, z tego, co się orientuję – odpowiada Weasley kpiąco i bardziej rozkłada się na krześle, wyciągając w dal swoje długie nogi. – W ogóle, to fajnie, że Charlie przyjechał, prawda? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

– Tak – potwierdzam. – Na długo tu zostanie? – Zadaję to pytanie umyślnie obojętnym tonem.

– Tydzień, dwa, wiesz, jak to on. – Ron patrzy na mnie z zastanowieniem i chyba chce coś powiedzieć, ale rezygnuje. Zamiast tego wyjmuje mi z dłoni szkło z piwem i wypija sążnisty łyk.

– Co tam słychać u Hermiony? – odzywam się. Tak, jakbym wczoraj wcale z nią nie rozmawiał. O tak, jestem podły. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet sobie to cenię.

– W porządku. –Uśmiecha się mój przyjaciel.

Domyślam się, iż w tym wypadku znaczy to tyle, co _lepiej_. Cieszę się z tego.

– Z roku na rok te imprezy są coraz większe – zauważam, zmieniając temat.

– O tak. A, zapomniałbym, w tamtym kącie ogrodu George organizuje zawody w rzucie gnomem na odległość. Idziemy?

– Czy ktokolwiek mógłby przegapić taką okazję?

Nikt, jestem o tym w pełni przekonany.

Następnego ranka czuję się okropnie zmęczony, lecz moje samopoczucie o dziwo jest nieco lepsze od tego zwykłego, podłego. Mimo wszystko wczorajszy wieczór i większą część nocy spędziłem bardzo miło. Do Doliny Godryka wróciliśmy z Ginny o czwartej nad ranem, oboje w humorach iście szampańskich.

We wczorajszych zawodach w rzucie gnomem w brawurowy sposób zwyciężyła Fleur, co było wydarzeniem porównywalnym z odtańczeniem przez Billa i Percy'ego szkockiego tańca ludowego na stole. Kiedy przyłączyła się do nich babcia Neville'a, zmieniło się to w prawdziwe widowisko. Jestem pewien, że wszyscy nieprędko będą zdolni wyrzucić to z pamięci.

W pracy chodzę jak potłuczony, całą siłę woli wkładając w skupienie się na swoich obowiązkach. Jakoś nie potrafię zebrać myśli. Szczęśliwie, czas wydaje się biec dość szybko i zanim zdążyłem zacząć na dobre mentalnie narzekać, mogę wyrwać się z Ministerstwa. Oczywiście, to nie jest tak, że teraz nie mam nic do zrobienia, wręcz przeciwnie.

W mojej kieszeni spoczywa złożony we czworo pergamin. Chociaż chciałbym o tym zapomnieć, zwitek zdaje się palić mnie żywym ogniem. Nieprzyjemnie. Zbyt nieprzyjemnie, jak na zwykłą kartkę z adresem. Poirytowany, klnę cicho i wyjmuję ją z kieszeni.

Spinners End…

Wzdycham cierpiętniczo i teleportuję się. Dom, przed którym stoję, niczym zasadniczo się nie wyróżnia, jest duży, szarawy i ponury. Podchodzę kilka kroków bliżej i od razu wyczuwam ochronę magicznych barier. Zatrzymuję się na moment, biorę wdech i wchodzę w zapory, mając nadzieję, iż wpuszczą mnie bez oporów. Bądź co bądź zostałem tu zaproszony, nie będę na wejściu ciskał zaklęciami. Czuję, jak obca magia przesuwa się po mojej skórze, jak mnie bada i rozpoznaje, jej struktura wnika we mnie…

Pozostaje mi tylko modlić się, by Nietoperz akurat nie chciał zrobić mi niczego nieprzyjemnego.

Wszystko to trwa zaledwie kilka sekund, ale mnie wydaje się być niemalże wiecznością. W końcu bariera mnie przepuszcza i bezpiecznie staję pod drzwiami Snape'a. Mam wrażenie, że mi to uwłacza, jednakże grzecznie pukam. Kiedy po chwili, odpowiednio długiej, abym zaczął czuć się głupio, drzwi się otwierają, skrycie oddycham z ulgą, widząc Mistrza Eliksirów w stanie niemal zwyczajnym, to znaczy skwaszonego i niezadowolonego.

– Potter – wita mnie jak zwykle.

– Snape.

Mężczyzna wygląda, jakby ze sobą walczył, ostatecznie jednak odsuwa się z przejścia, wpuszczając mnie do środka.

Mając nieodparte uczucie, iż nie powinienem tego robić, przekraczam próg gniazda węża. Źle ze mną, oj źle.

Muszę jednak stwierdzić, że przedpokój wygląda całkiem zwyczajnie. Jest trochę zaniedbany, jednakże nie ma nic złowieszczego w nieco wyblakłych ścianach, czarnym wieszaku na ubrania, lustrze i komodzie. Lustro dodatkowo pozwala mi skonstatować, że moje włosy sterczą dziś wokół głowy w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle i przypominają pióropusz szalonego Indianina. Przynajmniej mi.

– Potter, mogę ci przerwać podziwianie własnej urody, czy chcesz, żebyśmy postali tu jeszcze przez kilka minut?

Przenoszę wzrok na Snape'a, który stoi niedbale oparty o ścianę, popatrując na mnie kpiąco. Jednak trudno mi przejść do porządku dziennego nad faktem, że nie ma na sobie tej przerażającej szaty. Chociaż w sumie, po co miałby nosić ją we własnym domu, gdzie nie ma żadnych biednych dzieciaczków do przestraszenia? To znaczy, _chyba _nie ma. Czarny, nieco porozciągany sweter i dżinsy w tymże kolorze nic mu nie ujmują z groźnego wyglądu. Zwłaszcza, że akurat przerażająco marszczy te swoje wyraźnie zarysowane brwi w moim kierunku.

– Możesz przerwać – zgadzam się łaskawie. – Później dokończę.

Nietoperz kręci głową i ruchem ręki nakazuje mi iść za sobą. Robię to, chcąc nie chcąc i obaj ruszamy długim, niezbyt optymistycznie wyglądającym korytarzem. Po drodze mijamy kolejne drzwi, a ja rozglądam się ciekawie. Jedne z nich są otwarte i szybkie spojrzenie do środka pozwala mi stwierdzić, iż za nimi znajduje się coś w rodzaju biblioteki z regałami pełnymi książek, kominkiem, biurkiem i wygodnymi, głębokimi fotelami w kolorze zblakłej zieleni. Porzucona na jednym z nich książka mówi mi, że Mistrz Eliksirów niedawno musiał tutaj siedzieć. Zastanawia mnie tylko jakaś niewytłumaczona przytulność tego miejsca.

Idziemy jednak dalej i zaczynam się wpatrywać w wyprostowane plecy mężczyzny, jego szerokie barki. Zastanawiam się, ile tajemnic kryje ten człowiek i dlaczego, u licha, wpuścił mnie do swojego domu?

Zatrzymujemy się na końcu korytarza, a Nietoperz otwiera znajdujące się tam drzwi, niczym nie różniące się od innych. Wchodzi do środka.

– Potter, czy czekasz, aż wyślę ci specjalne zaproszenie?

Zmełłwszy w ustach przekleństwo, również przechodzę przez próg. Z pewną dozą zdziwienia stwierdzam, iż znajdujemy się w bardzo dużej, niemal pustej sali do ćwiczeń. Podłogę stanowi tu goły kamień, na jej środku znajduje się wielki, drewniany stół. Nie ma tu żadnego okna – jedyne światło pochodzi z licznych kandelabrów, znajdujących się na ścianach. Wiszą też tutaj niezliczone sztuki różnych rodzajów pięknie wykonanej białej broni, od takich, które rozpoznaję bez trudu, po takie, których przeznaczenia mogę się jedynie domyślać. W innych okolicznościach bardzo chętnie pooglądałbym sobie wszystko, co się tu znajduje.

– Czy to twoja prywatna sala tortur? – Nie mogę przestać błądzić wzrokiem po wnętrzu z pewną fascynacją.

– Chwilowo nie, Potter, na twoje szczęście. Jednakże, jeśli dalej będziesz zadawał takie pytania, zawsze mogę zmienić zdanie…

Nagle omal nie podskakuję, bo coś ociera się o moją kostkę. Aż boję się spojrzeć w dół. Kto wie, co może pełzać po tym domostwie?

W końcu patrzę, a moje oczy rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia. Ki diabeł?

Zerkam z zastanowieniem na Mistrza Eliksirów, który przenosi właśnie za pomocą różdżki stół pod ścianę.

– Snape – odzywam się. – Czy ty masz przypadkiem kota?

Mężczyzna opuszcza stół i odwraca się. Tym razem jego złe spojrzenie skierowane jest na szarego, pręgowanego zwierzaka, który dalej, mrucząc, ociera się o moje łydki.

– Chester, sio stąd! – mówi głośno, rozgniewanym głosem, wskazując ręką w stronę wyjścia.

Na kocurze nie robi to zbyt wielkiego wrażenia.

Pochylam się, by podrapać rozmruczaną bestię za uszami.

– Więc jesteś Chester, hm? – odzywam się półgłosem, a zadowolony kot mruży oczy tajemniczo. – A może raczej kot z Cheshire? – Przypomina mi się książka, którą czytałem dawno temu, w dzieciństwie. Staram się nie uśmiechnąć.

– Potter, możesz łaskawie zostawić w spokoju mojego kota? Nawet, gdyby on faktycznie był z Cheshire, z ciebie żaden Lewis Carroll – zauważa Nietoperz ironicznie.

Prostuję się wolno.

– Nie wiedziałem, że znasz mugolską literaturę.

– Jakbyś wiedział cokolwiek. – Snape, nagle jakby bardziej zły niż zwykle, podchodzi do mnie szybko, podnosi kota na ręce i wystawia za drzwi.

Szkoda.

– Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, przejdźmy do ćwiczeń. – Nieprzystępna mina mojego byłego profesora i jego postawa przekazują mi dość czytelną wiadomość: zasady nic a nic się nie zmieniły, Potter, a teraz bierz się w garść, idioto, bo nie mam zamiaru cię oszczędzać.

Mój mózg przyjął tę informację i wypluł odpowiedź zwrotną: a co ja mogę mieć przeciwko?

*_ale_ – tradycyjne angielskie piwo: mętne, bez bąbelków, bez piany oraz podawane w dość wysokiej temperaturze.


	7. Chapter 7

Oto i kolejna część.

Beta: Maja ;*

**CZĘŚĆ VII**

Lubię słoneczne popołudnia, takie jak to, pachnące przemożnie rozgrzanym powietrzem i żywicą – przede wszystkim jednak trawą, zieloną i łaskoczącą.

Pewnie zabrzmi to dość głupio, ale dawno nie byłem na łące. W ogóle, zawsze miałem mało kontaktu z tak zwaną przyrodą, nie licząc może wypadów do Zakazanego Lasu i lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, gdzie z kolei atrakcji było aż nazbyt wiele. Teraz, siedząc na wielkiej polanie opodal Nory, nie mogę powstrzymać niezbyt mądrego uśmiechu. Obok mnie leży, połyskując lekko w promieniach słońca, moja stara Błyskawica. Nie jest to już, oczywiście, miotła najlepsza i najszybsza, jednak mam do niej spory sentyment. Kilkanaście kroków ode mnie stoi Ron, skupiony, mamrocząc pod nosem zaklęcia i poruszając delikatnie różdżką wycelowaną w znacznie przekrzywiony słupek bramki do gry w quiditcha. Metal zgrzyta okropnie.

Gdzieś z tyłu dochodzą mnie roześmiane, podniesione głosy; to zapewne reszta naszego dzisiejszego składu.

Ron uparł się, by korzystając z faktu, iż do Nory przyjechali jego bracia, trochę się rozerwać i zorganizować towarzyski mecz quidditcha. Tylko i wyłącznie cudem udało mi się wyrwać dziś z pracy. Niestety i tak spodziewam się, że wkrótce wezwą mnie z powrotem. Chwilowo postanawiam się niczym nie martwić.

– I co, Harry, jest prosto? – Ron właśnie zakończył sukcesem konfrontację ze słupkiem.

– Można tak powiedzieć. – Gramolę się z ziemi do pozycji pionowej, podczas gdy podchodzą do nas pozostali uczestnicy dzisiejszej rozgrywki, objuczeni miotłami oraz piłkami.

Widząc, z jak niepewną miną Neville ściska swoją miotłę, omal nie parskam śmiechem. Może w tym z nim konkurować chyba jedynie Percy, z pewną niezwykłą, nawet u niego, powagą i respektem dźwigający pudło z obijającymi się o ścianki wewnątrz tłuczkami. Za Longbottomem idzie Luna, jak zawsze z rozmarzonym wzrokiem i oślepiająco promiennym uśmiechem, wlokąc jakąś ewidentnie archaiczną miotłę. Oddaleni o kilka kroków, dyskutując o czymś zawzięcie, nadchodzą jeszcze Bill, George i Charlie. Od tak wielkiej ilości wściekle rudych włosów za chwilę zaczną boleć mnie gałki oczne.

– Ruszcie się, bo nie zdążymy nawet zagrać! – krzyczę w ich stronę. Nie mogę się doczekać możliwości wzbicia w powietrze.

Skład drużyn ustalamy szybko; Charlie, Neville, Luna i Bill, przeciwko mnie, Percy'emu, Ronowi i George'owi.

Półtora godziny, kilkanaście siniaków, jeden upadek z miotły (Percy'ego), jeden ukruszony ząb (Neville'a) i dwa wysadzone w powietrze przez Lunę słupki bramkowe później, triumfalnie ląduję na ziemi z trzepoczącym się rozpaczliwie zniczem w ręce, a moja _drużyna_ z wrzaskiem się na mnie rzuca, co oczywiście kończy się kilkunastominutowym tarzaniem w trawie, do czego nasi przeciwnicy również przyłączają się entuzjastycznie.

– Powinniśmy wymyślić jakąś karę dla przegranych – stwierdza uszczypliwie Ron, gdy zziajani i przyozdobieni zielonymi plamami kierujemy się w stronę Nory, gdzie na szybki obiad zaprosiła wszystkich pani Weasley.

– Masz cos specjalnego na myśli, Ronuś? – pyta z udanym, drwiącym przejęciem George. – Naszła cię ochota na zastosowanie jakiejś ze specjalnych, wymyślnych, wyjątkowo okrutnych aurorskich tortur?

Młodszy Weasley robi minę w założeniu przerażającą i bierze zamach na brata, który się zręcznie uchyla. Już po chwili obaj gonią się, obrzucając inwektywami i zmierzając do domu pijanym zygzakiem.

Nie ma to jak braterska miłość.

– Ja już będę leciał – mówię, gdy w końcu wszyscy znajdujemy się na podwórku – trochę to nam zajęło, z racji tego, iż Luna koniecznie chciała iść się przywitać z gnomami.

– Już? – pyta teraz, zmartwiona. – Szkoda, pani Weasley przygotowała fantastyczny obiad. Sama widziałam.

Choć kiszki skręcają mi się rozpaczliwie na samą myśl o jedzeniu, postanawiam się nie łamać.

– Też żałuję, ale muszę wracać do pracy.

– Idę z tobą – wzdycha ciężko Ron, zajęty oczyszczaniem swojego ubrania i naprawianiem go w miejscach, które zostały uszkodzone w bójce z Georgem. Obserwuję ruchy jego różdżki z pewnym respektem; sam nigdy nie wyszedłem w tej materii poza zakres zwykłego _Chłoszczyć_. – Daj mi tylko chwilę, poproszę moją matkę o coś do jedzenia. Aż tu słychać, jak burczy ci w brzuchu.

– Poczekam – odpowiadam, puszczając zniewagę mimo uszu.

Żegnam się z resztą towarzystwa, która hałaśliwie wchodzi do domu i siadam na ganku, obserwując kurnik państwa Weasleyów oraz zaparkowanego obok niego krwistoczerwonego harleya.

– Harry, idziemy?

Uśmiecham się do obładowanego kanapkami Rona i kiwam głową.

Szara rzeczywistość czeka na mój powrót.

*0*

Chłodny prysznic jest tym, czego często najbardziej potrzebuję po pracy. Wystawiając twarz ku strumieniowi wody, pozwalam mu zmywać z siebie zmęczenie. Zamykam oczy, jednak pod powiekami, zamiast przytulnej ciemności, niczym w szalonym kalejdoskopie przesuwają mi się kolejne obrazy. Znowu, znowu i znowu… Szum wody wypełnia moje uszy, dość skutecznie odgradzając od zewnętrznego świata. W tym momencie moje uniwersum kurczy się do kabiny prysznicowej i spływającej po skórze wody.

Ktoś bezczelnie głośno puka w drzwi łazienki.

– Harry kończysz już?

Wzdycham.

– Tak, zaraz wychodzę!

– To świetnie, bo mamy dziś gościa na kolacji!

Z moich ust wyrywa się bezgłośny jęk. Opieram czoło o zimne kafelki, kremowe i czekoladowe, zdobne w gustowny wzorek. Tak, niestety nie ja jestem tu odpowiedzialny za wystrój.

Mobilizując całą silną wolę, jaką mam w odwodzie, zakręcam wodę i wychodzę spod prysznica, sięgając po ręcznik.

Zupełnie zniechęcony osuszam się i ubieram w byle co. Dla kogo mam się niby męczyć? Jacy goście mogą przyjść do nas w środowy wieczór? Sprane dżinsy i szara koszulka muszą wystarczyć. Nie zawracając sobie głowy użyciem grzebienia, przegarniam włosy palcami i zakładam okulary.

Otoczenie staje się przerażająco wyraźne.

Wychodzę z łazienki i udaję się do kuchni, gdzie Ginewra kończy przygotowanie kolacji.

– Pomóc? – zadaję to pytanie trochę z przyzwyczajenia.

Kobieta zerka na mnie życzliwie spod miedzianej grzywki.

– Rozłóż sztućce, jeśli możesz.

Posłusznie wyjmuję wyżej wymienione z szuflady. Przyglądam się jedzeniu, które przygotowała Ginny: pieczeń, sałatki, Yorkshire pudding, szarlotka…

– Któż taki do nas przychodzi? – zastanawiam się na głos, unosząc brwi.

– Czemu pytasz o to takim tonem? – Uśmiecha się nieznacznie.

– Noo… Dla mnie się tak nie starasz, przygotowując jedzenie – stwierdzam fakt, zarabiając za to kuksańca w bok.

W kominku niespodziewanie trzeszczą zielone płomienie, obwieszczając przybycie gościa. Rzucam się do stołu, aby rozłożyć te nieszczęsne sztućce, które wciąż ściskam w dłoni, podczas gdy z paleniska wyłania się starszy brat Ginny, nieco przykurzony, ale uśmiechnięty.

– Cześć. Czyżbym był za wcześnie? – Charlie robi zakłopotaną minę.

– Skąd! – Ginewra wyciera szybko dłonie w ręcznik kuchenny, podchodzi do mężczyzny, po czym staje na palcach i całuje go w policzek. – Cześć, braciszku.

Wzdycham wewnętrznie. No cóż, mogłem się tego spodziewać – to tajemnica poliszynela, iż Charlie jest jej najbardziej ulubionym z braci (być może dlatego, że mieszka najdalej i widzą się najrzadziej). Skoro już pojawił się w Anglii, nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, iż go do nas zaprasza.

Rudzielec uśmiecha się i wyciąga do mnie dłoń na powitanie. Przechylam się przez stół, aby ją uścisnąć.

– Już wszystko gotowe, możemy siadać. – Rozradowana Ginny prosi nas do stołu.

Kolacja jest bardzo smaczna, a atmosfera miła. Czas mija nam wśród żartobliwych docinków i wymieniania się uwagami dotyczącymi bieżących spraw. Właśnie mamy zabierać się do deseru, gdy do okna zaczyna dobijać się wielka, brudnobrązowa sowa.

– Co, do dia…

Nie mam nawet czasu na reakcję, ponieważ Ginny z błyskiem zrozumienia w oczach rzuciła się ku oknu, otwierając je i wpuszczając sowę do środka. Milcząco przyglądamy się, jak odwiązuje przywiązany do jej nóżki list, rozwija go i czyta. Najpierw odrobinę blednie, a zaraz potem na jej twarz wypływa wyraz prawdziwej złości.

– Co się stało? – W końcu zbieram odwagę, by zadać to pytanie.

Kobieta odkłada list.

– Szukająca Harpii miała wypadek i prawdopodobnie nie będzie mogła więcej grać… A mamy dopiero początek sezonu! – Moja narzeczona klnie dość szpetnie i zaczyna nerwowo przechadzać się po kuchni. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieli mi za złe… Muszę to wszystko sprawdzić. – Nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują. Kiwam głową ze zrozumieniem, oraz, mam nadzieję, współczuciem.

– Idź. Nie potrzebujesz pomocy?

– Nie, absolutnie. Dam sobie radę.

Skoro tak twierdzi.

Ginewra, zaaferowana, żegna się z nami, wyrażając żal, że nie może spędzić z Charliem więcej czasu i teleportuje się.

– Hmm, no cóż. W takim razie ja także powinienem się już zbierać. – Weasley spojrzał na mnie z pewnym zastanowieniem.

– Zostań – mówię, zadziwiając sam siebie. – Ktoś przecież musi zjeść szarlotkę. Ja jej nie cierpię.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się nieznacznie.

– W takim wypadku chyba nie mam wyjścia. Ale na pewno ci nie przeszkadzam?

– Na pewno. – Rozsiadam się wygodniej na krześle, podsuwając mu paterę z ciepłym jeszcze i apetycznie pachnącym cynamonem ciastem.

Charlie posłusznie nakłada porcję na talerz i próbuje.

– Mmm… pycha. Może jednak masz ochotę? – Jego spojrzenie jest jak zawsze przyjacielskie i nieco żartobliwe.

– Nie znoszę jabłek. – Marszczę nos.

– Po prostu nie wiesz, co dobre.

– Jasne, jasne. – Machinalnie bawię się widelcem, przesuwając nim po talerzu. Charlie w tej kuchni wygląda dziwnie swobodnie i na miejscu, w koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami, odsłaniającymi opalone, pobliźnione przedramiona. Na twarzy ma niezmiennie ujmujący uśmiech. Aż mi trochę głupio, że siedzę tu w najgorszych szmatach, jakie mogłem znaleźć z swojej szafie. – Kiedy wracasz do Rumunii?

– Jutro. Miałem zostać jeszcze kilka dni, ale otrzymałem pilną wiadomość z pracy. – Odsunął talerzyk z napoczętą szarlotką. – Sam wiesz, jak to jest.

– Tak, wiem – przyznaję. – Ale powiem ci szczerze, że twoja praca jest chyba nieco bardziej fascynująca niż moja…

– Może. A może i nie. Wyobrażenia jakie o czymś mamy zaskakująco rzadko pokrywają się z rzeczywistością.

Uśmiecham się jednym kącikiem ust.

Jakbym o tym nie wiedział.

– A tak w ogóle… – Mężczyzna waha się, przerywa.

– Hm?

– Słyszałem, że masz… spotkania ze Snape'em.

Pozwalam tym słowom wybrzmieć w przestrzeni, zanim decyduję się odezwać.

– Skąd wiesz? – Nie zaprzeczam. Jaki byłby sens to robić?

– Słyszałem coś od ojca, a poza tym… Ginny mi powiedziała.

– Ach tak? – Nie okazuję emocji.

– Zwierzała mi się, w zasadzie. Widzisz… może tego nie dostrzegasz, ale ona się o ciebie martwi.

Zaczynam się wściekać.

– Doprawdy? Więc czemu mi tego nie powie, tylko biegnie do ciebie z płaczem i opowiada, jakiż to jestem okropny? – Pozwalam złości zabrzmieć w moim głosie.

– Nie. I nie unoś się tak, Harry. Ona po prostu ze mną rozmawiała. – Jego twarz jest poważna i pełna szczerości. – Dziwisz się, że to wszystko jest dla niej trudne?

– Nie dziwię się, ale to niczego nie zmienia! Od początku dobrze wiedziała, jakie są konsekwencje związku ze mną, więc…

Niespodziewanie Charlie wybucha śmiechem.

– Co…? – Detonuje mnie to lekko i tracę wątek, zapominając o gniewie spowodowanym czyimś wtrącaniem się w nie swoje sprawy.

– Nikt nie miałby z tobą łatwego życia, co? – pyta z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

– Och, dzięki. – Czuję wypływający na policzki ceglasty rumieniec.

– Nie ma za co. Jeśli chodzi o Ginny… Wiesz… Ja nie mówiłem tego, żeby…

– Wiem. Postaram się… – odpowiadam, nie kończąc zdania. Z przerażającą jasnością zdaję sobie sprawę, że łgam.

Weasley przytaknął mi ruchem głowy, jak gdyby mi uwierzył. Zadziwiające, co ludzie są w stanie udać i zagrać, aby zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia.

– Masz ochotę napić się czegoś mocniejszego? – Wstaję od stołu i ruszam w stronę barku.

– Chętnie.

Nalewam porto* do dwóch eleganckich, kryształowych, rżniętych kieliszków. Szczerze, wolałbym, aby była to whiskey, jednakże dobre wychowanie trzyma mnie w ryzach. Rudzielec podchodzi do mnie i staje obok, opierając się biodrem o blat szafki. W milczeniu podaję mu kieliszek i spełniamy toast w ciszy, bez słów. Mimo wszystko potro jest pyszne; to gatunek _Vintage_, szlachetny i długodojrzewający. Korzennego posmaku dopełnia mocny aromat wanilii i dębu.

– Powiedz mi… – Przerywa w końcu ciszę Charlie. – Co tam u Snape'a?

– Co u Snape'a? – Staram się usilnie nie okazać zbyt wielkiego zdziwienia. Jakoś przedtem nikt się nim specjalnie nie interesował. – Chyba wszystko bez zmian.

– No tak. – Mężczyzna, zamyślony, wpatruje się w kruche szkło trzymane w dłoniach. – Muszę ci wyznać, że kiedy skończyłem Hogwart, to właśnie Snape'a mi brakowało.

Prycham

– Czyżbyś był zawoalowanym masochistą?

– Nie – parska śmiechem. – Ale nie uważasz, że to właśnie tacy ludzie jak on dodają życiu smaku, zmuszają do pracy i mobilizują, niezależnie od okoliczności? Jak ja się starałem być dobry na jego zajęciach…

– Coś w tym może być – zgadzam się, poniekąd wbrew sobie. – Nadal jednak jest to najbardziej wredny, lubiący pomiatać ludźmi hipokryta, jakiego znam. Chyba nie jestem w stanie zaufać komuś takiemu, nigdy. – Słowa wymykają mi się z ust, zanim mam szansę na zastanowienie.

Weasley patrzy na mnie z bliska, z zastanowieniem.

– Cóż… Mi osobiście się wydaje, że zawsze wszyscy ocenialiśmy go nie do końca właściwie. Tak, jak było _nam _najłatwiej. Po pozorach, po jego skorupie, nie zadając sobie żadnego trudu, by sprawdzić, jak jest naprawdę. Czasem mu współczuję. Dumbledore, jakkolwiek go uwielbiam, pogrywał sobie z nim dość paskudnie, przyznasz…

– Pieprzysz – mruczę po nosem, a Charles wznosi oczy ku sufitowi. – No dobra, może nie do końca pieprzysz i ja zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Musisz ciągle mówić rzeczy, przez które czuję się jak skończony dupek?

– Ktoś musi – śmieje się, wypija resztę porteru i odstawia puste naczynie na szafkę.

– Może. Postaci rzeczy to jednak nie zmienia, Snape zawsze pozostanie Snape'em. Okropnym.

– Bez przesady. Z tego, co pamiętam, nie jest aż taki odrażający.

– Teraz to przeginasz.

– Dobra, dobra, nie było tematu.

Przez chwilę wymieniamy uśmiechy, w cokolwiek zgryźliwym porozumieniu. Bezwiednie stwierdzam, że mam ochotę dotknąć jego ramienia, szyi, twarzy… Jak kiedyś. Otrzeźwia mnie to gwałtownie.

Nie należy odgrzebywać historii z przeszłości, bezwzględnie. Trupy wyciąganie z szafy nigdy nie przynoszą nic dobrego. Na szczęście we wzroku Charliego widzę to samo, co teraz chodzi mi po głowie.

– Wrócę już do Nory – mówi spokojnie. – Powinienem się pakować.

– Jasne, trzymaj się. I dzięki.

Kiedy znika w zielonych płomieniach, opadam bezwładnie na krzesło. A niech to wszystko diabli porwą. Przynajmniej będą mieć w tym piekle jakąś rozrywkę.

Opanowuję ochotę, aby zrzucić wszystko ze stołu i zacząć ciskać w ścianę talerzami, z czego jestem poniekąd dumny.

Zamiast tego odnajduję w szufladzie zapomnianą paczkę papierosów, odpalam jednego i głęboko zaciągam się dymem. Zasadniczo jakiś czas temu zerwałem z tym jakże zgubnym nałogiem, są jednak takie chwile, kiedy zwyczajnie nie można _nie zapalić_.

Zapewne zastanawiacie się teraz, jakież to straszne zbrodnie mam na sumieniu. Cóż, trochę ich jest, a ze wszystkich nie mam zamiaru się spowiadać.

Jeśli chodzi o Charliego, to, co się między nami zdarzyło pamiętam jak przez mgłę, mówiąc szczerze; obaj nie byliśmy wtedy zbyt trzeźwi. Pamiętam szorstki dotyk i szepty w półmroku… Nie, nie miałem żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, mimo, iż i dla mnie, i dla niego była to pomyłka. Tak, byłem już wtedy z Ginny i wiem, że nigdy by mi tego nie wybaczyła. Jej bratu też zależy na tym, żeby nie cierpiała, a już zwłaszcza nie z jego powodu.

Cóż było robić? Człowiek jest mistrzem wypierania pewnych rzeczy ze świadomości, nie jestem z tego powodu specjalnie nieszczęśliwy.

Nie, nikt nic nie wie. To znaczy, Ron być może się czegoś domyśla, sam z siebie jednakże nic nie powie.

Wszyscy jesteśmy wprost kosmicznymi hipokrytami, tak mi się wydaje.

Stare dzieje to stare dzieje, nic tego nie zmieni. Ja sam zupełnie nie chcę tego zmieniać. Poza tym, strasznie nie lubię odgrzebywać z pamięci takich rzeczy.

Dopalam papierosa.

Niech to.

*0*

Kilka następnych dni upływa bez większych rewelacji. Okazuje się, że szukająca Harpii, która poważnie uszkodziła sobie ramię, po czasowej rehabilitacji jakoś się z tego wyliże. Charlie Weasley wyjechał, tak samo jak Bill i Fleur. Wszyscy wracają do swoich małych, cholernie absorbujących światów. Ja również i nie jest mi z tym jakoś specjalnie źle.

Perspektywa wizyty na Spinner's End wywołuje u mnie lekką niechęć i niepokój. Zabrzmi to może dziwacznie, ale odwiedzając dom Snape'a czuję się, jak gdybym wchodził w jego życie z butami i rażąco naruszał strefę osobistą.

Poza tym, postanawiam z całą stanowczością, iż nie pozwolę się dzisiaj w żaden sposób wyprowadzić z równowagi. Do diaska, dawno przestałem być bachorem, którego można dowolnie nagiąć do swojej woli.

Tym mniej więcej torem biegną moje myśli, kiedy przechodzę przez magiczną barierę wokół siedliska Nietoperza. Doznanie znów jest zupełnie okropne, na to jednak nic nie mogę poradzić.

Stukam do drzwi, chociaż wiem doskonale, że Snape musi zdawać sobie sprawę z mojej obecności. Irytujące. Po niedługim czasie Mistrz Eliksirów otwiera i wysoce obojętnie omiata mnie wzrokiem.

– Potter. – Chyba należy uznać to za miłe powitanie.

– Snape – odpowiadam w podobnym tonie. To już taka tradycja.

Gdy znajduję się w środku, nastrój panujący w tym domostwie powinien mnie przytłoczyć, nic takiego się jednak nie dzieje. Jest tu po prostu trochę ponuro, trochę zaniedbanie, powietrze pachnie nieco inaczej, ale nadal nie zauważam żadnych przerażających artefaktów bądź kościotrupów czy też zasuszonych mumii zastępujących wieszak na płaszcze.

Bez słowa idę za Nietoperzem do jego sali ćwiczeń – ostatnim razem dobrze zapamiętałem tę drogę, dodatkowo prostą jak drut. Po drodze żadne drzwi nie są otwarte, szkoda. Zawsze to przyjemnie mieć okazję, by uchylić rąbka tajemnicy. Któż z nas jest pozbawiony ciekawości?

Gdy wchodzimy do tej wielkiego, pozbawionego okien pomieszczenia, pozwalam sobie zerknąć na twarz Mistrza Eliksirów. Ma ona, jak zwykle, zupełnie niezgłębiony wyraz, jedynie w spojrzeniu czai się lekkie potępienie.

Czyli w normie. Czemu jednak, skoro znajduję się tu już całe pięć minut, nie usłyszałem jeszcze ani jednej zgryźliwej uwagi?

Wygląda na to, że Nietoperz dostrzega mój wzrok, bo w końcu się odzywa.

– Potter, dlaczego gapisz się na mnie z tak durnym wyrazem twarzy?

Nie ma to jak czułe słówka popołudniową porą.

Czy ja naprawdę nie potrafię normalnie z nim rozmawiać?

– Nie gapię się. A nawet jeśli, to tylko dlatego, że chwilowo nie ma tu nic innego, na co mógłbym popatrzyć – odpowiadam bardzo uprzejmym tonem.

Snape mruczy coś, czego nie jest mi dane usłyszeć. I dobrze, mam bowiem dziwną pewność, iż nie byłoby to nic pochlebnego pod moim skromnym adresem.

– Zaczynamy?

Skinięcie głową i podejrzliwe spojrzenie z ukosa.

Odchodzę w drugi koniec sali, przygotowując się wewnętrznie na atak. Robiłem to już tyle razy, że przychodzi mi niemal automatycznie. Machinalnie. Skupić się… Mój umysł jest czysty, nie ma w nim niczego, ja jestem nieskończenie spokojny…

Zamykam oczy.

_Czuję_, jak klątwa we mnie trafia, jak rozchodzi się po moim ciele, delikatnie, lecz nieubłaganie starając się wedrzeć do mojej głowy, otworzyć umysł, _zobaczyć_ i odczytać wszystko…

Blokuję tę moc, staram się ją odepchnąć. Ogarnia mnie strach, że znów nie wytrzymam, że nie mam siły, że zaraz…

Zbieram się w sobie, zaciskam mocno powieki by się uspokoić, czuję strużkę potu spływającą mi po skroni. Staram się przywołać całą moją magię. Nieoczekiwanie, ona _odpowiada_. ODPYCHAM od siebie zaklęcie, z całej siły – aż słyszę łupnięcie.

Czyżby mi się udało?

Przepełniony triumfem, otwieram oczy.

Snape leży pod ścianą, trzymając się za żebra, czarne włosy w nieładzie opadają mu na twarz.

To już wiem, co tak łupnęło.

W moim mózgu w ułamkach sekund formułuje się informacja: _on zaraz cię zabije, uciekaj_.

Ignorując widmo rychłej śmierci, w kilku susach znajduję się przy mężczyźnie, pochylam, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu obleczonym w miły w dotyku, czarny sweter.

– Snape? Snape, wszystko w porządku?

Patrzę z niepokojem na bladą krzywiznę jego policzka i przymknięte powieki. Bardzo szybko łapie oddech i zastanawiam się, czy…

Oczy Mistrza Eliksirów otwierają się, a jego spojrzenie jest tak gwałtowne, iż omal się nie cofam.

– Potter, ty pieprzony idioto! Czy, kiedy już jakimś cudem udaje ci się opanować zasady oklumencji, musisz się tym tak _popisywać_?

Na moment odbiera mi dar mowy, a zaraz potem mam ochotę zrobić coś bardzo nieobliczalnego. Powstrzymuje mnie skrzywienie ust mojego byłego profesora, w grymasie, który mógłby być pełen pogardy, ale chyba taki nie jest. Widzę w nim po prostu ból; coś go boli, tak zwyczajnie i po ludzku, i chyba w tym właśnie momencie zdaję sobie sprawę, że Nietoperz naprawdę jest człowiekiem.

– Przepraszam – mówię po krótkiej walce wewnętrznej. – Poniosło mnie.

– Poniosło – potwierdza, po czym odpycha moją rękę, którą wciąż idiotycznie trzymam go za ramię. Następnie, przy niewielkiej pomocy ściany, wstaje.

– Może… Pomógłbym jakoś… – Jest mi cholernie niezręcznie.

Jedyną odpowiedzią jest prychnięcie.

Mężczyzna unosi rękę z różdżką – przez cały czas nie wypuścił jej z dłoni – celuje w swoje żebra i zamyka oczy na moment. Rozbłysk bladobłękitnego światła jeszcze przez chwilę pozostawia swój powidok po wewnętrznej stronie moich powiek.

– Już wszystko dobrze, Potter, nie musisz mieć wyrzutów sumienia. Chociaż, przypuszczam, że i tak byś nie miał. – Ton jego głosu jest zwyczajnie zgryźliwy i właśnie to mnie uspokaja.

– Co ty wiesz o moim sumieniu, Snape? – pytam sarkastycznie.

– Nic. Nic i w tym przypadku uważam swoją ignorancję za błogosławieństwo. – Zamilkł. Nagle jego spojrzenie stało się ostre i uważne. – W końcu ci się udało, Potter.

Znów nie bardzo wiem, co powiedzieć. To już drugi raz w ciągu tego samego dnia.

– Chyba tak.

Mistrz Eliksirów patrzy na mnie jeszcze moment, krzyżuje ramiona na piersi w typowym dla siebie geście.

– Co? – Ten jego wzrok mnie wkurza i dezorientuje.

– Zupełnie nic. Jestem tylko zaskoczony… że tyle czasu zajęło ci nauczenie się tego. Chodź – mówi, i odwraca się w stronę wyjścia.

– Nie ćwiczymy już dzisiaj? – Nie ukrywam zdziwienia. Zwykle dostaję od niego straszny wycisk…

– Później. – Nietoperz przystaje, odwraca się do mnie i mruży oczy, w których dostrzegam nieznaczny odcień rozbawienia. – Teraz musimy porozmawiać. No dalej, chodź – powtarza. – Nie mam zamiaru na ciebie czekać.

Idę, bo cóż innego mógłbym zrobić?

Po drodze nie odrywam wzroku od szerokich ramion mężczyzny. Kiedy zatrzymujemy się przed jednymi z drzwi, omal na niego nie wpadam. Snape kręci tylko głową, otwiera i wpuszcza mnie do środka.

Wchodzę.

Czuje się trochę surrealistycznie, jak gdybym cokolwiek postradał zmysły.

W zasadzie nie jest to takie złe uczucie.

*_porto – wzmacniane wino portugalskie._


	8. Chapter 8

Naskrobałam kolejną część, to i wrzucam. Następna będzie raczej po sesji, kiedy już szczęśliwie zdam wszystkie egzaminy, odpukać.  
Sephiroth, Lucynapilo - dzięki za komentarze, w końcu to one karmią wena ;) Za wskazanie tej pomyłki z szukającą też dziękuję – nie wiem, o czym myślałam w trakcie pisania, naprawdę xD

**CZĘŚĆ VIII**

Pokój, do którego zostaję zaproszony dość niespodziewanie, jest niezbyt duży i dziwnie swojski. Jedną jego ścianę zajmują całkowicie regały szczelnie wypełnione książkami. Po przeciwległej stronie stoją dwa niskie fotele oraz stolik, doszczętnie zawalony woluminami oraz pojedynczymi arkuszami pergaminu, wśród których dostrzegam kubek po kawie. Bardzo duże okno w ścianie naprzeciw drzwi przyozdabiają, odsunięte w tym momencie, zielone zasłony. Szyby, nawet niezbyt przykurzone, wpuszczają do pomieszczenia dużo wieczornego światła. Na kominku pod oknem nie płonie ogień i przez chwilę tego żałuję; mimo iż jest ciepło, wewnątrz tych murów wyczuwa się lekki chłód.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest to ten sam pokój, na który miałem okazję zerknąć przy okazji mojej ostatniej wizyty; przechodzi mi przez myśl, że to swoim wścibstwem sprowokowałem taki rozwój wydarzeń.

Snape zamyka starannie drzwi za nami i czuję się niemal jak w potrzasku. Cholera. A może by jednak uciec…

– Potter, siadaj. – Mistrz Eliksirów zajmuje miejsce w jednym z foteli, w przypływie dość niezrozumiałej gościnności wskazując mi drugi.

Ignorując złe uczucia, siadam. Wygląda jednak na to, że tapicerka nie jest nasączona żadnym trującym jadem. I nie gryzie.

Nie pozostaje mi nic, poza patrzeniem na Nietoperza wzrokiem pełnym ponurego oczekiwania. W zasadzie w ogóle mi się to nie przydaje, ponieważ twarz mojego byłego profesora przypomina maskę, a w ciemnych oczach mogę odczytać tyle, ile w ślepiach starożytnego sfinksa. To przykre; zawsze wydawało mi się, że jestem przenikliwy. Zderzenie złudzeń z rzeczywistością zawsze jest brutalne.

– O czym chcesz rozmawiać? – Czynię pewne starania, aby mój głos brzmiał kulturalnie.

– Jak zwykle, zupełnie niedomyślny. – Tym razem doskonale mogę odczytać informację płynącą z wyrazu twarzy mężczyzny: ależ ty jesteś tępy, zaraz nieodwracalnie stracę wiarę w ludzkość. Zakładając oczywiście, że kiedyś ją miał.

Zgrzytam zębami.

– Może w takim razie mnie oświecisz? – sugeruję.

– Nie wydaje mi się, aby w twoim przypadku była możliwa jakakolwiek iluminacja, Potter. – Snape unosi brew, siadając wygodniej.

– Słuchaj…

Mężczyzna lekceważącym ruchem ręki przerywa moją wypowiedź, nim jeszcze zdołałem na dobre ją zacząć.

– Nie sądzę, abyś miał mi coś _ciekawego_ do powiedzenia. Pozwolisz, że przejdę do rzeczy – mówi sarkastycznym tonem.

– Pozwolę – burczę pod nosem. Jak tu wyjść z twarzą po takim oświadczeniu?

– Cudownie, doprawdy.

– Sn…

– Nie przerywaj mi, Potter! – Z tłumionym jękiem bezsilności zapadam się głębiej w miękkie siedzisko. Despotyzm tego faceta nieodmiennie doprowadza mnie do szału. – Doskonale. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy udało ci się zastosować oklumencję w praktyce. Myślałem już, że nie dane mi będzie dożyć tego dnia.

Prycham cicho.

– Mało brakowało, a nie dożyłbym też następnych – kontynuuje Snape niewzruszony. – Niemniej, w końcu postanowiłeś zrobić użytek – mierny, bo mierny – z mózgu, czy czegokolwiek, co tak naprawdę znajduje się w twojej czaszce. Oby ten rzadki stan się utrzymał, bo dopiero teraz czeka na ciebie naprawdę ciężka praca.

– Czyli? – Zerkam na Nietoperza podejrzliwie.

– Musisz nauczyć się lepiej… posługiwać swoją mocą przy oklumencji. Czy muszę ci to wyjaśniać? – Odwracam wzrok przed kpiącym spojrzeniem Mistrza Eliksirów, czując ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Przypominają mi się jego pogruchotane żebra.

– Przecież przeprosiłem…

– To nie o twoje mierne przeprosiny tutaj chodzi. – Snape potrząsa lekko głową. – Nie szkodzi też, jeśli _odrobinę_ uszkodzisz osobę, która próbuje użyć na tobie legilimencji. Przypuszczam zresztą, że efekt ten zanika na większych odległościach… Po prostu musisz _uważać_, Potter, uważać na eksplozje mocy.

– Dlaczego? – Nie do końca rozumiem, czego on znowu ode mnie chce.

Nietoperz zaczyna wyglądać na bardziej zirytowanego, niż zwykle.

– Czy ja muszę ci tłumaczyć elementarne sprawy, Potter? Wielkie natężenie magii, uwalniane zbyt gwałtownie… może prowadzić do nieodwracalnych zmian.

– Nieodwracalnych? – Zrobiło mi się nieco nieprzyjemnie.

– Mam ci zdefiniować to słowo?

– Obejdzie się. Ale… ja wcale nie czuję się teraz źle.

– Może jesteś trochę bardziej odporny. Poza tym, zmiany mogą zachodzić przede wszystkim w mózgu, a, jak chyba kiedyś ustaliliśmy, ty nie jesteś w jego posiadaniu.

– Cudownie – syczę. – A więc jestem bezpieczny. Kamień z serca.

– Cieszę się, że to zauważyłeś. – Uśmiech mężczyzny jest krzywy i złośliwy. – Z całą pewnością mogę stwierdzić, iż zanim dzisiejszy dzień dobiegnie końca, będziesz się modlił o siłę woli, by opanować moc.

Czyli za chwilę wrócimy do zajęć. Nie, żebym się z tego cieszył. Po prostu… Co innego stać naprzeciw Snape'a w sali do ćwiczeń i starać się odeprzeć jego klątwę, a co innego siedzieć z nim w szokująco przytulnym pokoju i prowadzić w miarę cywilizowaną pogawędkę. Czuję się odrobinę tym przytłoczony.

– Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze – mówi dalej, nie zwracając na mnie uwagi, Nietoperz – co, w twoim przypadku jest niezmiernie wątpliwe, przez następne dwa tygodnie opanujesz oklumencję w odpowiednim stopniu.

Pozwalam sobie na ironiczne wygięcie warg.

– Co potem? – Mam wrażenie, iż ta rozmowa zmierza w kierunku, który niekoniecznie mi się spodoba.

Mistrz Eliksirów unosi lekko kącik ust i zauważam, że w jego oczach coś mignęło. W moim odczuciu, złowieszczo.

– Potem zajmiemy się nauką legilimencji, co również było w naszej umowie. To jednak tylko wtedy, jeśli sobie na to _zasłużysz_.

– Zasłużę? – Detonuje mnie nieco.

– Tak. Dotąd mi nie udowodniłeś, jak bardzo _chcesz_ się uczyć.

– Snape, przecież się staram! – Mój głos nabiera wrogich tonów.

– A więc starasz się za mało! – Jego usta zaciskają się w wąską, pełną niezadowolenia linię. – Zwróć uwagę, jak długi czas zajęło ci osiągnięcie jakichkolwiek pozytywnych wyników! Spójrz w jaki sposób udało ci się odeprzeć mój atak – nie wiem, jak uda ci się utrzymać nad sobą kontrolę, smarkaczu!

Chcę coś odwrzasnąć, ale Nietoperz niestety ma rację. To trwa już o wiele, wiele za długo.

Przymykam oczy, przygryzając wewnętrzną stronę policzka.

– Co wobec tego mam zrobić? – pytam, kapitulując.

Mężczyzna posyła mi podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– Czyżby wielki pan auror raczył łaskawie spytać mnie o radę? Nie mam pojęcia, jak moje nerwy zniosą taki szok.

Wdech, wydech.

– Obejdzie się, skoro to dla ciebie aż taki problem – odpowiadam wystudiowanie jedwabistym głosem, o którym wiem, że działa na Snape'a jak płachta na byka.

– Uważaj – syknął, pochylając się lekko w moją stronę. Zaraz jednak odzyskał właściwe sobie opanowanie, a z całej jego postaci zaczął emanować wyraz pogardy.

Tłumię w sobie iście uczniowską, głupią chęć przeprosin. Przecież to on bez przerwy obrzuca mnie wymyślnymi inwektywami.

Zastanawiam się, jak przerwać pełne niechęci milczenie, zdające się szczelnie spowijać pokój, kiedy niespodziewanie słyszę odgłos szurania i drapania tapicerki z boku fotela, na którym siedzę. Wychylam się odrobinę, nieufnie, aby sprawdzić, co to i w tym samym momencie z głośnym miauknięciem na moich kolanach miękko ląduje wielki kot. Bestia mruży oczy, spoglądają na mnie wyczekująco, a przy tym zadziwiająco inteligentnie.

Bezwiednie wyciągam rękę, aby podrapać kocura za uszami.

– Cześć, Kocie z Cheshire. – Uśmiecham się nieznacznie, gdy futrzak mruczy głośno w odpowiedzi.

Udaję, że nie słyszę poirytowanego syknięcia hogwarckiego Mistrza Eliksirów. Najwyraźniej zapomniał, iż kot też może znajdować się w tym pokoju.

Szczerze, nadal nie jestem w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości tego, że Snape jest w stanie koegzystować z jakimkolwiek innym stworzeniem.

– Chester, chodź tu – warczy, jakby na potwierdzenie moich myśli.

Kot niespecjalnie przejmuje się groźnym tonem swego pana, najwyraźniej do niego przyzwyczajony. Macha tylko leniwie puszystym ogonem i niespiesznie przechodzi po blacie stolika znajdującego się pomiędzy fotelami, lawirując z wdziękiem wśród znajdujących się na nim spiętrzonych przedmiotów i finalnie ląduje na kolanach Nietoperza. Ten ostatni kwituje to uniesieniem brwi.

– Wracając do tego, co mogę ci poradzić, Potter. – Mężczyzna wraca do naszej rozmowy, a ja zbieram się w sobie. – Jedyne, co możesz zrobić, to ćwiczyć, jednak nie tak, jak teraz. Ćwiczyć do utraty przytomności, dopóki nie osiągniesz perfekcji, co jest nieco abstrakcyjne. – Spoglądając na mnie taksująco, najwyraźniej zupełnie machinalnie zaczyna głaskać szary grzbiet kota. – Tylko wtedy zacznę uczyć cię legilimencji. Rozumiesz?

– Rozumiem. – Nie wiem tylko jak, u licha, zdołam pogodzić to z pracą. Do wszystkich diabłów. – Zastanawiam się tylko, czy…

– Nie zastanawiaj się tyle, idę o zakład, że to ci szkodzi. A poza wszystkim, to nie twoja specjalność. – Wykrzywił lekko wargi. – Powiedziałem ci, co masz zrobić. Nie jesteś w posiadaniu nieograniczonej ilości czasu.

– Wiem o tym – stwierdzam niezbyt uprzejmie.

– Jakby nie patrzeć, to już jakieś osiągnięcie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli zwróci się uwagę na to, jak trudno ci przyswoić cokolwiek.

– Jeszcze chwila, a pokaleczysz sobie język o swój ostry dowcip – zauważam zgryźliwie.

– Cóż, Potter, tobie to nigdy nie grozi. – Mistrz Eliksirów rzuca mi protekcjonalne spojrzenie, mające tą unikalną właściwość doprowadzania mnie do białej gorączki.

Przyglądam się Snape'owi zmrużonymi oczyma, jego czarnym włosom opadającym w nieładzie wokół twarzy, bladym płaszczyznom policzków, zaciśniętym ustom i wyrazowi irytacji podszytej niewyczerpanymi złożami zniecierpliwienia w oczach. Mój wzrok prześlizguje się po wyprostowanych ramionach i poplamionej atramentem dłoni, przesuwającej się po miękkim futrze Chestera. Ciekawi mnie, jak ten mężczyzna wygląda rozluźniony, kiedy nikogo przy nim nie ma, nikt na niego nie patrzy i nie ma na kim wyładowywać złości. Ciekawi mnie…

– Potter, zejdź na ziemię, z łaski swojej. – Chłodny głos doskonale mnie otrzeźwia. I słusznie, bo chyba przeżywam chwile głębokiego zidiocenia.

– Bo?

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową z rozdrażnieniem i czymś w rodzaju politowania.

– Nieważne. Już dawno się przyzwyczaiłem, że jakiekolwiek przejawy inteligencji z twojej strony są chwilowe. Lepiej będzie, jeśli już wrócimy do zajęć. – Wstaje z fotela, szary kot z obrażonym miauknięciem zeskakuje na podłogę.

– Nie mogliśmy porozmawiać tam, gdzie ćwiczyliśmy? – pytam zniechęcony, ruszając za nim w stronę drzwi.

– Nie. Tamta sala nie jest przeznaczona do rozmów – odpowiada Nietoperz krótko i zagadkowo, nawet się nie odwracając.

Wzruszam ramionami.

Następne dwie godziny pokazują mi, że Snape miał niestety rację, jeśli chodzi o kontrolowanie mocy. Chociaż po tym, jak udało mi się odkryć istotę sprawy, za każdym razem – z większym lub mniejszym wysiłkiem – udaje mi się odeprzeć jego ataki (Mistrz Eliksirów dla własnego bezpieczeństwa stosuje silne zaklęcia ochronne), czuję się coraz słabszy, mdli mnie lekko i zaczyna boleć głowa. Wbrew wysiłkom, nie potrafię zachować pełnej władzy nad magią.

Albo po prostu robienie kilku rzeczy na raz w tym konkretnym przypadku przekracza moje możliwości.

Niech to, myślę, pochylając się i zaciskając dłonie na kolanach, aby zwalczyć uczucie mdłości. Niech to, powinienem być w stanie się kontrolować, powinienem…

Niech to.

Moja frustracja wzrasta z przyrostem geometrycznym.

– Dość już na dzisiaj, Potter. – Głos Nietoperza przypomina smagnięcie biczem po żebrach, ostre i bolesne.

Przywracam się do pozycji pionowej.

– Dlaczego? – Z miny opiekuna Slytherinu nie mogę nic wyczytać. – Możemy dalej…

– Nie. Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach, a ja nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru cię reanimować – stwierdza drwiąco. – Poza tym, jest już dość późno, a ja nie mam w tej chwili więcej czasu, który mógłbym poświęcić na te jakże absorbujące zajęcia z tobą.

Przez chwilę mam ochotę spytać zjadliwie, co też ciekawego ma do roboty – herbatka ze znajomymi w knajpce „Pod Śmierciożercą"? – opanowuję się jednak. Lepiej go nadmiernie nie drażnić. Ostatecznie uznaję, iż nie obchodzi mnie co aspołeczni psychopaci robią w wolnym czasie. Jestem pewien, że ustawia swoje eliksiry kolorami, albo coś równie przerażającego.

– Kiedy następne zajęcia? – Zadaje to pytanie już stojąc przy drzwiach wyjściowych.

– Jutro. – W wykonaniu Snape'a brzmi to jak nieznoszące sprzeciwu stwierdzenie.

Kiwam głową, chociaż wiem, że mam jutro ranną zmianę w pracy, a potem jeszcze nocny dyżur.

Wychodzę w sposób typowy, bez żadnego pożegnania. Świeże powietrze powoduje, iż mój ból głowy się wzmaga.

Coś mi mówi, że czeka mnie urocza noc.

*0*

Gdy wracam do domu, Ginny jest trochę przerażona. Zwłaszcza, że pierwszym co robię po przejściu przez próg jest sprint do łazienki i padnięcie w czułe objęcia toalety. Przez pół godziny rzygam jak kot.

Jeżeli to powiedzenie jest prawdziwe, za nic nie chciałbym być kotem.

Wstaję z zimnych kafelek dopiero, gdy niemal czuję, że żołądek przewrócił mi się na drugą stronę i nie mam już czym wymiotować.

– Harry, nic ci nie jest? – Ginewra, zatroskana, pomimo wyraźnych protestów z mojej strony towarzyszy mi w czasie doprowadzania się do jako takiego porządku. Mam wrażenie, że w głowę ktoś wbił mi pulsujące gwoździe, poza tym jednak czuję się znacznie lepiej.

– Nie, naprawdę.

– Byłeś dzisiaj u Snape'a, tak? – Oczy kobiety błysnęły. – Jeśli on…

– Ginny, nie przeginaj!

– Daj spokój! Wszyscy wiemy, jaki on jest…

Patrzę na kobietę, która jest moją narzeczoną nie wierząc własnym oczom i uszom. Panna Weasley stoi naprzeciw mnie w bojowej pozie, z zaciętą miną.

– Do cholery! – Nie wytrzymuję. – Nawet, gdyby Snape mi coś zrobił – a nie zrobił niczego – to są tylko moje sprawy! Kim ci się wydaje, że jesteś?

– Harry…

Za późno. Zbytnio się rozpędziłem, aby móc natychmiastowo się uspokoić.

– Myślisz, że nie potrafię się obronić? – Zaczynam się śmiać i nawet w moich uszach nie jest to przyjemny dźwięk. – Gdybyś zapomniała, jestem pieprzonym aurorem! A ty trenerką quidditcha!

– Ja nie… – zaczęła Ginewra, wyciągając do mnie ręce w uspokajającym geście. – Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło…

– Nie o to? To dlaczego zachowujesz się jak jakaś cholerna lwica chroniąca młodych?

Ginny odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi, a ja liczę do dziesięciu, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże. Nie pomaga.

Liczę do dwudziestu.

Po stu czterdziestu siedmiu, w końcu się w miarę uspokajam i decyduję poszukać dziewczyny. Zastaję ją w kuchni nad kubkiem herbaty, z wystudiowaną obojętnością czytającą jakieś sportowe czasopismo. Jak zawsze po nakrzyczeniu na nią czuję podłe poczucie winy.

Siadam na krześle naprzeciwko niej.

– Przepraszam – wyrzucam z siebie. – Wiem, że to żadne usprawiedliwienie, ale miałem naprawdę ciężki dzień…

Odkłada czasopismo.

– Rozumiem, Harry. Wiem, że w Ministerstwie jest ostatnio ciężko, a te zajęcia ze Snape'em też ci nie pomagają…

Spinam się, a potem wzruszam obojętnie ramionami.

– Bywało gorzej.

– Ja się po prostu martwię.

To stwierdzenie budzi we mnie echo tego, co powiedział mi o Ginny jej starszy brat. Robi mi się nieprzyjemnie.

– Za jakiś czas… niedługo… sytuacja się poprawi – zapewniam ją głosem, mam nadzieję, pełnym niewymuszonego optymizmu.

Kobieta uśmiecha się, jednak jej oczy wyraźnie informują mnie o tym, że nadal nie jestem mistrzem łgarstwa. Przynajmniej w takich sytuacjach.

Tego wieczoru długo nie mogę zasnąć, mój wzrok, tak brutalnie nieostry bez okularów, przesuwa się po suficie i meblach. Ból głowy nieco zelżał, lecz i tak nadal pozostaje doskonałą wymówką na bezsenność. Nie wiem, jak długo tak leżę, zasłuchany w oddech Ginny i tykanie zegara.

Kiedy sen nadchodzi, również nie przynosi spokoju. Przynosi za to obrazy i sceny, o których wolałbym nie pamiętać i inne, które się nigdy nie zdarzyły, niewyraźne i rozmyte, a jednak boleśnie realne. Czyjaś obecność, czyjeś oczy, dłonie, czyjeś na wpół nieusłyszane słowa.

Budzę się przed świtem nieomal z ulgą. Uciekam z łóżka chyłkiem, szybko i cicho.

Pijąc poranną kawę, zagryzaną razowcem z masłem, zastanawiam się, co też te sny mogły znaczyć, nic sensownego jednakże nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Profesor Trelawney byłaby sromotnie rozczarowana.

Wychodząc do pracy wiem przynajmniej, że tam nie będę mieć czasu na rozmyślanie o pierdołach. Sprawa [i]_wtyk[/i]i_ w naszych szeregach zaczyna, na szczęście, nabierać tempa. Zawsze to jakiś powód do radości.

Nie zdążyłem jeszcze wejść do naszej siedziby, gdy w drzwiach zderzam się z wyraźnie wzburzonym Ronem.

Łapię przyjaciela za ramię.

– Co się dzieje?

– Właśnie miałem cię wezwać, Harry.

Mój wzrok staje się ponaglający.

– Przed chwilą ojciec… to znaczy, wiceminister przysłał nam wiadomość. Strajki w zakładach pracy w Glasgow, czarodzieje chcą wyjść na ulice… Musimy wziąć kilka jednostek i jak najszybciej się tam znaleźć.

– Kurwa – klnę posępnie. – Coś jeszcze?

Ron kiwa rudą głową.

– Podobno wszystko ma przebiegać spokojnie, ale wiesz…

– Wiem. Chodź, muszę wydać odpowiednie dyspozycje. – Wciągam mężczyznę z powrotem do dużej sali, w której znajduje się większość przebywających na tej zmianie aurorów. Wszyscy patrzą na mnie z powagą, czekając na moje słowa.

Biorę wdech.

Coś mi mówi, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie wyjątkowo obfitować w wrażenia.

Jakbym ja kiedyś się nudził.

*0*

Na Spinner's End docieram dopiero po osiemnastej, znacznie spóźniony. W zasadzie mam niecałe cztery godziny do rozpoczęcia nocnej zmiany. Szaleństwo. Chociaż, to i tak cud, że w ogóle udało mi się wyjść z Ministerstwa.

Po nieprzyjemnym rytuale przejścia przez barierę otaczającą dom – mógłby ją kiedyś zdjąć – muszę czekać pod drzwiami dłużej niż zwykle.

Modlę się o cierpliwość.

W końcu otwiera mi sam właściciel z miną wybitnie nieprzychylną. Krzywiąc się widocznie, unosi ciemne brwi w niemym zdumieniu i po raz chyba tysięczny w życiu mam diabelną ochotę coś mu zrobić.

– Miałem uzasadnioną nadzieję, że nie raczysz się już dzisiaj zjawić, Potter.

– Snape, ja mam dość wymagającą pracę – zauważam, starając się, by mój głos nie zdradził żadnych emocji. – Nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, kiedy akurat będę potrzebny.

Nietoperz prycha.

– Cóż, gdybym był na miejscu tych strajkujących pracowników, chyba padłbym ze strachu na sam widok aurorskiego oddziału, jeśli oni wszyscy prezentują się równie żałośnie jak ty.

– Cholera! Skoro wiesz, co mnie zatrzymało, to może darujesz sobie idiotyczne komentarze? – warczę i bez zaproszenia wchodzę do środka, potrącając umyślnie mężczyznę ramieniem. Stoimy w przedpokoju, mierząc się wzrokiem. Spojrzenie, jakie rzuca mi Snape spod zmrużonych powiek jest niebezpiecznie uważne. Cóż, doskonale wiem, że po dwunastu godzinach pracy nie prezentuję się zbyt dobrze, jednakże trudno się mówi. Trochę kurzu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Mimo woli muszę jednak przyznać, iż czarna, czysta koszula Mistrza Eliksirów budzi we mnie pewną zazdrość.

– Twoje riposty jak zawsze są powalające. Ledwo jestem w stanie ustać na nogach – stwierdza Nietoperz sarkastycznie, po czym popada w milczenie i jedynie gestem nakazuje mi pójście do sali ćwiczeń, która prezentuje się równie ponuro, jak ostatnio.

Wzdychając ciężko w duchu, postanawiam, że tym razem nie dam Snape'owi żadnych powodów do krytyki i mieszania mnie z błotem. Przynajmniej większego niż zwykle.

I faktycznie, pierwszych cztery czy pięć ataków udaje mi się bez większych trudności odeprzeć; nawet w miarę panuję nad mocą. Może te ćwiczenia faktycznie działają.

Zaklęcia uderzają we mnie jedno po drugim, bez przerwy, nie dając mi czasu na zastanowienie – muszę działać automatycznie. Nie zwracam uwagi na wrażenie dziwnego, lekko metalicznego smaku i zapachu gdzieś na granicy świadomości . Wszystko jest w porządku do momentu, gdy po szczególnie silnej próbie wdarcia się do mojego umysłu, coś we mnie nie wytrzymuje i w ułamkach sekund wymyka się spod kontroli. Dokładnie tak, jak ostatnio, szlag by to.

Otwierając powieki niemal słyszę huk w głowie; na szczęście bariery ochronne Mistrza Eliksirów są silne, tym razem nic mu się nie stało. I dobrze, bo znów bym się nasłuchał. Mimo to wyrywa mi się głośne przekleństwo.

– Zaczynamy jeszcze raz? – pytam, zniecierpliwiony.

– Potter. – Snape patrzy na mnie dziwnie.

– Co?

– Krwawisz. Nie zauważyłeś?

Dopiero w tym momencie zdaję sobie sprawę, że metaliczny posmak w moich ustach to krew. Dotykam ust, nosa. Kurwa. Wycieram twarz dołem koszulki.

Mój były profesor wciąga głośno powietrze i podchodzi do mnie, wyciągając dłoń z wielką chusteczką, chyba przywołaną zaklęciem. Przyjmuję ją i przykładam do nosa. Co za żenująca sytuacja.

– Dzięki – mamroczę. – Chyba nakapałem ci na podłogę.

– Trudno. Odrobina gryfońskiej krwi chyba nie zrobi mi krzywdy, ale dla pewności zdezynfekuję pomieszczenie, jak już wyjdziesz.

Zaczynam się śmiać, ale to powoduje tylko, że krwawienie się wzmaga. Teraz to już robię z siebie ostatnią ofiarę.

– Możemy już wracać do ćwiczeń – sugeruję.

– Jak to się dzieje, że szefem aurorów jest tak nieodpowiedzialny osobnik? – Zdumienie w głosie Nietoperza jest niemal autentyczne. Patrzę, jak macha nieznacznie w powietrzu różdżką i znikąd w jego dłoni pojawia się jakaś fiolka z czerwonawym, rzadkim płynem. – Masz, wypij to.

– Co to? – Wcale nie kryję podejrzliwości w głosie.

– Gdybym chciał cię otruć, zrobiłbym to już dawno, Potter. To tylko eliksir tamujący upływ krwi i wzmacniający organizm. Patrząc na to, w jakim jesteś stanie, stwierdzić, iż ci się przyda, to za mało.

Hamuję cisnące mi się na język nieprzyjemne słowa i z krótkim skinieniem głowę biorę od niego eliksir, odkorkowuję i wypijam jednym haustem. Raz kozie śmierć, najwyżej moje męczarnie się zakończą. Skutek mikstury odczuwam niemal natychmiastowo; po moim ciele rozchodzi się przyjemne ciepło i krew przestaje płynąć mi z nosa.

– Nie twierdzę, że się nie przydało – mówię szczerze. Cokolwiek straciłbym autorytet w pracy, gdybym zjawił się tam słaniający na nogach i zakrwawiony. Zaklęciem usuwam plamy krwi z koszulki, co wychodzi mi nawet zadowalająco. – Kiedy stąd wyjdę, zaraz wracam do Ministerstwa – dodaję, nie wiedząc dlaczego.

– Rozprawiać się z groźnymi, strajkującymi robotnikami? – Ironiczna mina mężczyzny mówi mi dobitnie, co o tym myśli.

– Strajk przebiegał spokojnie – mówię, co wcale nie jest kłamstwem. Poza wszystkim, w tym konkretnym wypadku uznaję racje robotników. Czasy są ciężkie, a kryzys nie sprzyja zwłaszcza im. – Obawiamy się jednak, że to spowoduje inne… wystąpienia dzisiejszej nocy.

Ledwo wypowiadam te słowa, a już się na siebie złoszczę. Z kim ja rozmawiam o takich sprawach? Mimo wszystko, to _jest_ były śmierciożerca. Którego. Nienawidzę.

Zaczynam sam dla siebie stanowić enigmę.

– Wracamy do zajęć?

Tym razem moja propozycja zostaje przyjęta łaskawym skinieniem głowy.

– Mam nadzieję, że już czujesz się normalnie. Nie chcę mieć jeszcze bardziej uwalanej krwią posadzki.

Wytknięcie słabości, to takie w jego stylu.

– Nie czuję się normalnie, bo nic nie jest normalnie – mamroczę cicho.

Niestety, Mistrz Eliksirów dosłyszał.

– Oświeć mnie, co masz na myśli, Potter. – Jego mina jest cokolwiek podejrzliwa.

– Nic. Świat jest skurwiały.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Snape zdobywa się na coś w stylu niemal zupełnie nie ironicznego półuśmiechu i nagle widzę jego oczy z całkiem bliska. Nie płonie w nich ogień piekielny, jeśli o to chodzi. Są tam za to rzeczy, o których nic nie wiem i o których być może nigdy się nie dowiem. Tajemnice i zagadki. Labirynt.

– Tak, Potter, twoje spostrzeżenie jest zaskakujące w swojej słuszności. W końcu udało ci się coś zauważyć… zniszczony sen idioty. Jednakże, skurwiały świat nie stanie się mniej skurwiałym, gdy go tak nazwiemy.

Milcząco przyznaję mu rację. Nazywanie rzeczy po imieniu sprawia, że stają się przerażająco rzeczywiste.

Chociaż, czasami to pomaga. Przynajmniej mi.


	9. Chapter 9

Beta: Maja :*

**CZĘŚĆ IX**

"_Derelict days and the stereo plays  
For the all night crowd  
That it cannot phase  
And I'm calling_…"*

Lipcowe upały doprowadzają mnie do ciężkiego szału. Lubię, kiedy jest ciepło, ale bez przesady – teraz mam wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłynę, a wyszedłem tylko za dom. Co za życie. Nie pamiętam już, kiedy ostatnio temperatury były tak wysokie. Hermiona twierdzi, że to efekt cieplarniany i pewnie ma rację, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, iż mam przemożną ochotę rzucić na wszystko wokół zaklęcie zamrażające.

Albo lepiej, uciec na Alaskę.

Tocząc nierówny bój z rozdrażnieniem, przy pomocy _Aquamenti _podlewam grządki kwiatów wokół domu, o co prosiła mnie Ginny, oraz siebie, tak z własnej inicjatywy.

Jestem niewsypany, zmęczony, całkiem głodny i za dwadzieścia minut muszę być w pacy. W mniemaniu mojej narzeczonej jednak nie umniejsza to moich ogrodniczych zdolności, niestety.

Sama myśl o pracy przypomina mi, iż mamy już połowę lipca, a tylko do końca miesiąca mogę zajmować się _wewnętrznymi problemami_ naszego biura. Niemalże widzę, jak czas kurczy mi się w dłoniach. Dostrzegam też problemy, masę problemów, coraz więcej problemów. Na razie wszystkie informacje, do jakich dotarłem są niemal zbyt nieprawdopodobne, aby w nie uwierzyć.

– Harry, co ty robisz?

Odrobinę zdezorientowany rozglądam się wokół i konstatuję z pewnym zdziwieniem, że zamiast kwiatów, namiętnie podlewam ławkę. Cóż. I tak nigdy nie lubiłem tego zielska.

– Zamyśliłem się – stwierdzam zgodnie z prawdą i wzruszam ramionami. Przenoszę strumień wody tryskający z mojej różdżki ponownie na kolorowe chwasty. Jest mi cokolwiek surrealistycznie.

– Ostatnio dość często ci się to zdarza… Powinnam zacząć się niepokoić? – Kobieta, szeroko uśmiechnięta, wychyla się przez otwarte, kuchenne okno. Rude włosy lśnią w słońcu jak roztopiona miedź.

Boli mnie głowa, tępym, pulsującym bólem uciskając skronie. W zasadzie, stan ten trwa nieprzerwanie od jakiegoś tygodnia, w czasie którego niemal codziennie spędzam po kilka godzin na ćwiczeniach ze Snape'em. Nie pytajcie, jak znajduję czas na sen. Sam staram się o tym nie myśleć, bo popadnę w załamanie nerwowe. Myśl o łóżku powoduje u mnie lekki stan depresyjny oraz przeświadczenie, iż życie jest niedoścignione w swojej podłości. Na razie jednak jakoś trzymam się na nogach, tyle dobrego.

– Zaraz muszę iść do Ministerstwa – mówię, tak gwoli przypomnienia. Moja wypowiedź trafia w przestrzeń, ponieważ Ginny już zdążyła zniknąć z okna. Mam ochotę, dziecinnie i ze złością, kopnąć irysy na grządce, powstrzymuję się jednak. Pierwszy sukces na dziś.

*o*o*

Jednym z pierwszych faktów, jaki odnotowuję po pojawieniu się w pracy, jest wyraz twarzy Rona – wygląda, jakby rudzielec cierpiał na ciężką depresję połączoną ze stanami psychozy.

Z czymś w rodzaju wyrzutów sumienia zdaję sobie sprawę, iż nie widziałem się z nim od dobrego tygodnia. Przygnębiające. Zaraz też postanawiam, pomimo że zdaję sobie sprawę z braku własnego czasu, zabrać go gdzieś po skończeniu zmiany. Wiecie, barowe męskie rozmowy przy piwie… czy jakoś tak.

I to wcale nie znaczy, że zamierzam naciągać go na zwierzenia, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Uważam po prostu, iż bardzo źle jest zaniedbywać przyjaciół, skoro się już jakichś ma.

Ron, mimo iż początkowo niemrawo oponuje, przystaje na wspólne wyjście i tym oto sposobem lądujemy w barze, co pozwolę sobie pominąć milczeniem. Rozmawiamy – a w zasadzie w większość ja gadam – o normalnych, codziennych sprawach. Wyjątkowo postanawiam nie być nachalny. Ograniczam się tylko do obserwowania przyjaciela uważnie; zmarszczone rude brwi, zmrużone oczy i dziwnie zacięte usta nie napawają mnie optymizmem. Opowiadam właśnie o swoich przygodach ze śmiercionośnymi irysami, nieco tyko ubarwiając prawdę, kiedy niespodziewanie Weasley się uśmiecha.

– Dzięki, Harry. – Mruga do mnie zawadiacko jednym okiem. – Nie chcę, żeby to zabrzmiało niewdzięcznie, ale kolejnej niesamowitej opowiastki z twoich ust już nie zniosę.

– Czy to była obelga? – Staram się nie uśmiechać nazbyt szeroko.

– Mogła być, skoro aż tak się cieszysz na taką opcję… Zawsze wiedziałem, że masz w sobie coś perwersyjnego.

Prycham i pozwalam, aby mój uśmiech się poszerzył.

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć – oświadczam słodkim tonem.

– Masz rację, nie chcę. To jeden z tych wypadków, w których ignorancja jest błogosławieństwem – odpowiada kpiąco, a za moment na nowo się zasępia.

Czekam.

– Nie masz czasem wrażenia, że i życie, i czas przecieka ci przez palce? – Pytanie pada w przestrzeń. Wiem, że nie mam obowiązku odpowiadać, żadnego obowiązku. Wcale a wcale. A jednak, niemal wbrew sobie, otwieram usta i formułuję odpowiedź.

– Cholernie często, Ron. Codziennie. Właściwie, towarzyszy mi to odkąd pamiętam. – Jak trudno jest powstrzymać słowa, kiedy już zaczną płynąć. – Wierz mi, wolałbym o tym nie myśleć. Zamknąć oczy i sprawić, że wszystko zniknie, rozpłynie się, kontury świata stracą ostrość, staną się rozmyte i półprzezroczyste. A tak naprawdę, niewiele jesteś w stanie zrobić. Nie da się schwytać czasu. To się nazywa…

– Bezradność – mruczy Ronald w podpowiedzi.

– Chciałem powiedzieć – dorosłość. – Uśmiecham się nieco wymuszonym grymasem. – Ale bezradność też pasuje. To część życia, jak wszystko.

– Mówisz to tak beznamiętnie, jak gdyby w ogóle cię nie dotyczyło.

– Kim jestem, aby walczyć z wiatrakami? Żaden ze mnie Don Kichot. On przynajmniej miał zbroję. Konia. I wiernego giermka.

– Kto to był Don Kichot? – zainteresował się nagle mój przyjaciel, patrząc na mnie z zastanowieniem zmieszanym z pewnym rodzajem troski. – Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem.

– Bohater – stwierdzam krótko. Niech pomęczy o szczegóły Hermionę, ona na pewno się ucieszy.

– Masz jutro czas? – Zmienia temat mężczyzna. Zapewne dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego.

– Dlaczego?

– Może wpadłbyś do mnie i Miony? Dawno u nas nie byłeś.

Zasadniczo, to kurewsko nie mam czasu. Snape mnie zabije, jeśli wymówię się od zajęć z nim.

– Bardzo chętnie wpadnę – mówię, taktownie nie zauważając, iż zaproszenie nie objęło Ginny.

Jakoś to przeżyję.

*o*o*

Wstyd przyznać, ale wątpliwości co do mojego przeżycia lub nie i ogólnie całej egzystencji, pojawiają mi się dopiero u Snape'a. Mówcie co chcecie, oklumencja jest naprawdę diabelnie trudna. Zwłaszcza, kiedy twoja moc chce się wyrwać na wolność i poszatkować przeciwnika, a przy okazji i twój mózg. Wkurzające.

Mina stojącego naprzeciw mnie Nietoperza również wyraża to, jak życie jest upierdliwe i niesprawiedliwie karze, nie wiadomo za co, _dobrych_ ludzi.

Dzisiejsze zajęcia, mimo wszystko jednak przebiegają całkiem dobrze; ilość uszkodzeń na ciele bądź psychice w tym momencie równa się zeru. Zaczynam popadać w samozachwyt.

– Pięć minut przerwy, Potter.

Założę się, iż Mistrz Eliksirów jest w tym momencie niesamowicie dumny ze swojej łaskawości.

Podchodzę do ściany i opieram się z pewną ulgą o zimny kamień. Najchętniej przyłożyłbym do niej czoło, nie mam jednak ochoty wysłuchiwać zgryźliwych komentarzy Snape'a. Nie, żebym kiedykolwiek ją miał, tę ochotę.

Milczenie spowija pomieszczenie łagodnym całunem. Nie chcę go przerywać. Zresztą, co miałbym powiedzieć? Nietoperz to nie jest człowiek, który toleruje gadanie o pierdołach. Tak myślę. Tak mi się wydaje, bo co ja mogę o tym wiedzieć? Nic. Wielkie, kosmate zero.

Słysząc lekki stuk, odwracam głowę w stronę Snape'a, który najwyraźniej właśnie wyczarował krzesło, patrząc na mnie z wyrazem twarzy, którego nie potrafię zinterpretować. Standard.

Krzesło podrywa się z posadzki, przelatuje dobrych kilka metrów i ląduje przede mną z gracją. Patrzę na nie z zastanowieniem.

– Siadaj, Potter. I przestań się tak durnie wytrzeszczać.

Nieufność irytująco kąsa coś wewnątrz mnie.

Wzruszam ramionami. On miał tyle okazji, aby mnie zabić, że doprawdy powinienem się już trochę uspokoić. Paranoja chyba mi się nasila.

– Nie, dziękuję – mówię, sam nie wiem dlaczego. Nie chcę, żeby stwarzał pozory faktu, iż jest dla mnie uprzejmy, podczas gdy tak naprawdę oboje wiemy, że najchętniej ukręciłby mi łeb. To jest co najmniej dziwne. I niepokojące. Tak samo, jak jego względnie ludzkie zachowanie ostatnio, kiedy ubabrałem część tego pomieszczenia własną krwią.

Zaiste, zastanawiałem się nad tym, nawet dość intensywnie. Sensowne teorie, do których doszedłem: nie stwierdzono obecności takowych.

Chciałbym się włamać do jego mózgu.

– Nie denerwuj mnie. – Głos Snape'a jest zwodniczo spokojny, wystarczy mi jednak jedno spojrzenie na jego wyprostowaną, odzianą w czerń – chyba się już zastanawiałem, czy on kiedykolwiek nosi inne kolory? – sylwetkę, by dostrzec bijącą z niej niewypowiedzianą groźbę.

Och, bo się przejmę.

W tym momencie jednakże zaczyna mi się kręcić w głowie i machinalnie opadam na krzesło.

– Jak to miło, że raczyłeś w końcu posłuchać głosu rozsądku.

– Zamknij się.

Snape podchodzi bliżej, zatrzymując się jednakże w godnym oddaleniu jakichś dwóch metrów, jak gdyby sama moja obecność była dla niego szkodliwa i opiera się ramieniem o ścianę, zakładając ręce na piersi. Jego drwiący wzrok przesuwa się po mnie, pozostawiając dziwne wrażenie na skórze.

– Nie odpowiem na tak marną prowokację.

– Już to zrobiłeś. Poniekąd.

– Radziłbym _tobie_ się zamknąć.

Stosuję się do tej uwagi. Na jakieś trzydzieści sekund.

– Po co dałeś mi to krzesło?

– Czyżbyś miał ochotę nieco poroztrząsać moje motywy, Potter? Urocze. – Ironiczne wygięcie wąskich ust odzywa się dreszczem biegnącym po moim kręgosłupie.

– Bynajmniej. Twoje motywy są mi całkowicie obojętne i, szczerze, wolałbym ich nie poznawać. Chcę zachować chociaż pozory zdrowia umysłowego – stwierdzam sarkastycznie. Zastanawia mnie to tylko… Byłbym mniej zdziwiony, gdybyś rozbił mi ten mebel na głowie – mówię uczciwie.

– Porażający brak wyobraźni. Nie jestem żadnym mugolskim barbarzyńcą – prycha Nietoperz. – Gdybym chciał rozbić ci tę jakże pełną mądrości, gryfońską głowę, znalazłbym dziesiątki bardziej wyrafinowanych sposobów.

– Nie wnikam jakich.

– Twoja strata. Zapewne większość z nich byłaby wielce użyteczna dla szefa aurorów. Oczywiście, gdyby zechciał pobrudzić sobie rączki. – Ton mężczyzny aż wibruje czystą, niczym nieskażoną złośliwością.

Czując uderzenie adrenaliny wstaję. Wytrzymuję nieprzychylne spojrzenie czarnych oczu, panując nad złością. Nie jestem dzieciakiem. Nie jestem dzieciakiem.

Będę to sobie powtarzał tak długo, aż uwierzę.

– Daj mi spokój. Nic nie wiesz o mojej pracy, więc oszczędź sobie – mówię tonem godnym Hermiony i zwalczam chęć kopnięcia… czegoś. Krzesła. Albo Snape'a. Lepiej to drugie. – Twoje jadowite insynuacje nie robią na mnie absolutnie żadnego wrażenia – kłamię. – Poza tym – uśmiecham się zgryźliwie – lepiej, żebyś zachował ten, godzinami misternie obmyślany asortyment przytyków dla kogoś, kto lepiej je _doceni_. Nie uważasz? Myślę, że Malfoyowie byliby zachwyceni.

Czarne oczy lekko się zwężają i dostrzegam w nich lekki błysk. Domyślam się, iż stosunki Mistrza Eliksirów z przeuroczą rodzinką blond krwiopijców, to temat raczej drażliwy. Słyszało się różne plotki…

– Potter, nie wychodzę z podziwu, że twój własny idiotyzm nie wprawia cię w zakłopotanie.

– Nie wysilaj się – syczę.

Mężczyzna rzuca mi protekcjonalne spojrzenie.

– Za każdym razem kiedy cię widzę, Potter, dochodzę do przekonania, iż głupota jest dziedziczna. Krzesło to tylko krzesło, nic więcej. Nie dorabiaj sobie do tego ideologii. Możemy wrócić do zajęć.

Ostatnie zdanie skutecznie zamyka mi usta.

Po kolejnej półtorej godzinie jestem wykończony, ale raczej z siebie zadowolony; idzie mi coraz lepiej, o ile to możliwe. Nawet Snape nie wygłosił zbyt wielu zgryźliwych uwag na temat mojej nieudolności. Może uznał to za swój sukces dydaktyczny.

– Nie wiem, jakim cudem robisz postępy – odzywa się Nietoperz. – Widać, kiedy komuś brakuje rozumu, dostaje w pakiecie nieopisane szczęście.

Tak, moja teoria od początku była naciągana.

– To się nazywa równowaga w naturze – konstatuję obojętnie. Nie mam siły, aby się wściekać, przynajmniej w tym momencie. Idę w stronę drzwi, czując się nagle przeraźliwie zmęczony. Nawet utarczki słowne ze Snape'em przestają się wydawać nęcące. Po prostu chcę już stąd wyjść, a najlepiej znaleźć się w łóżku. Własnym.

Ni stąd, ni zowąd przypomina mi się dzisiejsza rozmowa z Ronem.

_Nie masz czasem wrażenia, że i życie, i czas przecieka ci przez palce?_

Dopiero na wpół zdumione, na wpół gniewne prychnięcie Mistrza Eliksirów uświadamia mi, że wypowiedziałem te słowa na głos. A on miał wątpliwą przyjemność to usłyszeć.

– To prawda, że nie ma lekarstwa ani na śmierć, ani na bezczelność, ale przeginasz, Potter! Kim ci się, do diabła, wydaje, że jesteś, żeby zadawać mi takie pytania?

Wzruszam ramionami. Dziwnie jest oglądać twarz Snape'a z tak bliska – oburzony podszedł do mnie i mam wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie mną potrząsać w złości. Korzystając z okazji, patrzę, głupio, łapczywie i zachłannie, bezwiednie zapamiętując szczegóły.

– Przestań się na mnie gapić – cedzi Nietoperz zza zaciśniętych zębów. – I wyjdź, zanim jednak stwierdzę, że rozbicie ci krzesła na głowie to niezła perspektywa. Spodziewam się, iż trafisz do wyjścia.

Trafiam bez problemu. O dziwo.

*o*o*

W domu czeka na mnie kolacja, co omal nie przyprawia mnie o ciężki szok. Ile można znieść w jeden dzień? Na wszystkie bóstwa w niebiosach, miejcie nade mną odrobinę litości. W poprzednim wcieleniu musiałem być okropnym człowiekiem, a teraz rzeczywistość się za to na mnie mści.

W każdym razie, wołowina w sosie słodko-kwaśnym jest całkiem smaczna. I chyba przegapiłem moment rozpoczęcia się fascynacji Ginewry orientalną kuchnią. W sumie, nic mi do tego, byle tylko mój żołądek nie ucierpiał.

W sprawach kulinarnych jestem egoistą. W innych być może też. Nic, tylko posypać się popiołem i przywdziać włosiennicę.

– Pyszne – uśmiecham się, mam nadzieję, szczerze.

– Dzięki. – Ginny, zajęta wypisywaniem czegoś na kartkach, przybrała zadowoloną z siebie minę.

Jak niewiele niektórym trzeba do szczęścia.

– Jak było na treningu? – indaguję dalej.

Niezbyt dokładnie słucham przydługiej relacji z tego, co się ostatnio dzieje z Harpiami, ograniczając się do potakiwania i niespiesznej konsumpcji kolacji. Naprawdę, niezbyt mnie interesują losy ich szukającej, a także wszystkich pozostałych członkiń drużyny. Kiedy Ginny kończy mówić, przyglądam się jej z zastanowieniem, odsuwając od siebie talerz z resztkami wołowiny.

– Co byś powiedziała – pytam znienacka – na to, żebyśmy mieli kota?

Nie, nie myślałem o tym wcześniej. Tak jakoś… samo mi się wyrwało.

– Kota? – Kobieta patrzy na mnie z niebotycznym zdziwieniem w oczach. – Skąd ci to nagle przyszło do głowy?

– A jakoś tak… Więc, co o tym myślisz?

– Nie przepadam za kotami – Ginewra marszczy lekko nos.

– Naprawdę? – dziwię się. – A Krzywołapem zawsze się zajmowałaś…

– Hmm, to był raczej jednostkowy przypadek. Koty wydają mi się fałszywe. Ale pomijając moją lekką awersję do tych futrzaków – kto by się u nas w domu zajmował zwierzęciem? Ty jesteś całymi dniami w pracy, mnie też ciągle nie ma… Cud, że jeszcze nie zapomnieliśmy karmić sów.

– Może masz rację – godzę się bez większego przekonania. – Nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle z tym wypaliłem.

– Ale Harry, jeśli bardzo chcesz…

– Nie, nie. To była tylko taka myśl.

Nic na siłę, myślę, przyglądając się siedzącej naprzeciw mnie postaci, nic na siłę. Kiedy konkretnie staliśmy się sobie obcy? Dwoje przypadkowych ludzi związanych codziennością. Czy to właśnie tak ma wyglądać? Moje marzenia były chyba nieco inne.

Nic na siłę.

Włosy Ginny lśnią przepiękną czerwienią, tak samo jak usta. Jej skóra jest gładka i delikatna, a spojrzenie szczere i pewne. Powiedz mi, kim jesteś? Powiedz mi, kim ja sam się stałem?

Moja bajka nagle przestała mi się wydawać tak piękna, jak zawsze.

Myślałem, że lubi koty.

Może złudzenia są w życiu kompletnie niepotrzebne i dopiero całkowicie się ich pozbywając, możemy zobaczyć wszystko takim, jakie jest naprawdę. Inna sprawa to to, czy da się żyć będąc ich zupełnie pozbawionym, w bezustannej konfrontacji z rzeczywistością, z rzeczami takimi, jakimi są w istocie.

Moim zdaniem to nierealne.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– Oczywiście. Czemu pytasz?

Kobieta opiera głowę na dłoni, przypatruje mi się z zastanowieniem.

– Masz strasznie dziwny wyraz twarzy.

– Wydaje ci się. – Wzruszam lekko ramionami. Bo co mogę powiedzieć? Nic nie mogę. Nie chcę.

Późny wieczór mija mi szybko, wypełniony cichym szelestem kartek dokumentów, w które wpatruję się niewidzącym wzrokiem.

Kładąc się do łóżka, jak zwykle zbyt późno, z góry wiem, że nie będę mógł zasnąć. Może to dziś i lepiej. Muszę… pomyśleć. Muszę poukładać parę spraw, zanim te wszystkie rzeczy uwięzione w moim umyśle mi go rozsadzą. Przydałaby mi się myślodsiewnia. Albo valium. Może oba naraz?

Naprawdę staram się nad sobą nie użalać, pewne fakty jednakże przekraczają granice mojego pojmowania. Kiedy Ginny i ja się od siebie aż tak oddaliliśmy? Czy żadne z nas nic nie zauważyło? Czy my istniejemy na jakichś zupełnie innych orbitach?

Najgorsze jest to, że, do cholery, nawet mi to specjalnie nie przeszkadza. Nie boli. Jak gdyby to była normalna sytuacja. W sumie… przecież tak naprawdę od miesięcy zdawałem sobie doskonale sprawę, iż nasz związek powoli przestaje istnieć. Przez mój gniew, moje kłamstwa, jej kłamstwa, wspólny brak czasu.

Powinienem mieć do siebie pretensje, że nie chciało mi się – nadal nie chce – niczego _ratować_? To co ma się zdarzyć i tak nastąpi, z moją ingerencją czy bez niej.

To chyba tyle.

_*Red Hot Chili Peppers – „Stadium Arcadium"_


	10. Chapter 10

Część dedykowana Kamykowi, współtowarzyszce męczarni na praktykach, w ramach rekompensaty za znoszenie marudzenia niżej podpisanej, oraz z podziękowaniem za motywację i wiekopomny komentarz. Hell fuckin' yeah!

Beta: Maja ;*

**CZĘŚĆ X**

„_And when she le__ts me slip away  
She turns me on all my violence is gone  
Nothing is wrong  
I just slip away and I am gone_

_Nothing is wrong…"*_

Tak, jak obiecałem – ja naprawdę czasami staram się dotrzymywać obietnic – po pracy przychodzę do Rona. Łudzę się, że być może nie ma go w domu, wiem jednak doskonale, iż mój przyjaciel ma nocną zmianę, a jest dopiero siedemnasta. A ja powinienem być teraz w zupełnie innym miejscu; Snape nie będzie zachwycony moim spóźnieniem. Chociaż, kiedy się u niego zjawiam, to i tak zachwyt jest ostatnim, czego mogę się spodziewać.

Trochę zły na siebie, wchodzę do kamienicy, w której mieszkają Ron i Hermiona. Od kiedy niby przejmuję się tym, co Snape zrobi lub pomyśli? Czeka na mnie mój najlepszy przyjaciel, w którego życiu ewidentnie dzieje się coś niezbyt _dobrego_, a ja się tu wdaję w zupełnie idiotyczne dywagacje.

Brawo, Potter, gratuluję sam sobie kwaśno w myślach, idąc po schodach na drugie piętro. Mówi się, że ludzie mądrzeją z wiekiem, jeśli jednak chodzi o mnie, nie byłbym taki pewny.

Dzwonię do drzwi, które Weasley otwiera po niedługiej chwili. Uśmiecha się lekko i patrzy na mnie szaroniebieskimi oczami z wysokości swojego metra dziewięćdziesiąt trzy. Już dawno pogodziłem się z tym, że zawsze będzie wyższy ode mnie.

– Cześć.

– Cześć, Harry. Właź do środka.

Mieszkanie jest bardzo duże i przestronne, z wysokimi sufitami i wielkimi oknami, wychodzącymi na ruchliwą ulicę, co jednak nikomu nie przeszkadza – odpowiednie zaklęcia znakomicie izolują dźwięki. Piękne, stare orzechowe meble, mnóstwo książek zalegających każde możliwe miejsce oraz mugolskie ozdoby obok czarodziejskich przedmiotów tworzą efekt lekkiego, w jakiś pokrętny sposób swojskiego miszmaszu.

– Masz szczęście, że nie widziała cię nasza sąsiadka. – Na twarzy rudzielca pojawił się grymas niechęci. – Ostatnio jest nie do zniesienia.

– Och, masz na myśli tę uroczą staruszkę z mieszkania naprzeciwko? – pytam domyślnie.

– Uroczą? Kiedy ostatnio był u nas George, chciała wzywać policję. Tylko dlatego, że przyszedł w szacie czarodzieja, a potem nieco… hałasował, pokazując nam swój nowy wynalazek…

Prycham śmiechem, podczas gdy przechodzimy do pokoju służącemu Ronowi jako gabinet, składzik przyborów do quidditcha oraz wszelkiej maści rupieci, a także, przypuszczam, miejsce do relaksu. Wnioskuję, że Miony w domu nie ma, inaczej już dawno bym ją zauważył. Przypadek?

– Wiesz, takie są uroki mieszkania w mugolskiej części Londynu – zauważam. – Ukrywanie się, przemykanie, upierdliwe sąsiadki… – Opadam na skórzaną kanapę, a Weasley śmieje się cicho.

– Do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić. Większość mieszkańców naszej kamienicy jest całkiem zwyczajna. – Ron podchodzi do hebanowego, misternie rzeźbionego barku. – Napijesz się czegoś? Może whiskey?

– Nie dzięki. Będę musiał dzisiaj… jeszcze trochę popracować. Muszę mieć jak najbardziej trzeźwą głowę – mówię z pewnym żalem. Gdyby tak stać się nieco _mniej świadomym_…

Mężczyzna kiwa głową, o nic nie pytając i siada obok. Od dawna wie, że jeśli nie mówię mu o czymś, co dotyczy pracy, mam swoje powody. Chyba dlatego tak dobrze nam się współpracuje i fakt, że – jakkolwiek abstrakcyjnie to brzmi – jestem jego szefem, ani na moment nie zepsuł naszych relacji. Dobrze mieć kogoś, kogo zawsze można być pewnym i na kogo, niezależnie od okoliczności, można liczyć.

Myślę, że właśnie dlatego teraz tu jestem.

– Hermiona jeszcze nie wróciła z pracy?

– Nie, mają jakieś specjalne ćwiczenia. – Wymownie wznosi oczy ku sufitowi. No tak, Miona, jest Niewymowną. To musi być frustrujące, nie móc nikomu nic powiedzieć. I frustrujące też dla jej męża, który musiał pogodzić się z warunkami jej pracy. Patrząc na lekko ironiczny uśmiech Rona, stwierdzam, że wszystko musi mieć swoją cenę. Tak już jest na świecie.

Przez jakieś dziesięć minut gawędzimy o przysłowiowym niczym, po czym nie wytrzymuję.

– Ron, możemy przejść już do tego, po co mnie zaprosiłeś?

– Skąd w ogóle podejrzenie, że zaprosiłem cię po coś konkretnego? – Twarz Rona jest nieprzenikniona.

– Po pierwsze, nie ma tu Hermiony – prycham. – Po drugie, porozmawiać o ostatnim meczu Armat doskonale mogliśmy w pracy. Po trzecie…

– Już dobrze, dobrze, nie nakręcaj się tak. – Weasley krzywi się lekko. – Po prostu chciałem… poradzić się ciebie o coś – kontynuuje. Staram się nie zrobić zbyt głupiej miny.

– Mnie?

– Nie przeginaj z tym entuzjazmem, naprawdę. – Przyjaciel patrzy na mnie z pewną urazą.

– Daj spokój, wiesz, o co mi chodzi… Ja nie jestem odpowiednią osobą do radzenia czegokolwiek komukolwiek. Chyba, że wrogowi. Na litość, przecież ja ledwo daję radę jakoś poukładać własne życie!

– Przesadzasz.

Milczę i niespodziewanie zauważam, że Ron wygląda na cholernie zmęczonego. Jest dziwnie blady, mimo że letnie słońce zdołało mu już przysporzyć nowej dawki piegów, a w kącikach oczu pojawiły mu się pierwsze delikatne zmarszczki.

Gdzieś z głębi trzewi wyrywa mi się ciężkie, posępne westchnienie.

– Może trochę – przyznaję ugodowo. – To co się dzieje z Hermioną?

– Skąd wiesz, że to o nią chodzi?

Klasyczna gra na czas.

– Ron, znam cię. Stąd. – Uśmiecham się półgębkiem.

– Faktycznie, znasz. Chodzi o Hermionę. Chyba zawsze tak było, prawda? – Jego głos jest spokojny, aż za spokojny. To znaczy, że muszę podwójnie mieć się na baczności.

– Mieliście się ku sobie, od kiedy pamiętam – stwierdzam zgodnie z prawdą, wspominając z pewnym rozrzewnieniem ich podchody w ciągu naszych wspólnych ostatnich lat w Hogwarcie.

Milczenie trwające kilkadziesiąt sekund.

– Jakiś czas temu stwierdziliśmy razem z Hermioną, że chcemy mieć dziecko – wypala nagle Ron, ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki, kiej Filip z konopii. – To było… jakieś dwa lata temu.

Mam ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale chwilowo wolę mu nie przerywać. Na pytania przyjdzie jeszcze czas.

– Wiesz, nigdy nie miałem nic przeciwko temu, aby mieć rodzinę, nawet dużą. Miona w końcu też uznała, już po awansie do Departamentu Tajemnic, że na polu zawodowym osiągnęła wystarczająco dużo i nadszedł czas na ważniejsze rzeczy. – Mężczyzna uśmiecha się bez rozbawienia, gorzko. – Niestety, jak możesz zauważyć, nie wszystko poszło… po naszej myśli. Minęło kilka miesięcy, potem następne… i nic. Wtedy zaczęliśmy szukać jakiejś pomocy. U magomedyków. Hermiona namówiła mnie nawet na pójście do mugolskich lekarzy. Jak możesz się domyślić, to nic nie dało, zresztą, ja nigdy nie miałem o nich, tych lekarzach, zbyt dobrego zdania. – W jego głosie dał się słyszeć ślad dezaprobaty. – Oszczędzę ci opisów tego, czego próbowaliśmy, bo mówienie o tym jest bezcelowe. Zasadnicza konkluzja i tak się nie zmieni. Widzisz, nie możemy mieć dzieci. – Przez twarz Rona przeszedł lekki skurcz, niemal natychmiast jednak zniknął.

– Ja… – Czy to w ogóle jest na miejscu, aby go teraz pocieszać? – Dlaczego nic nie powiedzieliście?

– Na początku to była zbyt świeża sprawa. Później… Sam wiesz, że każdy ma swoje problemy.

– Wiem. Wiem też, że powiedzenie komuś o tym niekoniecznie by pomogło… ale… – Przysuwam się do Rona i zaciskam dłoń na jego ramieniu, tuż powyżej łokcia, bezskutecznie szukając odpowiednich słów.

– Harry, do diabła, daj spokój! – Przyjaciel warczy na mnie gniewnie, nie odsuwając się jednak. – Nie opowiedziałem ci tego po to, żebyś mnie teraz żałował. Sam wiesz, że ludziom przytrafiają się znacznie gorsze rzeczy.

– To prawda – godzę się. – Ale rozumiem już, dlaczego Miona się tak ostatnio zachowuje… – zawieszam głos.

Ron przytaknął.

– Przeżyła to bardziej, niż chce przyznać. Nie załamała się, tylko zamiast tego rzuciła w wir pracy. Niby wszystko jest w porządku, ale… Sam nie wiem, czy jest lepiej. Ona angażuje się ostatnio w te wszystkie niebezpieczne, wspaniałe ideologicznie i bezsensowne w odniesieniu do rzeczywistości inicjatywy. Nie chce ze mną rozmawiać o tym, co się z nią dzieje, nie chce z nikim o tym rozmawiać. A moja rodzina też nie jest specjalnie pomocna. Te wszystkie pytania o wnuki… – Mężczyzna kręci głową z westchnieniem. – Dlatego tak rzadko odwiedzamy ostatnio Norę. Powiedzenie o wszystkim matce znacznie uprościłoby sprawę, jednak jakoś… nie mogę się przemóc.

– Rozumiem. A nie myśleliście, no wiesz… o adopcji?

– Jasne, że myśleliśmy. Ja bym chciał, ale nie zdecydowaliśmy się jeszcze ostatecznie.

– Rozumiem – powtarzam po raz kolejny, bezwiednie zaciskając mocniej rękę na ramieniu Rona.

I rozumiem też zachowanie Miony. I to, że Ron to wszystko znosi bez szemrania. I wybacza. I wierzy, że jeśli poczeka, jeśli wytrwają, to wszystko w jakiś sposób się ułoży.

Czy to właśnie ludzie nazywają miłością? Nie wiem, niech mnie piekło pochłonie. Nie znam się na tym i nie lubię nadużywać wielkich słów.

Ale, pomijając wszystko, to naprawdę tak wygląda. Właśnie dlatego można mieć nadzieję, że _jakoś się ułoży_. Obym się nie mylił.

Dlatego się uśmiecham. Dlatego puszczam rękę Weasleya i żartobliwie, po bratersku rozburzam mu rude włosy, ignorując dość bolesny ucisk gdzieś wewnątrz klatki piersiowej.

– Wiesz co, napiję się jednak tej whiskey.

Alkohol ma piękny, głęboko bursztynowy kolor.

– Harry, nie mów o tym na razie nikomu…

– Zwariowałeś? – obruszam się.

– Nie bardziej niż wszyscy wokół. – Kąciki ust rudzielca unoszą się w nieznacznym uśmiechu.

– Witaj w moim świecie.

*O*

Stoję w przedpokoju, a Snape patrzy na mnie pogardliwie i z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

– Potter, jesteś pijany. Znowu. A w dodatku byłeś dość bezczelny, żeby przyjść tu… w takim stanie. I o tej porze!

– Nie jestem pijany – stwierdzam z pełnym przekonaniem. – Zaledwie lekko wstawiony. Poza tym, bez przesady, nie ma jeszcze dwudziestej pierwszej.

– Ktoś powinien w końcu cię zabić i skrócić moje cierpienia – syczy mężczyzna.

– Marzenie ściętej głowy. – Unoszę brwi. – Poza tym, w końcu przyszedłem…

– I wydaje ci się, że możesz ćwiczyć w takim stanie? Nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać, a twa inteligencja wprost powala. Chcesz, żebym ci zrobił z mózgu krwawą sieczkę? Tylko dobrze się zastanów nad odpowiedzią, bo nie będziesz musiał mi powtarzać dwa razy.

– Jesteś taki jadowity przez to, że w Hogwarcie byłeś w Slytherinie? – zastanawiam się na głos.

– Nie. To naturalny talent. – Nietoperz nie daje się wyprowadzić z równowagi. – Zejdź mi z oczu, Potter, zanim dasz mi powód, żeby naprawdę cię uszkodzić. Policzymy się, kiedy wytrzeźwiejesz. – Mściwy uśmiech Mistrza Eliksirów jest aż nadto wymowny.

– Ale ja…

– Nie pyskuj mi tu, żałosny idioto! – Snape najwyraźniej traci to coś, co, przy ogromnej mierze dobrej woli, można by nazwać cierpliwością. Zbliża się do mnie i łapie za połę mojej cienkiej, letniej kurtki. – Jeszcze słowo, a naprawdę porozmawiamy inaczej, gwarantuję.

– Hm… Słowo. – Chwilowo nie jestem w stanie się opanować. Ta sytuacja wydaje mi się niesamowicie zabawna.

Bezwiednie wstrzymuję oddech, gdy Nietoperz przyciąga mnie do siebie jeszcze mocniej i zbliża twarz do mojej.

– Doigrałeś się – warczy prosto w moje ucho. Odpycha mnie od siebie, łapie mało delikatnie za ramię i wlecze w kierunku najbliższych drzwi. Mam _deja vu_.

– Przestań, ty nadęty… – Nie kończę zdania, zdaję sobie bowiem sprawę, że pomieszczenie, do którego brutalnie mnie wepchnięto, jest kuchnią. Kuchnią zaskakująco czystą, ascetyczną, z dużym stołem i prostymi, ciemnymi szafkami. Czyżby ktoś planował mnie zadźgać kuchennym nożem?

– Kontynuuj, Potter. Słucham cię bardzo uważnie. – Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny stał się niebezpieczny. Obserwuję go z mimowolną fascynacją.

– Po co mam kontynuować? Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś podłym, fałszywym gadem. – Mimo lekkich oparów alkoholu, w których tkwię, zdaję sobie sprawę, że chyba nieco przeholowałem. Postawa Mistrza Eliksirów, jego mina i wściekłe błyski w oczach zdają się to doskonale potwierdzać. Podchodzi kilka kroków bliżej, a ja, zupełnie mimowolnie i idiotycznie się cofam, uderzając dolną częścią kręgosłupa o blat szafki. – Snape…

Ten facet znów znajduje się niebezpiecznie blisko mnie. Gdzieś na odległych granicach świadomości majaczy mi niejasna myśl, że powinienem wyjąć różdżkę i… I sam nie jestem pewien, co. W mojej głowie pojawia się za to, nie wiedzieć skąd, dość niedorzeczna myśl o tym, że brwi Snape'a są _ładne_, tak samo jak kości policzkowe i wąskie usta; z tak małej odległości mogę to doskonale stwierdzić. Czuję nieznaczne łaskotanie jego oddechu na policzku. Mężczyzna, nie zmieniając ani na jotę pełnej złości miny, wyciąga rękę, sięgając ponad moją głową i otwiera szafkę, coś z niej wyjmując. Po kilku sekundach przed nosem majaczy mi przeźroczysta fiolka.

Mrugam.

– Wypij to, Potter.

– Nie.

– Ale już! – Nietoperz warczy. – Bo sam ci to wleję do gardła!

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, co chcesz mi zrobić? – Mimo wszystko nie zgłupiałem jeszcze do końca. – Może zamienisz mnie w jakiegoś pieprzonego płaza?

– Ludzkość nie zniosłaby takiej straty. – Snape prycha bardzo obraźliwie i wciska mi fiolkę do rąk. – Zrób to w tej chwili, cholerny smarkaty pijaku!

Chcę zaprotestować, coś jednak zamyka mi usta. Odkorkowuję buteleczkę i przełykam zawartość. Skutkiem są niemal natychmiastowe zawroty głowy, mdłości i gwałtowne pogorszenie samopoczucia.

Odzyskawszy nagle poczucie rzeczywistości i własnej sytuacji, klnę w myślach na czym świat stoi. Nietoperz, który zdążył się już oddalić na przeciwległą stronę kuchni, popatruje na mnie drwiąco, przybrawszy pozę pełną szyderstwa i najwyraźniej czeka, aż coś powiem.

Kaszlę lekko, starając się zignorować nagłą suchość w ustach.

– Nie wiedziałem – zaczynam i niemalże krzywię się na dźwięk własnego głosu – że trzymasz w kuchni Eliksir Trzeźwości. Czyżbyś aż tak często go używał? – Staram się, aby mój ton był możliwie złośliwy.

– Żałosne, Potter. Cóż, na trzeźwo świat jest mniej kolorowy, prawda? I widzę, że twoja brawura też gdzieś zniknęła.

Bodajby szlag trafił Rona i jego whiskey! Przecież on doskonale wie, że mam dość słabą głowę… Alkohol szybko wprawia mnie w stan upojenia, sprawiając, że przestaję działać racjonalnie. I chyba w ogóle myśleć.

Tak, jest mi głupio i wstyd, jeśli o to chodzi. Czy ja się nigdy nie nauczę?

– Czy jest jeszcze coś, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, Potter? Jakieś cenne uwagi lub opinie na mój temat? Nowe, zaskakujące nowiny? – Drwiący głos ostrością i twardością przypomina spiż. Mężczyzna niedbale bawi się różdżką.

Całość sprawia dość złowróżbne wrażenie.

– Chyba powinienem cię przeprosić, Snape – mówię, wiedząc, że i tak nie uda mi się ocalić resztek godności. Nie ma powodu do kłótni, zbłaźniłem się na własne życzenie. W dodatku w tak beznadziejny sposób, że aż szkoda słów. Dumbledore byłby ze mnie cholernie dumny, nie ma co. – Moje zachowanie było… zupełnie niedopuszczalne.

Tak, sensacja z ostatniej chwili – szef Biura Aurorów awanturuje się w domu hogwarckiego nauczyciela, cieszącego się niezwykle złą opinią. Co za życie…

A Nietoperz patrzy na mnie wzrokiem pełnym niedowierzania i czegoś jeszcze, jak gdyby spodziewał się z mojej strony zupełnie innej reakcji. Zasadniczo, chyba dałem mu ku temu powody. Nie napawa mnie to dumą. Raczej dziwi mnie, że jeszcze nie oberwałem żadną klątwą.

– Co za łaskawość, doprawdy. Musisz naprawdę czuć się jak idiota, Potter.

Nie mam siły zaprzeczyć. Kac to naprawdę parszywe zjawisko. A teraz jeszcze Snape będzie się nade mną pastwił…

– Nie myślisz chyba… – zaczyna mężczyzna i milknie nagle, jak gdyby w coś zasłuchany, zamyka na moment oczy, marszcząc lekko brwi.

– Co… – zaczynam pytanie, nie kończę go jednak, ponieważ rozlega się głośne pukanie do drzwi wejściowych.

Mógłbym przysiąc, iż Snape westchnął z czymś w rodzaju irytacji, nie wiem jednak, gdzie konkretnie skierowanej.

– To… ja już pójdę – stwierdzam niezręcznie. Doprawdy, chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, jacy _goście_ przychodzą do Mistrza Eliksirów. Każda z możliwych opcji jest dziwnie przerażająca.

Nietoperz skupia na mnie czarne spojrzenie, a jego mina nie wróży mi niczego dobrego.

– Tak, Potter. Tak będzie chyba najlepiej… I wolałbym, żebyś jutro nie pokazywał mi się na oczy.

Bynajmniej nie protestuję, skinąwszy głową. On przynajmniej trochę ochłonie, a ja być może zdołam zatrzeć nieco wspomnienie kolejnej z długiego szeregu upokarzających chwil w moim życiu. Może.

Nie odzywając się, przechodzimy korytarzem do drzwi, które Snape spokojnie otwiera. Co za żenująca sytuacja… Mimo wszystko przybieram na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech, mając nadzieję, iż ten gość będzie osobą, która mnie nie zna. Nie kojarzy. A przynajmniej jest obca, żebym nie musiał się z niczego tłumaczyć, pozostawiając Mistrzowi Eliksirów tę wątpliwą przyjemność.

Gdy jednakże widzę nowoprzybyłego, wkładam wszystkie siły jakie mam w utrzymanie niewzruszonej miny. Jak dobrze, że lata praktyki robią swoje. Niech to wszyscy diabli! Jakie licho przyniosło tu Draco Malfoya?

– Dobry wieczór, Severusie… – Szare oczy rozszerzyły się w widoczny sposób, kiedy mnie zobaczył. – Och. Nie wiedziałem, że masz… _gościa_.

Zabrzmiało to mocno obelżywie. Od razu nabrałem przemożnej ochoty, aby przemodelować komuś twarz. Albo chociaż wydumane poczucie własnej wartości.

Dlatego mierzę Malfoya spojrzeniem drwiąco-protekcjonalnym, uśmiechając się złośliwie kącikiem ust na widok jego wymuskanej elegancji i ewidentnie bardzo drogiej, choć pięknej, szaty. Kpina. Świat się kończy, przecież nawet Snape nosi dżinsy.

– Malfoy… Kto by przypuszczał, że cię tu spotkam. Jakim cudem wyrwałeś się spod kurateli cudownej mamusi?

Och tak, jestem złośliwy. Wiem, że nadopiekuńcza po śmierci Lucjusza matka to jego czuły punkt. Nic nie poradzę na to, że organicznie nienawidzę tego przylizanego dupka.

– Ja przynajmniej nie jestem winien jej śmierci. – Głos Fretki ocieka złością.

Stara rana. Już dawno przestałem tak myśleć. Ale… Bezwiednie robię pół kroku do przodu, sam jeszcze nie wiedząc w jakim celu – w jakimś jednak na pewno. Przed kolejnym prawdopodobnym skandalem ratuje mnie dłoń Snape'a, zaciskająca się na przedramieniu i jego ostry głos.

– Wystarczy. – Ten ton nie dopuszcza sprzeciwu, jest lodowato zimny. W oczach, oprócz gniewu, ma to niezdefiniowane coś, co zmusza wszystkich uczniów w Hogwarcie do zachowania bezwzględnej ciszy na lekcjach Eliksirów.

Oboje z Malfoyem milkniemy niczym para skarconych dzieciaków. Gdybym nie był tak wkurzony i zakłopotany, to byłoby nawet zabawne.

– Potter, idź. – Zostaję lekko pchnięty między łopatki i wychodzę, skinąwszy Nietoperzowi głową na pożegnanie. Na Fretkę wyniośle nie patrzę.

Co nie znaczy, że się jeszcze nie policzymy.

Do cholery, co ten idiota robi u Snape'a? Bodajby go…

Ależ skąd, wcale nie jestem wściekły, czy coś. To mi nawet na rękę, że przyszedł, przynajmniej Nietoperz nie dostał przeze mnie napadu szału.

Idąc wolno ulicą, robię w myślach krótkie podsumowanie dzisiejszego dnia. Trudno mi wyciągnąć jakieś optymistyczne wnioski, co jest przykre, lecz normalne.

Wracam myślami do Rona i Hermiony. Naprawdę przykra sprawa. Chciałbym im pomóc… jakoś. Nie mam jednak żadnych możliwości, aby to zrobić.

Mam za to lekki żal, że Ron powiedział mi o wszystkim dopiero teraz, chociaż wiem doskonale, jak bardzo osobista to dla nich rzecz. Wygląda na to, że za bardzo przyzwyczaiłem się mieć udział w ich życiu. A kiedy mój przyjaciel w końcu poprosił mnie o radę odnośnie tego, jak pomóc Hermionie, nie potrafiłem zaproponować mu nic, poza numerem telefonu mojego psychiatry.

Żałosne.

Tak mnie to wszystko przybiło, że wypiłem trochę za dużo. Faktycznie mogłem sobie darować pójście do Snape'a, w pewnym momencie jednak przestałem myśleć racjonalnie.

Teraz pozostaje mi tylko złościć się na samego siebie.

Tym mniej więcej torem biegną teraz moje myśli, co nie przeszkadza mi uważnie obserwować ulicy spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Przyzwyczajenie.

Zupełnie znienacka zauważam szybko maszerującą po drugiej stronie znajomą postać. No, no. Ciekawe, co _on_ tu robi?

– Cześć, Seamus!

Albo mnie nie usłyszał, albo udaje, że nie słyszy. Przyspiesza kroku. Mam ochotę wzruszyć ramionami, ale nagle trafia mnie jakieś dziwne, złe przeczucie. Nietypowe, nawet jak na mnie. Z czym to może mieć związek?

Nie muszę się specjalnie długo zastanawiać. Praca.

Zatrzymuję się pośrodku chodnika, niezdecydowany. Czyżby odbiło mi na amen? To nie jest aż tak prawdopodobne, jak chciałbym, żeby było.

Zdejmuję okulary i przecieram szkła rękawem.

Być może to paranoja – absolutnie nie wierzę w przeczucia – coś jednak nie daje mi spokoju.

Nic nie szkodzi, jeśli sprawdzę, co się dzieje, o ile dzieje się cokolwiek.

Teleportuję się do Ministerstwa.

Tylko sprawdzę.

_*Blur – Beetlebum _


	11. Chapter 11

**CZĘŚĆ XI**

„_The blood on the trax must be mine_

_The fool on the hill and I feel fine_

_Don't look back cos you know what you might see…"*_

Czasem nienawidzę mieć racji. Zwłaszcza w takich wypadkach, jak ten.

Oddycham głęboko. Poddanie się emocjom to ostatnia rzecz, jaką w tej sytuacji powinienem zrobić.

– Czy udało im się kogoś odbić? – Znajduję się chwilowo w szczerym polu, gdzie aportowałem się z Ministerstwa natychmiast po zorientowaniu w sytuacji. Jest tu jednak zadziwiająco wiele osób, niemal wszyscy w szatach oznaczonych złotą literą _A_. Przyświecamy sobie różdżkami. Swoje pytanie kieruję w przestrzeń, odpowiada mi jednak Lysander Camden, blady i zdenerwowany.

– Nie, na szczęście nie, szefie. Kiedy zaatakowali, zareagowaliśmy bez zastanowienia, a posiłki przybyły po kilku minutach. Większość… _napastników_ uciekła.

– Ach tak… – Patrzę na młodego aurora spod zmrużonych powiek. – Co znaczy _większość_?

Stojący opodal Ron kaszle lekko, zawracając moją uwagę i posępnym gestem wskazuje, abym poszedł wraz z nim w stronę pobliskich zarośli. Bez zbędnych komentarzy idziemy w to miejsce, z nieodłącznym Lysandrem niemal drepczącym nam po piętach. Towarzyszy nam ogólne milczenie. Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio moi pracownicy czują do mnie jakiś specjalny respekt… albo bardzo się przejmują tym, iż w ich szeregach jest _kabel_. Doprawdy, zrobiliby lepiej gdyby normalnie do mnie przyszli i porozmawiali o swoich podejrzeniach…

Na widok leżącego w krzakach ciała mój nastrój pogarsza się nieznacznie. Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym się tego nie spodziewał.

To ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, brunet w szatach czarodzieja, na pierwszy rzut oka około trzydziestoletni; ktoś zdjął mu z twarzy czarną maskę, która leży obok ciała. Od razu też widać, iż dostał skuteczną _Avadą_.

– Szkoda, że nie żyje – konstatuję. – Jak wszyscy wiemy, trup nic nam nie powie.

Kontemplujemy przez moment ów ważki fakt.

– No cóż, nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Lysander, zajmij się ciałem. Czy ktoś go rozpoznał? – pytam Rona. Odpowiada mi stanowczym potrząśnięciem głową. – Trzeba je oddać do identyfikacji – mówię, sam pochylając się nad tym, co jeszcze niedawno było żywym, zapewne myślącym człowiekiem. Leżącą obok ciała różdżkę ujmuję w dłoń przez rękaw. – Zobaczymy, czy ona nam czegoś nie powie.

Oddaję ją aurorce zajmującej się wszelakimi ekspertyzami.

– Mogło być gorzej – stwierdzam sentencjonalnie. – Przynajmniej nikt z naszych nie ucierpiał.

Spokojnym krokiem wracam do moich ludzi, wciąż zachowujących milczącą powagę i zajętych pilnowaniem konwoju więźniów, mających dotrzeć dziś do Azkabanu. Większość z nich to nie tak dawno osądzeni śmierciożercy.

Tłumię pełne irytacji westchnienie.

– To świetnie, że tak dobrze obroniliście i siebie, i więźniów, którzy, domyślam się, nie współpracowali. – Obrzucam spojrzeniem poszarzałe z gniewu i, zapewne, rozczarowania twarze tych ludzi. – Zadbajcie, by strażnicy w Azkabanie się o tym dowiedzieli.

Odrobina okrucieństwa nigdy nie zaszkodzi.

– Jeśli Weasley zebrał już od wszystkich raporty, możecie kontynuować zadanie.

Patrzą po sobie, kiwają głowami.

Odwracam się do Rona, który stoi za mną z dość zmartwioną miną, skrzyżowawszy ramiona.

– I co o tym myślisz? – Zadaję to pytanie nie tylko z przyzwyczajenia. Przez lata nauczyłem się naprawdę cenić jego opinie i spostrzeżenia. Rudzielec mruży oczy, spoglądając na mnie uważnie.

– To chyba oczywiste? Nasz… sabotażysta działa dalej. I chyba miał zamiar przejść do akcji z większym rozmachem… Na szczęście nie docenił naszych sił.

– Niedoinformowanie?

– Tak myślę. Harry… Nie uważasz, że czas na zdecydowane działanie?

– Ależ tak – zgadzam się. – Kiedy tylko będziemy mieć niezbite dowody.

– Jak długo chcesz czekać, żeby złapać naszego kabla za rękę? – Ron rzuca mi pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

– Jeszcze trochę – ucinam, mając nadzieję, że mam _nieco_ czasu w odwodzie. Daję mężczyźnie znak, aby zamilkł, gdyż właśnie podchodzi do nas najwyraźniej zgnębiony Lysander.

– Szefie, z tym… ciałem już wszystko załatwione.

– Bardzo dobrze. Ron, możesz mi powiedzieć, czego się dowiedziałeś od reszty?

– No cóż, niewiele poza tym, czego już byś nie wiedział. Nasze oddziały konwojowały skazanych z więzienia przy Ministerstwie do Azkabanu, po drodze zostały zaatakowane przez kilkanaście zamaskowanych osób. Walka nie trwała długo, szybko nadeszły posiłki, którymi dowodziłem, bo akurat zaczęła się moja zmiana. Prawie wszyscy napastnicy, straciwszy przewagę liczebną, wykonali taktyczny odwrót.

– Jakoś mnie nie dziwi specjalnie, że zwiali. I nikt nie wie, skąd oni się wzięli akurat w tym miejscu?

– A jak myślisz? Teleportowali się nagle pośrodku pola. Reasumując…

– Reasumując, znali bardzo dobrze miejsce i czas akcji. – Obserwuję, jak moi współpracownicy jeszcze bardziej się zasępiają. – Chwilowo nic na to nie poradzimy, ale mam już pewne założenia… – przerywam, widząc dwie pary wpatrzonych we mnie uważnie oczu. – Ron, muszę cię prosić, abyś dogonił konwój i dołączył do eskorty. Chcę mieć pewność, że spokojnie dotrą do celu.

Mój przyjaciel, rzuciwszy mi przenikliwe spojrzenie, kiwa głową i odchodzi. Zostaję sam z Lysandrem. Młody nerwowo przygryza usta i wbija wzrok w podłoże, co jest zachowaniem nietypowym, nawet w jego przypadku.

– A tobie co znowu? – Unoszę ze zdziwieniem brwi.

– Nic, szefie. – Chłopak uśmiecha się nieprzekonująco. – Tylko…

– Tylko?

– Szefie, chyba muszę o czymś z tobą porozmawiać…

Tak przypuszczałem, myślę, patrząc w niespokojne, brązowe oczy Lysandra. Tak właśnie przypuszczałem… Czyżbym znów miał mieć rację? Oby nie. Mieć rację to naprawdę niewielka sztuka – nawet nieczynny zegar ma ją dwa razy na dobę. Gorzej jest poradzić sobie z konsekwencjami, które z niej wynikają.

– Dobrze. Słucham.

– Teraz… tutaj? – Mój podwładny lekko się zająknął.

– Mam trochę czasu. – Uśmiecham się kwaśno. – Mów.

Camden bierze głęboki oddech.

Czuję, że czeka mnie dzisiaj wyjątkowo długa noc.

*o*

Wiceminister nie okazuje żadnego niezadowolenia z faktu, że wyciągam go z łóżka w środku nocy. Cała Nora jest ciemna i pogrążona w ciszy. Mam wrażenie, iż mój głos niebezpiecznie się niesie, gdy stoję w przedpokoju (nie chciałem wejść dalej) i niemal szeptem relacjonuję wydarzenia dzisiejszej nocy, mówię o swoich przypuszczeniach, a także o tym, czego dowiedziałem się od Lysandra.

– Harry… Moim zdaniem masz już wystarczająco dużo dowodów. – Ton Artura jest poważny, spojrzenie pełne namysłu. Mimo, że jest ubrany tylko w cienką piżamę w motyw błękitnych samochodów i trochę wyświechtany szlafrok, nie odbiera mu to absolutnie nic z naturalnej godności, jaką zaczął promieniować po zajęciu tak znaczącego stanowiska.

– Być może. Jednakże… Chcę go złapać za rękę. Albo najpierw zgarnąć całą resztę. Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi?

– Rozumiem, Harry. – Mężczyzna zmarszczył rude brwi. – Co nie znaczy, że to pochwalam.

Próbuję się nadmiernie nie denerwować.

– To znaczy, że odbierasz mi tę sprawę?

– Nie, ja jedynie…

– A więc nadal mam wolną rękę? – upewniam się chłodnym tonem.

– Masz. Przynajmniej na razie.

– Dzięki. Kiedy będę mieć coś nowego, dam ci znać.

Odwracam się w kierunku drzwi.

– Może jednak wejdziesz? – pyta Artur, wykonując nieokreślony ruch dłonią w stronę nieodległej kuchni. – Kubek herbaty z pewnością dobrze zrobiłby nam obu.

– Nie, naprawdę… Powinienem już wracać do domu – odmawiam z pewnym żalem. – Ginny pewnie się martwi.

No, martwi się, albo i nie. Wolałbym się o to nie zakładać.

– Jasne, idź. – Wiceminister spojrzał na mnie ze zrozumieniem. – Pozdrów ją. A poza tym… Uważaj, Harry. I… spróbuj się nie przeholować.

– Staram się. – Błyskam zębami w niezbyt wesołym uśmiechu i wychodzę.

Chłodne powietrze przyjemnie owiewa moją twarz. Noce są teraz bardzo ciepłe przez te okropne upały. Teleportuję się do Doliny Godryka i już po kilku chwilach znajduję się pod drzwiami własnego domu.

Dom… Zupełnie nie czuję się, jakbym wracał do domu. Cieszę się jedynie, że zaraz będę mógł położyć się do łóżka… To był naprawdę długi, długi dzień. Praca, rozmowa z Ronem, robienie z siebie durnia przed Snape'em, napad na więźniów… Życie jest doprawdy męczące.

W korytarzu staram się być umyślnie bardzo cicho, co jednak po krótkich oględzinach okazuje się kompletnie niepotrzebne – brak ulubionych butów i kurtki Ginny wskazuje mi dobitnie, iż najwyraźniej gdzieś wyszła.

Powinienem się chyba martwić – dochodzi druga w nocy – a jednak odczuwam jedynie lekką irytację. Na lodówce znajduję przyczepiony kawałek pergaminu z lakoniczną informacją, że Ginewra wybrała się wraz z Harpiami na jakąś imprezę promocyjną i wróci późno. Być może to nawet lepiej, przynajmniej nie muszę się nikomu tłumaczyć.

Ciekawe, jaką godzinę ona uznaje za _„późno"_?

Zły, czując w sobie wszystkie negatywne emocje dzisiejszego dnia, idę pod zimny prysznic. Może to mnie trochę uspokoi.

*o*

Przez cały ranek w pracy panuje napięta atmosfera, a ja nie robię absolutnie nic, aby ją rozładować. Liczę na to, że może jeszcze komuś puszczą nerwy. Tymczasem wszyscy nawzajem patrzą sobie podejrzliwie na ręce, co sprawia, iż mogę kilka godzin poświęcić na szkolenie nowicjuszy, ostatnio nieco zaniedbanych. Potem wychodzę, aby poprowadzić dyskretne _śledztwo_. Zabieram z sobą tylko Lysandra; należy mu się, mimo że miał nocną zmianę.

Zajmuje to czas do późnego popołudnia i cóż, nie udaje nam się za wiele wykryć. Wracamy z mieściny pod Glasgow w dość ponurych nastrojach.

– Szefie, to wszystko na nic… – wzdycha z rezygnacją młody mężczyzna, gdy aportujemy się kilka przecznic od Ministerstwa. Muszę jeszcze dopilnować tam kilku rzeczy.

– Nie przesadzaj. Nie dowiedzieliśmy się zbyt wiele, to prawda, potwierdziłem jednak kilka swoich podejrzeń. I, naprawdę, w tej pracy nie możesz się spodziewać, że wszystko będzie szło po twojej myśli. – Wzruszam ramionami. Idę szybkim krokiem. Nie rozpoznaję nadchodzącego z naprzeciwka osobnika, który zatrzymuje się na mój widok, a następnie woła mnie po nazwisku. Głos poznaję za to bez pudła i odwracam się z mieszanką zaskoczenia i złości, stając oko w oko ze znienawidzonym Mefistofelesem.

– Fretka! – Mierzę Malfoya niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. Już wiem, czemu właściwie go nie poznałem – ma na sobie zwyczajne, mugolskie ciuchy zamiast wymyślnych, ociekających elegancją szat czarodzieja. Czy to jakiś pieprzony Armageddon? – Czego chcesz? – Nie kryje wrogości w głosie i spojrzeniu. Blondyn odpowiada mi tym samym.

– Chcę zamienić z tobą dwa słowa, Potter. Teraz.

Przez długą chwilę mierzymy się wzrokiem. Żaden z nas nie odwraca oczu. Uznajmy, że pojedynek zakończył się remisem.

– Po co? – warczę. Ani mi w głowie skapitulować bez wyraźnego powodu.

– Czyżby praca uszkodziła ci słuch? Muszę z tobą pogadać. – Malfoy robi jedną ze swoich firmowych min, marszcząc z niezadowoleniem zgrabny nos. Mam okropną ochotę go w niego trzasnąć.

– W takim razie zgłoś się do mojej sekretarki. – Uśmiecham się złośliwie. – Znajdzie chyba wolny termin na spotkanie… Za jakieś kilka miesięcy.

Blondyn unosi jedną jasną brew, patrząc na mnie z zastanowieniem i czymś w rodzaju wyzwania.

– Mam ci zrobić scenę na ulicy? A może dawno nie zostałeś trafiony żadnym zaklęciem?

– Zawsze miałeś tupet, Fretko – konstatuję, zdając sobie sprawę, że chyba nie pozbędę się natręta tak łatwo. – Lysander, możesz już iść. Nie ma sensu, żebyś czekał tu ze mną – zwracam się do mojego nieco zapomnianego podwładnego, który, rzucając Malfoyowi podejrzliwie spojrzenie, żegna się krótko i z pewnym ociąganiem odchodzi.

– Kto to był, Potter? Jakaś twoja nowa maskotka?

– A nawet jeśli, to co? Czyżby zazdrość?

Mężczyzna już zmrużył oczy i otworzył usta aby wygłosić jakąś inwektywę, nie dałem mu jednak dojść do głosu.

– To co mi chciałeś powiedzieć? – Nie, nie dostałbym nagrody dla najbardziej cierpliwego osobnika na świecie. Cierpliwość nie jest i nigdy nie była moją najmocniejszą stroną, mogę to uczciwie przyznać.

– Czy nie możemy przejść do jakiegoś bardziej dyskretnego miejsca? – Malfoy znowu się zmarszczył, dając dobitnie do zrozumienia całemu światu, jaką przykrością dla arystokraty jest obcowanie z plebsem.

Naprawdę, ręce opadają.

– Słuchaj, ty zakało wyższych sfer – cedzę przez zęby – nie mam najmniejszej ochoty marnować na ciebie swojego czasu. I jeśli…

– Po drugiej stronie ulicy jest kawiarnia.

Zgrzytam zębami i w pierwszym momencie mam diabelną ochotę kazać mu się wypchać, opanowuję jednak emocje. W zasadzie, sam mógłbym zapytać Malfoya o kilka rzeczy.

– A potem się ode mnie odczepisz, Fretko? – Zadając pytanie, dbam, by wyraz niechęci nie zniknął z mojej twarzy.

Mój szkolny _kolega_ nie zaszczyca mnie odpowiedzią, tylko od razu idzie w stronę kawiarni, nic sobie nie robiąc z jadących ulicą samochodów. Jeden z nich omal go nie przejeżdża. Jedynie omal – ja nie mam szczęścia w życiu. Umyślnie wolnym krokiem podążam do knajpki. Kiedy już się w niej znajduję, stwierdzam, iż Fretka bezczelnie zajął już stolik i czeka na mnie z miną raczej kpiącą.

Byle tylko zachować spokój.

Siadam naprzeciwko niego, sam nie wierząc, że to robię. Co za idiotyzm, doprawdy. Ja i Mefisto w mugolskiej kawiarni… Najgłupszy pismak nie wymyśliłby czegoś aż tak abstrakcyjnego.

– Pozwoliłem sobie zamówić nam kawę. – Blondyn odzywa się kulturalnym na pokaz tonem, splatając szczupłe dłonie na blacie stolika i przypatrując mi się bezczelnie. Niezbyt pasuje do tego miejsca; jego ubranie, choć zwyczajne, wygląda na bardzo drogie, a cały wygląd, sposób bycia i maniery zdradzają panicza, który przypadkowo znalazł się w pokojach służby. Patrzy na wszystko z góry, choć z ostentacyjną uprzejmością. Irytuje mnie to, zwłaszcza, że wiem, jaki ten _książę_ jest naprawdę.

– Nie przyszedłem tu pić kawy. Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Krzyżuję ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

– Mam do ciebie kilka pytań.

Omal nie zacząłem śmiać się w głos.

– Doprawdy? Kpisz, czy jesteś aż tak naiwny? Bo trzeba naprawdę cholernie dużo naiwności, żeby pomyśleć, że będę tutaj potulnie siedzieć i odpowiadać na twoje pytania.

– Jesteś beznadziejny, Potter. Domyślam się, że chcesz… czegoś w zamian?

– Jakiś ty bystry, Fretko. – Patrzę prosto w bystre, wyzywające, szare oczy mężczyzny. – Odpowiedzi za odpowiedzi. Prosta wymiana informacji.

Widzę, jak przez kilka sekund rozważa moją ofertę, a potem jednocześnie wzrusza ramionami i kiwa głową.

– A więc dobrze. Możesz zaczynać – oznajmiam, odchylając się nieco na niezbyt wygodnym krześle.

W tym momencie przerywa nam nadejście kelnerki, która, uśmiechając się miło, stawia na naszym stoliku dwie kawy, cukierniczkę oraz dzbanuszek ze śmietanką. O litości… Poziom surrealizmu niedługo mnie przerośnie. Malfoy dolewa do swojej kawy śmietanki, słodzi, miesza, cicho stukając łyżeczką o filiżankę.

– No? Nie mam całego dnia. – Ponaglam go warknięciem.

– Chcę wiedzieć… – Och, jak ja nie znoszę tego nieznoszącego sprzeciwu tonu. – Co robiłeś wczoraj u Snape'a.

Szczęka omalże mi nie opadła i po raz drugi tego dnia zapragnąłem się roześmiać.

– Dlaczego interesują cię takie pierdoły, Malfoy? – Kręcę głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Według ciebie to pierdoły? – Siedzący naprzeciw mnie osobnik uniósł brwi w wyrazie niedowierzania. – Jak dla mnie, to wszystko razem jest dość mocno podejrzane.

– Nie żartuj. – Kpię, krzywiąc się wymownie.

Blondyn unosi do ust filiżankę, upija łyk.

– Wiem, że spotykacie się od jakiegoś czasu. Nie wiem tylko, po co.

Prycham.

– To akurat nie jest twoja sprawa, Fretko. Może nagle poczuliśmy ku sobie tak wielką przyjaźń, że nie sposób się opanować i musimy ją pielęgnować w domowym zaciszu?

Tym razem to Malfoy wygląda, jak gdyby chciał się roześmiać.

– Daruj sobie. Myślisz, że jestem idiotą?

– Jakbyś zgadł. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle cię to interesuje? – Znów poczułem, jak pod skórą narasta mi irytacja. – Jakaś chora ciekawość, czy po prostu twoje życie osobiste jest tak nudne, że musisz wtrącać się w czyjeś?

– Potter… – Mężczyzna zrobił wściekłą minę.

– Nie – ucinam. – Jeśli tak ci zależy, pogadaj o tym ze Snape'em. Z tego, co zauważyłem, jesteście w całkiem dobrych konszachtach. Chociaż… najwidoczniej nie chciał ci nic powiedzieć, skoro przylazłeś do mnie, prawda? – Pozwalam sobie na domyślny uśmiech.

Malfoy sinieje lekko od tłumionej złości.

– Teraz moja kolej na pytania – stwierdzam.

– Doprawdy? A to ciekawe. – Fretka rzuca mi spojrzenie wściekłe i mściwe, po czym wstaje z ewidentnym zamiarem wyjścia. Nie, żeby mnie zaskoczył; typowe zagrywki ślizgońskiej szui. Błyskawicznie pochylam się do przodu i zamykam jego nadgarstek w żelaznym uścisku.

– Nie radziłbym – mówię beznamiętnie, widząc, jak zaczyna się szarpać.

– Ty aurorski hipokryto – syczy – puszczaj, albo…

– Albo co? Zaatakujesz mnie? – Uśmiecham się, a patrząc na wyraz twarzy Malfoya mogę wywnioskować, iż nie jest to uśmiech nazbyt ładny czy ujmujący. – Było do mnie nie przychodzić. Usiądź. _Uprzejmie proszę._

Siada, a jego postawa tym razem są już pełna otwartej wrogości.

– Jesteś niesamowitym dupkiem, Potter.

– Ależ nie musisz prawić mi komplementów. Przejdźmy do rzeczy… Czy nie przyszło ci może do głowy, by, wzorem swego ukochanego ojca, zorganizować… jakby to powiedzieć… swego rodzaju klub dla wybranych?

Tym razem w szarych oczach mogę zobaczyć prawdziwy szok i nienawiść.

– Żartujesz, sukinsynu? – warczy tak cicho, żebym tylko ja to słyszał. – Masz choćby najmniejsze pojęcie co przeżyłem… Co przeżyła cała moja rodzina po zakończeniu wojny i już wcześniej, w jej trakcie? Myślisz, że mnie to bawi? Myślisz, że lubię zapach krwi, że…

Niespodziewanie mężczyzna milczy i się opanowuje.

– Rozumiem, że to nie jest oficjalne przesłuchanie, Potter. – Kiwam głową. – W takim razie nie jestem zobowiązany odpowiadać na jakiekolwiek twoje pytanie. Powiem ci jednak jedną rzecz – od czasu zakończenia wojny jestem czysty jak łza. Cholernie mocno mi zależy na świętym spokoju. Żegnam – kończy swoją wypowiedź i wstaje sztywno, jak gdyby spodziewając się, że znów mógłbym zachować się nieobliczalnie.

Fretka wychodzi, a ja zaczynam pić kawę.

To była głupia, dziwna _rozmowa_, jeśli o to chodzi. Nie powinienem był tu przychodzić. Trzeba było od razu naprać Malfoyowi po pysku i byłby święty spokój. O co mu w ogóle, do cholery jasnej chodziło z tym Snape'em? Chyba ktoś tutaj odrobinę zwariował. Jak durnym trzeba być, żeby przyjść do mnie i próbować o coś takiego wypytać? Są rzeczy na niebie i ziemi, o których nie śniło się filozofom. A przynajmniej mi.

Ciekawe, co powiedział, albo czego nie powiedział mu Nietoperz. I co nim tak naprawdę powodowało. Zastanawia mnie też, co łączy z nim Malfoya, skoro ten ostatni tak się rzuca…

Kawa bez cukru nagle staje się jeszcze bardzie gorzka niż zwykle, a ja dochodzę do jakże odkrywczego wniosku, iż nie ma co starać się rozgryźć pobudek dwóch psychopatów. Powinienem raczej zająć się tym, co Fretka powiedział mi o swojej _niewinności_.

Nie, tak naprawdę nie sądziłem, aby był w to bezpośrednio zamieszany. A jednak… Uśmiecham się do siebie. Życie niemal ze wszystkiego pozwala wyciągnąć zaskakująco pouczające wnioski. Poprawiam zjeżdżające z nosa okulary.

Zupełnie nie czuję ochoty, aby wrócić do Ministerstwa, poczucie obowiązku jednak zwycięża. Uregulowawszy rachunek (założę się, że Fretka nie zrobił tego specjalnie), wychodzę na zalaną popołudniowym słońcem ulicę.

Gdzieś na obrzeżach świadomości pojawia mi się jakaś tam myśl, zupełnie głupia, o tym, że może poszedłbym dziś na Spinner's End, szybko ją jednak ignoruję. Nie chcę wkurzać Nietoperza jeszcze bardziej ani się nachalnie napraszać. Ćwiczenia ćwiczeniami, ale to w końcu jego dom.

Każdemu się chyba należy odrobina prywatności, czy coś.

*o*

Następnego dnia jestem równie zabiegany i chyba znów spałem zbyt mało. Zamiast Ginewry wczoraj wieczorem znów czekała na mnie tylko karteczka. Jak widać sezon imprez promocyjnych mamy w pełni. Była już w domu, kiedy obudziłem się rano, nie czułem jednak ani ochoty, ani potrzeby, aby ją budzić. Przypuszczalnie nie byłbym dla niej zbyt miły, a nikt nie powinien rozpoczynać dnia od kłótni.

W pracy chwilowo bez zmian; zbliżamy się do rozwiązania sprawy raczej techniką małych kroczków niż siedmiomilowych skoków, co nie do końca mi się podoba. Lepiej jednak dojść do prawdy powoli, a nieubłaganie, niż w ogóle. Mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję.

Przed domem Snape'a czuję się cokolwiek głupio. Może by tak odczekać jeszcze dzień lub dwa? Wcale nie mam ochoty patrzeć mu w twarz. Po chwili wahania szczątkowe poczucie odpowiedzialności zwycięża jednak i stukam cicho do drzwi, mając durną nadzieję, że nikt nie usłyszy.

I rzeczywiście, najwyraźniej nikt nie słyszy, wobec czego pukam głośniej. Czekam. Zero reakcji. Dziwne, nawet jak na Nietoperza. Musi być w domu, skoro bariera broniąca domu mnie wpuściła. Irytujące. Przez moment rozglądam się nieco zdeprymowany wokół, po czym konstatuję, że dom musi mieć zapewne jakieś tylne wejście. Obchodzę budynek wokół, mając nadzieję, że Snape faktycznie ma dobry powód, aby nie otwierać drzwi.

Z pewnym zaskoczeniem odkrywam, iż za domem znajduje się nieco zapuszczony sad i ogród, którego trawnik niemalże błaga o skoszenie. Gdyby zobaczyła go Ginny, dostałaby chyba zawału. Wśród wybujałych, dawno nieprzycinanych krzewów widzę drewniany stolik i ławkę, a na niej właściciela tego przybytku, czytającego jakąś książkę z papierosem w zębach.

Omiatam wzrokiem jego sylwetkę, skrzyżowane w kostkach długie nogi w spranych dżinasch, nieco zmarszczone brwi i skupioną twarz, sugerującą, iż nie istnieje dla niego w tym momencie nic poza aktualnie czytaną książką. Wyjmuje z ust papierosa i wydmuchuje szarobłękitny dym.

– Gratulacje, Potter. Twoje zdolności detektywistycznie chyba gwałtownie się rozwinęły, skoro mnie znalazłeś – zauważa mężczyzna sarkastycznie, nie odrywając wzroku od liter. Nie mogę dojrzeć tytułu woluminu, ponieważ obłożony jest jednolicie czarną obwolutą. Szkoda.

– Holmes byłby ze mnie dumny. – Wzruszam ramionami, wbijając ręce w kieszenie spodni.

– Wątpię doprawdy, czy byłbyś godzien wiązać buty choćby Watsonowi – stwierdza Nietoperz, w końcu posyłając mi spojrzenie zmrużonych oczu. Dziwne i niezbyt przychylne. Dlatego rezygnuję z komentarza na temat jego znajomości mugolskiej literatury, która po raz kolejny trochę mnie zadziwia. Nie wiem, czy to dobrze czy źle. Chociaż, cóż, kto może wiedzieć co tak naprawdę robi Mistrz Eliksirów w czasie stricte wolnym? Strach się bać.

Milcząco po raz kolejny lustruję wzrokiem ogród, nie chcąc gapić się na Snape'a i uśmiecham się pod nosem, widząc Chestera śpiącego na jednym z drzew. Iście carrollowski klimat. Brakuje tylko Alicji, Białego Królika i Kapelusznika.

– Potter, taki uśmiech na twojej twarzy budzi we mnie uzasadnione przerażenie. – Pełen irytacji głos Nietoperza przywraca mnie do rzeczywistości. Snape podnosi się od stolika, rozprostowuje kości, po czym przywołuje na twarz swoją ulubioną, skwaszoną minę, o której chyba na chwilę zapomniał.

– Niby dlaczego?

– Bo nasuwa słuszne wątpliwości co do twojego zdrowia psychicznego. Chodź do domu – mówi i idzie przodem, nie sprawdzając, czy robię to samo. Podążam za nim, nadal ze świadczącym o _szaleństwie_ uśmiechem na wargach.

Zajęcia przebiegają bez najmniejszych zakłóceń – wydaje się, że w końcu udało mi się dobrze opanować oklumencję, mój umysł reaguje bez żadnego zastanowienia. Kontrola mocy nadal jest dla mnie wielkim wysiłkiem, teraz jednakże skutkiem ubocznym są tylko lekkie mdłości i niezbyt męczący ból głowy.

– Dość na dzisiaj, Potter. – Snape zdejmuje zaklęcie nagle, bez żadnej zapowiedzi. Ja sam jestem tym bardziej zaskoczony; minęły dopiero dwie godziny.

– Już? – Wcale nie kryję swojego zaskoczenia, podchodząc do Nietoperza bliżej.

Mężczyzna unosi swoje ciemne, wyraziste brwi.

– Tak, już. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będę musiał to powiedzieć – krzywi się, jak gdyby połknął cytrynę – ale wygląda na to, że nie mam wyjścia, bo sam nigdy się nie domyślisz. Twoja oklumencja jest już na takim poziomie, iż z powodzeniem jesteś w stanie się obronić.

– Och. – Na chwilę odbiera mi mowę. Serio. – Ja… to świetnie.

Nietoperz wznosi oczy ku sufitowi, potrząsając wymownie głową. Mógłbym przysiąc, że pomimo niezadowolonej miny na jego ustach widzę coś w rodzaju, nie _aż tak_ złośliwego uśmiechu. Albo mi się tylko wydaje, co jest znacznie bardziej prawdopodobne.

– Dokładnie, Potter. Świetnie. Nie, żebym się spodziewał bardziej elokwentnej odpowiedzi.

Wzruszam ramionami. Lapidarność górą.

Tym razem wychodzę tylnym wyjściem. W gruncie rzeczy to bez różnicy, a Snape i tak stwierdził, że chce iść do ogrodu po swoją książkę. Właściwie, powiedział to raczej w przestrzeń, a ja po prostu polazłem za nim.

– Potter – odzywa się nagle mężczyzna, gdy z braku lepszego pomysłu mam już zamiar wyjść. – Widzę, że intensywnie nad czymś… myślisz. – W tym momencie przybrał pełen niedowierzania wyraz twarzy, jak gdyby nie do końca w to wierzył. – Doszedłeś do jakichś konstruktywnych wniosków?

Mistrz Eliksirów, opierający się o drewniany stolik, ma w oczach to samo drwiące wyczekiwanie, z jakim tyle razy oczekiwał odpowiedzi na zadane mi pytanie na jego lekcjach, w Hogwarcie.

– W związku z czym? – Pozwalam sobie odpowiedzieć pytaniem na pytanie.

– Z tym, że, po długiej walce, twoja edukacja po raz pierwszy odniosła jakiś skutek.

– Cieszę się. Przede wszystkim z twojego pierwszego sukcesu jako _pedagoga_.

Snape prycha.

– Marna prowokacja, mógłbyś postarać się bardziej. A chwilowo oszczędzę twoim szarym komórkom gargantuicznego wysiłku i sam ci powiem, że powinieneś zacząć przygotowywać się psychicznie do lekcji legilimencji. – Skrzywienie jego ust mówi mi, że nie jest za bardzo tym zachwycony.

Ja zaś natychmiast się ożywiam.

– Oczywiście. Zaczniemy zaraz? To znaczy, od jutra? – poprawiam się.

– Wygląda na to, że nie mam wyjścia – mamrocze Nietoperz i patrzy na mnie jeszcze bardziej nieufnie niż zwykle.

W ostatniej chwili opanowuję nazbyt szeroki uśmiech i, choć nie planowałem tego wcześniej, odzywam się.

– Malfoy był u mnie.

Ciemne, pełne tajemniczych emocji oczy rozszerzają się na moment i Snape podchodzi do mnie bliżej.

– Doprawdy? Czego chciał? – Zdaję sobie sprawę, iż mniejsza odległość pomiędzy nami wcale mi nie przeszkadza.

– Domyślałem się, że cię to zainteresuje. – Przechylam nieznacznie głowę i przygryzam wargi w udanym zastanowieniu, zdając sobie dobrze sprawę, że to _kogoś_ rozdrażni. – Otóż, pan Malfoy nagabywał mnie i zrobił wielki dym, ponieważ chciał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego do ciebie przychodzę. Ciekawe czemu?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Co mu odpowiedziałeś? – Jeśli Snape'a w jakikolwiek sposób poruszyło to, co powiedziałem, nie dał tego po sobie w ogóle poznać.

– Nic w zasadzie. Poradziłem, aby zapytał raczej ciebie. W końcu to twój… _znajomy_.

Nietoperz lekceważąco wzrusza ramionami i, rzucając mi przeciągłe spojrzenie, cofa się o krok.

– Powiedzmy. Tymczasem, powinieneś już chyba iść? – Sugestia, poparta odpowiednim gestem, jest dość dosadna.

– Pewnie powinienem. – Jestem ciekaw czy Snape poczyni jakieś działania w kierunku spacyfikowania Fretki, wolę jednak o to nie pytać. Może następnym razem. Mam ochotę coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale… siła przyzwyczajenia zwycięża.

Zerkam tylko na mężczyznę, który zdążył już na powrót zatopić się w swojej książce – ta lektura naprawdę musi być szalenie interesująca – i odchodzę, mruknąwszy coś w rodzaju pożegnania.

Zamiast od razu teleportować się do domu, co powinienem w zasadzie zrobić, chcąc się zobaczyć i rozmówić z Ginny, wlokę się chodnikiem. Legilimencja! Nie wiem dokładnie, jak to będzie przebiegać, ale sama myśl jest całkiem ekscytująca. Jakoś nie przypuszczałem, że Nietoperz już – niechętnie, bo niechętnie – mnie do tego dopuści. Żywię pewną nadzieję, iż tym razem nauka pójdzie mi szybciej.

Obserwuję późno popołudniowe promienie słońca, kładące się ukośnie na betonowych płytach pod moimi nogami. Mimo bliskości wieczoru, powietrze nadal jest nieprzyjemnie duszne. Zachowanie samego Snape'a również mnie zastanawia. Nie, żeby był dla mnie mniej niż zwykle niemiły, jednakże jest coś, co… Cóż. W każdym razie, spodziewałem się ostrych wymówek za ostatni nietrzeźwy wybryk, a on nie wspomniał o tym ani słowem. Zadziwiające, ponieważ nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, iż Severus przepuści jakąkolwiek okazję, aby poniżyć mnie co najmniej do poziomu gruntu i…

W zasadzie, być może o tym po prostu _zapomniał_. Przez Fretkę. Przypominam sobie wymuskanego, przesadnie eleganckiego Malfoya i ta myśl wydaje mi się nagle podejrzanie nieprzyjemna. Cholera, to wygląda tak, jakby…

– Harry! Harry, uważaj!

Automatycznie odwracam się na dźwięk znajomego głosu wykrzykującego moje imię i już w tym momencie zdaję sobie sprawę, jak wielki popełniłem błąd. Cholerny instynkt wyprzedził zdrowy rozsądek. W przeciągu ułamków sekund w mojej dłoni pojawia się różdżka i już biegnę zgięty wpół, wykrzykując zaklęcie, chociaż kurewsko dobrze wiem, że jest za późno. I nie mylę się. Po kilku sekundach opadam na kolana i wszystko ogarnia ciemność.

Nie ma już nic poza pieprzoną ciemnością.

_*Oasis – D'you know what I mean_


	12. Chapter 12

Nila, Okey – bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, miło jest widzieć odzew czytelników ;)

Beta: jak zawsze Maja ;*

**CZĘŚĆ XII**

_We live a dying dream  
If you know what I mean  
All that I've ever known  
It's all that I've ever known__…_

Catch the wind that breaks the butterfly  
I cried the rain that fills the ocean wide  
I tried to talk with God to no avail  
Calling my name from out of nowhere  
I said "If you won't save me, please don't waste my time!"*

Tym, co przywraca mnie do świadomości jest ból. Ból pełznący wolno wzdłuż kończyn, oplatający je palącym splotem, wbijający się bezlitośnie we wszystkie stawy. Leżę bez ruchu nie otwierając oczu, powoli, ostrożnie poruszając najpierw rękami, potem nogami. Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest mniej więcej w porządku, jestem jedynie mocno poobijany. Grunt, że kości nie są połamane.

Biorę głęboki wdech i unoszę powieki, co wymaga znacznie większej odwagi. Przez długą chwilę nie dostrzegam żadnej różnicy, dopiero potem z ciemności zaczynają się wyłaniać kontury pomieszczenia. Cholernie małego pomieszczenia. Z różnych odcieni czerni i szarości wyłania się najpierw płaszczyzna sufitu, potem ścian, podłogi… Unoszę się na łokciach, wbijając wzrok w przeciwległy kąt pokoju.

Coś, co, mam nadzieję, jest stertą szmat porusza się nieznacznie i siłą tłumię wypływające mi na wargi przekleństwo. A więc nie jestem tutaj sam, jeszcze tego brakowało. Ostrożnie sprawdzam czy nadal mam przy sobie broń, którą zazwyczaj noszę na _wszelki wypadek_ – wielu czarodziejów z uporem lekceważy mugolske środki, zbytnio ufając czarom. Tymczasem, podrasowany magicznie pistolet jest przerażająco skuteczny. Niestety, po nim ani śladu; wynika z tego prosty wniosek, iż sucze syny, które mnie tu zamknęły, mają przynajmniej po kilka szarych komórek. O tak, wkurza mnie to. Niemal czuję szum adrenaliny we własnej krwi. Chyba należy to do czegoś wykorzystać.

Decydując się na przerwanie czczych rozmyślań, zbieram siły i błyskawicznie podnoszę się na kolana, w kucki, spinam mięśnie odbijając się od podłogi w gwałtownym skoku. Nie mijają nawet trzy sekundy, a siedzę na piersi towarzyszącego mi człowieka, przyciskając go swoim ciężarem do podłoża i zaciskając dłonie na jego szyi.

Ignoruję lekkie charczenie, jakie temu towarzyszy. Nie duszę go przecież _za_ mocno.

– Coś ty za jeden? – syczę ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

– Sz… szefie… to ja…

Czuję, jak jeżą mi się włoski na karku. Z wolna zwalniam uścisk na krtani mężczyzny, nie zabieram jednak rąk. Faktycznie, nie zauważyłem, że to on. Na swoją obronę mam ciemność i żądzę mordu.

– Och. Świetnie się składa – stwierdzam bez żadnego śladu skruchy. – Mamy sobie chyba kilka rzeczy do wyjaśnienia. – Obniżam głowę tak, by pomimo mroku spojrzeć bezpośrednio w brązowe oczy Lysandra, zobaczyć jak je zamyka, wykrzywiając twarz.

– Szefie… To naprawdę wszystko nie tak… – Głos aurora jest cichy i schrypnięty.

– A jak? I, do wszystkich diabłów, jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie szefem, a zabiję cię bez litości.

– Czy to na miejscu, żebym teraz przepraszał?

– Nie. To jest bardzo nie na miejscu. Zamiast tego, wolałbym usłyszeć odpowiedzi na kilka nurtujących mnie pytań. To on mnie tak załatwił, prawda?

– Tak. – Nie słyszę kłamstwa w jego głosie, to jednak nic nie znaczy. Jest w końcu aurorem, szkolonym przez specjalistów w sztuce efektywnego mijania się z prawdą. Bądź co bądź, udało mu się okłamywać przez jakiś czas nawet mnie, a i później nie powiedział mi całej prawdy. Do diabła, że też Snape nie zaczął prędzej uczyć mnie tej legilimencji! Przecież, kurwa, potrzebowałem tego na właśnie taką okazję. Już od pewnego czasu podejrzewaliśmy, że zwolennicy starego porządku nie mają zamiaru siedzieć cicho, a ja znajdę się na celowniku. Jakby to była, na ogon Lucyfera, jakaś nowość.

– Dlaczego miałbym ci wierzyć, skoro jesteś jego wspólnikiem?

– Nie jestem! Ja… nie wiedziałem, w co się wplątuję. A potem wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko… Chciałem się wycofać, ale… To nie było proste. Powiedziałem ci, że jest wtyczką w Ministerstwie…

– Powiedziałeś – prycham pogardliwie. – Powiedziałeś, że wynika to z rozmowy, jaką słyszałeś _przypadkiem_. Przypadkiem! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ty skończony idioto, że gdybyś powiedział mi to, co teraz, mógłbym z miejsca przymknąć i jego, i kilka innych osób, nie zawracając sobie tyłka szukaniem dowodów? Ty pieprzony…

– Myślałem, że…

– Gówno prawda – przerywam mu brutalnie. – Problem polega na tym, iż _nie myślałeś_.

Postanawiam zaryzykować i puszczam Camdena. Złażę z niego, siadając obok, oparty o ścianę. Jeśli teraz mnie zaatakuje, przynajmniej stanie się jasne, po której ze stron się aktualnie znajduje. Czekam w ciszy na jakiś jego ruch, on jednak tylko podciąga się do siadu i obejmuje dłońmi kolana.

– Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że nie masz racji.

– Też chciałbym jej nie mieć, wierz mi – mówię gorzko i wstaję. Robię obchód pomieszczenia, sprawdzam ściany, podłogę. Zero okien, zero jakichkolwiek możliwości wyjścia, prócz zamkniętych na głucho drzwi. Z sufitu zwiesza się ponuro sznur z żarówką. Przepaloną, co stwierdzam po pstryknięciu włącznikiem. Do diabła! Gdybym tylko miał swoją różdżkę…

– Sprawdziłem wszystko, jesteśmy tu uziemieni. – Lysander stwierdza to, co wiedziałem w zasadzie od początku.

– Jak długo tu jesteśmy? – Opieram się o ścianę, masując palcami skronie. Oczywiście nie mam zegarka.

– Będzie prawie pięć godzin.

– Aż tyle czasu byłem nieprzytomny? – pytam z mimowolnym niedowierzaniem.

– Oberwałeś wielokrotną _Drętwotą_ i… innymi zaklęciami też.

A poza tym mnie pobili, w jakże prymitywny, mugolski sposób. Czuję to na skopanych żebrach i miednicy oraz na lewej stronie twarzy. Cud, że nie przestawili mi szczęki.

– To trochę wyjaśnia. Czy ktoś tu zaglądał przez ten czas?

– Nie, nikt.

– I mam ci uwierzyć?

Lysander podnosi się z podłogi i staje przede mną z miną, o ile mogę to określić w tych niemal egipskich ciemnościach, dość zdesperowaną.

– Jesteśmy zdani tylko na siebie. I, kiedy stąd wyjdziemy… udowodnię ci…

– Jeśli stąd wyjdziemy. – Wzruszam ramionami. – Ilu ich było? Tam, gdzie na mnie napadli… w twoim towarzystwie zresztą… widziałem sześciu albo siedmiu.

– Było ich dziewięciu, ale nie wiem, jak sprawy mają się teraz.

Podchodzę do drzwi, gestem nakazując młodemu milczenie, po czym przykładam do nich ucho. Absolutna cisza, a niech to szlag.

– Reasumując, nasza sytuacja nie jest godna pozazdroszczenia. Jednakże, zawsze możemy dobrze spożytkować ten czas, który musimy tutaj spędzić.

– Co mianowicie masz na myśli?

– Opowiesz mi wszystko. – Uśmiecham się drapieżnie. – Opowiesz mi wszystko szczerze, dokładnie, ze szczegółami i bez krętactw. Przejrzyście i krótko.

– Ja…

– Możesz zaczynać. A jeśli nie powiesz mi prawdy… – zawieszam głos, bo nie chce mi się kończyć zdania.

Wytężając wzrok, dostrzegam bolesne skrzywienie na twarzy Camdena.

– Czy są jakieś szanse na to, żebym kiedyś odzyskał twoje zaufanie?

– Na razie lepiej nie poruszaj tego tematu – radzę mu całkiem szczerze.

– Zrozumiałem – odpowiada chłopak. – Od czego mam zacząć?

– Najlepiej byłoby od początku.

Słyszę ciche westchnienie. Auror opiera się o ścianę obok mnie.

– Wiesz dobrze, jak trafiłem do twojego biura, więc pominę tę część. Po szkoleniu kazałeś Seamusowi się mną… zająć.

– A jakże – wtrącam, nie mogę się oprzeć. – Byłeś najlepszy w swojej grupie i chciałem odpowiednio zadbać o twój potencjał. Udało mi się nad wyraz dobrze – stwierdzam sarkastycznie.

– Wiem, że to brzmi co najmniej dziwnie, ale wtedy zaprzyjaźniłem się z Seamusem. I nie wiedziałem nic o jego działalności, do chwili, gdy przeniosłeś mnie do… do oddziału swoich bliższych współpracowników. Nie spodobało mu się to…

– Domyśliłem się. – Mój oddział zbiera najlepszych aurorów, przeznaczanych do specjalnych misji, ludzi najbardziej zaufanych, moich ścisłych współpracowników. Zawsze wiedziałem, że Finnigan chciał się w nim znaleźć, ale aurorem jest zaledwie przeciętnym. Dlatego, wychodząc z założenia, iż nie ma nic bardziej obrzydliwego niż nepotyzm, nie awansowałem go. Zaiste, to musiało być nieco frustrujące.

– Wiesz, z tego, co się orientuję, on jest kretem od jakiegoś roku. Z początku, kiedy wypytywał mnie o szczegóły misji, nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zacząłem coś podejrzewać… Dość długo zmagałem się ze sobą, w końcu jednak poszedłem do niego, wyłożyłem swoje karty na stół i zażądałem wyjaśnień. On… powiedział mi wszystko. O tym, co robi. O tym, że współpracuje z organizacją chcącą obalić obecną władzę.

– Dlaczego do mnie nie przyszedłeś? – Nie potrafię powstrzymać się od pełnego wymówki pytania.

– Finnigan groził mojej rodzinie. Mnie samemu niezbyt, byłem dla niego zbyt cenną wtyczką – mówi Lysander gorzko, obejmując się ramionami, jak gdyby było mu zimno. – Poza tym… powiedział, że uwierzysz raczej jemu niż mnie.

– I to ci się wydało prawdopodobne?

– Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteście przyjaciółmi jeszcze z Hogwartu. Poza tym…

– To nic nie znaczy. Gdybym wiedział, zrobiłbym coś…

– Teraz jest za późno na gdybanie – zauważa nad wyraz rozsądnie Camden. – I znasz już moje powody. Kiedy ataki zaczęły robić się coraz śmielsze, nie wytrzymałem… Musiałem ci coś powiedzieć, nawet jeżeli to miała być jedynie mała część prawdy. Przez moje milczenie mogli zacząć ginąć ludzie… Nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego. I tak… – przerwał nagle.

– I tak, co?

– I tak wystarczająco ciężko było mi ze świadomością, że jestem zdrajcą. I z tym, że zawodzę ciebie, szefie…

Tym razem milczenie się przedłuża w ponurą, pełną kontemplacji ciszę.

– Głupio zrobiłeś – mówię tylko. Nagle czuję cholerną, nieodpartą ochotę na papierosa. – Jeśli uda nam się uratować tyłki, będę na ciebie wrzeszczeć przez tydzień, obiję ci pysk, po czym zawieszę na kilka miesięcy w wykonywaniu obowiązków. Rozumiesz?

– Ja… Tak. Myślę, że tak. – W głosie Lysandra słyszę jakby cień uśmiechu.

To dobry chłopak, w gruncie rzeczy. Cenię go i nie potrafię skreślić, ot tak sobie, bez zastanowienia. Nie powinienem kierować się sentymentami, czasem jednak chyba lepiej podjąć ryzyko, niż tego nie zrobić. Tak myślę. Taką mam nadzieję.

Wydaje mi się, że to naprawdę chore, iż w obecnej sytuacji przejmuję się takimi rzeczami.

Obaj tracimy ochotę do rozmowy. Kolejne długie, ciężkie, opasłe ciemnością i obawami minuty wloką się niemiłosiernie. Umilam sobie czas spacerowaniem po niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Zastanawiam się, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że ktokolwiek nas szuka. Niestety, wygląda na to, że bardzo małe. Jeśli chodzi o Lysandra, miał mieć dzisiaj nocny dyżur; w Ministerstwie z pewnością zdają sobie sprawę, że go nie ma – po co mieliby wszczynać alarm?

Jeśli zaś chodzi o mnie, sprawa przedstawia się jeszcze mniej różowo. Wątpię, aby Ginny w ogóle odnotowała fakt, że nie ma mnie w domu. Cholera! Po raz pierwszy zaczynam żałować, iż między nami nie jest inaczej. Lepiej. _Normalnie_. Co będę czuł, jeśli więcej jej nie zobaczę? Co będzie czuła ona? Żal, na pewno. Mimo wszystko jesteśmy sobie w jakiś sposób bliscy. Ale żadnemu z nas nie złamie to serca. Przymykam powieki, chcąc przywołać w pamięci jej twarz, jej oczy, wszystko to jest jednak jak wyblakły, rozmazany obrazek malowany akwarelą. I nagle ten widok zostaje zastąpiony innym, a czyjeś wyraziste, ostre spojrzenie wydaje się ciąć coś wewnątrz mnie, jak brzytwa. Czarne źrenice, a za nimi labirynt.

Aż potrząsam głową, chcąc pozbyć się z niej natrętnego obrazu. Kurwa, mam teraz poważniejsze problemy niż _to_.

Bezsilność doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa.

Nie wiem co zrobimy, kiedy w końcu ktoś po nas przyjdzie. Ja i Camden, pozbawieni różdżek, przeciwko co najmniej dziewięciu w pełni uzbrojonym osobom? Kupa śmiechu. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę miał dzisiaj wątpliwej przyjemności oglądania własnych flaków rozwleczonych po podłodze.

Zero planu, zero czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc. Siadam pod ścianą, naprzeciw drzwi. Pozostaje tylko czekać. Nienawidzę tego.

Nie wiem, ile mija czasu – może godzina, może dwie, a może cała wieczność, – gdy za drzwiami słychać jakiś hałas. Cichy, bo cichy, ale jednak. Zarówno ja, jak i Camden zrywamy się na równe nogi, stając po obu stronach wejścia, przyjmując jak najbardziej dogodne do ataku pozycje.

Drzwi nie otwierają się w normalny sposób. One po prostu wylatują z zawiasów, wpadając do środka. Zaraz potem przez framugę wsuwają się dwie postacie z wyciągniętymi w przód różdżkami. Rzucam się na tego bliżej, wytrącając mu ją z dłoni. Precyzyjnie uderzam w szczękę, a potem w skroń. Pękająca kość wydaje nieprzyjemny, trochę trzeszczący odgłos. Facet, jasnowłosy i wąsaty – co mam okazję stwierdzić, ponieważ przez dziurę w miejscu wejścia wpada sporo światła – pada z miłym dla ucha łoskotem na podłogę. Zerkam na Lysandra, mocującego się z jakimś wysokim brunetem, który chyba zaraz wygra, po czym dostrzegam obok jego lewej stopy różdżkę wąsacza.

Chwilo, trwaj!

Błyskawicznie się po nią rzucam, zaciskam palce na chłodnej, polerowanej drewnianej powierzchni. Celuję w mężczyznę atakującego aurora i…

– _Drętwota!_

Upadam ciężko, trafiony zaklęciem. Po kilku sekundach to samo dzieje się z Lysandrem. Nie tracę przytomności – jedna _Drętwota_ to na to stanowczo za mało – leżę tylko niczym sparaliżowany, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Przeklinam własną nieuwagę i tego, kto właśnie niepostrzeżenie nadszedł, a teraz stoi w wejściu z ironicznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Davies, wielkie brawa. Nie potrafisz sobie poradzić nawet z bezbronnymi? – Brunet mamrocze coś wściekle i niezrozumiale w odpowiedzi. – Chociaż to i tak mistrzostwo świata w porównaniu z Simmonsem. – Seamus z odrazą trąca stopą pobitego przeze mnie wąsacza. – Cóż, nie zaszkodzi mu, jeśli trochę sobie poleży. Weź Pottera i chodź.

– A co z tym drugim?

– Przyślę kogoś po niego. Rusz tyłek, nie mamy całego dnia.

Osobnik zwany Daviesem podnosi mnie z podłogi i przerzuca sobie przez ramię niczym wór ziemniaków, po czym wychodzi z pokoju, do którego zdążyłem się już trochę przywiązać. Korytarz i mijane pomieszczenia wyglądają jak skrzyżowanie zrujnowanej kamienicy ze starym magazynem; idealna sceneria do mugolskiego horroru klasy C, które uwielbiał oglądać mój kuzyn Dudley.

W końcu wchodzimy do dużego pomieszczenia, które kiedyś mogło być wielkim salonem, a obecnie bardziej przypomina składowisko różnego rodzaju, nikomu niepotrzebnych śmieci i gratów. Pośrodku znajdują się dwa krzesła, a wokół stoi sześć lub siedem ciemno odzianych osób z różdżkami w pogotowiu. Czyżby uważali, że jestem aż tak niebezpieczny?

Davies ciska mnie na podłogę, wywołując gwałtowny sprzeciw ze strony moich żeber i ktoś zdejmuje ze mnie zaklęcie. Natychmiast podrywam się na równe nogi.

– Ani kroku, Potter. Nie masz żadnych szans. – Finnigan patrzy na mnie z uprzejmym uśmiechem. – Może lepiej usiądziesz? – Wskazuje jedno z krzeseł.

– Dzięki, wolę postać – warczę. – Po co robisz to wszystko? Odbiło ci?

– Nie bardziej niż tobie, _wybawco _czarodziejskiego świata. – Twarz mężczyzny wykrzywia się w parodii uśmiechu. – Aż tak bardzo nie możesz uwierzyć w to, że ten świat, który łaskawie udało ci się ocalić – wymawia to słowo, jak gdyby chciał splunąć – nie podoba się wszystkim.

Bardzo łatwo mi w to uwierzyć, naprawdę. Ale przecież nikt nie obiecywał, że po pokonaniu Voldemorta otoczenie zdobić będą tęcze i motylki.

– Przejęcie władzy przez naszego zwierzchnika zmieni wszystko. – Na twarzy mojego szkolnego przyjaciela wykwita fanatyczny uśmiech, który miałem okazję oglądać w życiu zbyt często. – Gdy ten idiota, który jest ministrem zniknie i zastąpi go nasz człowiek…

– Mam gdzieś wasze chore wyobrażenia! – Nie wytrzymuję. – Kim jest wasz zwierzchnik?

Irlandczyk uśmiecha się naprawdę paskudnie.

– Tego nie musisz wiedzieć, Potter. Moglibyśmy ci powiedzieć, w sumie nie pożyjesz zbyt długo… Jest to jednak bezcelowe. A jeśli chodzi o twoje nieuprzejme zachowanie… _Crucio!_

Ból targa moimi wnętrznościami, grzbiet się wygina, padam na posadzkę. Nie krzyczę. Nauczono mnie nie krzyczeć.

– Po co wam moja śmierć? – pytam z umiarkowaną ciekawością, kiedy klątwa zostaje zdjęta, a ja podnoszę się na nogi. Albo to oni pierwsi?

– Jesteś symbolem Potter. Symbolem rzeczywistości, która nieodwracalnie odchodzi w przeszłość. Reliktem. – Finnigan podchodzi do mnie wolno, cały czas z uniesioną różdżką, przykłada ją do mojej szyi, sunie drewnem aż do miejsca, gdzie powinienem mieć serce. Tymczasem, ponad jego ramieniem widzę coś, co sprawia, iż niemal miękną mi kolana. – To nie jest tak, że cię nie lubiłem, wiesz. Po prostu życie czasem dziwnie się układa.

– O, tak – zgadzam się spokojnie. – Cholernie dziwnie.

– Zabiję cię szybko – mówi Seamus tonem swoistej obietnicy, zwilżając językiem spierzchnięte wargi. – Nie zdążysz nawet…

W tym momencie wszystko zaczęło dziać się równocześnie.

Do pomieszczenia wpadł jakiś tuzin osób ubranych w szkarłatne szaty. W powietrzu świsnęły zaklęcia. Rozległy się krzyki i nagle hałas stał się niemal ogłuszający. Korzystając z okazji, że Finnigan nieopatrznie odwrócił się do mnie plecami, sprawdzając co się dzieje, natychmiast z całej siły walnąłem go kolanem w kręgosłup, potem otwartą dłonią w bok głowy. Łupnęło, aż miło, a były auror opadł najpierw na kolana, następnie twarzą na ziemię. Schylam się po jego różdżkę i, tak uzbrojony, przyłączam do walki. Po drugiej stronie pokoju dostrzegam wściekle rudą czuprynę Weasleya, co niewymownie poprawia mi nastrój.

Pacyfikacja moich _porywaczy_ nie trwa zbyt długo; aurorzy mają przewagę zarówno działania z zaskoczenia, jak i liczebną. Milcząco przyglądam się tym ludziom oraz Seamusowi, którzy leżą stłoczeni pod ścianą, w większości oszołomieni lub nieprzytomni i związani. Nikogo nie zabito; wszystkich trzeba przesłuchać.

Tymczasem moi pracownicy otaczają mnie wianuszkiem; na większości twarzy dostrzegam wyraz ulgi, spowodowany chyba faktem mojego przeżycia. Zaraz się wzruszę. Ron podchodzi do mnie i po bratersku otacza na chwilę ramieniem.

– Cieszę się, że widzę cię w jednym kawałku, stary. – Szczerzy zęby. – Wyglądasz okropnie.

– Dzięki – prycham. – Jesteś taktowny jak zawsze.

– To mój znak firmowy.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – pytam niecierpliwie.

– Przedmieścia Glasgow – odpowiada, wyjmując z kieszeni moją różdżkę i rewolwer, które wciska mi do rąk. – Odebraliśmy to jednemu z nich.

– Wiedziałem! – stwierdzam to ze złością, na poły do siebie. Biorę różdżkę w dłoń, broń skrzętnie chowam. – I dzięki.

– No cóż, życie jest naprawdę ironiczne – mówi rudzielec. – Chodź na dół, reszta już na nas czeka.

– Zaczekaj. Skąd…

– Zaraz wszystko ci wyjaśnię, ale to grubsza sprawa. Zejdźmy, tam przynajmniej jest na czym usiąść. A przyda nam się to, wierz mi.

Godzę się z niezadowoloną miną.

– Idźcie tym korytarzem, trzecie drzwi na lewo. Rozpoznacie, wyważone – mówię do aurorów. – Leży tam Lysander Camden. Chyba nic takiego mu nie jest. I pilnujcie ich – dodaję, wskazując na związanych – bardzo uważnie. Najlepiej od razu zabrać ich do Ministerstwa i zamknąć do czasu przesłuchania.

Aurorzy kiwają głowami na znak przyjęcia polecenia i dwójka z nich znika w pobliskim korytarzu. Kilkoro przygotowuje się do transportu naszych _winnych_, a reszta wraz ze mną i Ronem schodzi po zdezelowanych schodach.

Na dole wcale nie wygląda lepiej; rozklekotany, stary stół, odarte z firanek okna, fotele i kanapa ze sprężynami sterczącymi z wyświechtanych obić, a wszystko to pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu. Kręci się tu kilku aurorów, a na podłodze przy drzwiach widzę dwoje ludzi w ciemnych strojach. A więc i straż się znalazła.

Siadam na brudnej kanapie; czuję się trochę zmęczony, w końcu nieźle mnie poobijali. Nie zaszkodzi, jeśli chwilę odpocznę. Zwłaszcza, że moi współpracownicy są jeszcze zajęci sprawdzaniem wszystkich pięter tej rudery. Kiedy opadła adrenalina, siniaki na twarzy i żebrach zaczęły pulsować bólem. Mimo to nie jest jakoś specjalnie źle – bywało przecież znacznie gorzej.

– No, to opowiadaj, co się działo, kiedy mnie nie było – poganiam Rona, który właśnie klapnął na materac obok mnie.

– Cóż, muszę przyznać, że trochę cię ominęło. – Na twarzy Weasleya pojawia się nieco wilczy uśmiech.

– Domyślam się tego – mruczę pod nosem. – Nie drażnij mnie. Jak się zorientowaliście, że zniknąłem? Jak mnie w ogóle znaleźliście?

– Za to musisz być wdzięczny mojemu ojcu… to znaczy, wiceministrowi. Podobno miał do ciebie jakąś pilną sprawę i nie mógł się żadnym sposobem z tobą skontaktować. To go zaalarmowało. – Właśnie w myślach składam dość chaotyczną modlitwę dziękczynną pod adresem Artura Weasleya. – Postawił praktycznie wszystkich na nogi, sam rozumiesz. Byłem u ciebie w domu, pocałowałem klamkę. Swoją drogą, ciekaw jestem, gdzie szlaja się moja siostra, dochodzi ranek… – Mój przyjaciel marszczy brwi z lekko zagniewaną miną.

– Naprawdę, to wszystko razem jest bardzo ciekawe, Weasley. – Nagle od strony drzwi wejściowych dochodzi mnie znajomy, znudzony i złośliwy głos. – Muszę jednak przypomnieć, że to nie czas ani miejsce na takie pogaduszki.

Wytrzeszczam oczy na Draco Malfoya, który przechodzi przez framugę emanując pewnością siebie, a za nim dwójka młodych aurorów z niezbyt zachwyconymi minami. Mniej bym się zdziwił, gdyby pufek pigmejski Arnold powstał z martwych i stanął tu przede mną.

– Zamknij się, Malfoy – mówi Ron gniewnie i z niechęcią. – Najdalej za trzy minuty ruszamy, więc posadź tutaj swój fretkowaty tyłek i łaskawie poczekaj. Chwila nas nie zbawi, a Harry musi poznać fakty. Nie zapominaj, kto tutaj dowodzi.

Blondyn prycha obraźliwie i staje obok kanapy w pozie wyrażającej wielką pogardę i zniecierpliwienie. Co on tu robi, do wszystkich diabłów i dlaczego Ronald z nim w ogóle rozmawia?

– Mam nadzieję, że masz na to wszystko _naprawdę dobre_ wytłumaczenie – mówię, popatrując krzywo to na rudzielca, to na Fretkę, na tego drugiego jednakże znacznie bardziej obraźliwie.

– Faktycznie trochę nam się spieszy, więc opowiem ci wszystko na razie skrótowo. – Mężczyzna zrobił nieco zakłopotaną minę. – Widzisz, kiedy ciągle nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć, chociaż mój ojciec postawił na nogi połowę Ministerstwa, stwierdziłem, że czas na bardziej drastyczne działanie… Poszedłem do Snape'a.

– Co? – Opada mi szczęka.

– Stwierdziłem, że być może ma jakieś pojęcie o miejscu twojego aktualnego pobytu… że może wie cokolwiek.

– Wiedział coś? – Cóż, nie potrafię ukryć zaskoczenia.

– Nie, nie wiedział. Za to od czasów szkoły nie słyszałem tylu wymyślnych inwektyw. – Mój przyjaciel krzywi się z nieco zbolałą miną. – Moja matka mogłaby się od niego uczyć. Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale szczęście w nieszczęściu, na Spinner's End zastałem też Malfoya. – Mojej uwadze nie umknęło zadowolone, chełpliwe spojrzenie Fretki, które rzucił wymownie w naszym kierunku. – I, cóż… on wiedział więcej od nas o zdradzie Finnigana i o tym, gdzie możesz się znajdować.

– Skąd?

– Dobry wywiad to podstawa, Potter – stwierdza Malfoy kwaśno. – I ciesz się, bo uratowało ci to bohaterski tyłek.

– Jak mówiłem – wtrącił Ron – ja miałem o Finniganie i jego roli we wszystkim jakie takie pojęcie, w praktyce jednak na nic się nie przydało. Za mało konkretów. Dlatego Malfoy nam pomógł. – Skrzywił się.

– Nie krzyw się, Weasley – odzywa się blondyn. – Współpraca mimo wszystko poszła nam całkiem nieźle. No, dalej, powiedz Potterowi o najważniejszej rzeczy – rzucił zachęcająco, z czymś w rodzaju złośliwego uśmiechu na twarzy.

Najwidoczniej Ron zyskał u Fretki jakieś dziwne względy.

– Malfoy pomógł nam wykryć przywódcę tej nieszczęsnej organizacji – mówi rudzielec, popatrując na mnie poważnie.

– Co? – Zrywam się na równe nogi. – I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówicie? Kto to jest? I dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, jeszcze go nie pojmaliśmy?

– Wyluzuj, przecież ci mówimy.

– Weasley wyjątkowo ma rację. A ja mam swoje źródła. – Głos Fretki wyraża bezmiar pogardy dla plebejuszy. – Jeśli zaś chcesz nazwiska… przywódca to prawdopodobnie Damon McKinnon. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie, znam go z czasów… przed wojną. Domyślam się, że będziesz chciał większej ilości szczegółów, więc kiedy to małe piekiełko się skończy, bez obaw, stawię się na przesłuchanie. – Dobrze kojarzę nazwisko McKinnon, szlag, kiwam więc tylko głową. Na pastwienie się nad Draconem przyjdzie jeszcze czas. – I, gdybyś pozwolił swojemu przyjacielowi dokończyć to, co chciał ci powiedzieć, wiedziałbyś już, że aurorzy zostali wysłani do prawdopodobnego miejsca jego pobytu.

– Malfoy, nie rządź się tak – warczy Ron. – Harry, wysłałem tam ponad dwudziestkę aurorów i Snape'a, ale lepiej będzie, jeśli my też…

– Oczywiście. – Zgadzam się błyskawicznie. Instynkt myśliwego znów mi się włącza. A poza tym… – Wychodzimy. – Kiwam dłonią na ludzi, którzy już nadeszli ze sprawdzonych wyższych pięter, wraz z nieco bladym Lysandrem. – Ty też, Camden, nic ci nie będzie.

Malfoy wychodzi przodem z zadowoloną miną, a ja łapię Weasleya za rękaw i szepczę mu do ucha pytanie:

– Dlaczego wysłałeś z nimi Snape'a?

Mężczyzna zawahał się.

– Bardzo się wściekł, kiedy mu powiedziałem o twoim zniknięciu i wyraził gotowość do pomocy. Co miałem zrobić? Nie znoszę ich i wiem, że zaufanie jemu i Fretce było okropnym ryzykanctwem, ale…

– Dobrze zrobiłeś – stwierdzam krótko. – A teraz się pospieszmy. Mogą potrzebować posiłków.

Na myśl o walce czuję, jak rozgrzewa mi się krew.

Znam McKinnona z widzenia i, bardzo dobrze, z jego akt. Nasze biuro chce go przyskrzynić od jakiegoś czasu, niestety, zawsze brakowało dowodów. Przypominam sobie dane z pierwszej strony dokumentacji; dobry przyjaciel Lucjusza M., nie śmierciożerca, ale działający bardzo dyskretnie zwolennik Voldemorta. Od czasu wojny głównie spekulacje na rynku finansowym. Układanka porażająco szybko zamienia się w całość.

Zabiję Malfoya za to, że wcześniej nie powiedział mi, co wie. Nawet go przecież o to pytałem, zaraza! Można by to wszystko rozegrać zupełnie inaczej. Ślizgoński dupek, woli teraz robić z siebie bohatera.

Chociaż, cieszę się, że żyję. Tak trochę.

Tymczasem chcę dorwać McKinnona. Uśmiecham się do siebie, zapewne dość paskudnie.

– Pospieszmy się.

_*Oasis – Falling down_


	13. Chapter 13

Kamyk, dzięki za komentarz :D

Beta: Maja

**CZĘŚĆ XIII**

"_It really, really, really could happen  
Yes, it really, really, really could happen  
When the days they seem to fall through you  
Well, just let them go."__*_

Ludzi siedzących teraz w gabinecie wiceministra nie nazwałbym inaczej, niż kuriozalną zgrają podejrzanych indywiduów. Artur Weasley podejrzanie dobrze wpisuje się w ten obrazek. Właśnie przed chwilą wróciliśmy z meliny McKinnona. Słusznie się stało, że ruszyliśmy z posiłkami; walka była zażarta, dość wyrównana – przywódca tej grupy oszołomów faktycznie dbał o bezpieczeństwo swojego bezcennego tyłka. Cóż, teraz jest doskonale bezpieczny, zamknięty tak jak reszta jego ludzi w podziemiach Ministerstwa, w zatęchłej celi dwa i pół na dwa metry.

Myśl o tym znacznie poprawia mi humor, mimo zmęczenia i dających się powoli we znaki obrażeń. Marzę już o tym, aby być już we własnym łóżku, łyknąwszy wcześniej jakieś pół butelki eliksiru przeciwbólowego.

A tymczasem znajduję się w pokoju, w którym atmosfera jest dość gęsta. Artur, zajmujący miejsce za biurkiem, patrzy przenikliwie na wszystkich po kolei. Siedzę na niskiej kanapce obok Rona, który ma osmaloną twarz i ubranie – ledwo udało mu się uniknąć zaklęcia podpalającego. Obaj jesteśmy niemiłosiernie brudni. Obicie kanapki będzie nadawało się tylko do gruntownego czyszczenia, kiedy w końcu z niego zejdziemy. W fotelu opodal siedzi Malfoy, czując się zapewne bardzo na miejscu. Mimo przybrudzonych ciuchów, nadal wygląda dziwnie czysto i arystokratycznie, niech go szlag. Zaraz chyba pęknie z samozadowolenia. Lysander Camden, z głową pochyloną niczym winowajca, stoi na uboczu. Całego obrazka dopełnia opierający się o okienny parapet Snape, ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i niezadowoloną miną, obserwujący uważnie wszystko po trochu.

– Przede wszystkim – odzywa się Artur – muszę podziękować w imieniu całego Ministerstwa panu Malfoyowi.

Patrząc na tryumfalny uśmieszek, wypływający na twarz Dracona, mam wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę, a jego nadęty łeb naprawdę eksploduje. I to z wielkim hukiem.

– Jednocześnie muszę pana prosić o jak najszybsze złożenie szczegółowych zeznań. Najlepiej, by stało się to jeszcze dzisiaj. Oczywiście, wszyscy pańscy informatorzy zostali już znalezieni i również czekają na przesłuchanie. – Pan Weasley uśmiecha się uprzejmie, a Fretce mina rzednie w sposób widoczny. – Będziemy wdzięczni, jeśli zjawi się pan w Ministerstwie po doprowadzeniu do porządku. Oczywiście, dostanie pan na ten czas ochronę.

– Dziękuję. Zastosuję się do tych zaleceń, chociaż nie uważam, żeby cokolwiek mi groziło. – Fretka robi zabawną minę. To takie surrealistyczne, widzieć jak bardzo jest dla Artura uprzejmy, wiedząc, jakimi obelgami obrzucał kiedyś całą rodzinę Weasleyów. Ron chyba pomyślał o tym samym, bo rzucił mi znaczące spojrzenie.

– Może nie grozi, ale po ostatnich wypadkach naprawdę wolę dmuchać na zimne. A pan, panie Malfoy, jest w posiadaniu zbyt cennych informacji, aby głupio je stracić.

Blondyn, nie mając żadnych argumentów, przytakuje skinieniem głowy.

– Nie będę pana dłużej zatrzymywać. – Artur uśmiecha się spokojnym, urzędowym uśmiechem. – Powinien pan wypocząć przed składaniem zeznań. Dwoje aurorów, których panu przydzieliłem, czeka przed gabinetem.

To nawet całkiem zabawne, patrzeć jak Fretka wstaje, uprzejmie się żegna i wychodzi, mimo że widać doskonale, iż nie jest z tego zadowolony.

W sumie nie powinienem się cieszyć. Mam przeczucie, że pan Weasley zaraz zmyje mi głowę.

– Harry… – zaczyna. Wzdycha. – Na razie daruję ci pogadankę o _przeginaniu_, bo wyglądasz fatalnie. Po południu chcę mieć na biurku pełny, szczegółowy raport. No i… gratulacje, mimo wszystko udało wam się złapać McKinnona.

Tylko na takie wtrącenie czekałem.

– Kiedy mam go przesłuchać? Dzisiaj? – pytam zaraz. Mówiąc szczerze, nigdy chyba z taką niecierpliwością nie oczekiwałem przesłuchania.

– Nie ty będziesz go przesłuchiwać.

– Nie ja? – Czując nadchodzącą złość, już niemal podnoszę się z kanapy. Tego jeszcze nie było. – Dlaczego?

– Minister chce to zrobić osobiście. – Artur uśmiecha się nieco ponuro. – Ale również musisz być obecny.

Unoszę lekko brwi. O tak, Kingsley jest doskonałym aurorem i, cóż, w zasadzie trudno mu się dziwić, że chce osobiście zabrać się za McKinnona.

– Rozumiem.

– Świetnie. Bądź tu po osiemnastej. A teraz idźcie już, przyda wam się trochę odpoczynku – mówi Weasley, rzucając wymowne spojrzenie mi i Ronowi. Patrzymy po sobie z kwaśnymi minami, ale kierujemy się do wyjścia. Lysander robi jakieś dwa kroki za nami, ale głos Artura przytrzymuje go w miejscu.

– Niech pan zaczeka, Camden, musimy jeszcze zamienić dwa słowa.

Tuż za drzwiami stajemy obaj niezdecydowani, co robić dalej. Ron w zamyśleniu bawi się naderwanym rękawem szaty.

– Myślisz, że Lysandrowi się oberwie?

– Nie – stwierdzam, nie do końca przekonany. – Szepnąłem Arturowi kilka słów o tym, co się z nim działo. Nie jest winny niczego poza swoją naiwnością, którą z czasem straci, czy będzie tego chciał, czy nie.

– Może masz rację. Poczekamy na niego?

– Ja poczekam. Ty lepiej idź do domu; nie wiadomo, ile to zajmie, a znając życie Hermiona na pewno się martwi.

– To akurat fakt. – Po minie mojego przyjaciela widzę, że zaczęło mu się spieszyć. – Poza tym został tam jeszcze Snape, więc to może trochę potrwać. Swoją drogą… ciekawe, czego ojciec od niego chce.

– Może tylko podziękować. – Nawet w moich uszach brzmi to mało przekonująco.

– Uhm. – Ron tego nie komentuje. – Uważaj na siebie, stary. Postaraj się tym razem _dotrzeć _do domu.

– To zależy, ilu jeszcze szaleńców się na mnie rzuci – stwierdzam sarkastycznym tonem, starając się przetrzeć brudne okulary skrajem koszulki. Z marnym rezultatem. – Pozdrów Mionę.

Gdy Weasley odchodzi, opieram się o ścianę. Przypuszczam, że Artur rozmawia z Severusem raczej o oklumencji. Chociaż… co ja tam mogę wiedzieć.

Snape wychodzi po jakichś dziesięciu minutach, reagując na mój widok umiarkowanym zdziwieniem.

– Potter. – Kiwa mi głową i już ma pójść dalej, kiedy łapię go za ramię.

– Zaczekaj… O czym chciał rozmawiać z tobą Artur?

Snape marszczy ciemne brwi.

– To zupełnie nie twoja sprawa – mówi, ale się zatrzymuje i wyciąga z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, na który to widok odczuwam nagły głód nikotyny. Mężczyzna chyba dostrzega mój wzrok, bo, kręcąc z lekkim potępieniem głową, podaje mi fajkę.

– Dzięki. – Zaciągam się dymem, czując z tego powodu nieco perwersyjną przyjemność. To już trzy lata, od kiedy rzuciłem nałóg, ale nadal ciężko mi się odzwyczaić.

– Proszę. – Snape krzywi się, jak gdyby to słowo nie do końca chciało mu przejść przez gardło. Czekam w ciszy, czy zdecyduje się zdradzić coś jeszcze. – Mogę ci powiedzieć tylko, że Weasley chciał wiedzieć, jak nasze zajęcia.

– Co mu powiedziałeś?

– Prawdę, Potter. – Nietoperz, mrużąc oczy, patrzy w okno na końcu korytarza. – A co myślałeś? – Ton jego głosu staje się ironiczny, jak gdybym insynuował mu coś innego.

– Nic. – Wzruszam ramionami, obserwując wyrazisty profil mojego byłego nauczyciela.

– Faktycznie, byłem wielkim optymistą, w ogóle zakładając opcję twojego _myślenia_. Dziękuję za sprowadzenie mnie na ziemię. – Snape odwraca twarz z powrotem w moim kierunku i unosi lewą brew w sposób, który nagle wydaje mi się zabawny.

Zaczynam się cicho śmiać.

– Dobrze się czujesz, Potter? – Zanim Mistrz Eliksirów przybrał minę pełną potępienia, kąciki jego ust zadrgały, jak gdyby chciał się uśmiechnąć.

– Mniej-więcej.

– Chyba bardziej mniej. Wracając do tematu, kiedy Weasley dowiedział się, że opanowałeś oklumencję, powiedział mi, że wypełniłem swoją część umowy. Stało się to, o co wam chodziło i nie muszę uczyć cię dalej – mówi spokojnie.

– Aha. – Przez chwilę pomstuję w myślach, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Chyba jestem wkurzony. – Szkoda, że nie spytali mnie o zdanie. Legilimencja byłaby dla mnie bardzo…

– Wiem, Potter, że chciałbyś pogrzebać ludziom w umysłach. – Severus obserwuje mnie przez chwilę z dość kwaśną miną. – Nauczę cię tego.

– Nauczysz? – powtarzam głupio nie dowierzając własnym uszom. I zaraz do głosu dochodzi mój rozsądek. – Dlaczego?

– Bo lubię doprowadzać do końca to, co zacząłem.

Zerkam na niego i zauważam, że jego ubranie też jest pokryte smugami brudu i kurzu. Co się dziwić, w domu McKinnona od zaklęć zawaliła się cała ściana.

– Muszę ci podziękować.

– Zaiste, musisz. Jednak oszczędźmy sobie na dzisiaj żenujących sytuacji.

Już robię krok w jego kierunku i mam coś powiedzieć, kiedy drzwi gabinetu Artura ponownie się otwierają i wychodzi stamtąd Lysander, który zaczyna dziwnie nam się przyglądać.

To już widać jest dla Mistrza Eliksirów za dużo, bo wznosi oczu ku sufitowi.

– Żegnam, Potter – rzuca przez ramię, już wychodząc.

– Do zobaczenia. – Pozwalam sobie na półuśmiech skierowany w stronę jego pleców.

– On zawsze mnie przerażał. – Camden również odprowadza Snape'a wzrokiem. – Na samo przypomnienie Eliksirów z nim nadal przechodzą mnie dreszcze.

– A co, byłeś taki zły z tego przedmiotu? – Uśmiecham się w myślach do szkolnych wspomnień.

– Nie o to chodzi, byłem bardzo dobry. – Chłopak wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Po prostu, on nigdy nie darzył szczególną sympatią Gryfonów.

– Coś o tym wiem – śmieję się trochę, a zaraz potem milknę. – Tak naprawdę Snape nie jest wcale przerażający. Co ci powiedział wiceminister? – zmieniam temat.

Lysander też spoważniał i wbił wzrok w podłogę.

– Po tym, jak skończył ze Snape'em… Nawiasem mówiąc, kiedy rozmawiali, rzucił na mnie zaklęcie Niesłyszenia, to było dość deprymujące… Walnął mi niezłą mowę, ale cały czas był przy tym uprzedzająco miły. – Młody wzdraga się, jakby to było bardzo straszne. – Koniec końców, powiedział, że mnie nie wyrzuci z Ministerstwa i, że wyciągnięcie konsekwencji z mojego zachowania leży w twojej gestii.

Powiedziawszy to, Camden pochyla lekko głowę. Wzdycham, przyglądając się w jaki sposób światło ślizga się po jego kasztanowych lokach. Złorzecząc w duchu swojemu zbyt miękkiemu sercu, klepię go pokrzepiająco w ramię.

– Zawieszam cię na trzy tygodnie, żebyś trochę _przemyślał _swoje zachowanie – mówię odrobinę złośliwie. – Potem wracasz do naszego biura.

Chłopak podnosi wzrok i uśmiecha się z ulgą i, chyba, wdzięcznością.

– Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować, szefie!

– Na razie nie dziękuj. Po prostu… nie zawiedź mojego zaufania. I przepraszam, jeśli powiedziałem ci zbyt dużo ostrych słów.

– Nie, szefie, miałeś rację.

Ostatnio zaczynam nienawidzić tego zdania.

W każdym razie, zaraz po wyjściu z Ministerstwa teleportuję się do doliny Godryka. Mam wrażenie, że nie byłem tam całe wieki. Jak ja tęsknię za moim łóżkiem. I za gorącą kąpielą. I za czystymi ciuchami…

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, zastaję otwarte drzwi. Odruchowo, po wejściu do domu, kieruję się najpierw do kuchni, chociaż jedzenie to ostatnia rzecz, na którą mam ochotę. Siedząca przy stole Ginny zrywa się gwałtownie na mój widok, blednie.

– Harry! Co się z tobą działo? – Już po chwili czuję ciepłe ramiona oplecione wokół mojej talii i wdycham zapach jej szamponu do włosów. A więc chyba zauważyła, że mnie nie ma.

– Drobne problemy w pracy… – mamroczę.

– Właśnie widzę. – Odsuwa się ode mnie na długość ramienia. – Nie powinien cię obejrzeć uzdrowiciel?

– Już to zrobił – kłamię bezczelnie. – To tylko stłuczenia, nic takiego.

– To dobrze. Usiądź, zrobię ci herbaty. A może coś zjesz? Na pewno jesteś głodny.

– Nie, nie, herbata wystarczy.

Posłusznie zajmuję miejsce przy stole, podczas gdy ona krząta się przy kubkach.

– Masz pojęcie – pyta kobieta, odwrócona do mnie plecami – jak się poczułam, kiedy się dowiedziałam, że cię porwali? I to w jaki sposób!

– W jaki? – Bohatersko staram się walczyć z ogarniającą mnie sennością.

– Przez sowę od mojego ojca, kilka godzin temu! Pisał w niej, że nie mam się martwić, bo już cię znaleźli i dalej jesteś na akcji. Mało nie dostałam palpitacji serca! Natychmiast zafiukałam do Ministerstwa. Ojciec był przekonany, że Ron mi o wszystkim powiedział… – Ginewra z rozmachem stawia przede mną kubek z herbatą.

Herbata jest smaczna – mocna, słodka, z odrobiną rumu. Ginny siada obok i wpatruje się we mnie dość zatroskanym wzrokiem.

– Kto to był? – pyta.

Milcząco potrząsam głową.

– Dowiesz się bez wątpienia za jakiś czas, niedługi, jak przypuszczam. Wszyscy się dowiedzą. Teraz jednak… nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć.

– Wiem – wzdycha. – Tak tylko spytałam.

Uśmiecha się do mnie, a jej uśmiech jest ciepły i pełen troski i zaczynam przez to czuć wyrzuty sumienia. Zdradziłem ją. Na razie tylko w myślach, ale czy sam ten fakt nie świadczy o tym jak jestem podły?

Dopijam herbatę.

– Pójdę się teraz umyć i położyć. Po południu muszę wracać do Ministerstwa.

– Idź. Ta praca kiedyś cię wykończy. – Ginny całuje mnie w policzek i odprowadza wzrokiem.

W łazience przeżywam nieprzyjemną konfrontację z lustrem. Lewa strona twarzy spuchła mi paskudnie i przybrała sinofioletowy kolor, tak jak krwiaki na żebrach. Ciuchy nadają się tylko do wyrzucenia.

Kąpiel poprawia mi samopoczucie, chociaż nie ma wpływu na wygląd, niestety. Nie zawracając sobie głowy wkładaniem na siebie czegokolwiek, wlokę się do sypialni i rzucam na łóżko. Mam przed sobą perspektywę jakichś sześciu godzin snu i zamierzam to w pełni wykorzystać. Nie mam już nawet siły pójść po eliksir przeciwbólowy.

Moje łóżko dawno nie wydawało mi się tak wygodne.

*o*o*

Przesłuchanie McKinnona trwało dobrych kilka godzin, a to jeszcze nie koniec – jutro następne. Poza tym, trzeba przesłuchać wszystkich jego ludzi… Na szczęście od czegoś mam pracowników. Chociaż, przy niektórych przypadkach chciałbym być obecny. Finnigana na przykład.

Cóż, to nie jest tak, że to, co zrobił, mnie nie obeszło. Wręcz przeciwnie, dotknęło, bardziej, niż mógłbym przypuszczać. Bo komu ja tak naprawdę mogę ufać? To wszystko zakrawa na jakąś chorą farsę. Znowu. Moje życie to jedno wielkie pasmo ciągłych…

O nie, nie będę się nad sobą użalał. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

Nie umawiałem się ze Snape'em, kiedy mam się u niego zjawić, teraz jednakże nie mam nic do roboty. Więc, co mi szkodzi, jeśli jest w domu… Wiem, iż to trochę nieuczciwe, że traktuję go, jak gdyby nie miał własnego życia i to na pewno jest błąd… jednakże…

Chwilę potem znajduję się już na Spinner's End i stukam do drzwi. Jeśli Snape jest zdziwiony moim przyjściem, nie okazuje tego jakoś specjalnie. Zwykłego niezadowolenia oczywiście nie liczę.

– Znów cię tu przywiało? – pyta tonem pełnym dezaprobaty, odsuwając się jednak z przejścia i wpuszczając mnie do środka.

– Tak jakoś wyszło. Zawsze możesz mnie wyrzucić.

– A potem znów się tłumaczyć w razie twojego niewyjaśnionego zniknięcia, Potter? Nie wiem, która z opcji jest bardziej nęcąca – mówi ironicznie.

– Daj spokój, Snape… Pomyślałem po prostu, że, jeśli masz czas, moglibyśmy już dzisiaj zacząć z legilimencją…

– Aż się do tego palisz, co? – To pytanie brzmi dość kwaśno. – Nie, nie zaczniemy dzisiaj, Potter.

– Jeśli jesteś zajęty, to lepiej pójdę… – Zaczynam czuć się naprawdę głupio.

– Nie o to chodzi, że jestem zajęty, Potter. Chodzi raczej o to, że nie dasz dzisiaj rady nauczyć się czegokolwiek.

– Niby czemu?

– Mam uwierzyć, że po wydarzeniach wczorajszego i dzisiejszego dnia, twój umysł znajduje się w wystarczająco dobrym stanie, aby przyswoić sobie _bardzo_ trudny rodzaj magii i w ogóle być w jakimkolwiek stopniu efektywny? Wątpię. Jak wiesz, nie lubię marnować swojego czasu.

– Wiem – przyznaję z niebyt zadowoloną miną.

– I co w związku z tym?

– Hm. – Zastanawiam się przez chwilę. – A jesteś zajęty?

– Nie bardziej niż zwykle. – Nietoperz wzrusza ramionami, miną dając mi do zrozumienia, że ma masę ważnych spraw do roboty, a ja mu w tym wybitnie przeszkadzam.

– To może poczęstowałbyś mnie kawą, Snape? – pytam na wydechu, zdając sobie sprawę, że to jazda po krawędzi i, że taką bezczelność mogę przypłacić śmiercią.

Faktycznie, Mistrz Eliksirów najpierw z oburzenia niemal traci oddech, a zaraz potem rzuca mi spojrzenie pełne straszliwych, a niewysłowionych podejrzeń. Przez moment wygląda, jak gdyby szalenie chciał mnie przekląć, po czym unosi z zastanowieniem lewą brew.

– Skoro już się napraszasz… Obym tego nie żałował, Potter – mówi, krzyżując ramiona, a ja mam wrażenie, że już sobie za to wymyśla w myślach, jakby palnął coś strasznie pochopnego. Wyciąga jedną rękę w kierunku kuchni (bo o ile dobrze pamiętam, ona właśnie tam się znajduje), co przy pewnej dozie dobrej woli można uznać za zaproszenie.

Postanawiam być dzisiaj optymistą.

Wszedłszy do owego pomieszczenia, zatrzymuję się niezdecydowany, bo przypomina mi się moja ostatnia tutaj wizyta. Dość żenująca.

– Siadaj. – To mruknięcie trudno uznać za szczególnie miłe, jednak posłusznie zajmuję miejsce za stołem.

Mistrz Eliksirów, nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem, nastawia imbryk i wyczynia jakieś tajemnicze rzeczy przy filiżankach. Obserwuję go uważnie, jednocześnie chcąc sprawiać wrażenie, że wcale na niego nie patrzę. To doprawdy wcale nie jest takie proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Poza tym, niesamowicie dziwnie jest widzieć Snape'a przy takiej zwykłej, powszedniej czynności. Staram się zapamiętać to jak najdokładniej; bardzo prawdopodobne, że nie będę miał drugiej okazji.

– Potter, odpływasz. – Nietoperz stawia przede mną parującą filiżankę, po krótkiej chwili wahania siadając naprzeciwko. – Zaskakująco często ci się to ostatnio zdarza.

– Wydaje ci się. – Wzruszam beztrosko ramionami i zaglądam do stojącego na blacie naczynia. – To nie jest kawa – oznajmiam z umiarkowaną pretensją w głosie.

– Brawa za spostrzegawczość. – Snape odchyla się nieco na krześle i znów krzyżuje ramiona. Wygląda mi to w jego wypadku na jakiś odruch obronny, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Chociaż, może niepotrzebnie dorabiam sobie ideologię, jak to mam w zwyczaju. – Jest wieczór, jeśli nie zauważyłeś, co jest wcale możliwe. I to już dość późny.

Zerkam na wiszący nad stołem zegar, całkiem ładny, chociaż w smoliście czarnej obudowie. Dwudziesta pierwsza czterdzieści pięć.

– Bez przesady – mamroczę i próbuję aromatycznej herbaty. – Mm… Dobra – wyrokuję, nieco zdziwiony.

Mężczyzna unosi lekko brwi.

– Twoje zaskoczenie jest dość obraźliwie. Myślałeś, że co ja piję? Formalinę?

– Biorąc pod uwagę ilość zamarynowanych w niej szczątek w twoim gabinecie… Można się nad tym zastanawiać – odpowiadam, zachowując powagę. – Co to za herbata? Nigdy przedtem jej nie próbowałem. – Nie, żebym miał jakieś przebogate doświadczenia z tym napojem. Od lat pozostaję wierny klasycznemu Earl Greyowi.

– To akurat mnie nie dziwi. Darjeeling.

– Ładna nazwa. – Staram się zbyt ostentacyjnie nie uśmiechnąć.

Snape popija ze swojej filiżanki, patrząc na mnie z odcieniem niedowierzania i zastanowienia. Ostrożnie odstawia delikatne naczynie z powrotem na spodeczek.

– Potter… – zaczyna powoli – masz do mnie jaką sprawę, czy mam rozumieć, że wprosiłeś się do mojej kuchni bez wyraźnego powodu, nie licząc dziwnego kaprysu?

– Po pierwsze, chciałem ci podziękować za współpracę przy pojmaniu McKinnona…

– Nie planowałem tego – przerywa mi. – Tak po prostu wyszło, kiedy Weasley tutaj przyszedł. Malfoy zdecydował się powiedzieć to, co wie i… – Mistrz Eliksirów wzrusza lekceważąco ramionami. – Nie dziękuj mi, wiceminister już to zrobił.

– Tak a propos… wiedziałeś to samo, co Malfoy?

– Po części. – Snape wykrzywia twarz w ironicznym uśmiechu.

– A mogę spytać… – postanawiam zaryzykować – co takiego on ma do ciebie, że zachowuje się jak zazdrosny…

– Nie, nie możesz. – Nie dane mi jest dokończyć zdania, ponieważ przerywa mi chłodny głos, przypominający gwałtowne trzaśnięcie z bicza. – Dlaczego cię to do cholery interesuje, Potter? Czy twoja ostatnia szara komórka nie daje ci znać w agonii, że to nie _twój pieprzony interes_? – cedzi Nietoperz. Jest sztywno wyprostowany na swoim krześle, mruży oczy, a jego szczupłe palce zaciskają się na uszku filiżanki z taką siłą, że zaczynam obawiać się o biedną zastawę. Niemal namacalnie widzę, jak Snape wystawia ociekające jadem kolce, bo pozwoliłem sobie poruszyć temat, którego nie powinienem.

Cóż, niczego więcej się pewnie nie dowiem, a jego reakcja mimo wszystko o _czymś_ świadczy.

– Być może jest ostatnia i rzeczywiście chce mi coś przekazać, jednakże ja nie znam alfabetu Morse'a – żartuję z sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

Tym razem na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów zobaczyłem odrobinę zdziwienia, które zaraz rozmyło się w złości.

Czy ja naprawdę aż tak rzadko bywam miły, że kiedy choć trochę próbuję, ludzie muszą się oburzać i brać to za jakiś prymitywny podstęp?

– Jeśli myślisz, że jesteś zabawny, Potter, to, to jest największa i najbardziej durna pomyłka od czasu zbudowania Zderzacza Hadronów** – prycha niczym wściekły kot, pogardliwie i z politowaniem jednocześnie.

Chciałbym się obrazić, naprawdę. Nie mam jednak najmniejszego pojęcia co to jest Zderzacz Hadronów. Z pewnością musi to znaleźć pewne odbicie na mojej twarzy, bo Snape kręci głową i mamrocze coś o ignorantach. Chyba już się mniej-więcej uspokoił, pozwalam sobie więc wrócić do picia herbaty.

– Jak myślisz – zaczynam znowu – długo zajmie mi opanowanie legilimencji?

– Cóż… jeśli utrzymasz obecne tempo… Licząc optymistycznie zapewne wtedy, kiedy twoje prawnuki zaczną raczkować.

– Aż tak nisko oceniasz swoje umiejętności jako nauczyciela, _panie profesorze_? – pytam mściwie, sztucznie słodkim głosem i zaraz zaczynam się cicho śmiać z jego miny, co okazuje się być poważnym błędem. – Au! – Łapię się za bok twarzy. Stłuczenia znów się odezwały.

– Potter, popisowy z ciebie idiota – informuje mnie Nietoperz spokojnym tonem uprzejmej konwersacji. – Dlaczego nie poszedłeś z tym do medyka, który wyleczyłby cię w kilka sekund? Czyżbyś chciał chwalić się swoim domniemanym męstwem, obnosząc rany?

Dotknięty, milczę ponuro. Ależ tak, mogłem pójść do magomedyka i byłoby już po krzyku. To nie tak, że ja lubię ból, czy coś w tym stylu. Po prostu, przez jakiś czas chcę pamiętać… Pogrążony w myślach, zauważam, że Snape wstał z miejsca dopiero, gdy staje obok, pochylając się nade mną nieznacznie. Wbijam wzrok w blat stołu.

– Odwróć głowę, Potter – mówi nie znoszącymi sprzeciwu tonem.

Przez jakieś pięć sekund zastanawiam się czy aby nie skorzystać z okazji i nie walnąć go w splot słoneczny, szybko jednak opanowuję niskie zachcianki i niechętnie przenoszę na niego spojrzenie.

– Dobrze. Nie ruszaj się. – Szczerze, omal nie dostaję zawału, kiedy łapie mnie ręką za szyję. Przez głowę przebiegają mi jakieś tam idiotyczne myśli, o jakiejś tam nieśmiertelności, przy czym ta nieśmiertelność byłaby czymś zupełnie niechcianym… Na szczęście dłoń mężczyzny zmienia położenie – teraz znajduje się na linii mojej szczęki – i mocnym uściskiem zmusza mnie do tego, abym przechylił głowę bardziej do światła. Syczę z bólu, gdy palce drugiej ręki Mistrza Eliksirów przebiegają mało delikatnie po krwiaku na mojej twarzy. O ile się orientuję, on sam popatruje na mnie z umiarkowanym, naukowym zainteresowaniem.

– Jak zawsze masz niewiarygodne, a przy tym niezasłużone szczęście, Potter. Czaszka nie jest pęknięta, ale nadal możesz mieć wstrząs mózgu, co odrobinę tłumaczy twoją głupotę. – Zabiera ręce i pochyla się nieco bardziej – zapewne żeby sprawdzić, czy nie mam mętnego wzroku, rozszerzonych źrenic, albo coś w tym stylu; w Hogwarcie zaskakująco niewiele mieliśmy zajęć związanych z biologią. Zupełnie niechcący, widzę jego twarz z bliska. Twarz niezbyt urodziwą, bladą, z tymi nazbyt przenikliwymi oczami, z dużym, nieładnym nosem, wąskimi ustami, na których utrwalił się ironiczny wyraz i ostrymi krawędziami policzków i podbródka.

Mrugam i Severus się odsuwa.

– Nie mam zamiaru iść do Świętego Munga i niepotrzebnie ich fatygować – mówię w przestrzeń. – Czuję się w porządku. – No, tak prawie.

– Twoje skłonności do zgrywania bohatera nigdy nie przestaną mnie negatywnie zadziwiać – odpowiada Snape złośliwie i zaczyna czegoś szukać w jednej ze swoich magicznych szafek. Słyszę brzdęk buteleczek. Na litość, co on tam trzyma? Jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, że to tylko zestaw Małego Chemika. W końcu, przekopawszy się przez grzechoczącą zawartość, wyciąga jakieś płaskie, okrągłe pudełeczko. Siada przy stole i mi je rzuca. Automatycznie łapię. Pewne odruchy zostają człowiekowi na całe życie.

– Co to jest? – Zaciekawiony, oglądam pudełko ze wszystkich stron. Etykietki brak.

– Maść. Do jutra po tym, co masz na twarzy, nie powinno być śladu. Narzeczona z pewnością się ucieszy z powrotu ładnej buźki, Potter. A na ewentualny wstrząs mózgu nic nie poradzę. Ale, skoro do tej pory nic ci nie jest… najwyraźniej jednak wcale go nie masz.

Nie zwracając uwagi na jego złośliwości, spokojnie dopijam herbatę. Nietoperz w ten mało wyszukany sposób przypomniał mi o istnieniu Ginny. Nie wiem, czy powinienem być mu za to jakoś specjalnie wdzięczny. Fakt jednak pozostaje faktem, a ja powinienem już wracać do domu. Tym razem ona może naprawdę się martwić.

Kiedy w piętnaście minut później znajduję się już w domu, nadal trudno mi dojść ze sobą do ładu. Ginewra faktycznie na mnie czekała i rozmawiamy całkiem miło. O zwykłym życiu, o bieżących sprawach. O tym, że jutro wypada rocznica ślubu Rona i Hermiony – to już trzecia – a my jeszcze nie mamy dla nich prezentu, co bohatersko zaofiarowuję się załatwić. O quidditchu i siniakach.

Kiedy pyta, skąd mam maść, mówię, że od dyżurującego w Ministerstwie medyka. Nie o to chodzi, że nie chcę jej powiedzieć, że to od Snape'a.

Po prostu jakoś… nie składa się.

_*_ _Blur - The Universal_

_** Wielki Zderzacz Hadronów (LHC) - największy na świecie __akcelerator cząstek__ (__hadronów__), znajdujący się w Europejskim Ośrodku Badań Jądrowych __CERN__. Tę największą maszynę na Ziemi od uruchomienia (w 2008 roku)otacza aura skandalu; naukowcy przy pomocy LHC chcą bowiem odkryć tzw. Bozon Higgsa – hipotetyczną cząsteczkę elementarną, która miała istnieć jedynie przez około dziesięć milisekund po __Wielkim Wybuchu__ i dać początek wszelkiej __materii__. Zainteresowani więcej informacji znajdą na polskich stronach dot. LHC i np. tutaj: ./lhc/_


	14. Chapter 14

Kamyk, Veri – dzięki bardzo za komentarze ;)

Beta: Maja ;*

**CZĘŚĆ XIV**

„_If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you,  
If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you…"_

Naprawdę nie przepadam za chodzeniem na zakupy, nie widzę w tym nic specjalnie przyjemnego. A już zwłaszcza, kiedy nie wiem, co kupić. Chociaż… nabywanie prezentów zwykle jest miłe. Ale, co mogłoby ucieszyć jednocześnie Rona i Hermionę? Chwilowo nie mam pojęcia. Jestem w centrum mugolskiego Londynu i mnogość witryn sklepowych oraz głośny, kolorowy tłum dosłownie atakuje moją biedną głowę.

Dochodzę do wniosku, iż przyjście tutaj to jednak błąd. Trzeba było od razu skapitulować i udać się na Pokątną…

Przeglądam się z niechęcią w lustrzanej szybie pobliskiego butiku, kontemplując własne rozczochrane włosy i cokolwiek skrzywdzone spojrzenie, gdy w tym odbiciu coś zwraca moją uwagę – mianowicie dyndający mi nad głową kuty, metalowy szyld z ozdobnym napisem _Antykwariat_. Odwróciwszy wzrok od lustra, stwierdzam, że sklepik ów istnieje naprawdę i chyba nic mi nie zaszkodzi, jeśli wejdę. To chyba skutek wieloletniego obcowania z Hermioną.

Otwieram rzeźbione drzwi, wyglądające zupełnie jak nie z tej epoki i wchodzę do niewielkiego, odrobinę przykurzonego pomieszczenia, którego wszystkie ściany zajmują wypchane książkami regały. Przy ozdobnym biurku siedzi siwy, wąsaty, uśmiechnięty staruszek w okularach w cienkiej, złotej oprawce i czyta jakieś opasłe tomisko.

– Dzień dobry – witam się uprzejmie, czując wypływający na usta uśmiech.

– Dzień dobry. Pomóc panu w czymś? – Starszy pan ma głos jak dzwon.

– Dziękuję, na razie tylko się rozglądam…

Raczej nie znajdę tutaj nic dla Rona i Miony, ale to bardzo przyjemne pobyć trochę wśród starych woluminów. Mija już jakieś pół godziny, gdy przypadkiem trafiam na niedużą książkę w czarnej oprawie, opatrzoną znajomym tytułem. Otwieram ją z odrobinę złośliwym uśmiechem, po czym omal nie wylatują mi gałki oczne na widok daty wydania.

– Przepraszam, czy to jest na sprzedaż? – Pokazuję staruszkowi swoją zdobycz.

– Ależ tak – śmieje się sprzedawca. – Widzę, że ma pan niezłego nosa. Niezbyt tania książka, ale warta swojej ceny.

– Biorę. – Serce zaczyna bić mi mocniej, zupełnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy w meczu quidditcha udawało mi się złapać znicza.

– Nawet pan jeszcze nie usłyszał, ile kosztuje… Kiepski z pana handlarz. – Staruszek znów wybucha cichym śmiechem.

Dziesięć minut później opuszczam ten miły, choć przykurzony przybytek, bogatszy o szczelnie zapakowaną książkę. Jak dobrze, że miałem przy sobie sporo mugolskich pieniędzy. Chociaż, starszy pan i tak opuścił mi cenę. Stwierdził, że poczciwie wyglądam.

Czego to się człowiek o sobie nie dowie czasami, zaskakujące.

Pora jednak wybrać się na Pokątną. Ginny urwie mi głowę, jeśli wrócę bez prezentu… i dla mojego własnego bezpieczeństwa lepiej, żeby to było coś _dobrego_.

Dobre dwie godziny później wracam do Doliny Godryka, wymęczony, wymięty, lecz z tryumfalnym uśmiechem. Zdziwilibyście się, ile sklepów musiałem obejść, zanim _coś znalazłem_. Oby Hermionie i Ronowi się podobało… No, a jeśli nie, zawsze mogą poudawać, prawda?

Dzisiejszy dzień w pracy to nie była sielanka. Raporty, przesłuchania… normalne, niedługo zacznie się proces. A raczej – procesy, bo nie tyko McKinnon jest przecież oskarżony. Dzisiaj razem z Ronem przesłuchiwaliśmy Finnigana. Na samo wspomnienie zaczynam się krzywić, jakby bolały mnie zęby. To nie było przyjemne, sytuacje tego rodzaju nigdy takie nie są. Przynajmniej nie musiałem wysłuchiwać zeznań Malfoya; czasem dobrze jest być szefem i móc zlecić komuś kompetentnemu brudną robotę. Szczegółowa dokumentacja mi wystarczy, mimo że nadal mamy Fretkę na celowniku… Będę cholernie, niewymownie szczęśliwy, kiedy coś na niego znajdziemy.

Tak, żebym więcej nie musiał go oglądać.

W domu jest pusto – Ginny ciągle jeszcze ma trening – więc spokojnie rozkładam w kuchni zakupy; po drodze zahaczyłem też o spożywczak, niemile poruszony widokiem samotnej, pomarszczonej marchewki na półce spiżarni. Być może Ginewra żyje powietrzem – nie wnikam – ja jednak od czasu do czasu potrzebuję normalnego jedzenia. A przynajmniej normalniejszego od pomyj w stołówce Ministerstwa.

Siadam na krześle, niemal kładąc się na stole i wpatruję nieco bezmyślnym wzrokiem w kalendarz. Dwudziesty ósmy lipca, ależ ten czas leci…

Wyrywa mi się ciężkie westchnienie. Dla odmiany zaczynam, niczym zahipnotyzowany, wpatrywać się w zegar nad kominkiem. Ginny pewnie zaraz wróci, za jakieś dwie godziny powinniśmy być u Weasleyów. Nie powiem, żebym miał specjalną ochotę iść na przyjęcie, ale jak się nie ma, co się lubi…

Sami wiecie.

Tłok jest okropny, a muzyka zbyt głośna, jak dla moich uszu. Że też w tym mieszkaniu mieści się aż tyle osób, to niemalże niesamowite. Chociaż, trzeba przyznać, że dyskretnie przystrojone, wypełnione przyćmionym światłem i śmiechem wnętrze robi raczej pozytywne wrażenie. Są tutaj niemal wszyscy Weasleyowie – tym razem wyjąwszy Charliego – znajomi Rona i Hermiony z Ministerstwa, dawni przyjaciele z Hogwartu… Staję pod oknem, wyglądając na roziskrzoną światłami ulicę. Marne szanse, że sąsiedzi przyjdą interweniować z powodu zbyt głośnej imprezy, zaklęcia wyciszające są tu zbyt dobre. Niestety.

Zerkam na prowizoryczny parkiet, gdzie Ginny, wyglądająca bardzo ładnie w zielonej, lekkiej sukience wycina hołubce z Lee Jordanem, który nie aż tak bardzo się zmienił od czasów szkoły. W tłumie tańczących dostrzegam też Neville'a, któremu towarzyszy atrakcyjna brunetka, chyba koleżanka z departamentu Miony, o ile się nie mylę. Ogólną sensację wzbudza jednak wiceminister, pogrążony w najlepsze w szalonym, rockandrollowym tańcu z Luną Lovegood. W sumie nie wiem, na co ludzie gapią się bardziej – na ten mrożący krew w żyłach układ taneczny, czy na strój Luny, cały pokryty wizerunkami, zgaduję, ględatka niepospolitego. Prycham w swoje piwo, widząc, jak Molly daje ostrą reprymendę George'owi, którego przyłapała w momencie, gdy właśnie chciał zacząć odpalać swoje ulepszone sztuczne ognie. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.

Jeśli chodzi o bohaterów dzisiejszego wieczoru, oboje są odprężeni i uśmiechnięci, a Hermiona wygląda po prostu pięknie. Poza tym patrzą na siebie tak, jak gdyby naprawdę przypomnieli sobie dlaczego są razem. To chyba dobrze dla nich rokuje… Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

Kiedy pół godziny później spotykam się z Ronem w jakimś kącie, zdaję sobie sprawę, że cholernie dawno nie widziałem mojego przyjaciela tak zadowolonego z życia.

– Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że dobrze się bawisz – śmieje się mężczyzna, podając mi na talerzyku wielki kawał tortu orzechowego, który przed chwilą został tryumfalnie pokrojony.

Przewracam oczami i zaczynam wpychać do ust ciasto. Dobre jest.

– A w ogóle, ja i Miona bardzo ci dziękujemy za prezent. – W oczach Rona zamigotały wesołe ogniki. – Ona już od dawna chciała zwiedzić Moskwę. Trafiłeś idealnie…

Wzruszam ramionami, uśmiecham się też jednak z zadowoleniem.

– Pomyślałem, że przyda wam się urlop we dwoje, w jakimś _ciekawym _miejscu. – Unoszę dwuznacznie brwi, a mój przyjaciel wybucha śmiechem i klepie mnie po plecach w przypływie braterskich uczuć.

– Powiedz mi lepiej, co chciałbyś dostać na urodziny?

Krztuszę się ciastem.

– O nie… – chrypię, kaszląc, co prowokuje u Weasleya kolejną porcję wesołości.

– Nie mów, że zapomniałeś o tej smutnej rocznicy? Przecież to już za kilka dni.

– Wiem – odpowiadam, trochę zły na siebie. – A jeśli chodzi o prezent, to nie mam żadnych specjalnych życzeń – mruczę pod nosem zgodnie z prawdą. – W ogóle nie musisz…

– Harry… – Rudzielec wznosi oczy ku sufitowi. – Ty się w pewnych kwestiach nigdy nie zmienisz, prawda?

– Może. – Uśmiecham się nieznacznie.

Myśl o urodzinach nie wpływa na mój nastrój zbyt pozytywnie. Chociaż, to miłe, że ktoś pamięta. No, w zasadzie, moi przyjaciele zawsze pamiętają. Pocieszające. Przypomina mi się moje dzieciństwo u Dursleyów, kolejne urodziny w komórce pod schodami, z pająkami do towarzystwa… Ileż czasu minęło od tych wydarzeń. W sumie to nawet zastanawiające, co u nich słychać.

Oczywiście nie aż tak, żebym chciał to sprawdzić.

Z imprezy wychodzę jako jeden z ostatnich, w zasadzie tylko dlatego, że pomagam sprzątać. Mieszkanie bardzo przypomina lekko zdemolowany burdel, mimo to wszyscy mają podejrzanie dobre nastroje. Coś mi mówi, że swój wydatny udział ma w tym słynny samogon ciotki Muriel; George'a ścięło po nim w przedpokoju, gdzie zasnął na stojąco uwieszony wieszaka na płaszcze, a Bill z Neville'em uraczyli wszystkich swoją własną, mocno zremiksowaną wersją „Imagine" Johnna Lennona.

W pewnym momencie dochodzę do wniosku, iż zaraz pękną mi bębenki. Albo przepona. Być może będę pierwszym czarodziejem, który padł ze śmiechu, wykończony wspaniałym recitalem swoich znajomych, a moje imię po wieki zostanie zapisane w annałach.

Pomyłka, to już się stało. O podłe życie moje…

Na karb jedynej pożytecznej rzeczy, jaką dziś zrobiłem, mogę złożyć wypytanie Hermiony o Zderzacz Hadronów, co wywołało jej poglądowy, czterdziestominutowy monolog, mi jednak nie przydało się w ogóle. Cóż, przynajmniej ona wie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi; ja niemal natychmiast pogubiłem się w tych cholernych kwantach i kwarkach. Wygląda na to, że będę musiał zainwestować w jakąś tematyczną publikację, najlepiej tłumaczącą wszystko łopatologicznie.

Jedyna z tego korzyść, iż Miona ucieszyła się z mojego nagłego zainteresowania fizyką i mugolskimi eksperymentami.

Do domu wracamy z Ginny w wyjątkowo dobrej komitywie. Ona szybko idzie spać – ma jutro trening – a ja, chociaż też będę musiał wstać do pracy, siadam w kuchni z herbatą i, mieszając ją pieczołowicie łyżeczką co jakiś czas, zaczynam się zastanawiać nad pewną dość istotną sprawą.

_Dlaczego ja właściwie nadal tutaj jestem?_

Nagle cały mój racjonalizm, wszystkie poważne, życiowe i dokładnie wyrozumowane argumenty wydają się po prostu dość bezsensowne i puste.

Słowa, słowa, słowa, nic więcej.

Czy ja jestem naprawdę takim egoistycznym hipokrytą, jak wskazuje na to sytuacja? Fakty są w tej kwestii wystarczająco wymowne. Tkwię w tym miejscu, bo tak mi wygodnie. Bo wyplątanie się z tego kosztowałoby i mnie, i Ginewrę za dużo zachodu.

W zasadzie nie dochodzę do żadnych sensownych wniosków. Wystygła herbata też nie udziela mi żadnych odpowiedzi.

Łyżeczka miarowo uderza o zimne szkło.

Poranek wita mnie zachmurzonym niebem, dość niską temperaturą i lekką mżawką, co całkiem mi się podoba. Mam już serdecznie dość słońca i wcale bym się nie obraził na dłuższe ochłodzenie. Kiedy jest chłodno, znacznie lepiej się myśli. I świat wydaje się mniej okropny.

Brak konieczności podlewania chwastów w ogródku to również jakiś plus.

Niby wszystko idzie ku lepszemu, ja jednak czuję głównie zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami przedurodzinową depresję. Dwadzieścia pięć lat… Kiedy i dokąd pouciekał cały ten czas? Jeszcze tak, wydawałoby się, niedawno byłem w Hogwarcie. Jeszcze tak niedawno głównym celem mojego nędznego życia było zabicie Voldemorta. A co jest nim teraz?

Nie znoszę mieć nastroju na zadawanie samemu sobie durnych pytań.

Dziś rano Snape bardzo uprzejmie poinformował mnie przy pomocy sowy, że po południu mogę stawić się na dalszą naukę. Nie omieszkałem skorzystać z zaproszenia; przynajmniej zapomnę o wkurzających i trywialnych problemach dnia codziennego.

O dziwo Nietoperz (którego widok w dżinsach nadal działa na mnie nieco rozstrajająco) zamiast, jak to ma w zwyczaju, od razu przejść do rzeczy, czyli zacząć dawać mi wycisk w sali ćwiczeń, zabiera mnie do pokoju, w którym pierwszy raz rozmawialiśmy o legilimencji, sadza w fotelu i zaczyna mi się przypatrywać z powodującą u mnie mieszane uczucia ostrością.

– Stało się coś? – pytam bardzo, jak na mnie, uprzejmie. O tak, jestem po prostu krynicą uprzejmości.

– Dlaczego coś miałoby się stać, Potter? – Mistrz Eliksirów spaceruje po pokoju, paląc papierosa.

– Jakby to powiedzieć… nie zachowujesz się _normalnie_. – Postanawiam zaryzykować i wypowiedzieć swoją myśl.

– Normalnie? – Mężczyzna przystanął, nieznacznie zdziwiony i rzucił mi trudne do zinterpretowania spojrzenie.

– To znaczy, normalnie jak na twoje standardy. Nie obrzucasz mnie kalumniami ani obelgami, nie ironizujesz, nie ciskasz klątw, nie obrażasz mojej inteligencji oraz rodziny, nie patrzysz na mnie jak na sklątkę… – Snape robi trochę wściekłą minę i _patrzy_. – Okej, odwołuję ostatnie. – Tłumię niegodny chichot. – Sam więc widzisz…

– Potter, wielkie dzięki za analizę poglądową mojego charakteru, ale prosiłbym, żebyś zachował dla innych te wątpliwe względy. – Nietoperz wygląda na nieźle wkurzonego i dziwnie poirytowanego moimi słowami, co wnioskuję z charakterystycznego skrzywienia jego ust.

– Pomyślę – odpowiadam, zdając sobie sprawę, że balansuję na bardzo, bardzo cienkiej linii. Snape bywa czasem jak bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem. Albo raczej jak mina. Pokusa sprowokowania go jest jednak zbyt silna. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

– Wątpię, Potter. Powinieneś już wiedzieć, że cuda się nie zdarzają.

– To kolejny przykład na to, że ignorancja bywa błogosławieństwem.

Niemal się uśmiechnął.

– Jeśli jeszcze się nie zorientowałeś, to podpowiem ci, iż nie zaprosiłem cię tu na żadne pogaduszki. – Nietoperz wraca do kontynuowania swojego, niewymownie mnie wkurzającego, spaceru po pokoju. – Muszę ci wyłożyć teorię legilimencji, a ty masz tego spokojnie wysłuchać, zrozumieć i zapamiętać, zanim przejdziemy do praktyki. Jeśli cię to przerasta, powiedz od razu, zaoszczędzę sobie zdzierania gardła.

– Daj spokój i przejdź już do rzeczy, bez półgodzinnych wstępów – mruczę cicho, zdając sobie jednak sprawę, że on doskonale mnie słyszy. Jakby na dowód tego, rzuca mi nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

W odpowiedzi uśmiecham się tylko kątem ust.

A potem Snape mówi o rzeczach, których nie rozumiem tak do końca, trudnych i nie całkiem sprecyzowanych, które będę musiał poznać i odkryć w sobie, aby nauczyć się przenikania do czyjegoś umysłu. Słucham, bardzo uważnie słucham, starając się nie okazać, iż tak naprawdę dopiero teraz zaczynam zdawać sobie sprawę, co to wszystko znaczy i czego tak naprawdę się ode mnie wymaga.

Patrzę bezmyślnie na Snape'a, który tłumaczy mi zwięźle i jasno, podkreślając niektóre słowa oszczędną gestykulacją szczupłych rąk lub zmarszczeniem brwi. Gdzieś wewnątrz własnych trzewi czuję powoli, powoli budzącą się do życia obawę. Jak gdyby _nieuniknione_ pukało do moich drzwi.

I kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów milknie, wyrywa mi się zupełnie szczere stwierdzenie:

– Snape, ja nie jestem w stanie się tego nauczyć. Wolę ci to powiedzieć już teraz, zanim niepotrzebnie zaczniesz mieszać mnie z błotem.

– Brednie – orzeka Nietoperz. – Oczywiście, będzie to wymagało znacznie więcej wysiłku niż nauka oklumencji, ale przy odpowiednim treningu i nakładzie pracy…

Nie mam ani siły, ani argumentów, a więc jedynie potrząsam głową, nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa.

Moje zachowanie chyba trochę zaskakuje Snape'a, bo przygląda mi się z dość dziwną miną.

– Co się z tobą u licha dzieje, Potter? Teraz chyba twoja kwestia, w której powinieneś twierdzić, że tak, dasz radę podołać każdemu wyzwaniu i spróbować, zresztą bez powodzenia, przekląć mnie za to, iż śmiałem obrazić twoje nieskończenie wielkie umiejętności.

– Nie mam już piętnastu lat – warczę, wstaję z fotela i też zaczynam przechadzać się po pokoju. – Nauczyłem się kilku rzeczy od tego czasu. Przede wszystkim liczenia strat. I…

Niespodziewanie mężczyzna łapie mnie za ramię i odwraca do siebie, tak, że jestem zmuszony spojrzeć mu w twarz. Chcąc tego uniknąć, wlepiam wzrok w tkaninę jego ciemnej koszuli.

– Co się dzieje? – Severus powtarza swoje pytanie wcale nie podnosząc głosu, a jednak niegłośne słowa zdają się wibrować mi w uszach. – Co jest z tobą ostatnio _nie tak_, Potter?

Do gardła podchodzi mi cokolwiek histeryczny śmiech, który z trudem tłumię.

– Czy wiesz, jak idiotyczne jest twoje pytanie?

– Nie wiem. Oświeć mnie. – Dłoń na moim ramieniu zaciska się mocniej, niemal boleśnie. – Więc – przyciąga mnie do siebie bliżej – powiedz mi, co się stało…

I już w tym momencie wiem, że to, co zaraz zrobię, to wina sposobu, w jaki wypowiedział te słowa; nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem u niego takiego tonu. Mówił do mnie głosem kochanka, niskim, schrypniętym, ciepłym od zachęty.

Niczym w transie unoszę wolną rękę, chwytając nią przód koszuli Snape'a, zaciskając pięść i, nim zdołał w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, sprawiam, iż dzielący nas dystans kurczy się do odległości nie większej niż dwa cale. Nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami, odszukuję ustami jego wąskie wargi, teraz nieznacznie rozchylone, smakujące papierosami i herbatą i…

Następnym, co rejestruje moja wprawiona w pewne upojenie świadomość jest boleśnie precyzyjny cios pięścią w szczękę, od którego aż się zataczam. Gdy, wyprostowawszy się, ścieram wierzchem dłoni krew z rozciętej dolnej wargi, na twarzy Snape'a mogę zobaczyć szok i niedowierzanie, przesłonięte jednak gwałtowną, wszechogarniającą wściekłością. W jego ręce, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawia się różdżka.

– Wynoś się stąd. – Z trudem rozróżniam chrapliwe słowa. – Wyjdź. No już, Potter! Wynoś się z mojego domu!

Mam ochotę go zabić, nie mówię jednak nic, tylko zbieram mizerne resztki swojej godności i odwracam się do niego plecami. Wychodzę.

Na zewnątrz robi mi się niedobrze ze wstydu. Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłem czegoś aż tak… głupiego. Pochopnego. Nieodpowiedzialnego, świadczącego o mnie jak najgorzej i…

Marzę, żeby rozstąpiła się pode mną ziemia i pochłonęły mnie ognie piekielne. Pewnie poczułbym się tam jak w domu. Przypuszczalnie Lucyfer to równy gość.

Strasznie chciałbym pójść się upić do jakiegoś baru, utopić to, co się stało w morzu alkoholu, powstrzymuje mnie jednak myśl, że zachowałem się już dziś wystarczająco żałośnie. Udaję się do domu, nie potrafię jednak wejść do środka; widzę światło na piętrze, w sypialni. Ginny tam jest…

Siadam na ławce w ogrodzie, wśród znienawidzonych klombów różnorakich kwiatów. Dobrze, że jest ciemnawo, bo chyba szlag by mnie trafił.

To nie jest tak, że ja chcę myśleć o tym, co się stało. Naprawdę nie chcę. I chociaż cholernie chciałbym przestać, mój mózg zupełnie mnie nie słucha. Przetwarza tę sytuację wciąż, wciąż i wciąż od nowa… Zaraz zwariuję. Może by tak włamać się do Departamentu Tajemnic i rąbnąć Zmieniacz Czasu? Nie, bez przesady, jestem w stanie wyjść naprzeciw konsekwencjom swoich działań. Chyba.

Chciałbym sobie wmawiać, że nie wiem dlaczego _to_ zrobiłem, ale moja hipokryzja nie osiągnęła jeszcze takiego pułapu. _Po prostu tego chciałem_.

Chociaż, skoro nie potrafię nazwać rzeczy po imieniu, to i tak jest ze mną źle. Kurwa, pocałowałem Snape'a! Powinni zamknąć mnie w wariatkowie. Teraz, zaraz, natychmiast.

Miejsce na twarzy, w które oberwałem, boli, dodatkowo przypominając mi wszystko aż nadto wyraźnie. Mogłem przewidzieć, że tak zareaguje, ale… Właśnie. Widać posunąłem się w swoich złudzeniach o krok za daleko. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jestem aż takim idiotą, że potrafię aż tak bardzo się zapomnieć. Cóż, człowiek codziennie uczy się czegoś nowego.

Jeśli zaraz nie umrę ze wstydu, przeżyję już wszystko. Odrzucony przez swojego byłego, znienawidzonego profesora, cudownie. Tylko czego ja się, do cholery, spodziewałem? Żałosne. Ja jestem żałosny.

Już chyba nigdy nie odzyskam do siebie szacunku.

Po dłuższym czasie, licząc, że Ginewra poszła już spać, ociągając się, wchodzę do domu. Idę do pokoju służącego mi za gabinet, siadam ciężko za biurkiem, niemalże kładąc się na blacie. Drewno jest gładkie i przyjemnie chłodzi mój policzek. Zdejmuję okulary i zaciskam powieki. Co za dzień. Co za życie. Co za…

– Harry? Dlaczego tu siedzisz? Źle się czujesz?

No pięknie, cudowny ze mnie auror, bez dwóch zdań. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy Ginny weszła do pokoju.

Prostuję się na krześle, mimo że mam wrażenie, iż mój kręgosłup jest zrobiony z galarety bądź kisielu jabłkowego i uśmiecham tak promiennie, jak tylko potrafię.

– Nie, jestem tylko trochę zmęczony. Chciałem jeszcze dokończyć raport…

Kobieta stoi oparta o framugę drzwi i patrzy na mnie uważnie, przechylając lekko głowę, jak gdyby się nad czymś zastanawiała.

– Daj spokój, nic się nie stanie, jeśli teraz tego nie zrobisz. A poza tym… Harry… Z kim się biłeś?

– Biłem? – Nie zrozumiałem w pierwszym momencie. – Ach… – Automatycznie przejeżdżam opuszkami palców po szczęce i rozciętych ustach. – Mały wypadek przy pracy. Nie przejmuj się.

Mówię, jakby się w ogóle przejmowała. W ładnych oczach Ginny mogę zobaczyć dużo, niezbyt wiele w nich jednak szczerej troski. Dostrzegam w nich za to współczucie i już to by pewnie wystarczało, aby złamać mi serce, gdybym je miał.

Jednak tak naprawdę, ja _wcale niczego nie żałuję_. Ależ ze mnie drań. Popisowy.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz – zgadza się ugodowo Ginewra. – Lepiej chodź już spać.

– Tak, za chwilę. Jeszcze tylko… dokończę tutaj.

Kiedy wychodzi, mam ochotę zrobić coś bardzo nieobliczalnego, powstrzymuję się jednak. W końcu nie jestem już pieprzonym rozwydrzonym smarkaczem, który najpierw działa, a dopiero potem myśli i nie potrafi sobie poradzić z konsekwencjami popełnionych przez siebie głupot.

Nawet, jeśli czasem się tak zachowuje.

*o*o*

Noc spędziłem dość fatalnie – z tego wszystkiego rozbolała mnie głowa i doszło do tego jeszcze nieustające, mdlące uczucie w żołądku. Spałem akurat tyle, aby być w stanie rano wstać. Poratowałem się dwoma kubkami super mocnej kawy i jakimś wczorajszym rogalikiem, co nieco poprawiło mi nastrój.

Zebrawszy się finalnie w sobie, wychodzę do pracy. Kolejny już raz w życiu mam wrażenie, że ta nieszczęsna praca ratuje mnie przed całkowitą utratą zmysłów i spektakularnym popadnięciem w szaleństwo. W Ministerstwie przynajmniej czuję się na miejscu.

Zazwyczaj.

Dzień przebiega mi bez większych zakłóceń; przesłuchania, raporty, uzupełnianie informacji… Podczas jednej z przerw daję się nawet namówić Ronowi na kawę. To już piąta tego dnia.

Gdy siedzimy przy stoliku w kanciapie, Weasley ma na twarzy irytujący, zadowolony uśmiech.

– Z czego tak się cieszysz? – pytam zgryźliwie.

– Z udanego życia osobistego. A ty czego tak zrzędzisz? – odbija piłeczkę rudzielec, wrzucając do swojej kawy trzecią kostkę cukru.

– Bo moje życie osobiste wcale nie istnieje – warczę, nim zdołałem pomyśleć o tym, aby ugryźć się w język.

– Aha. – Ron przygląda mi się z namysłem, mrużąc odrobinę jasne oczy. – Już od jakiegoś czasu chciałem cię zapytać… Między tobą a Ginny chyba nie jest zbyt dobrze, prawda?

– Co, jeśli powiem, że masz rację? – Zaczynam żałować, iż ten temat w ogóle wypłynął. Poruszam się na krześle niespokojnie. W końcu to jego siostra…

– Wtedy mnie nie zaskoczysz.

– Tak? – Trochę się dziwię.

– Oczywiście. Harry, na litość boską, czy ty myślisz, że wszyscy wokół są ślepi? – Ron kręci głową z niedowierzaniem. – To widać, że… ty i ona… że nie jest już tak jak dawniej – kończy niezręcznie, patrząc z wielką uwagą na blat stolika, a dopiero potem na mnie.

– Och – stwierdzam elokwentnie. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy… – I myślałem, że z zewnątrz wszystko wygląda zupełnie normalnie, dodaję już w myślach.

Najstarszy z moich przyjaciół patrzy na mnie wyczekująco, poważnie i ze zrozumieniem w oczach. Zabójcza mieszanka.

– Widzisz… to nie jest tak, że my się kłócimy… przynajmniej nie zazwyczaj – mówię, starając się zwalczyć zakłopotanie. – Ja wiem, że z upływem czasu w związkach pojawia się rutyna i znużenie, ale… Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że ja i Ginny mamy z sobą coraz mniej wspólnego i chyba już za późno, żeby to naprawić. – Zaskakujące, jaką odczułem ulgę stwierdzając to na głos.

Ron wzdycha tylko, wcale nie wyglądając na zszokowanego czy zdenerwowanego.

– Oboje się zmieniliście – zauważa tylko.

– Pewnie tak.

– I… co chcesz z tym zrobić?

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia, Ron. Naprawdę. Chwilowo to mnie chyba cholernie przerasta. Albo…

– Albo co?

– Albo jestem zbyt dużym tchórzem. Nie chcę rozwalać swojego _idealnego_ życia. – Sarkazm sam dziwnie wkrada się w mój głos.

– Idealnego? – Usta rudzielca wykrzywiają się w dość ponurym uśmiechu. – Harry… Czasem jest tak, że spełnienie marzeń to najgorsze, co mogło się przytrafić człowiekowi.

– Może i masz pieprzoną rację. Jak to się dzieje, że ty i Miona nadal jesteście razem?

– Może mamy szczęście? – Weasley zaczyna się śmiać. – Harry, ja myślę, że rzadko trafia się od razu na właściwą osobę… A nawet jeśli człowiek już myśli, że ją znalazł, to z biegiem czasu wszystko może się diametralnie zmienić. Tak chyba po prostu jest. – Słucham przyjaciela z uwagą, chociaż widać, że mu głupio. Rzadko nam się zdarza rozmawiać w takim tonie. – I, ja nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale… nie ma sensu tkwić w czymś bez przyszłości.

– Ron, spodziewałem się raczej, że na mnie nawrzeszczysz, albo coś w tym stylu.

– Czemu miałbym to robić? – Weasley wzrusza ramionami. – Ginny to moja siostra i życzę jej jak najlepiej. Tobie zresztą też. Zawsze się cieszyłem, że jesteście razem, ale… nie wiem, czy to _jak najlepiej_ występuje wam po drodze. Nie twierdzę, iż jesteś bez winy, ale to samo można powiedzieć o Ginewrze.

– Łatwo ci mówić. – Podpieram głowę na dłoni. – To naprawdę jest bardzo skomplikowane…

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, stary. Z życiem po prostu trzeba się pogodzić. Inne wyjście nie istnieje. No, chyba że to ostateczne.

– Ron, albo małżeństwo ci służy, albo zmądrzałeś. Nie wiem sam, co jest bardziej nieprawdopodobne. – Wyrywa mi się niegodny chichot.

– Za dużo czasu spędzasz ze Snape'em – rudzielec uśmiecha się szeroko – chyba zaczynasz przejmować jego poczucie humoru, zakładając, że je ma. A jeśli chodzi o mnie… o nas wszystkich… już jakiś czas temu przyszło nam dorosnąć. I przejrzeć na oczy.

Kiwam głową. Ma cholerną rację – wszyscy się zmieniliśmy.

– Jak myślisz – pytam, bawiąc się bezwiednie filiżanką z kawą – czy zostało w nas jeszcze cokolwiek z tego, jacy byliśmy _przedtem_?

Ron nie pyta, o jakie „przedtem" mi chodzi, zna mnie wystarczająco dobrze. I uśmiecha się w tak znajomy, ciepły i przyjacielski sposób, że od razu przypominają mi się te wszystkie lata, kiedy jako nieodpowiedzialne dzieciaki pakowaliśmy się w zabójczo niebezpieczne przygody z godną smarkaczy beztroską radością.

– Myślę, że zaskakująco dużo.

Też się uśmiecham i nagle nabieram strasznej ochoty, aby opowiedzieć Weasleyowi o Snapie, o tym, co zrobiłem i w co się wpakowałem, zapytać, co powinienem zrobić, lub poprosić, aby możliwie boleśnie i trwale wybił mi to wszystko z głowy.

W sumie wystarczyłoby, żeby tylko mnie wysłuchał, żebym mógł to z siebie wyrzucić, żeby mi powiedział, że wcale nie zwariowałem… Cokolwiek.

– Harry, masz bardzo dziwną minę. Stało się coś?

– Nie, takie tam… Nic szczególnego, serio. – Jednak wolę nie ryzykować sprawdzania reakcji mojego przyjaciela, mimo całego zaufania, jakie dla niego mam. – A jak tam Miona? Na przyjęciu wydawała się być w znacznie lepszym nastroju niż wcześniej.

– To prawda. – Twarz Rona się rozjaśnia. – Ostatnio staramy się spędzać więcej czasu razem i wygląda na to, że na razie odpuściła angażowanie się w te wszystkie heroiczne akcje, mające za zadanie obronę, w jej mniemaniu, uciśnionych…

– To świetnie – cieszę się szczerze, bo to faktycznie nie było dla niej zbyt bezpieczne. Mimo że pracuje w Departamencie Tajemnic. – A kiedy planujecie jechać do Moskwy?

– Za jakieś dwa tygodnie. Sam wiesz, jak trudno ustawić sobie jednoczesne urlopy…

Chciałbym spytać, czy postanowili coś w związku z dzieckiem, skoro jednak Ron sam nie porusza tego tematu, nie mam zamiaru być wścibski.

Zresztą, chwilowo mam na głowie inne sprawy. Wyraz twarzy Snape'a po tym, jak mnie uderzył, nie chce mi dać spokoju. O tak, był wściekły i zszokowany. Poza tym jednak… trudno mi powiedzieć dokładnie, ale… Było tam coś jeszcze. Coś, jak gdybym go zawiódł… Nie wiem.

Bodajby go jasna cholera, do wszystkich diabłów! I mnie też, przy okazji. W końcu to mnie ki Belzebub podkusił…

Boję się nawet myśleć, co jeszcze mógłbym zrobić. Czego jeszcze mógłbym chcieć…

Nie rozumiem już sam siebie.

_* Foo Fighters – Walking after you_


	15. Chapter 15

Kamyk, Lilu, Nila – bardzo Wam dziękuję za komentarze i uwagi ;) :*

Beta: Maja ;*

**CZĘŚĆ XV**

„_I want you to notice  
when I'm not around  
You're so very special  
I wish I was special_

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
_I don't belong here…"*_

Jest przeklęty trzydziesty pierwszy lipca, co oznacza, że są moje przeklęte urodziny. Ta świadomość godna Hioba spada na mnie boleśnie zaraz po przebudzeniu, skutecznie odbierając wszelką chęć do życia, jaka mi jeszcze pozostała. Chociaż, bynajmniej nie mogę powiedzieć, abym przez ostatnie dwa dni tryskał radością.

Po cichu, aby nie zbudzić Ginny, wykradam się z łóżka. Poranne ablucje i ubranie się załatwiam z prędkością światła, w kuchni parzę sobie wargi zbyt gorącą kawą, po czym rezygnuję ze śniadania i niemal wybiegam z domu. Perspektywa Ginewry, czule składającej mi życzenia zupełnie mnie nie zachwyca, budzi raczej instynktowną chęć ucieczki. A bo tu jest w ogóle co świętować? Już dwadzieścia pięć lat spędziłem na tym padole, a nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym bym z siebie jakoś specjalnie dumny, wręcz przeciwnie.

Jako, że do mojego dyżuru zostało jeszcze sporo czasu, idę do kawiarni, gdzie siadam przy stoliku nad herbatą i słodkim croissantem – czuję, że bez słusznej dawki cukru w krwioobiegu nie przetrwam tego dnia.

Jedząc rogalika jednak przestaję zastanawiać się nad pracą i durnymi urodzinami, bo moje myśli w sposób absolutnie niekontrolowany i samoczynny wracają do tego, co zżera mnie nieustannie już od dwóch dni. Snape.

Kiedy opadło ze mnie pierwsze przerażenie, zacząłem analizować i rozkładać na czynniki pierwsze swoje pobudki, które nadal wydają mi się niepokojąco niejasne. Tak, działałem trochę pod wpływem chwili, nie jest to jednak pełne i zadowalające wytłumaczenie.

To nie jest tak, że przestałem nie lubić Nietoperza; ciągle bardzo często mam wrażenie, że go szczerze nie znoszę. Wiem, że sprawia mu jakąś dziwną przyjemność irytowanie mnie i dogryzanie i nie powiem, iż ja też nie lubię się zachowywać w ten sposób w stosunku do niego. Ma wkurzające poczucie humoru, traktuje mnie z góry, uważa, że wszystko wie lepiej…

Nie wiem kiedy, zupełnie bezwiednie, zaufałem mu. Być może to jest nieuniknione, w sytuacji, kiedy składasz w czyjeś ręce swój umysł. Mimo wszystko on nauczył mnie oklumencji, poświęcając cholernie dużo swojego czasu. Wyzłośliwiając się i ironizując, wykazał bardzo dużo cierpliwości, na którą zupełnie nie zasłużyłem, nie tylko w sprawie nauki. Zaczął być w stosunku do mnie niemal przyjacielski na swój własny, niesamowicie pokręcony sposób.

Bądźmy szczerzy; moja niechęć, ta prawdziwa niechęć do Snape'a, pełna nieufności, dawnych pretensji, przekonania, że jest winny złu całego świata, wyniesiona jeszcze ze szkoły, stopniała gdzieś pomiędzy niezapowiedzianymi wizytami w jego domu, głaskaniem jego kota, popijaniem herbaty a wspomnieniem dotyku dłoni Mistrza Eliksirów na mojej twarzy. Nie jestem w stanie określić, kiedy to dokładnie się stało.

I, czego kompletnie nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, nie wiem, kiedy zacząłem go _chcieć_. Tak, że pragnienie posiadania kompletnie zaćmiło mi mózg.

Dobrze, że nie zdążyłem zrobić nic poza tym, w gruncie rzeczy całkiem niewinnym, pocałunkiem, bo Snape chyba by mnie zabił.

Odrzucenie jest upokarzające, niemal tak bardzo, jak wyrzuty sumienia, które teraz odczuwam. Co ja sobie wyobrażałem? Nietoperz szczerze nienawidził i nadal nienawidzi mojego ojca, którego muszę mu diabelnie przypominać. Poza tym… moja matka…

Filiżanka wypada mi z ręki i toczy się po blacie stolika z cichym stukotem. Myśl o tym, że Snape kochał przez całe życie i być może nadal kocha moją matkę, o czym wiedzą chyba wszyscy, jest nieoczekiwanie bolesna. Jak mogłem być aż takim idiotą, żeby o tym zapomnieć? Jak on sam musiał się poczuć?

Mam już na dzisiaj dość rozmyślania o tym. Uregulowawszy rachunek, wlokę się do Ministerstwa bez specjalnego entuzjazmu.

Już w momencie, kiedy otwieram drzwi głównej kwatery aurorów, wiem, że dzisiejszy dzień jest jednym z najgorszych w moim życiu. Kolejny, cholera, do kolekcji.

Moi pracownicy, w momencie krótszym niż ułamek sekundy wyskakują ze wszystkich kątów pomieszczenia, wrzeszcząc radośnie „niespodzianka!", jak w jakimś wyjątkowo tanim amerykańskim filmidle. W dodatku wloką ze sobą tort! Wielki i różowy. Dobrze, że nie w kształcie serca. Za jakie grzechy, ja się pytam?

Aurorzy bynajmniej nie tracą rezonu na widok mojej – zapewne nieco zbaraniałej – miny, i wołają niemal jednym głosem:

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, szefie!

– O matko… – mamroczę pod nosem, nie uchodzi jednak mojej uwagi, iż mają wielką przewagę liczebną. Wygląda na to, że, niezależnie od grafiku, przywlekli się tu niemal wszyscy. Na uboczu dostrzegam Rona, próbującego nieudolnie powstrzymać spazmy śmiechu. Oj, jeszcze mi za to zapłaci. – To znaczy… nie wiem, jak mam wam dziękować!

Nie chcę wyjść na skończonego, nie potrafiącego docenić miłego gestu drania, dlatego uśmiecham się bardzo szeroko i bardzo szczerze i, zżymając się w duchu, daję namówić na zdmuchnięcie świeczki („Tylko pomyśl życzenie!") w kształcie liczby dwadzieścia pięć na neonoworóżowym torcie. Potem wszyscy nagle chcą składać mi życzenia, padać w moje objęcia lub poklepywać po plecach. Danina zostaje spełniona dopiero po pożarciu tortu i wzniesieniu kilku toastów kubkami z herbatą; wtedy zaganiam tych, którzy powinni pracować na swoje stanowiska, a resztę tam, gdzie tylko sobie życzą, byle nie tutaj.

Uporawszy się z tym irytującym zadaniem, podchodzę w końcu do Rona, który siedzi rozparty na krześle, z miną na poły zadowoloną, na poły złośliwą.

– Spełnienia marzeń, stary – szczerzy się do mnie na przywitanie.

– Powiedz, że to nie był twój pomysł…

– Przeceniasz mnie, nie jestem aż takim sadystą. Jeszcze. – Weasley unosi rudą brew, przyglądając mi się krytycznie. – Nie powinieneś mieć trochę szczęśliwszej miny? To są w końcu twoje urodziny.

Zaczynam mamrotać pod nosem litanię przekleństw.

– Bez przesady, bez przesady! – Rudzielec macha przed sobą rękami w obronnym geście. – A z tym akurat tortem, to ja nie mam zupełnie nic wspólnego. I nie denerwuj się tak, Harry. To żaden podstęp, a ciasto nie był zatruty. Oni po prostu chcieli okazać ci sympatię, rozumiesz.

– Prędzej podlizać się szefowi – stwierdzam trochę cynicznie, opierając się o biurko, przy którym siedzi Ron. – Naprawdę, tylko te urodziny były mi potrzebne do szczęścia…

– Wiesz, o ile się nie mylę, to one przypadają co roku w tym samym dniu. Powinieneś się już zorientować i być przygotowany – kpi mój przyjaciel, uśmiechając się z podejrzanym ukontentowaniem.

W moim mózgu jak na zawołanie zapala się pulsująca, czerwona lampka. Towarzyszy jej efekt dźwiękowy przypominający przeciągłe wycie.

– O nie! Ron… nie mów mi…

Mężczyzna prycha cichym śmiechem.

– To nie jest śmieszne! To… to już przesada! Ile lat z rzędu czekają mnie te durne przyjęcia-niespodzianki? – pytam z jawną pretensją w głosie.

– Kto wie? Próbowałem przetłumaczyć dziewczynom i matce, że tego nie znosisz, ale… Ich nie przegadasz, to po prostu nierealne. Z Ginny i Hermioną jeszcze może bym sobie poradził, jednakże… mama… – Mój przyjaciel skrzywił się boleśnie. – Byłem na z góry straconej pozycji.

Wzdycham ciężko. Przez te wszystkie lata przyjaźni z Ronem, Weasleyowie byli, poprawka, _są_ dla mnie jak rodzina. Niejako mnie przygarnęli, a pani Weasley była dla mnie jak matka, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowałem… Musiałbym nie mieć sumienia, żeby czegokolwiek jej odmówić. Jeśli chce zrobić mi przyjęcie niespodziankę, zniosę to po męsku.

– Oby tylko tort nie był różowy – mówię spiżowym głosem.

Będzie mi dziś potrzebne cholernie dużo cukru.

Ronald bohatersko stara się nie roześmiać nazbyt ostentacyjnie.

– Nie będzie tak źle, zobaczysz – pociesza mnie. – Zawsze na początku strasznie narzekasz, a w końcu i tak dobrze się bawisz.

Fakt. Niestety, dzisiaj nie jest _zawsze_.

Nie mówię tego na głos, uśmiecham się tylko.

– Bo ja wbrew pozorom wcale nie jestem niewdzięczny. Nigdy nie marzyłem, że znajdą się ludzie, którzy będą chcieli w jakikolwiek sposób _świętować_ moje urodziny. Tylko…

– Wiem, Harry. Czasem trudno ci wyjść ze swojej skorupy. Wszyscy to wiemy. Dlatego staramy się wyciągnąć cię z niej, nawet sięgając po tak drastyczne środki, jak straszliwe i zabójcze przyjęcia-niespodzianki.

Patrząc na udaną powagę na twarzy Rona, nie mogę się nie uśmiechnąć, mimo wszystko.

*o*o*

Gdy późnym popołudniem wracam do Doliny Godryka, dom jest całkowicie ciemny, staram się jednak nie wzbudzać w sobie płonnych nadziei na spokojny wieczór.

Jak się okazuje zaraz po wejściu, miałem rację; we wszystkich pokojach rozbłyskuje światło i zaraz otaczają mnie roześmiane twarze przyjaciół i znajomych. Wpadła nawet Andromeda Tonks z Teddym i uśmiechnięty szeroko Kingsley, do którego niemal wszyscy odnoszą się z mimowolnym respektem.

Ginny na powitanie całuje mnie w policzek, co nie zdarzyło się już chyba od bardzo dawna i znów przechodzę korowód życzeń, z których co ciekawsze niemal przyprawiają mnie o palpitację serca:

– Harry, obyś się w końcu ożenił i doczekał tabunu bachor… to znaczy, uroczych dzieci…

– Samych słonecznych dni w życiu i aby nargle nie miały wstępu do twojego domu…

Pani Weasley przytula mnie ze łzami w oczach.

– Ależ ten czas leci, Harry… – mówi, patrząc na mnie ze wzruszeniem. – A wydaje się, że jeszcze tak niedawno miałeś jedenaście lat i pytałeś mnie o drogę na dworcu w Kings Cross. Tyle się wydarzyło od tego czasu, a ja nadal pamiętam to ze szczegółami.

– Ja też. – Uśmiecham się na wspomnienie niskiego, rozczochranego, chudego chłopaczka w zawsze zbyt obszernych ciuchach, jakim wtedy byłem. – Mam wrażenie, że dopiero w chwili, kiedy pojechałem do Hogwartu, moje życie naprawdę się zaczęło.

Molly chce jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale niestety nie ma szansy, ponieważ zostaję od niej odciągnięty prosto w przepastne ramiona Hagrida. Jego czarne, zmrużone, przypominające żuki oczy lśnią radością.

– Cholibka, Harry, jak dobrze cię widzieć!

– Hagrid… połamiesz mi żebra! A gdzie madame Maxime? – pytam, gdy udaje mi się złapać oddech.

– Olimpia została z dzieckiem. – Olbrzym rozpromienia się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe i pozwala mi w końcu stanąć na podłodze.

– No tak… Jak się miewa mały Francoise?

– Wspaniale! Rośnie, jak na drożdżach!

No cóż, ostatnio, gdy widziałem tego sześciolatka o tym wdzięcznym, francuskim imieniu, był już prawie mojego wzrostu, więc taktownie pomijam tę uwagę milczeniem.

– Koniecznie musisz nas odwiedzić, najlepiej niedługo – ciągnie dalej Hagrid. – Napijemy się herbatki, jak to dawniej bywało…

– Na pewno się zjawię, obiecuję – przyrzekam, czując ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Strasznie wszystkich ostatnio zaniedbałem.

W pełnym ludzi salonie, wśród różnobarwnych serpentyn i unoszących się w powietrzu kolorowych lampionów, nierzadko przekrzykując muzykę (George Weasley zaprosił kilku swoich kolegów i szaleją teraz z gitarami podrasowanymi magią oraz wielką perkusją, śpiewając niecenzuralne piosenki ku uciesze obecnych tu dzieciaków i ku strapieniu ich opiekunów), rozmawiam z Billem i Fleur, Arturem, Percym, Kingsleyem (który, popróbowawszy sławnego samogonu ciotki Muriel opowiada nieprzystojne dowcipy Neville'owi, który chyba sam nie wie, czy może się śmiać, czy raczej powinien uciec) oraz kolejnymi znajomymi z pracy i dziewczynami z zespołu trenowanego przez Ginny. Właśnie wśród przyjacielskich szturchańców przepycham się przez tłum ku Lunie, chcąc poznać jej nowego chłopaka, kiedy znów ktoś mnie zaczepia.

– Cześć, szefie…

– O, Lysander – dziwię się trochę, ale całkiem miło jest go zobaczyć. – Jak tam upływa ci czas na _urlopie_? – pytam zaraz trochę złośliwie.

– Jakoś się trzymam. Mam nadzieję, iż nie przeszkadza ci, że przyszedłem… W sumie to Ron mnie zaprosił…

– Nie bądź głupi – klepię go dziarsko w ramię – fajnie, że też tu jesteś. Tylko błagam, nie składaj mi życzeń.

– Postaram się.

– I nie rób takiej kwaśnej miny – pouczam chłopaka, niepomny na to, że sam mam ochotę taką zrobić. – Mało tu ładnych dziewczyn? – Oczy Lysandra bezwiednie wędrują ku Fleur i widząc to niemal wybucham śmiechem. Żona Billa jest tak piękna, jak zawsze. I jak zawsze nie widzi absolutnie nikogo, poza swoim mężem. – Ta jest zajęta. Powodzenia – rzucam jeszcze na odchodnym.

Luna zdążyła już gdzieś zniknąć, ale niedaleko, na niedużej kanapce pod oknem siedzą Rona i Hermiona, rozprawiając o czymś namiętnie. Szybko idę w tym kierunku i bezczelnie wciskam się na siedzisko pomiędzy nich. Miona ściska mnie na powitanie, a rudzielec rzuca tylko:

– No, w końcu do nas przyszedłeś. – Wyciąga przed siebie długie nogi, nie przejmując się specjalnie, że pewnie zaraz ktoś się o nie potknie, po czym bierze wielki kęs czekoladowego ciasta z trzymanego w rękach talerzyka.

– Lepiej późno, niż później – zauważam, po czym szybko porywam z jego talerzyka ciasto i wpycham sobie do ust, zanim Ron zdąży mi je zabrać.

– Zachowujecie się jak dzieciaki – stwierdza Hermiona, obserwując nasze przepychanki, w jej wzroku nie ma jednak dezaprobaty – jest tam jedynie rozrzewnienie.

– Tylko trochę – śmieje się Ron i mówi to, co całej naszej trójce chodzi po głowach. – Jak za dawnych lat, prawda?

Kiwamy głowami z jednakowymi, nostalgicznymi uśmiechami. Pogrążamy się w rozmowie, przerywanej częstymi wybuchami śmiechu, przyglądając się, jak Teddy i Victorie w towarzystwie George'a, który akurat na chwilę przestał mordować swoją gitarę, bawią się w ciuciubabkę. W pewnej chwili z okropnym łoskotem ląduje przed nami Neville, pierwsza ofiara beztroskiej złośliwości Ronalda.

– Czy ty musisz tak wyciągać przed siebie te nogi? – pyta urażony, podnosząc się do siadu.

– Nie, nie muszę… Ale to miło, że _wpadłeś_, Neville – szczerzy się Weasley, pomagając mu wstać.

– A, przy okazji, Harry… pani Weasley prosi, żebyś do niej przyszedł, zaraz wjedzie tort – uświadamia mnie Longbottom.

– Och, dzięki – wzdycham, a twarze wszystkich moich przyjaciół przybierają nagle wyraz złowróżbnego, diabolicznego rozbawienia. – Co? – Czuję się cokolwiek zdezorientowany.

– Wiesz, co cię czeka po zdmuchnięciu świeczek, Harry? – Hermiona zadaje mi pytanie lekko zduszonym głosem, najwyraźniej powstrzymując śmiech, a na mnie po raz kolejny spada świadomość ogromu mojego nieszczęścia.

– O nie – wyrywa mi się jęk – w tym roku nie dam się namówić na publiczne rozpakowywanie prezentów, zapomnijcie o tym.

Odpowiada mi chór złośliwych chichotów.

Jakkolwiek rozpakowywanie prezentów, których spory stos piętrzy się na jednym ze stolików, brzmi niewinnie, to, możecie mi wierzyć, wcale takie nie jest. Podarunki które zwykli mi dawać przyjaciele i znajomi, oprócz tych całkiem normalnych, przydatnych i nieprzydatnych, trafionych bądź nietrafionych, cholernie często bywają też umyślnie złośliwe, śmieszne i niecenzuralne. W efekcie wychodzi z tego całkiem długie, a przy tym strasznie zabawne przedstawienie.

Tylko wcale mi się nie chce być dzisiaj jego głównym bohaterem.

Kiedy Neville idzie kogoś poszukać, rzucam Ronowi i Hermionie urażone spojrzenie, które nie robi na nich specjalnego wrażenia.

– Jesteście wredni – informuję swoich przyjaciół, tak pro forma. – A rozmawialiście już z Luną i tą jej nową zdobyczą?

– Miałem tę wątpliwą przyjemność. – Ron krzywi się strasznie. – To jakiś półgłówek-troglodyta. Ja nie rozumiem, co ona w nim widzi…

– A kim on w ogóle jest?

– Jakimś tam… łowcą stworzeń, które nie istnieją. – Rudzielec tonem głosu wyraża bezmiar pogardy.

– Czyli to bardzo w stylu Luny – wzdycha Miona ciężko. – Chciałabym, żeby w końcu znalazła sobie kogoś na dłużej… kogoś dobrego, odpowiedzialnego i…

– Marzenia – podsumowuję, obejmując kobietę ramieniem. Cóż, po wojnie wszystkim trudno było się pozbierać. A, że Luna została lodołamaczką męskich serc… każdy sobie radzi, jak może. – Nie ułożymy jej życia, Herm, nie ma szans.

Wyraz twarzy kobiety mówi, że szkoda, bo ona by chętnie poukładała.

– Wiecie – zaczyna nagle Ron, powoli i z namysłem – może powstrzymajcie się na razie z wysuwaniem pochopnych wniosków.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Spójrzcie tam – mówi cicho Weasley i dyskretnie wskazuje kierunek ruchem głowy.

Posłusznie patrzymy w to miejsce i nie mogę powiedzieć, iż nie jestem zdziwiony, widząc Lysandra i Lunę stojących przy ścianie, pogrążonych w bardzo żywiołowej rozmowie. Nawet z tej odległości mogę stwierdzić, że patrzą na siebie dziwnie roziskrzonymi oczyma, a wokół nich krąży niezbyt zadowolona postać, będąca zapewne owym troglodytą poszukującym potworów z bagien.

– To jeszcze nic nie znaczy – zauważa Hermiona.

Ron w zamyśleniu drapie się po brodzie. – Spójrz na Lysandra – szepce. – Mi się wydaje, że on już wpadł.

Faktycznie, auror patrzy na Lunę z podejrzanie zachwyconym wyrazem twarzy.

– Biedny chłopak – odpowiadam w podobnym tonie. – Nasza przyjaciółka pożre go jak owoc, a jego złamane serce wypluje jak pestkę.

Obrywam od Miony po głowie. To już nie można powiedzieć kilku słów prawdy?

W tym momencie następuje wejście Molly z wielkim, trzypiętrowym tortem oblanym błękitnawym lukrem i zostaję bezwzględnie pociągnięty do powinności solenizanta.

Po krojeniu ciasta i rozpakowywaniu prezentów – nie pytajcie, po co mi składane wiosła albo skórzany zestaw batów i pejczy, na widok którego Neville omal nie mdleje – czuję się strasznie wymęczony i wymięty. Z nieukrywaną wdzięcznością przyjmuję fakt, iż Ron zaciąga mnie do pustej kuchni, sadza na krześle i hojną ręką nalewa szklaneczkę czegoś mocniejszego z podejrzanie wyglądającej, omszałej butelki.

Mamrocząc podziękowania, wypijam spory haust napoju, po czym niemal natychmiast zaczynam kaszleć.

– Czy to jest to, o czym myślę? – Zdejmuję okulary i przecieram załzawione oczy.

– Dokładnie. – Rudzielec przysuwa sobie krzesło bliżej, siada i rozlewa następną kolejkę. – Duma Weasleyów, a właściwie ciotki Muriel… Tylko nikomu o tym nie wspominaj, to ostatnia butelka.

– Wiesz… chyba nie powinniśmy… – rzucam, zerkając na butelkę z zastanowieniem. – Aż za dobrze pamiętam, jak skończyło się nasze ostatnie wspólne picie…

Tak, w kuchni Snape'a. Tego nie da się zapomnieć.

– Bez przesady, Harry. Po jednej butelce nic nam chyba nie będzie…

Jak się ma okazać, _chyba_ to tutaj słowo klucz.

– Ty to piłeś kiedykolwiek wcześniej? – pytam, niezbyt przekonany.

– W sumie to tylko trochę… Ale nic nam się przecież nie stanie. Raz się żyje, nie? – Głos Weasleya wyraża bardziej wahanie niż pewność. Widać, że jego zdrowy rozsądek mimo wszystko nie chce poddać się bez walki, postanawiam więc wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

– Tak, raz. – Może, kiedy się napiję, przestanę _myśleć_. Bo mimo całego dzisiejszego zgiełku, śmiechu, życzeń, tortów i pejczy, myśli o Nietoperzu wciąż są gdzieś na dnie mojej świadomości, irytujące i natrętne, budzące złość, wyrzuty sumienia i… – Najwyżej Ginny albo Hermiona dokonają na nas szybkiego mordu. – Co wcale nie byłoby takie najgorsze. – Dawaj ten samogon!

Alkohol okazuje się mieć na nas wpływ dość piorunujący. Już w połowie butelki, wprawieni w iście szampańskie nastroje, opowiadamy sobie nawzajem zupełnie durne dowcipy, anegdoty i dykteryjki z aurorskiego życia.

– A pamiętasz, jak Moody… – zaczynam i nagle milknę, bo Ron przygląda mi się dziwnie przenikliwie. – Co jest? – Zadaję pytanie, zdezorientowany, biorąc się szybko w garść.

– Wiesz… zastanawiam się… Od kilku dni wydajesz się być jeszcze bardziej _zgnębiony_ niż zwykle.

Patrząc na pociągłą, szczerą, trochę zatroskaną twarz Rona i jego szare, ocienione jasnymi rzęsami oczy, zastanawiam się w milczącym szoku, dlaczego do cholery zapomniałem, że już od dawna nie tylko Hermiona zauważa takie rzeczy.

– Ależ… wydaje ci się.

– Jasne. – Mężczyzna przewraca tylko oczami. – Harry, nie zmyślaj. Znamy się nie od wczoraj.

Uśmiecham się, bo taka niewymuszona, szorstka troska jest bardziej miła niż wścibska, ja sam zresztą w wypadkach, kiedy się o kogoś martwię, bywam o wiele mniej taktowny. A nawet w ogóle nietaktowny, powiedziałbym.

– Ja… to tylko… – zaczynam się plątać i milknę, studiując z nagłym zainteresowaniem rysy na powierzchni sfatygowanego stołu, który, mimo iż trochę zużyty, wyszorowany niemal do białości wygląda solidnie i swojsko.

Walczą we mnie dwa sprzeczne pragnienia: chciałbym powiedzieć o wszystkim Ronowi – _znowu_ – i chciałbym też uciec, zaszyć się w jakimś kącie tak, aby nikt mnie nie znalazł w przeciągu najbliższych dziesięciu lat.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie zaraz zostanę obity po mordzie, wybieram jednak wyjście pośrednie.

– Właściwie to… można powiedzieć, że zdradziłem twoją siostrę. – Obserwuję, jak oczy mojego przyjaciela się rozszerzają, jak pojawiają się w nich szok i uraza, zmieszane z niedowierzaniem. – To znaczy, pocałowałem kogoś innego – precyzuję.

– Mówisz mi to, bo chcesz oberwać w pysk? – pyta po chwili milczenia.

– Chyba zasłużyłem – przyznaję szczerze.

– Cóż. Zrobiłbym to, gdybym wierzył, że w czymkolwiek pomoże – stwierdza Weasley tonem wyznania. – Polej jeszcze tej wódki. Ona o tym wie?

Domyślam się, że chodzi mu o Ginny i przecząco potrząsam głową. Napełniam szklaneczki alkoholem.

– Harry… nie jestem już w odpowiednim stanie trzeźwości, aby prawić ci kazania… Rozmawialiśmy ostatnio o tym, że wam się nie układa. Teraz wszystko zależy od tego, co zdecydujesz – albo rozstańcie się i stawcie czoła konsekwencjom takiego kroku, albo zapomnij o tym kimś, kogo całowałeś. Swoją drogą, ja naprawdę nie chce wiedzieć, kim ona jest. – Mężczyzna kończy swoją przemowę tą, wygłoszoną głosem ponurym i złowróżbnym, konkluzją, po czym wypija jednym haustem swoją porcje destylatu.

Klepię go po plecach, gdy zgina się w ataku kaszlu.

– Po prostu musisz się zdecydować, Harry – kontynuuje, gdy już może złapać oddech. – Nie chcę, żebyś ranił Ginny… Bo będę jednak zmuszony obić mi gębę. – Krzywi się. – W sumie, to już mam ochotę to zrobić.

– Wiem, Ron. Doceniam. I… dzięki, wiesz.

– Nie ma za co. Wiem, że nie jesteś taki zły, na jakiego wyglądasz. Tylko… przemyśl wszystko dobrze.

Bez słów wznosimy toast.

Nie da się ukryć, iż Ronald ma rację. A przynajmniej miałby ją, gdyby to była normalna sytuacja. Tak się jednak składa, że nie jest, a podejmowanie przez mnie jakiejkolwiek decyzji jest bezsensowne.

Może, gdybym powiedział Ronowi, że rzuciłem się na Snape'a, pocałowałem go jak gówniarz, a potem dostałem za to w pysk, dałby mi jakąś bardziej przydatną radę.

Myślę jednak, że ja jeszcze do tego nie dojrzałem, a dla niego mogłoby być to zbyt silne przeżycie.

Szkoda.

*o*o*

Tak jak przypuszczałem, przyjęcie przeciąga się do wczesnych godzin porannych. Razem z Ronem, po wypiciu samogonu, przespaliśmy kilka godzin mocnym, pijackim snem, a po przebudzeniu zaaplikowaliśmy sobie solidną dawkę Eliksiru Trzeźwości. Tylko dzięki temu, w towarzystwie zupełnie świeżej i pełnej energii Hermiony, która spędziła miłe godziny rozprawiając z Hagridem na temat właściwości szczękoczułek jakiegoś dziwnego paskudztwa, dość wymęczonej Ginny i ostatnich, najwytrwalszych gości, wyglądających na dość zużytych, bierzemy się za sprzątanie. To już niemal taka nasza tradycja.

W trakcie porządkowania znajdujemy, zaszytych w kącie przedpokoju za szafą na ubrania, Lunę i Lysandra, dziwnie wymiętych, roześmianych, w podejrzanie dobrych nastrojach. Neandertalskiego chłopaka Luny nie widać nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Znamienne.

Kiedy już wszyscy się ewakuują, dziękuję opatrzności i wszystkim możliwym bóstwom za to, że następne urodziny mam dopiero w przyszłym roku.

Ginewra, nie mając siły na nic innego, idzie spać. W sumie ja też mógłbym i w zasadzie nawet powinienem – do pracy mam na popołudniową zmianę. Miło byłoby, gdybym nie wyglądał jak chodząca antyreklama wszelkich możliwych imprez.

Tymczasem daję radę zawlec się do łazienki i wczołgać do wanny, gdzie, w obłokach gorącej pary, spędzam jakąś godzinę na ponurych rozmyślaniach. Dochodzę też do wniosku, iż nie jestem parszywym tchórzem i potrafię wziąć za siebie odpowiedzialność, a jak.

Po ogarnięciu się i odszukaniu czystych ciuchów – co wcale nie jest takie łatwe – staram się obmyślić coś, co choć w zarysie będzie przypominało plan działania. Bez większego pozytywnego efektu, muszę dodać.

Uznaję tylko, że najlepiej będzie przenieść się na Spinner's End przez sieć Fiuu; drzwiami Snape mógłby mnie nie wpuścić, a z tego co pamiętam, jego dom jest podłączony do sieci. I oby to się nie zmieniło, bo czeka mnie nieprzyjemna niespodzianka.

Po raz kolejny chowam swoją godność w buty, na lepsze czasy. Sięgam na gzyms kominka w kuchni po proszek Fiuu, rozpalam ogień za pomocą zaklęcia. Ciskam garść pyłu w płomienie, które niemal natychmiast zabarwiają się zielenią, wchodzę w nie, wymawiając adres głośno i wyraźnie – tego przynajmniej zdążyłem się już nauczyć.

Zamykam oczy, nie chcąc oglądać wirujących wokół mnie kominków. Nagłe szarpnięcie uświadamia mi, że jestem już na miejscu i niemal wypadam z paleniska, robiąc przy okazji okropny łoskot. Otrzepując się z popiołu stwierdzam, że owszem, trafiłem w odpowiednie miejsce.

Znowu jestem w tym niewielkim, wypełnionym książkami pokoju w domu Nietoperza, w którym rozmawialiśmy też ostatnio. Ależ wpadłem. Właśnie rozważam, czy już iść szukać Snape'a – mam nadzieje, że jest w domu, bo chyba trafi mnie szlag – i co mu powiedzieć, kiedy obiekt moich dywagacji gwałtownie wpada do pomieszczenia z wyciągniętą w moją stronę różdżką. Przez krótki moment patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem, po czym wyrywa mu się przekleństwo.

– Czyś ty do reszty zdurniał, Potter? – syczy wściekle i wcale nie opuszcza różdżki.

– Niewykluczone. – Wzruszam ramionami, starając się sprawiać wrażenie możliwie pewnego siebie i opanowanego. Już otwieram usta, aby jeszcze coś powiedzieć, kiedy widok postaci pojawiającej się nagle za plecami Mistrza Eliksirów bardzo skutecznie mi je zamyka. Niech to wszyscy diabli i szatani!

– Potter. – Draco Malfoy zakłada ramiona na piersi i rzuca mi spojrzenie jeszcze bardziej pełne pogardy niż zwykle. Ależ tak, dobijajcie mnie. I tak czuję się jak jakiś… Zupełnie szkoda gadać. – Jak _miło_ cię tutaj widzieć. Cóż za ważna sprawa wymusiła na tobie wpadnięcie do tego domu z takim hałasem?

– Nie powinno cię to wcale interesować, Malfoy – warczę. Wkurza mnie to, jak on się zachowuje, w jaki sposób pokazuje mi, że to ja, właśnie ja, a nikt inny, jestem tu intruzem.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, Potter? – Fretka się na mnie wykrzywia. Tymczasem Nietoperz w końcu opuszcza różdżkę i przybiera nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy, mogę jednak zauważyć, jak pod tą doskonale zimną fasadą tli się złość.

– Daruj mi opowiadanie o swoich idiotycznych wyobrażeniach, które nic a nic mnie nie obchodzą!

– Doprawdy, Potter? A to ciekawe. Więc czemu tak się wściekasz? – Na widok drwiącego uśmiechu blondyna przed oczami pojawiają mi się czerwone plamy i żądza mordu dochodzi nagle do głosu. Już zaciskam palce na tkwiącej mi w kieszeni różdżce, kiedy powtórnie odzywa się Snape:

– Dosyć. – Ton jego głosu jest w stanie z powodzeniem stopić żelazo. – Zachowujecie się jak rozwydrzone, durne smarkacze.

– Jakbyś ty był lepszy, Severusie – prycha Malfoy bezczelnie.

– Draco, spodziewałem się po tobie nieco więcej rozsądku. Jak widać, moja naiwność nie zna granic – stwierdza Mistrz Eliksirów kwaśno. Przez moment pozwalam sobie na wredny uśmiech, ale zaraz mężczyzna zwraca się do mnie: – Potter, po tobie nie mógłbym oczekiwać niczego innego. Czasem okropnie żałuję, że głupota nie boli.

– Nie można mieć wszystkiego – zauważam rozsądnie.

– Niestety. Draco, muszę cię prosić, abyś wyszedł. – Czarne oczy Snape'a są niebezpiecznie zmrużone i, jak się domyślam, tylko dlatego Fretka poprzestaje na rzuceniu mi złego spojrzenia, po czym bez większych protestów odwraca się i idzie do drzwi wyjściowych. Gospodarz podąża za nim, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, robię to samo.

Słyszę, jak Malfoy szepce coś do Snape'a wściekle, najwyraźniej nie chcąc pogodzić się z faktem, że chwilowo został wyproszony. Ten odpowiada mu coś, czego nie jestem w stanie usłyszeć, ale co, jak widać, odnosi skutek.

Fretka wychodzi, ale ma tak pewną siebie minę, że aż coś kłuje mnie w wątrobie.

Zauważam, że Nietoperz zamyka drzwi wyjątkowo starannie, a kiedy się do mnie odwraca, jego mina mówi mi dobitnie, w jak wielkich znajduję się teraz kłopotach.

Przedpokój nagle wydaje mi się dziwnie mały.

– Po co, do cholery, w ogóle tu przylazłeś? – Zmarszczone w furii ciemne brwi nie robią na mnie nadmiernego wrażenia.

– Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy porozmawiać?

– Nie.

– To masz problem – powoli zaczynam tracić nad sobą panowanie – bo ja nie mam zamiaru stąd wyjść, dopóki nie wyjaśnię ci wszystkiego. Dopóki nie pozwolisz mi się wytłumaczyć i nie ustalimy kilku rzeczy.

– Nie za dużo życzeń na raz, Potter? – Snape robi kilka kroków w moją stronę. – Może coś jeszcze? Nie przypominasz sobie, jak powiedziałem ci, że nie chcę cię widzieć na oczy? Użyj mózgu, idioto!

– Powiedziałeś tylko, że mam wyjść.

– Co za pieprzone niedopatrzenie z mojej strony! – Każde słowo mężczyzny zdaje się dosłownie ociekać jadem.

– Snape, przestań! Porozmawiajmy przez chwilę normalnie…

– Normalnie? Z tobą nic nie jest _normalnie_, Potter!

Milczę przez chwilę.

– Prawdopodobnie tak.

Widzę, jak Mistrz Eliksirów gwałtownie oddycha, jak wykrzywia usta, jak bezwiednie zaciska dłonie w pięści i uświadamiam sobie, iż być może popełniam właśnie największy błąd w moim życiu.

A niech tam.

– Streszczaj się, Potter, zanim dojdę do wniosku, że jednak chcę się zabić.

Zbierając myśli, zastanawiam się przelotnie, czy zgadza się mnie wysłuchać tylko po to, by następnie móc do woli napawać się moim upokorzeniem, całkowicie mnie upodlić i ostatecznie wdeptać w ziemię.

Idiotyczne ryzyko od zawsze było moją domeną.

_* Radiohead - Creep_


	16. Chapter 16

**CZĘSĆ XVI**

„_When I was young  
I thought I had my own key  
I knew exactly what I wanted to be  
Now I'm sure  
You've boarded up every door"*_

Mam wrażenie, że ściany przedpokoju zaczynają gwałtownie na mnie napierać i nagle robi mi się nieznośnie duszno. I głupio. Zapominam nawet mojej niezbyt starannie przygotowanej przemowy.

Nie pomaga mi fakt, iż ewidentnie rozwścieczony Snape patrzy na mnie przeszywająco z odległości kilku kroków. W taki sposób, abym domyślał się dokładnie, że wszystko co powiem, zostanie użyte przeciwko mnie. Bezwzględnie i bezlitośnie.

Nabieram tchu… i milczę nadal.

Snape nie wytrzymuje.

– Potter, do jasnej cholery! Wpadasz tu jak po ogień, bezczelnie, przez nikogo nie zaproszony, nie chcesz wyjść, napraszasz się nachalnie o rozmowę, a kiedy się godzę – chociaż wiesz, że najchętniej złapałbym cię za kark i wywalił za drzwi – to nagle masz kaprys zaniemówić i idiotycznie się na mnie gapić!

– Ja wiem, że ta sytuacja jest głupia – przyznaję, starając się znaleźć w sobie odwagę, z jaką jeszcze przed chwilą się z nim kłóciłem – nie ma jednak potrzeby ugłupiać jej jeszcze bardziej.

Mina Nietoperza mówi dobitnie, iż nie ma zamiaru niczego mi ułatwiać. Wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze chętnie kopnie mnie w słabiznę.

– Przede wszystkim chciałbym… _muszę_ cię przeprosić. – Ledwo to wykrztusiłem, ale trochę mi ulżyło.

– Doprawdy? – Mistrz Eliksirów zadaje pytanie zjadliwym tonem. – Za co?

– Za to, że ja… że cię… – zacinam się i z uwagą oglądam podłogę, nie mając pomysłu, jak zakończyć tę wypowiedź. – Nie powinienem był, nie miałem prawa. Przepraszam. – Gdy podnoszę wzrok, zauważam, że dopiero teraz twarz Snape'a jest naprawdę wykrzywiona w złości. – Co? – pytam trochę zdezorientowany. – Sev…

Nie dane mi jest dokończyć, ponieważ mężczyzna nagle, jednym skokiem znajduje się obok, łapie mnie za ramiona i ciska na ścianę tak, że moja głowa z okropnym łupnięciem uderza w tynk. Upływa dobrych kilka sekund, nim jestem w stanie przywrócić sobie funkcje myślenia i skupić wzrok. Snape nadal brutalnie przytrzymuje mnie w miejscu, zamykając mocno dłonie na moich ramionach. Z całej siły zaciskam powieki; nie chcę widzieć go tak blisko mnie, wiedząc, że nic nie mogę zrobić. Nie chcę…

– Dobrze się bawiłeś? – syczy Nietoperz, a ja, trochę wbrew sobie, otwieram oczy. W jego źrenicach widzę odbicie własnego, zszokowanego spojrzenia. – Dobrze się bawiłeś? Odpowiedz, do cholery!

– Zwariowałeś? Mówisz tak, jakby to była jakaś _gra_! – Wymawiam słowa tak, jak gdybym je wypluwał.

– Nie udawaj większego durnia, niż jesteś!

– Przestań, ty pieprzony kretynie! – Udziela mi się wściekłość i próbuję się wyswobodzić z trzymających mnie rąk. Osiągam tylko to, iż przyciska mnie do ściany bardziej. Rezygnuję. – Co ty mi, do wszystkich diabłów, insynuujesz? – warczę, zbliżając twarz do jego twarzy.

– Co insynuuję? I ty śmiesz pytać? – Jego ironiczny, pełen złości śmiech przywodzi mi na myśl pękające szkło. – Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że jesteś inny niż myślałem, _Potter_, inny od swojego ojca, myślałem, że… Uznaj to za chwilową niepoczytalność.

– Dlaczego… O co ci chodzi, Snape? – Gorycz w jego głosie sprawia, że już kompletnie nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. – Po co mieszasz w to mojego ojca?

– Bo jesteś taki sam, jak on! Co miało na celu twoje zachowanie, Potter? – Pytaniu towarzyszy silne potrząśnięcie mną. – Aż tak bardzo chciałeś mnie poniżyć, że zdecydowałeś się na _desperackie_ kroki?

Wreszcie zdaję sobie sprawę, o co mu chodzi. Dobrze, że mnie trzyma, bo chyba bym się przewrócił.

– Poniżyć? – Zaraz chyba zacznę się histerycznie śmiać. – Poniżyć? O ile pamiętam, to ty dałeś mi w twarz… Nie twierdzę, że niezasłużenie. Nie miałem prawa się do ciebie zbliżać. Ale myśleć, że zrobiłem to, żeby z ciebie zadrwić… żeby… – Potrząsam głową, nie mogąc tego pojąć. – Wydaje ci się, że potrafiłbym zrobić coś takiego? Nie mógłbym! Nie mógłbym, ty przeklęty…

Nie kończę. Zamykam oczy i pochylam trochę głowę. Wyczuwam, że uścisk na moich ramionach, choć nadal stanowczy, trochę się zmienia.

– Kłamiesz.

– Chciałbym. – Pozwalam sobie na krótki, niewesoły śmiech. – Chciałbym, możesz mi wierzyć. A jeśli nie… użyj legilimencji, nie krępuj się, do cholery. Mało razy grzebałeś mi w umyśle?

– Zamknij się! – Pochyla się bardziej w moim kierunku i słyszę jego głos tuż przy uchu. – Po co więc to zrobiłeś, Potter? – Zadaje mi pytanie po krótkiej chwili, nadal wrogim tonem, wygląda jednak na to, iż chyba przyjął do wiadomości, że się mylił. Choć trochę.

Jesteśmy niepokojąco blisko siebie, do tego stopnia, że mogę wyczuć, jak bardzo napięte jest jego ciało. Mam ochotę go dotknąć, nie robię tego jednak. Nie wiem, jak mógłby zareagować.

– Nie wierzę, że jesteś taki głupi, Snape. – Sarkazm w moim głosie jest teraz wyjątkowo słabiutki. – Zastanów się. Naprawdę, największy idiota by się bez problemu domyślił.

Unoszę głowę i uchylam powieki. Mężczyzna wpatruje się we mnie z czymś, co przypomina ciężki szok zmieszany z odrobiną przerażenia. Uśmiecham się cynicznie. Czy mogłem spodziewać się czegoś innego?

Mistrz Eliksirów puszcza moje ramiona i cofa się o krok. Czekam, aż powie coś, aby mnie złamać, upokorzyć – ma przecież po temu tak dobrą okazję – on jednak tylko zaciska usta w wąską linię i nadal nie odrywa ode mnie wzroku. To zaczyna się robić więcej, niż deprymujące.

Oddycham głęboko, chcąc się uspokoić.

– Potter – odzywa się mężczyzna zupełnie spokojnym głosem – nie powinieneś był tu przychodzić. A ja nie powinienem do tego dopuścić.

– Może. Ale miałem pozwolić, żebyś miał mnie za skończonego drania, idiotę, albo najgorszą szmatę? – pytam ostrym tonem. – W zasadzie nie spodziewałem się, że twój wybór padnie akurat na to pierwsze… Zresztą, nieważne. Po prostu chciałem cię przeprosić.

– To zrozumiałem.

– Cieszę się – stwierdzam z przekąsem. Odpycham się od ściany i znów znajduję tuż przy Snape'ie. Obserwuję z bliska błyski w jego zmrużonych oczach. Wykrzywia lekko usta.

– Przestań, Potter.

– Przestać? Ja jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem – zauważam słusznie.

Zaczyna dochodzić we mnie do głosu napięcie ostatnich dni, wypełnionych obsesyjnym myśleniem o Nietoperzu i równie dokuczliwymi wyrzutami sumienia, wątpliwościami. Dzisiejsze spotkanie z Malfoyem i ta _rozmowa, _wściekłość, upokorzenie… Boli mnie głowa w miejscu, w którym się uderzyłem…

Zamykam nadgarstki Snape'a w uścisku i tym razem, to ja popycham go na ścianę. Próbuje mnie odepchnąć, jednak wcale nie przeszkadza mi to w przywarciu do niego i przyciśnięciu do tynku, mocno. Ogrzewam ciepłym oddechem jego szyję, ucho…

– Teraz możesz kazać mi przestać – szepczę, czując, że przestał się szamotać. Puszczam nadgarstki mężczyzny. Jego dłonie zawisają w powietrzu, tymczasem ja, zafascynowany, przesuwam jedną rękę wzdłuż jego szyi, drugą zaciskając w pięść na luźnej koszuli na jego boku. Moje usta bezwiednie zarysowują linię szczęki Severusa, ostrożnie, na próbę. Przesuwam je na policzek, na kącik ust…

Niespodziewanie ręce mężczyzny dotykają moich pleców, ramion… I w ułamkach sekund znów to ja jestem wpierany w ścianę, do której przyciska mnie Snape. Przez moment badawczo obserwuje moją twarz i najwyraźniej jednak odpowiada mu to, co widzi, bo na jego usta wypływa drapieżny uśmiech. Nieomal miękną mi kolana.

Mistrz Eliksirów pochyla się jeszcze odrobinę – jak dobrze, że jesteśmy niemal tego samego wzrostu – tak, iż czuję jego oddech muskający moje wargi. Po moim ciele rozlewa się przyjemne gorąco i nie mam zamiaru dłużej czekać.

Kładę dłoń na karku Severusa, wplatając palce w jego włosy i już usta Snape'a są na moich w szorstkim pocałunku, twarde i stanowcze. Rozchylam zapraszająco wargi i zaraz jego język odnajduje wnętrze moich ust, żądając i drażniąc, splata się z moim w gwałtownej pieszczocie. Okulary, które nagle zaczęły przeszkadzać, wbijają mi się w grzbiet nosa, ale prawie wcale tego nie zauważam. Gryzę jego dolną wargę, by zaraz polizać to miejsce i usłyszeć niski, gardłowy pomruk mężczyzny, wywołujący dreszcz biegnący wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. Wyrywa mi się cichy jęk, gdy zaraz tą drogą podążają dłonie Snape'a, zręczne i nieomylne. Usta, zęby i język na mojej szyi sprawiają, że odrzucam głowę do tyłu, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Przesuwam rękę po jego piersi, po brzuchu, biodrze, chcąc więcej, teraz, zaraz…

Niespodziewanie Nietoperz odsuwa się ode mnie, ostrożnie, lecz nie przyjmując do wiadomości żadnego sprzeciwu z mojej strony. Wymamrotwaszy kilka przekleństw, przyglądam mu się badawczo. Ma tak samo przyspieszony oddech jak ja, na szczupłych policzkach widnieje lekki rumieniec, a z oczu nie zniknął drapieżny błysk.

– Co się stało? – Udaje mi się wykrztusić, pomimo zżerającego mnie pożądania. Ton mojego głosu jest niski i ochrypły i, tak, _widzę_, że Snape doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, iż najchętniej znów bym się na niego rzucił.

– Nic. – Spojrzenie, jakim mnie obdarza, sprawia, iż problem w moich, nagle irytująco przyciasnych, spodniach staje się coraz bardziej naglący. – Chodź do kuchni.

– Do kuchni? – pytam bezmyślnie. Zaraz potem przed oczami staje mi zaskakująco barwny korowód scen, w których Snape zmusza mnie do pochylenia się nad kuchennym stołem i…

– Potter! Nic z tych rzeczy.

– Skąd wiesz, o czym pomyślałem? – prycham.

– Widać to po tobie, że tak powiem. – Złośliwy komentarz powoduje, że na moją twarz wypływa ceglasty rumieniec.

– Och, zamknij się! Co teraz? – warczę.

Na jego ustach pojawia się nieznaczny, krzywy uśmiech, pełen sadyzmu w czystej postaci.

– Teraz, Potter, możemy napić się herbaty.

*o*o*

Jeśli myślałem, że po tym, co zaszło przed chwilą, Snape radykalnie zmieni swoje zachowanie, to srogo się zawiodłem. Potulnie siedzę za stołem, cokolwiek oszołomionym wzrokiem obserwując, jak zupełnie spokojnie przyrządza herbatę, jak stawia przede mną filiżankę i sam zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko. Jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Nie powinno mnie to dziwić i faktycznie specjalnie nie dziwi – wiem, jaki on jest. Muszę jednak przyznać, że to diabelnie irytujące, gdy patrzy na mnie tak beznamiętnie, w zupełnej obojętności, podczas gdy nadal czuję jego smak i zapach – tytoniu, dobrej herbaty, jakiegoś eliksiru i po prostu mężczyzny.

– Masz zamiar cały czas patrzeć na mnie w ten sposób? Nie wyglądasz zbyt inteligentnie.

– Jak gdybyś uważał, że kiedyś tak wyglądałem.

– Racja. – W wymownym uniesieniu jego lewej brwi odbija się nieznaczne rozbawienie. – Napij się – mówi tonem zwrócenia mi uwagi. Patrzę na filiżankę pogardliwie. Aromatyczny napar jest ostatnim, na co mam teraz ochotę.

– Snape…

– Co znowu?

– Przypomniało mi się… Co z nauką legilimencji?

Mistrz Eliksirów rzuca mi zagadkowe spojrzenie, odstawiając białą filiżankę na spodek z cichym stuknięciem.

– Nic – orzeka lapidarnie.

– Co przez to rozumiesz?

– Dokładnie to, że nie będę cię uczył, Potter – mówi bez gniewu, jedynie ze swoją zwykłą irytacją.

– Aha.

– Nie rób takiej zdziwionej miny. To, że przyjąłem twoje przeprosiny za tamten… _incydent_, nie znaczy, że wszystko wraca do poprzedniego stanu.

– Serio? Nie zauważyłbym, gdyby nie to, że przed chwilą niemal zaczęliśmy się pieprzyć w twoim przedpokoju.

– Nigdy nie byłeś zbyt spostrzegawczy. – Skrzywienie ust. – I uważaj na to, co mówisz. – Zupełnie nie jestem w stanie rozszyfrować jego miny. – Wracając do tematu: nie będę cię więcej uczyć.

– Dlaczego? – Nie jestem specjalnie zły, po prostu ciekawy.

– Mam swoje powody – stwierdza i wiem, że już nic więcej na ten temat nie usłyszę, a na pewno nie teraz.

– Więc odprawiasz mnie? – Bardzo się staram, aby nie usłyszał w moim głosie goryczy. Bardzo się staram nie denerwować.

– A czujesz się odprawiony? – pyta drwiąco Nietoperz.

Zrywam się z miejsca. Czuję wstyd i złość, na niego i na siebie, za to, że pozwoliłem się zmanipulować. Podchodzę do Snape'a, którego twarz jest nadal zupełnie bez wyrazu. Zauważam, iż jasna skóra jego szyi, widoczna w wycięciu koszuli, kontrastuje przyjemnie z ciemną tkaniną.

– Nie pozwolę, abyś traktował mnie w ten sposób.

– Uważaj, bo zaraz zacznę się bać, Potter.

Mistrz Eliksirów wstaje, w jego oczach widzę iskry, kpinę i lekkie poirytowanie. Zakłada ręce na piersi, po czym pochyla się nieznacznie w moim kierunku. Marszczy ciemne brwi.

– Zrozum, nic się nie zmieniło – mówi, z bez wątpienia całym przekonaniem, na jakie go stać. – Bez względu na wszystko, Potter, nie pozwolę, żebyś awanturował się w moim domu.

– Nie awanturuję się.

– Tak? A jak byś to nazwał?

– Zwykłą konwersacją – odpowiadam, czując, jak na mojej twarzy pojawia się niechciany półuśmiech.

– W taki razie masz naprawdę _dziwne_ pojecie o rozmowach, Potter. Już wiem, dlaczego twoi przyjaciele w szkole wyglądali na dziwnie znerwicowanych.

– Przesadzasz. – Unoszę brwi i poprawiam okulary na nosie. – Ale skoro jesteśmy przy _przyjaciołach_… Co z Malfoyem? Dziś zachowywał się, jakby…

– A to – Snape nagle odzyskuje swój firmowy, zły ton – nadal jest _cholernie nie twoja_ sprawa.

Niemal żałuję, że o to spytałem. Prawie namacalnie mogę dostrzec, jak znów zakuwa się w swój zimny, kolczasty pancerz. Udało mi się przez niego przebić tylko na moment, ale to i tak zakrawa na wielki sukces.

– Przepraszam, że raczyłem się w ogóle odezwać na temat _panicza Malfoya_ – warczę, jak zwykle nie potrafiąc się opanować.

– Potter, radzę ci się już zamknąć. – Groźba w jego głosie jest wyjątkowo złowróżbna.

– Tak się boję, że ledwo stoję – burczę.

– Gdyby głupota mogła zabijać, nigdy byś się nie urodził, Potter.

– Cięta riposta kiedyś zabije _ciebie_.

– Cóż, tobie to raczej nie grozi.

Złość na twarzy jeszcze bardziej wyostrza mu rysy i przydaje przenikliwości spojrzeniu.

Wygląda na to, iż całkiem mi się to podoba. A nawet bardziej niż _całkiem_.

Bezwiednie zbliżam się do Snape'a, zahipnotyzowany sposobem, w jaki jego język przesuwa się po dolnej wardze…

– Nie, Potter. – Wyciągnięta dłoń spoczywa pośrodku mojej klatki piersiowej, utrzymując mnie na odległość ramienia od Nietoperza. – Być może chwilowo o tym nie pamiętasz, ale w domu czeka na ciebie twoja ruda narzeczona, najmłodsza latorośl naszego szanownego wiceministra – zauważa szorstkim głosem. Nawet nie mogę zaprzeczyć bo, cholera, ma rację. – Jestem pewien, że gdy spróbujesz ruszyć swoimi nielicznymi szarymi komórkami, przypomnisz sobie.

– Nienawidzę cię.

– Żadna niespodzianka. – Kącik jego ust wygina się nieznacznie. – Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś już poszedł. Nie mam całego dnia. Wielki pan auror, też chyba powinien od czasu do czasu pokazać się w pracy.

Krzywię się na sarkazm w jego głosie.

Wprost organicznie nie znoszę, kiedy ma rację, a, na rozwidlony ogon Lucyfera, dzieje się to często. Zatrważająco często.

*o*o*

W pracy naprawdę trudno mi się skupić. Momentami mam wrażenie, że mózg zaraz mi eksploduje i rozpryśnie się po moim biurze krwawą miazgą. Czeka na mnie stos raportów z przesłuchań, powinienem iść skontrolować szkolenie i Artur prosił, żebym do niego zajrzał….

Zaraz zacznę walić głową w blat biurka.

Od autodestrukcji ratuje mnie dyskretne stukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę!

– Cześć, stary. – We framudze ukazuje się wysoka sylwetka Rona. – Mogę wejść, czy robisz coś strasznie ważnego?

– Bez przesady. Siadaj. – Wskazuję mu krzesło.

– Dzięki. – Rudzielec zajmuje miejsce z dziwnie poważną miną. – Muszę ci powiedzieć pewną rzecz, która raczej cię nie zachwyci.

– _Et tu, Brute, contra me_?** – wyrywa mi się jęk. – Nie kopie się leżącego.

– Nie cytuj mi tu Cezara, poligloto od siedmiu boleści. – Ron wybucha krótkim, dość złośliwym śmiechem. – Mamy problem.

Po jego minie widzę, że sprawa jest grubsza.

– Mów, słucham.

– Chodzi o naszych młodych aurorów…. Konkretnie, o pewną dwójkę.

– O nie… Co oni znowu zmalowali? – Krzywię się. Doskonale wiem, kogo Weasley ma na myśli. Nieocenieni Rivley i McCallin.

– Tym razem chodzi raczej o całokształt. Ich zachowanie jest… po prostu fatalne. Nieodpowiedzialne. Za kilka miesięcy kończą aurorskie szkolenie, ale…

– Nie zapowiadają się na dobrych pracowników naszego Biura. Wiem. Udowodnili to kilkakrotnie.

– Co z tym zrobisz? – Mój przyjaciel wygląda na trochę zmartwionego.

– Porozmawiam z nimi poważnie. A przynajmniej spróbuję. Jeśli to nic nie da… Cóż. Trzeba będzie przedsięwziąć bardziej radykalne środki.

Ron kiwa głową, wzdycha, po czym nagle diabolicznie się uśmiecha.

– Jak nastrój po urodzinach?

Zabawne, ta impreza zajęła cały wczorajszy wieczór, noc i większą część dzisiejszego poranka, a mi wydaje się być oddalona o lata świetlne.

– A… całkiem dobrze. – Staram się zbyt głupio nie uśmiechnąć. – Nie było aż tak źle, jak się obawiałem.

– Widzisz, mówiłem ci. A… co do naszej rozmowy…

Zżymam się w duchu na swój długi jęzor i samogon ciotki Muriel.

– Ron, ja… Powiedziałem za dużo. Nie powinienem był zwalać ci tego na głowę, w żadnym razie. Musisz mieć mnie za ostatniego…

Mężczyzna potrząsa głową.

– Nie, Harry. Nie jestem tym zachwycony, ale wiem, że w życiu różnie się układa. Może tobie i Ginny jest pisane być razem, a może nie. Ja nie chcę i nie mam prawa mieszać się do waszych spraw. Tylko…

– Tylko co?

– Rozegraj to tak, żeby nikogo nie zranić. Zwłaszcza Ginny. Proszę.

– Postaram się – mówię tonem obietnicy pod szczerym spojrzeniem jego jasnych oczu. Cholera. Czułbym się znacznie lepiej, gdyby walnął mi kazanie. Albo walnął _mnie_, najlepiej prosto w łeb.

– Cieszę się. – Ron posyła mi spojrzenie, po którym wiem, iż więcej nie wrócimy do tego tematu, bo powiedział już wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia.

– Po wizycie u Artura wezmę naszych niedoszłych aurorów na rozmowę – stwierdzam posępnie, zmieniając temat. – Lepiej załatwić to jak najszybciej. Masz dla mnie jakąś radę?

Rudzielec wzrusza ramionami.

– A co ja ci mogę powiedzieć? W końcu przyszedłem do ciebie, bo nie wiedziałem, co z nimi zrobić. _Veni, vidi… fugi***_,używając twojej dzisiejszej stylistyki.

Wybucham śmiechem.

– Wielkie dzięki, naprawdę.

Kiedy Ron wychodzi, zdejmuję okulary i przesuwam grzbietem dłoni po twarzy, odchylając się na krześle. Wodzę wzrokiem po białej powierzchni sufitu, z lewej strony dostrzegając drobną siatkę pęknięć na tynku.

O ile to możliwe, sytuacja stała się jeszcze bardziej skomplikowana, niż była zaledwie wczoraj. Nie muszę specjalnie wysilać pamięci, aby przywołać wspomnienie dotyku ust Snape'a, jego dłoni na moim ciele, gwałtownych i zaborczych, dowodzących, jak bardzo błędne było moje myślenie o tym, że mój poprzedni, zupełnie niewinny, pocałunek, obudził w nim wstręt.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinienem, kurwa, o tym myśleć. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie, jestem o tym zupełnie przekonany. Powinienem mieć sumienie, powinienem nie chcieć zdradzić Ginny, powinienem o niej myśleć… To żenujące, że Snape ma większą świadomość jej istnienia niż ja. I, jak na razie, definitywnie odmawia zbliżania się do mnie. Między innymi dlatego, że z nią jestem.

Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów może mieć podobne skrupuły. I w sumie nie jestem pewien, że to właśnie o to mu chodzi. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co może się dziać w jego głowie. W jednej chwili całuje mnie jak jeszcze nikt w życiu, a za moment nie chce dopuścić nawet na krok.

Oczywiście, że chcę wiedzieć, co jest na rzeczy. Co tak naprawdę myśli Snape i jaką, do jasnej cholery, rolę w tym wszystkim… w jego życiu odgrywa ten przeklęty Malfoy. Co do faktu, że jakąś odgrywa, jestem zupełnie, zupełnie pewny.

Nie zaskoczyło mnie, że Nietoperz odwołał lekcje legilimencji. Jednak… nie zostawię tak tego wszystkiego. Nie mogę. Nie potrafię.

Po raz pierwszy zacząłem tak bardzo kogoś pragnąć. Już teraz dobrze wiem, że nie umiem przestać, nawet, gdyby to miało straszne konsekwencje.

Chyba nigdy nie umiałem wyczuć momentu, w którym najlepszym wyjściem jest ucieczka.

*o*o*

Gdy wracam z pracy, Ginny jest w domu. Wyjątkowo, chciałoby się powiedzieć. Przez mój mętlik w głowie i raczej dobry nastrój przebija się poczucie winy. Dlatego grzecznie jem z nią kolację, rozmawiamy, opowiadam jej nawet o kłopotach z młodymi aurorami – nie wydaje mi się, by poważna rozmowa, jaką już zdążyłem z nimi odbyć przyniosła jakieś skutki, trzeba jednak mieć nadzieję. Nie przywykłem do tego, aby definitywnie kogoś skreślać.

Przy deserze, Ginewra zaczyna nakreślać mi dość szczegółowo plany treningów swojej drużyny na następny rok, co niebezpiecznie przypomina niegdysiejsze przemowy Olivera Wooda.

– Z czego się śmiejesz? – pyta kobieta nagle, przerwawszy swój wykład.

– Przepraszam, przypomniało mi się coś.

– Mam nadzieję, że przyjemnego. – Ginny przewraca oczami, wstaje i zaczyna odnosić naczynia do zlewu.

– Powiedzmy. – Również podnoszę się od stołu i pomagam jej. Patrzę, jak związuje rude włosy w kucyk i zastanawiam się, jak ja jej powiem, że chciałbym zakończyć nasz _związek_. Oczywiście, są to czysto hipotetyczne rozważania; nadal nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek się na to zdecyduję. – Masz jakieś plany na wieczór?

– Idę do Hermiony, pogadać. A ty?

– Ja zajmę się dokumentami – wzdycham ciężko. Niestety, faktycznie muszę się za nie zabrać. – A potem się położę. Muszę się w końcu dobrze wyspać.

To też w zasadzie prawda. Kiedy Ginewra wychodzi, rozkładam się w kuchni z papierami i przez pierwszą godzinę rzeczywiście pracuję. Potem zaczynam z zajęciem wpatrywać się w blat stołu, co oczywiście nie przynosi ze strony rzeczonego żadnej reakcji.

Po krótkim namyśle wyjmuję czysty arkusz pergaminu, pióro i atrament. W zastanowieniu łaskoczę się lotką pióra po policzku, po czym skreślam kilka słów.

_Snape,_

_Mogę zjawić się u ciebie jutro? To raczej ważne._

_H. _

_PS Daruj sobie obelgi – i tak nie zrobią na mnie wrażenia._

Cóż, nie jest to może jakiś fantastyczny list, ale na nic innego mnie nie stać. Niezbyt pokrzepiony tą świadomością, idę do ogrodu poszukać sowy Ginny, Hildegardy. Po chwili ptak odlatuje, a ja wracam do swoich papierzysk.

Odpowiedź nadchodzi po jakichś dwóch godzinach – przez chwilę waham się przed jej odczytaniem. Wolno rozwijam pergamin.

_Potter,_

_Oby to naprawdę było ważne, w innym razie ręczę, że pożałujesz. _

_Jutro będę miał czas po dwudziestej. Ewentualnie._

_S.S._

Uśmiecham się do siebie, po czym wrzucam liścik do ognia płonącego w kominku.

Płomienie na krótki moment nabierają nieco intensywniejszej barwy.

* _Oasis – Fade Away_

**_"I ty, Brutusie, przeciw mnie?" Cytatu chyba nie trzeba nikomu przedstawiać._

***_"Przybyłem, zobaczyłem… uciekłem." Parafraza słynnych słów Juliusza Cezara: „Veni, vidi, vici." („Przybyłem, zobaczyłem, zwyciężyłem")._


	17. Chapter 17

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze! :*

Beta: Maja

**CZĘŚĆ XVII**

„_Wait a minute I'm passing out, win or lose _

_Just like you  
Far more shocking  
Than anything I ever knew  
How about you?  
10 more reasons  
Why I need somebody new _

_Just like you…"*_

Istnieje zadziwiająco wielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że dzień, który zaczął się marnie, skończy się w taki sam sposób. Wiem o tym z własnego, ponurego doświadczenia.

Jedząc rano śniadanie, stwierdzam, że mam zaskakująco dobry nastrój, mimo że bułki są wczorajsze, kawa jak zawsze zbyt gorąca i znowu zabrakło cukru. Życie nie jest wcale takie złe, myślę, uśmiechając się do wychodzącej z domu Ginny. Wpycham do ust zbyt duży kawał bułki, zbieram przeglądane jeszcze przed chwilą papiery i przelotnie analizuję, czy aby niczego nie zapomniałem, kiedy moją uwagę przyciągają zazieleniające się płomienie w kominku. Bezradnie rozglądam się po kuchni. I po jakie licho ciągle w nim rozpalamy?

Usiłuję jednocześnie westchnąć i przełknąć bułkę, co powoduje zakrztuszenie się i napad kaszlu. Ciskam dokumenty z powrotem na stół, obok kubka z niedopitą, gorzką kawą i, nadal łzawiąc i prychając, zbliżam się do ognia.

W kominku pojawia się twarz Andromedy Tonks. O ile mogę ocenić, wygląda na dość zmartwioną.

– Harry! Jakie to szczęście, że jeszcze cię złapałam!

– Uhm… Witaj, Andromedo. – Uśmiecham się. – Stało się coś? – pytam idiotycznie. Wiadomo, że tak. W innym wypadku raczej by jej tu nie było.

– Widzisz… Mój mąż miał wypadek i zabrano go do Świętego Munga – wyjaśnia, przygnębiona.

– Dlaczego? – Zaczynam mieć tak zwane Niedobre Przeczucie. Swoją drogą dziwne, że dopiero teraz.

– Wygląda na to, że w stawie za naszym domem coś się… eee… zalęgło. – Kobieta wznosi oczy ku górze, a ja z trudem powstrzymuję śmiech. – Mówiłam, żeby wezwać profesjonalną ekipę zajmującą się szkodnikami, ale nie… Mężczyźni – prycha Andromeda. – Wydaje im się, że wszystko potrafią zrobić sami.

Taktownie postanawiam przemilczeć tę uwagę.

– W każdym razie, to co go pogryzło z pewnością było jadowite – kontynuuje pani Tonks. – Muszę udać się do szpitala, a potem dopilnować usunięcia tego paskudztwa… Chciałam was prosić, żebyście zajęli się dzisiaj Teddym. Nie chciałam zawracać wam głowy, ale nikt inny nie może…

– Och – wyrywa mi się. – Ginny właśnie wyszła, a na mnie też czekają w pracy…

Mina kobiety wyraźnie się wydłuża, ale zaraz odzyskuje rezon.

– Trudno, jakoś dam sobie radę…

– Nie, nie! W zasadzie… _mogę_ zająć się Teddym. – Decyzję podejmuję w ułamkach sekund, czując się najbardziej bezużytecznym ojcem chrzestnym na świecie. – Przyślij mi go tu przez Fiuu i niczym się nie martw.

– Harry, nie wiem, jak mam ci dziękować!

– Nie dziękuj. – Posyłam jej uśmiech. – Pozdrów ode mnie Teda seniora.

– Do zobaczenia wieczorem, Harry!

Andromeda znika, a ja zastanawiam się, jak tu sobie załatwić dzień wolny od pracy. Nie mogę przecież po prostu _nie przyjść_ do Ministerstwa. Nic sensownego, prócz symulowania utraty zmysłów, nie przychodzi mi jednak do głowy. Tymczasem z zielonych płomieni wypada Teddy; w ostatniej chwili udaje mi się go złapać i uchronić przed upadkiem na podłogę.

– Cześć, wujku. – Dzieciak wyszczerza się radośnie. Odpowiadam mu tym samym. Młody Lupin prostuje się, otrzepuje kurz z dżinsów – dobrze, że Andromeda nie promuje tradycyjnego sposobu ubierania – i poprawia szelki niebieskiego plecaka, w którym zapewne ma swoje skarby, niezbędne dziecku do przeżycia całego dnia poza swoim pokojem z zabawkami.

– Cześć, mały. Słyszałem, że twój dziadek miał drobny wypadek…

– No! – Oczy chłopca robią się wielkie z przejęcia, a w jasnobrązowych włosach pojawia się kilka neonowo pomarańczowych kosmyków. Umiejętności metamorfozy, odziedziczone po Tonks, czasem objawiają się u niego spontanicznie. – Dziadek wlazł do stawku i coś go ugryzło w nogę… Żebyś widział, jak spuchła! A jak wrzeszczał…

– Cóż, domyślam się. – Przyglądam się chłopcu z namysłem. – Teddy, powiedz mi… byłeś kiedyś w Ministerstwie Magii?

– Nie. Dlaczego?

Uśmiecham się promiennie.

– To co powiesz na małą wycieczkę?

Dzieciak głośno wyraża zadowolenie, a ja mam nadzieję, że Andromeda mnie nie zabije, kiedy się dowie, gdzie dzisiaj był jej wnuk. Chociaż, w sumie nic mu nie będzie, jeśli posiedzi ze mną w biurze. Jak zwykle czeka na mnie cała kupa papierkowej roboty.

– Świetnie. Śniadanie jadłeś?

Uzyskawszy potwierdzenie, biorę Teddy'ego za rękę i wrzucam do kominka nieco proszku Fiuu, wziętego ze stojącej na gzymsie misy.

Witaj nowy, cudowny dniu.

*o*o*

Jedną z niewątpliwych zalet bycia szefem jest to, że choć powinieneś być wzorem i restrykcyjnie przestrzegać zasad, to właśnie tobie najłatwiej jest je nagiąć do swoich aktualnych potrzeb. Gdyby któryś z moich podwładnych zjawił się w pracy z dzieckiem, nie czekałoby go tu zbyt gorące przyjęcie.

Inna sprawa, że jeszcze nikt nie był na tyle głupi, aby na to wpaść.

Ron, zobaczywszy, z kim siedzę w biurze, przez chwilę jest przekonany, że cierpi na omamy. Kiedy jednak owe omamy rzucają się na niego, nieomal zwalając z nóg, porzuca tę teorię. Po naświetleniu mu sytuacji, stwierdza, że jestem wariatem, i nie wie dlaczego ma w ogóle zamiar mi pomóc. Szkoda, że Hermiona ma dzisiaj jakąś misję. Nie mówię tego Ronowi, mam jednak wrażenie, iż pomoc z jej strony byłaby jednak nieco bardziej kompetentna.

Inni pracownicy patrzą na mnie i na dziecko co najmniej podejrzliwie i trudno im się z tego powodu dziwić. W porze lunchu czuję na sobie jeszcze więcej spojrzeń niż zwykle.

– Nie krzyw się tak, Harry – zwraca mi uwagę Ron, biorąc na kolana Teddy'ego, który właśnie skończył jeść zupę i jednocześnie relacjonować mojemu przyjacielowi, jakie to cuda widział na szkoleniu aurorów, na które go zabrałem. – Mogę się nim zająć do końca zmiany, jeśli chcesz. Mam tylko spotkanie z Brygadą Uderzeniową, a potem zwykły dyżur.

Rozważam propozycję, kończąc kanapkę. Teddy właśnie wyjmuje z plecaka talię kart do eksplodującego durnia i zaczyna je tasować, obrzucając Rona oceniającym spojrzeniem wytrawnego gracza. Rudzielec odpowiada mu tym samym. Z pewnym trudem powstrzymuję śmiech.

– Dobrze, na jakieś dwie godziny zostawię was samych. Muszę skoczyć do Kingsleya.

Weasley nagle patrzy na mnie bystro. – W sprawie McKinnona?

Kiwam głową.

– Czeka nas jeszcze sporo atrakcji, zanim ta sprawa znajdzie ostateczne rozwiązanie – mówię, przesuwając palcem po laminowanym blacie stołówkowego stolika, wytartym i porysowanym od długiego używania. – Przesłuchania nadal nie dobiegły końca, powoli docieramy do kolejnych osób…

– A więc jeszcze poczekamy na wyrok – konstatuje Ron, wyglądając trochę dziwnie z tym drapieżnym, wyostrzonym spojrzeniem i dzieckiem ufnie rozpartym na jego kolanach.

– Trochę. Ale możesz być pewien, że Kingsley dopilnuje, aby kara była _odpowiednia_.

W zasadzie jestem o tym bardziej niż przekonany.

*o*o*

Do Doliny Godryka wracamy późnym popołudniem. Ginny nadal nie ma, co mnie specjalnie nie zaskakuje.

– Głodny? – pytam Teddy'ego. – Możemy zaraz zrobić jakąś kolację.

– Okej, wujku. – Chłopiec z uśmiechem ciska swój plecak na podłogę. Nie do uwierzenia, ile dzieci mają energii. Zawiązuję mu wokół pasa fartuszek, z pewnym trudem znaleziony w spiżarni, po czym przystępujemy do jakże skomplikowanego procesu przygotowania jajecznicy. Trzy zbite jajka, jedną pękniętą miskę i dwie szczerby w kuchennym blacie później, okazuje się, że danie wyszło nam całkiem zdatne do spożycia. Chyba po raz pierwszy udało mi się nie przypalić jajek.

Zjadłszy i posprzątawszy po sobie, zasiadamy za kuchennym stołem. Andromedy ani widu, ani słychu. Może pojawiły się u niej jakieś komplikacje…

– Co masz ochotę robić? Może zagramy w karty? – Zadaję pytanie, podpierając głowę na dłoni.

– Nie, grałem już dzisiaj z wujkiem Ronem. – Mały marszczy zabawnie nos.

– Ile razy przegrał?

– Tylko siedem. – Teddy wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

– Jak na niego, to faktycznie niewiele. – Zabawne, jak bardzo zaraźliwy jest śmiech dzieci. – Powinniście zacząć grać na pieniądze – sugeruję niecnie.

– Już kiedyś graliśmy – wyznaje mi chłopiec. – Ale przyłapała nas ciocia Hermiona i strasznie na wujka nakrzyczała. Mówiła, że mnie depry… depre…

– Deprawuje – podpowiadam, starając się zachować w miarę poważną minę.

– Właśnie, deprawuje. I, że myślała, że jest trochę bardziej odpowiedzialny. I…

– Dobra, dobra – śmieję się. – To co robimy? Chcesz się w coś pobawić? Może porysujemy? – Mały kiwa głową. Myśl jest niezła. Dziecko trzeba czymś zająć. – Pergamin się znajdzie, ale nie mam żadnych farb…

– Ja mam!

W magicznym plecaku młodego Lupina znajdują się i kredki, i blok do rysowania. Teddy wyrywa z bloku kartkę i kładzie ją między nami.

– To co malujemy?

– Ja narysuję dom, o tutaj – mały wskazuje mi miejsce po lewej stronie kartki – a ty, wujku, płot i ogród, i drzewa.

– W porządku. – Mam nadzieję, że to zadanie mnie nie przerośnie. – A mogę też psa i budę?

– Jasne!

Rysując, odkrywam, że kredki są magiczne – mienią się różnymi odcieniami koloru. Po jakichś piętnastu minutach, na kartce znajduje się już słusznych rozmiarów dom, błękitne niebo, chmurki, drzewka, koślawy płotek, nad którym nieźle się namęczyłem, złowieszcze kwiatki, kudłaty, przypominający niedźwiedzia grizzly pies i napuszony kot, również mojego autorstwa. Po tym dziele mogę stwierdzić kilka rzeczy, przede wszystkim – Teddy najwyraźniej ma talent plastyczny. Ja najwyraźniej nie mam. Zwłaszcza pies wyszedł mi kaprawo.

– Jest super – konstatuje jednak dziecko z zapałem.

– Myślisz? – pytam z nadzieją.

– Aha. Poproszę babcię, żeby powiesiła go nad stołem w kuchni.

W milczącym wzruszeniu przeżywam tę nobilitację. Lupin chowa blok i kredki. Jednak postanawiamy pograć w karty. Czas mija szybko, sam nie wiem kiedy już prawie dochodzi dwudziesta.

Nie, absolutnie nie zapomniałem, że jestem umówiony ze Snape'em. Tyle, że Ginny nadal nie ma. Andromedy, której dom przed chwilą sprawdziłem przez Fiuu, też nie. Mam nadzieję, że nie stało się nic poważnego.

Co zrobić ze Snape'em? Wysłać mu wiadomość przez sowę? Wścieknie się, to pewne. Chociaż, skoro i tak ma się wściec…

– Teddy, jesteś zmęczony? – Przyglądam się małemu z zastanowieniem.

– Nie, w ogóle. A co?

– W takim razie… skoczymy jeszcze w jedno miejsce.

– Dokąd? – pyta chłopiec, widocznie ucieszony, przewidując jakieś nowe przygody.

– Obiecałem znajomemu, że wpadnę do niego na chwilę. Pójdziesz ze mną?

Godzi się, zasadniczo jednak nie ma innego wyjścia.

Myślę, że Nietoperz nie obedrze mnie ze skóry, w każdym razie nie od razu i nie przy dziecku. Nikt mi nie zabroni mieć nadziei.

Już po niedługiej chwili wypadamy z kominka w salonie na Spinner's End, wzbijając niewielki tuman popiołu. Snape'a chwilowo nie ma w polu widzenia.

– O, zobacz, wujku! Kicia! – Teddy naturalnie, po szybkich oględzinach pokoju, w którym się znaleźliśmy, skupia się na jego najciekawszym elemencie. W tym wypadku, jest to rozwalony na fotelu kot. – Mogę ją pogłaskać?

– Tak. To nie ona, tylko on…

– Jak się wabi? Kto jest jego właścicielem? – Zalewanie ludzi potokiem pytań stanowczo wydaje mi się jedną z bardziej negatywnych cech dzieciaków. Nie mam też szansy odpowiedzieć głaszczącemu już rozmruczanego kocura Teddy'emu, gdyż za mną odzywa się nieprzyjemny głos:

– Ja jestem właścicielem. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

Obaj odwracamy się w jego kierunku. Snape stoi w drzwiach i patrzy na dziecko z miną poirytowaną. To i tak przywilej – gdy jego wzrok przenosi się na mnie, wyraża tylko czystą złość.

– Czym sobie zawdzięczam tę wizytę? – Pytanie jest zadane niemiłym, uszczypliwym tonem, któremu towarzyszy wymowne skrzywienie wąskich ust.

– Przepraszam, nie miałem z kim go zostawić – uśmiecham się, wiedząc, że jeszcze bardziej go to rozdrażni – a nie chciałem, żebyś pomyślał, że…

– Potter, wystarczyłoby, gdybyś wysłał mi sowę, z wiadomością, że się nie zjawisz – zauważa mężczyzna jadowicie. – Ja naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć, co odbiło ci tym razem i to aż do tego stopnia, aby robić z mojego domu przedszkole… Co? – Snape nagle nieznacznie traci rezon, bo Teddy podchodzi do niego i wyciąga rękę na powitanie.

– Dobry wieczór – wita się grzecznie. – Jestem Teddy Lupin. To pan jest znajomym wujka Harry'ego?

Cholernie warto było tu przyjść, choćby tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć minę Severusa w tym momencie, tak całkowicie zaskoczoną i zbitą z tropu. Zaiste, to moment ponad wszelką miarę godny zapamiętania. Szkoda, że nie mam aparatu.

– Myślę, że znajomy to za dużo powiedziane – stwierdza tymczasem Nietoperz, obserwując dziecko podejrzliwie i ze zwiększoną uwagą. W końcu ostrożnie podaje Teddy'emu rękę, niemal natychmiast przerywając uścisk. – Hm. Potter – przypominające rozżarzone węgielki oczy przenoszą się teraz na mnie – wyjdź ze mną na chwilę. – Wskazuje drzwi.

– Okej. Teddy, pobaw się z kotem, dobrze? Ma na imię Chester. Zaraz wracam.

Gdy chłopiec, w sposób widoczny, zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, wraca do futrzastego zwierzątka, wychodzę z pokoju w ślad za Snape'em, który już zdążył to zrobić. Ostrożnie przymykam za sobą drzwi. Nietoperz łapie mnie za łokieć i odciąga dalej w głąb korytarza.

– Mam ochotę obedrzeć cię ze skóry, Potter – syczy mi do ucha.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak perwersyjny – szepczę.

– Za to ty jesteś najbardziej durnym człowiekiem, jakiego znam! Po co przywlokłeś tu ze sobą tego dzieciaka?

– Obiecałem, że się nim zaopiekuję!

– Brawo! Świetnie ci idzie, rąbnięty altruisto! – mówi Snape drwiąco, potrząsając głową. – A nie przyszło ci do łba, żeby po prostu zostać z nim w domu?

Huk przerywa moją odpowiedź. Czując we krwi uderzenie adrenaliny pomieszanej z paniką, rzucam się z powrotem do saloniku. Tuż za sobą czuję Nietoperza. Wpadam do środka i omal się nie wywracam o przewrócony fotel. Severus siłą rozpędu odbija się lekko od moich pleców, słyszę jego ciche przekleństwo.

Pokój przypomina trochę obraz zniszczenia – jeden z niskich foteli i stolik się przewróciły, książki i papiery ze stolika rozsypały po podłodze. Pośrodku, wśród skorupek kubków po kawie stoi winowajca tego zamieszania – Teddy, z buzią w podkówkę, trzymający w ramionach niezwykle potulnego Chestera, który raczy nas zdumiewająco niewinnym wyrazem pyszczka. Na szczęście nic mu nie jest. Przez głowę przelatuje mi myśl, iż w przeciwnym razie rodzina chyba by mnie zabiła.

– Wujku, ja przepraszam…

– Nic się nie stało – mówię pewnie, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. Szturcham łokciem stojącego obok Snape'a. – Prawda?

Mam szczerą nadzieję, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie zapragnie psychicznie poznęcać się nad dzieciakiem – o tak, lekcje z nim pamiętam aż nazbyt dobrze – ten jednak tylko kiwa milcząco głową i wyciąga różdżkę, kilkoma zaledwie ruchami doprowadzając pomieszczenie do porządku.

Podchodzę do chłopca, przyklękam na jedno kolano i obejmuję go ramieniem.

– Nie martw się, wypadki się zdarzają. Następnym razem musisz uważać. I nie patrz na profesora Snape'a taki przerażony, on się nie gniewa.

Ha, to chyba niedomówienie ostatniego tysiąclecia. Mężczyzna wydaje z siebie coś pomiędzy prychnięciem a kaszlem, co przy gargantuicznej dozie dobrej woli można uznać za potwierdzenie moich słów. Tymczasem, niechcący udało mi się skutecznie odwrócić uwagę Teddy'ego, który wpatruje się szeroko otwartymi oczyma w Nietoperza.

– Pan jest tym profesorem Snape'em, nauczycielem eliksirów z Hogwartu? – W jego dziecinnym głosie daje się wyraźnie słyszeć żądzę sensacji.

– Poniekąd. – Decyduje się odpowiedzieć Severus, marszcząc lekko brwi. Gdy zakłada ręce na piersi, trudno mi oderwać wzrok od zarysu jego ramion, widocznego pod cienką tkaniną ciemnej koszuli.

– I naprawdę pomagał pan pokonać Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

– Kto ci to powiedział? – interesuje się Snape.

– Wszyscy to wiedzą. – Chłopiec wzrusza ramionami, dając do zrozumienia, iż uważa to pytanie za co najmniej głupie. – A czy to prawda, że jest pan najstraszniejszym nauczycielem, jakiego nosiła angielska ziemia?

– To też wszyscy wiedzą? – Mógłbym przysiąc, że usta mężczyzny drgają lekko w powstrzymywanym uśmiechu. To pytanie najwyraźniej połechtało jego próżność.

– Nie wiem. Słyszałem, jak wujek Ron mówił tak do dziadka.

– A więc wygląda na to, że wujek Ron od skończenia szkoły troszeczkę zmądrzał, choć to może zbyt daleko idące wnioski – mruczy Nietoperz, a ja nie jestem w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu. Rozgrywka Postrach Wszystkich Uczniów kontra Małe, O Zgrozo Przyjaźnie Nastawione Dziecko jest naprawdę przezabawna. Widzę, że Snape najchętniej wywaliłby nas z domu, ale wygląda na to, że czuje się trochę niezręcznie.

– Zdziwiłbyś się – zauważam na stronie, wstając z klęczek.

– Może. Jestem skłonny przypuszczać, że małżeństwo z panną Granger wpłynęło na niego pozytywnie, jednakże, nawet ona nie jest cudotwórczynią.

– Skąd wiesz? Jest Niewymowną.

– Wujku… proszę pana… czy mogę dostać coś do picia?

Zerkam na Nietoperza pytająco. Ten z dziwną, nieodgadnioną miną kiwa głową.

– Chodźmy do kuchni.

Snape usadza za stołem Teddy'ego, który, rzecz jasna, trzyma na kolanach Chestera, a sam zakrząta się przy imbryku. Dzieciak obserwuje go szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak jakąś nową atrakcję. Ja, przyznam, również, tyle, że z zupełnie innych pobudek.

– Pomóc ci?

– Nie, Potter, bynajmniej. – Wiem, że ten chłodny ton i słowa rzucone przez ramię, bez jednego spojrzenia w moim kierunku, mają mi pokazać, gdzie jest moje miejsce i, że zapłacę za to chwilowe zburzenie spokoju tego domu.

Po upływie niedługiej chwili na blacie przede mną pojawia się filiżanka herbaty, a przed Teddy'm wielki kubek kakao. Bezwiednie uśmiecham się do Severusa, który odpowiada mi kwaśną miną.

Przez moment w kuchni słychać tylko siorbanie kakao, po czym dziecko ponownie decyduje się przemówić.

– Jest pan zły na wujka Harry'ego? – pyta chłopiec, tak bezpośrednio, jak nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy żadnemu dorosłemu. Sam zainteresowany odpowiedzią, patrzę na Snape'a pytająco. Mężczyzna marszczy ciemne, wyraziste brwi.

– Dlaczego mam być zły?

– Ma pan taką minę… – Teddy się zawahał.

– Jaką? – drąży dalej Nietoperz, patrząc na małego Lupina jak na potencjalnego ucznia, którego ma wielką ochotę ukarać szlabanem.

– Chyba groźną.

– To nie mina, Teddy – wtrącam, uśmiechając się złośliwie i próbując herbaty – to po prostu jego twarz.

Snape gromi mnie wzrokiem, mnąc w ustach przekleństwo.

– Potter, radziłbym ci uważać – mówi w sposób, który sprawia, iż natychmiast zaczynam żałować ściągnięcia na siebie jego uwagi. – Może mnie oświecisz, co było aż tak ważne, że chciałeś tego spotkania, ba, zbyt ważne, aby je odwołać?

Uciekam przed jego drapieżnym wzorkiem, mając wrażenie, iż potrafi z powodzeniem przejrzeć mnie na wylot. Wpatruję się w filiżankę pełną połyskującego piękną, bursztynową barwą, aromatycznego płynu.

– Zasadniczo… to nieaktualne, Snape.

Mężczyzna unosi brew w wyrazie zaskoczenia i zaciska gniewnie usta.

– Wczoraj było ważne, a dziś już jest nieaktualne? – pytanie zadaje z powątpiewaniem i drwiną jednocześnie.

Wzruszam ramionami, przygryzając odruchowo wewnętrzną stronę dolnej wargi.

– Tak wyszło – mamroczę tonem przyznania.

– Świetnie. Nie mogłeś wobec tego zwyczajnie przysłać mi wiadomości? – Mistrz Eliksirów gniewnie cedzi słowa.

– Byłbyś tak samo wściekły.

No, to nie jest cała prawda. Nie widząc tu mnie i Teddy'ego, byłby wściekły trochę mniej i mogę to całkiem dokładnie wyczytać teraz z jego twarzy.

– Młody, wypiłeś już? – zwracam się do mojego chrzestnego syna, w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak karmi Chestera resztkami swojego kakao. Kot chłepcze z kubka, wyglądając na zupełnie wniebowziętego. Chrząkam znacząco. – Nie powinieneś mu tego dawać – zabieram naczynie z rąk dziecka, stawiam na stole – i pożegnaj się z profesorem Snape'em. Nie możemy nadużywać jego gościnności… A poza tym robi się późno.

Nie patrząc na Nietoperza – a przynajmniej starając się tego nie robić – wstaję od stołu. Zarówno chłopiec, jak i Mistrz Eliksirów idą w moje ślady. Niespodziewanie, Teddy wygrzebuje coś z plecaka i podchodzi pewnie do Snape'a. W wyciągniętej ręce trzyma złożoną kartkę.

– Proszę, to dla pana.

– Ekhm… – Mina Severusa wyraża szczere zdumienie. – Doprawdy, nie trzeba.

Dzieciak jednak nie odpuszcza, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z uśmiechem, szerokim, ciepłym, w którym kryje się jednak dziwna powaga. Strasznie jest w tym momencie podobny do Remusa, mimo wielokolorowych włosów i to chyba dlatego Nietoperza przyjmuje kartkę, otwiera ją i ogranicza się do lekkiego tylko wykrzywienia ust.

– Bardzo… _ładne_.

– Prawda? – rozpromienia się Teddy. – Wujek Harry mi pomagał. Narysował psa, kota, kwiatki…

Snape spogląda na mnie zza zmrużonych kpiąco powiek.

– To widać. Jego talent jest iście porażający. Zawsze wiedziałem, Potter, że twój rozwój umysłowy jest na poziomie sześciolatka.

Nie mam zamiaru używać zbyt ordynarnego słownictwa przy dziecku – jeszcze potem komuś powtórzy – więc, zgrzytnąwszy tylko zębami w odpowiedzi na drwinę, łapię Teddy'ego za ramiona i kieruję w stronę drzwi, a następnie do saloniku z kominkiem.

– Poczekaj na mnie chwilkę, dobra? Tylko bez szaleństw…

– Jasne, wujku. – Chłopiec zerka na mnie z urazą.

– Dobrze już, dobrze. Wracam za dwie minuty.

Nietoperz nadal znajduje się w kuchni, w skupieniu patrząc na trzymany w dłoniach obrazek. Na mój widok odkłada go ostrożnie na stół.

– Jesteś pewien, że to dziecko powinno zostać tam same, Potter? Lepiej do niego idź, zanim znów zacznie demolować mi pokój. – Ton mężczyzny jest uszczypliwy, w jego postawie widzę na nowo rozbudzoną złość.

– Nie zacznie, nie martw się o to. – Krzywię się.

– Potter, wykazałeś się totalną, kompletną umysłową degrengoladą, przyprowadzając go tutaj…

– Wiem – przerywam gniewną tyradę – że to nie był szczyt odpowiedzialnego postępowania. Możesz sobie darować? Nie zajmę ci wiele czasu.

– Więc jednak masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – Ciemne, obserwujące mnie oczy zwężają się w niebezpieczne szparki.

– Praktycznie rzecz ujmując, teraz już nie. – Zniżam głos do szeptu i, nie czekając na reakcję Snape'a, zbliżam się do niego, zaciskam mocno dłoń na jego ramieniu powyżej łokcia. Już samo ciepło i zapach tego mężczyzny sprawiają mi przyjemność. Nie odpycha mnie, nawet, gdy zaczynam zaborczo całować jego wąskie usta, które już po chwili niemal bezlitośnie miażdżą moje wargi, tylko po to, by zaraz potem polizał je zręczny język. To jest właśnie to, czego potrzebuję, myślę, wsuwając dłoń pod koszulę Severusa. Chcę poczuć jego skórę, więcej gładkiej skóry, rozgrzać ją moim dotykiem, naznaczyć swoją obecnością…

Cholernie ciężko jest się od niego oderwać i nigdy nie posądzałem siebie o aż taką ilość siły woli.. Mobilizuje mnie jednak świadomość, iż Teddy czeka w pokoju niedaleko, a raczej nie powinien przyłapać swojego ojca chrzestnego _in flagranti_ z hogwarckim Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Gdy się od siebie odsuwamy, obaj mamy przyspieszone oddechy. Okulary przekrzywiły mi się na nosie; poprawiam je niecierpliwym ruchem.

– Dobranoc, Snape.

– Pieprz się, Potter.

*o*o*

Tak, czuję się nieco rozstrojony, jeśli o to chodzi.

Gdy wracam z moim chrześniakiem do domu, czeka na nas zaniepokojona Ginny. Okazuje się, że niedawno pojawiła się Andromeda, chcąc zabrać wnuka do domu – zeszło jej dłużej w Świętym Mungu – i dość się zdziwiła, nie zastając go. Szczęściem, Ginewra ma refleks i powiedziała, że jesteśmy u Rona i Hermiony i, że możemy spokojnie przenocować Teddy'ego u siebie.

Wkrótce chłopiec ląduje w łóżku, a ja spodziewam się przesłuchania ze strony kobiety, nic takiego się jednak nie dzieje. Być może moja mina mówi jej, iż nie powinna pytać.

Zamykam się w moim dyżurnym gabinecie, nie chcąc, albo raczej – nie potrafiąc na nią patrzeć. Przecież ona nie jest niczemu winna. Ufa mi.

Nie wiedziałem, że tak trudno jest być skurwielem w stosunku do kobiety, z którą przeżyło się tyle czasu.

Siadam na krawędzi biurka, bezwiednie bawiąc się przyciskiem do papieru w kształcie wyrzeźbionego w drewnie hipogryfa – prezent od Hagrida na któreś urodziny. Hipogryf wygląda, jak gdyby miał zeza i wściekliznę, lubię go jednak. Przypomina mi o Hardodziobie i Syriuszu.

Brak mi Syriusza. Brak mi Lupina. Chciałbym móc z którymś z nich porozmawiać. Przez moment ich zobaczyć. Cokolwiek…

Miałem zamiar iść dzisiaj do Snape'a, aby mu powiedzieć, że mój związek z Ginny praktycznie nie istnieje, że mogę się z nią rozstać.. Miałem tam iść, żeby po raz kolejny się upokorzyć i stać się kompletnie bezbronnym idiotą. Chociaż, idiotą nie musiałbym się stawać, od dawna nim jestem.

Nie wiem właściwie kiedy, w ciągu tego dnia, stwierdziłem, że być może oświadczenie tego wszystkiego Nietoperzowi byłoby jednak nazbyt głupie i pochopne, nazbyt raniące i mnie, i innych w moim otoczeniu.

A może zwyczajnie się przestraszyłem. Może nie chciałem widzieć, jak wdeptuje to, co ze mnie zostanie, w podłogę, jak miesza moją krew z błotem, cały czas z tym przeklętym, okrutnym, pociągającym, nieznacznym uśmiechem. I z ironią w oczach.

To nie tak, że ja nie zdaję sobie sprawy z tego, jaki on jest. Wiem o tym doskonale i niemal w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza.

Chyba właśnie dlatego zaczynam się bać.

_* Red Hot Chili Peppers – Can't stop_


	18. Chapter 18

Ewa, Kamyk – dzięki bardzo za komentarze ;)

Bata: Maja :*

**CZĘŚĆ XVIII**

"_They say the Devil's water, it ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while"*_

Kolejne sierpniowe dni mijają mi dość spokojnie. Nawet temperatura spadła do mniej więcej normalnej, znośnej dla przeciętnego człowieka.

Moje życie zaczyna powoli wracać na swoje zwykłe tory, czyli porażającą większość czasu zajmuje mi praca. Ostatnio, można powiedzieć, byłem nieco rozproszony. Może nawet bardziej niż nieco. W każdym razie, poważnie zaangażowałem się w sprawę rozpracowywania reszty wspólników McKinnona, między innymi. Cóż, u nas nigdy nie brakuje zajęć, jeśli o to chodzi.

Właśnie mam zamiar na chwilę wpaść do gabinetu po raport, o który prosił mnie Artur, gdy zauważam, iż pod drzwiami ktoś na mnie czeka. Od razu rozpoznaję kasztanowe włosy i wielkie, poważne oczy mężczyzny.

– O – dziwię się całkiem przyjemnie – Lysander.

– Dzień dobry, szefie – uśmiecha się.

– Co ty tu robisz?

– Hmm – tym razem to Camden wygląda na zaskoczonego – w zasadzie… dziś skończył mi się okres zawieszenia. Zgłosiłem się do aurora Weasleya, a on kazał mi zameldować się u ciebie, szefie.

– I słusznie. Przepraszam, całkiem zapomniałem o tym, że już wracasz – mówię szczerze, otwierając drzwi do biura. – Wejdź do mnie na moment, pogadamy.

Siadam za biurkiem. Auror niepewnie zajmuje wskazane przeze mnie krzesło po drugiej stronie blatu.

– O czym chce pan porozmawiać? – pyta z trochę znękaną miną.

Przez chwilę mam ochotę mściwie się nad nim poznęcać, udaje mi się jednak oprzeć tym niskim pobudkom. Dostał już za swoje. Poza tym, nie powiem mu tego, ale naprawdę cieszę się, że wrócił.

– O tym, czy przemyślałeś swoje postępowanie. – Mój ton jest bardziej złośliwy, niż zamierzałem.

– Przemyślałem. – Krzywi się Lysander. – Wiem, że to, co zrobiłem, było…

– W porządku – unoszę rękę, przerywając mu – cieszę się, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę i przyjmuję twoją skruchę do wiadomości.

– To znaczy, że mogę wrócić do oddziału?

Z pewnym wysiłkiem tłumię uśmiech.

– Owszem, możesz. Tylko musisz wiedzieć, że będę cię obserwował – mówię szczerze. – Muszę. I będę też od ciebie wymagał absolutnej lojalności zarówno wobec mnie, jak i Ministerstwa…

– Szefie, przecież wiesz…

– Wiem. A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że wiem. – Stanowczo nie powinienem mu za bardzo ufać. Chyba ostatnio w ogóle przestaję mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie o ludziach. Tak przynajmniej wskazują wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi. – Jutro po południu będziesz miał przesłuchanie w wiadomej sprawie. Nie, nie podejrzewamy, że byłeś świadomym współpracownikiem – kontynuuję, widząc jego minę. – Po prostu wszystko trzeba dokładnie zbadać, o czym sam dobrze wiesz. Żaden wyrok, prócz może upomnienia, raczej ci nie grozi.

Camden kiwa głową. – Dziękuję.

– Nie masz za co – stwierdzam spokojnie i obojętnie.

Nie jest to do końca prawda – wstawiłem się za Lysandrem i u Artura, i u Kingsleya. Teraz, skoro już zdecydowałem się za niego poręczyć, znajduje się pod moją specjalną opieką. Może to głupie, takie typowe działanie pod wpływem impulsu, jednakże, to już się stało i nie ma sensu idiotycznie nad tym rozmyślać. Pewien jestem tylko tego, iż siedzący przede mną auror zasługuje na szansę.

– Co mam teraz zrobić? – Zadaje pytanie, wbijając we mnie spojrzenie swoich poważnych oczu.

– Wróć po prostu do swojego oddziału – uśmiecham się drapieżnie. – Niech zapoznają cię z aktualnymi zadaniami. No, idź już, pewnie czekają. Założę się, że Ron od razu ich zawiadomił.

– Dobrze. – Camden wstaje i już otwiera drzwi, kiedy coś mi się przypomina.

– Zaczekaj moment!

– Tak? – Mężczyzna się odwraca.

– Powiedz mi… spotykasz się z Luną?

Na twarzy Lysandra pojawia się wieloznaczny uśmiech.

– Można to tak ująć. Czemu pytasz, szefie? Życia prywatnego chyba nie obejmuje inwigilacja?

Wzruszam ramionami.

– Wiesz, że Luna to moja przyjaciółka. I… uważaj na nią.

Na twarzy młodego aurora odbija się oburzenie.

– Luna to naprawdę wspaniała dziewczyna i nigdy nawet nie pomyślałbym o tym, żeby ją skrzywdzić…

Mam ochotę się roześmiać.

– Akurat nie to miałem na myśli – wyjaśniam, choć po minie Lysandra widzę, iż znajduje to stwierdzenie dość enigmatycznym. – Nieważne. Mam nadzieję, że wam się uda. – To akurat najprawdziwsza prawda. – Dobra, spadaj mi już z oczu, obaj mamy pracę.

– Jasne, szefie – śmieje się Camden. – Do widzenia!

Drzwi zamykają się za nim z cichym skrzypnięciem. Przez moment siedzę bez ruchu, wpatrując się w gładką, kremową powierzchnię ściany. W końcu odszukuję potrzebne mi dokumenty i wychodzę.

Trzask zawiasów odzywa się w niemal pustym korytarzu nieprzyjemnym echem.

*o*o*

Nazajutrz, w środowy wieczór, jestem umówiony z Ronem. Wiem, że Ginny nie będzie w domu – ma jakąś kolejną serię morderczych treningów – dlatego chcemy spędzić ten wolny czas tak, jak bywało dawniej: przy piwie, rozmowie i meczu oglądanym w starym telewizorze, który dostałem kiedyś od Artura. Pan Weasley osobiście go złożył w swoim kurniku, oczywiście w tajemnicy przed swoją żoną, podrasował kilkoma zaklęciami tak, by działał bez energii elektrycznej i podarował mi na któreś urodziny. Ginewra swego czasu chciała go wyrzucić, nie pozwoliłem jej na to jednak i telewizor do dziś stoi na honorowym miejscu w salonie, przykryty dzierganą serwetką, będącą prezentem od Molly.

Rozciągam się wygodnie na kanapie i stukam w toaście butelką z piwem w tę trzymaną przez Rona. Mój przyjaciel siedzi rozwalony na stojącym opodal fotelu, mając na twarzy uśmiech pełen zadowolenia z życia.

– Eh, właśnie tego mi brakowało – stwierdzam filozoficznie, pociągnąwszy z butelki solidny łyk Guinnessa.

Rudzielec prycha zaraźliwym śmiechem.

– Dobrze, że Miona nas teraz nie widzi. Jakoś mi się wydaje, że nie usłyszelibyśmy od niej nic miłego.

– Nie żartuj. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś upiła się razem z Ginny i Luną?

Przez chwilę, w pełnym ukontentowania milczeniu, rozpamiętujemy to wydarzenie. Co też to była za impreza…

– Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak Hermiona uczyła je nieprzyzwoitych, mugolskich piosenek – wspominam rozmarzonym głosem. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że w ogóle takie zna!

– Szczerze? Ja też nie! Ale już się przyzwyczaiłem, że ta kobieta jest pełna niespodzianek. – Ron mruży oczy i rzuca mi rozmarzone spojrzenie zza jasnych rzęs. Parskam śmiechem i rzucam w niego poduszką, przed którą zręcznie się uchyla. W dżinsach i granatowej koszulce, Weasley wygląda jak uosobienie beztroski. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że jeszcze dziś rano widziałem go poważnego i złowieszczego, w aurorskich szatach, doskonale kierującego ludźmi.

Tak, zazdroszczę mu. Zazdroszczę mu nie Hermiony czy poukładanego życia, ale przede wszystkim tego, że wie, czego chce. I nie boi się do tego przyznać.

– Harry, masz zaskakująco ponurą minę. Czyżby Manchester grał aż tak źle? – Mężczyzna z zabawną miną wskazuje telewizor. Chociaż ogląda ze mną mecze, nadal ma piłkę nożną w niezbyt wielkim poważaniu. Zasadniczo, ja też wolę quidditch, ale jeśli nie ma się wielkiego wyboru…

– A czy on kiedyś grał dobrze? – prycham.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – wyznaje rudzielec, zerkając podejrzliwie na ekran. Mój śmiech przerywa ciche stukanie w okno. Wstaję i podchodzę do szyby; wielka, ciemno upierzona sowa patrzy na mnie okrągłymi, złotymi oczami. Wpuszczam ją do środka i zauważam, że puchacz ma na szyi naszyjnik z kapsli od piwa i kawałków cebuli.

– Chyba się domyślam, od kogo jest ta wiadomość – mówię do Rona, który w międzyczasie podnosi się z fotela, podchodzi i staje obok, ciągle z Guinnessem w ręku.

– No wiesz, to żadna sztuka – zauważa rudzielec, głaszcząc ostrożnie sowę po łebku swoją dużą dłonią, podczas gdy ja odwiązuję od jej nóżki zwitek pergaminu. Rozwijam go i pierwszym, co rzuca mi się w oczy jest wijący się po krawędzi, kwiatowy ornament, zapewne namalowany własnoręcznie. Przebiegam tekst wzrokiem. Ach, ta Luna…

– Co pisze?

– Sam zobacz. – Podaję kartkę Weasleyowi, samemu wracając przed telewizor. Ron opiera się o kanapę i zaczyna czytać na głos:

– _Drogi Harry! Wiem, że dawno nie pisałam i mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczysz. Jeśli masz czas, chciałabym zaprosić Ciebie i Ginny na kolację w sobotę. To dla mnie bardzo ważne. Odpowiedz od razu, gdybyś mógł. Uważaj na gnębiwtryski, Twoja Luna._ – Ron parska śmiechem. – _Post Scriptum: Rona i Hermionę też zaprosiłam. Mam nadzieję, że przyjdą._

Mężczyzna podchodzi, podaje mi list i na powrót zapada się w fotel.

– Do nas też już pewnie przyszło takie zaproszenie – stwierdza, wyciągając nogi w dal na dywanie.

– I co, pójdziecie?

– Jeśli Miona też będzie miała wolne, to tak. A wy?

– Chyba nie mamy wyjścia. – Wzruszam ramionami. – Nie byliśmy u Luny od strasznie dawna. Ciekawe, co chce nam powiedzieć… i jaki ma to związek z Lysandrem Camdenem.

Ron aż wyprostował się na siedzisku.

– A myślisz, że jakiś ma? – W jego oczach zalśniło zaciekawienie.

– Powiem ci więcej, stary, jestem tego pewien. No, ale zobaczymy w sobotę, nie ma co gdybać. – Przeciągam się leniwie i podnoszę powoli z kanapy. – Masz ochotę na coś do jedzenia?

– Zależy, co zaproponujesz. – Mój przyjaciel przechyla nieznacznie głowę, jakby w zastanowieniu. – Jeśli coś przygotowanego przez ciebie, to wolę się dzisiaj poodchudzać.

– Ależ z ciebie gnom. A jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, Ginny upiekła babeczki.

– O. – Na tę wiadomość Ron zareagował z większym entuzjazmem. – A jakie?

– Malinowe brownies. – Uśmiecham się szelmowsko, już idąc do kuchni. Wiem, że uwielbia te ciastka. – Lepiej się pospiesz, bo nic dla ciebie nie zostanie.

Uchylam się przed poduszką i zrywam biegiem. Ściga mnie śmiech przerywany przekleństwami.

Wiele lepsze to, niż gdyby ścigały mnie śmiertelne klątwy.

*o*o*

Ginny, tak jak przypuszczałem, na wieść o zaproszeniu Luny natychmiast zapałała entuzjazmem. W zasadzie się nie dziwię – byłem już w życiu na stanowczo zbyt wielu szalonych imprezach u panny Lovegood, aby dziwić się czemukolwiek. Aż boję się myśleć, co będzie się tam działo tym razem. Jednakże, nawet nie przeszło mi przez myśl, żeby nie pójść. Nie przepuściłbym takiej okazji.

Ze środy niepostrzeżenie robi się czwartek, a potem piątek. Na szczęście jest w miarę spokojnie; do większych wydarzeń w tym tygodniu mogę zaliczyć jedynie demonstrację obrońców praw nieludzi do różdżek i ich przeciwników. Na szczęście wszystko skończyło się na kilku dość paskudnych, lecz całkowicie uleczalnych urokach. Jednakże, niezmiernie bym się cieszył, gdyby głosowanie nad tą durną ustawą już się odbyło i wszyscy mielibyśmy to z głowy.

W porze lunchu udaje mi się wyrwać na jakieś dwie godziny; wybieram się w tym czasie na Pokątną. Skoro idziemy jutro na tę kolację, głupio tak z pustymi rękami, powinienem przynieść Lunie chociaż jakiś drobiazg.

Przeleciawszy kilkanaście sklepów z różnymi magicznymi gadżetami i nic w żadnym z nich nie kupiwszy, wchodzę do nowo otwartego przybytku, reklamującego się szyldem _„Mugolskie kurioza"_. Co by nie mówić, wygląda to na coś w guście Luny.

W sklepie z trudem opanowuję wybuchy śmiechu: jako ciekawostki są tu sprzedawane między innymi kable, chłodnice samochodowe lub miksery, udaje mi się jednakże znaleźć coś, co być może spodoba się mojej przyjaciółce. Tak więc wychodzę, nabywszy za przystępną cenę oryginalny, zdobiony orlimi piórami, misternie wykonany indiański łapacz snów.

Wykonawszy swoją misję, zdaję sobie sprawę, iż chętnie zjadłbym jakiś lunch, cokolwiek. Myśl ta wpada mi do głowy akurat, kiedy przechodzę obok lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. Pan Fortescue, szczęśliwie ocalawszy z łap śmierciożerców, po wojnie ponownie otworzył swój interes. Sporo tu dziś ludzi. Wchodzę do ładnie urządzonego wnętrza lokalu, składam zamówienie i zajmuję miejsce w najodleglejszym kącie, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi. Wkrótce urocza kelnerka przynosi mi kryształowy pucharek, wypełniony najlepszymi orzechowo-śmietankowymi lodami pod słońcem. Spokojnie oddaję się jedzeniu deseru, którego każda łyżeczka wydaje się być zamrożoną, jedwabistą rozkoszą. Chwilowo w ogóle nie rejestruję, co się wokół mnie dzieje, gdy nagle moją uwagę przyciągają znajome głosy.

Na moment przymykam oczy w niedowierzaniu, nic to jednak nie zmienia. Kurwa, czy moje szczęście zawsze musi być aż tak kaprawe?

– Kogo ja widzę? _Potter_! – Tego pretensjonalnie arystokratycznego, złośliwego głosu nie mogę pomylić z żadnym innym, niestety. – Od kiedy to szef aurorów ma czas przesiadywać w knajpkach, w dodatku w godzinach pracy?

Niechętnie podnoszę wzrok i obrzucam Malfoya złym wzrokiem. Oczywiście, dupek jak zawsze wygląda nieskazitelnie elegancko, w szarej szacie czarodzieja, na oko bardzo drogiej, co w jego przypadku jest zupełnie normalne.

Na Snape'a staram się nie patrzeć, nie uchodzi jednak mojej uwagi, iż on również ma na sobie swoje typowe, budzące grozę szaty. Już zdążyłem się od nich odzwyczaić, niech to szlag.

– Malfoy. – Mój ton jest w stanie ciąć stal. – Cóż cię tu przywiało? Wczesnopopołudniowa herbatka w uroczym gronie byłych śmierciożerców? Wspominki przy deserkach?

Z satysfakcją obserwuję, jak policzki Fretki czerwienieją, zwiastując rychły wybuch. Już mam coś dodać, kiedy odzywa się Snape:

– Nie pozwalaj sobie nadmiernie, Potter, nie wyjdziesz na tym dobrze. – Z pewnym trudem muszę się powstrzymywać przed odwróceniem wzroku pod spojrzeniem jego przenikliwych, czarnych źrenic. – Ale, skoro już proponujesz, to możemy powspominać w szerszym gronie. Te miejsca są wolne, jak rozumiem? – pyta i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, odsuwa sobie krzesło przy moim stoliku. Nieco zdezorientowany i, jak przypuszczam, strasznie wkurzony Malfoy robi to samo z wrogą miną.

Są takie chwile, że człowiek ma ochotę wczołgać się pod swoją pelerynę niewidkę i najlepiej nie wychodzić choćby i to końca świata, każąc się odpieprzyć całej wkurzającej, budzącej w nim gwałtowny sprzeciw rzeczywistości.

To stanowczo jest jedna z takich chwil.

Nie wiem, czego Nietoperz ode mnie chce, co bynajmniej nie poprawia mi nastroju.

– Macie do mnie jakiś konkretny interes, czy chcecie mnie po prostu powkurzać dla samej przyjemności wywoływania w ludziach najgorszych instynktów? – Celowo używam liczby mnogiej. Nie spuszczam podejrzliwego wzroku z żadnego z nich, również, gdy składają zamówienie – rzecz jasna Malfoy prosi o najbardziej wymyślny deser, jaki jest dostępny w lokalu, a Snape tylko o kawę. Czarną, oczywiście.

– Potter, masz naprawdę wygórowane mniemanie o sobie, jeśli ci się wydaje, że obcowanie z tobą dla kogokolwiek może być przyjemnością. – Wygląda na to, iż Fretka postawił sobie za punkt honoru być jak najbardziej jadowitym. W miarę swoich możliwości, rzecz jasna. – Nie licząc oczywiście tej masochistki Weasley.

Mrużę złowróżbnie oczy.

– Czyżby przemawiała przez ciebie niska zazdrość, Malfoy? O ile mi wiadomo, z tobą _nikt _nie jest w stanie wytrzymać.

Jego odpowiedź – mało uprzejmą – przerywa zjawienie się kelnerki. Przy stoliku chwilowo zapada cisza. Poirytowany, zabieram się za kończenie jedzenia swoich lodów z pokazową, lodowatą obojętnością. A niech ich wszyscy diabli wezmą. Przez nich mój deser przybrał smak trocin.

Nie chcąc patrzeć na Dracona, bezwiednie zerkam na Snape'a. Mężczyzna siedzi z lekko pochyloną głową, obejmując szczupłymi dłońmi filiżankę z parującą kawą. W tym samym momencie podnosi wzrok, posyła mi kpiące spojrzenie i nieznaczne skrzywienie warg.

Chętnie wylałbym mu tę jego kawę na łeb.

W każdym razie, czuję, że nie wytrzymam w tym towarzystwie, z milczącym pogardliwie Nietoperzem i Malfoyem dyszącym żądzą mordu. Odsuwam od siebie pucharek z niedokończonymi lodami, rzucam na stolik kilka galeonów wygrzebanych z kieszeni, zbieram swoje rzeczy i wstaję.

– Potter, już nas opuszczasz? Jaka szkoda.

– Przykro mi łamać ci serce, Malfoy, ale nie jestem tobą zainteresowany. – Patrzę na niego jak na robaka, w sposób, który opanowałem do perfekcji. – A jeśli jesteś bardzo sfrustrowany to z tego, co słyszałem, kilka ulic dalej jest podrzędny burdel. Może tam znajdzie się jakaś dziwka, dość zdesperowana, żeby cię tknąć. O ile dobrze zapłacisz, rzecz jasna. _Miłego dnia_ – rzucam jeszcze w powietrze, nie zwracając już uwagi ani na pobladłego ze złości dziedzica rodu Malfoyów, ani tym bardziej na jego towarzysza. Staram się udawać, że on nie istnieje. Dopiero, gdy wychodzę z lodziarni i oddalam się od niej na odległość dobrych pięćdziesięciu metrów, na dobre wraca mi zdolność swobodnego oddychania.

Pozwalam nogom, by same niosły mnie do przodu, mijam kolejne wystawy i ludzi, niemal zupełnie ich nie zauważając. Tak, staram się udawać, że Snape nie istnieje. Staram się coraz bardziej i bardziej, i naprawdę chciałbym móc powiedzieć, iż mi to wychodzi. Nie widziałem go już ponad tydzień. Zacząłem nawet mieć wrażenie, że jest ze mną coraz lepiej, niemal udało mi się powstrzymać potwory, wyskakujące niczym diabełki z pudełek w mojej podświadomości. Jak ja żałuję, że dziś spotkałem Severusa. Jeszcze z tym przeklętym Malfoyem w pakiecie!

Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, iż jak głupi stoję pośrodku ulicy, mnąc w ręku pakunek z łapaczem snów dla Luny. Przechodnie patrzą na mnie jak na wariata. Brakuje jeszcze, żebym zaczął mamrotać pod nosem. Może wtedy faktycznie odpowiednie służby zabrałyby mnie do Świętego Munga. Cóż, przynajmniej moje cierpienia zostałyby ukrócone.

Rozejrzawszy się wokół, zauważam, że zawędrowałem na Nokturn. Cudownie, po prostu cudownie, jeszcze tylko tutaj mnie brakowało. Chociaż, w zasadzie, dawno nie odwiedzałem tej okolicy. Mój wzrok przesuwa się bezmyślnie po ciemnych, trochę zapuszczonych budynkach, po staruszkach sprzedających na straganach jakieś dziwne, założę się, że zakazane mikstury i mazidła, amulety… Jedna z nich posyła mi bezzębny uśmiech. Jej blade oczy błyszczą tajemniczo. Pomyśleć, że kiedy zawędrowałem tu jako dzieciak, byłem niemalże przerażony. No, szczerze, to byłem diabelnie przerażony, li i jedynie.

Pocieszam się, iż teraz jestem już dużym chłopcem. Niestety. Kiedyś wszystko było znacznie, znacznie prostsze, mimo iż byłem wtedy smarkaczem, który myślał, że wszystko wie lepiej, za młodym i za głupim na przemyślenia, na rozsądek, na walkę z Voldemortem. Tyle, iż zawsze mogłem na kimś się oprzeć. Na przyjaciołach, na Syriuszu, Dumbledorze, na całej masie ludzi, których tak naprawdę ledwo znałem… W zasadzie nie lubię o tym myśleć. Nawet bardzo.

Zatrzymuję się na chodniku, widząc szyld Borgina i Burkesa. Postanawiam odwiedzić sklep; warto skontrolować, cóż oni tam mają. Poza tym, oderwę się trochę od ponurych myśli.

Wnętrze przybytku jest takie, jakie zapamiętałem, nie zmieniło się niemal w ogóle, nie licząc groźnych eksponatów i artefaktów. No, zmieniła się też obsługa – za ladą stoi atrakcyjna wiedźma w średnim wieku, z sięgającymi pasa smolistymi lokami i olśniewającym, choć nieco groźnym uśmiechem. Rozmawiając z nią uprzejmie, gdzieś na granicy flirtu, oglądam cały dostępny w sklepie asortyment i z trudem opieram się pokusie nabycia drogą kupna przeklętego pierścienia ze srebra w kształcie głowy smoka. Można byłoby podrzucić go Draconowi – na pewno by go założył, znając jego próżność; pewnie uznałby go za prezent od wielbicielki. Czarownica, błyskając znacząco błękitnymi oczami, objaśnia mi, jaka klątwa ciąży na pierścieniu: nic nadzwyczajnie niebezpiecznego, po prostu zupełny zanik funkcji seksualnych. Remedium nie istnieje. Ha, faktycznie miałem nosa, dla Fretki to byłoby jak znalazł.

Wychodzę stamtąd w o wiele lepszym humorze i nawet macham jeszcze przez szybę wystawową ciemnowłosej wiedźmie, która, zanim opuściłem to miejsce wcisnęła mi jeszcze w dłoń zwitek pergaminu z wypisanym na nim adresem korespondencyjnym. Nie zamierzam skorzystać, nic jednak nie szkodzi być miłym.

– Potter, widzę, że nigdy nie marnujesz czasu.

Zamykam oczy, liczę do dziesięciu. To tylko moja durna wyobraźnia, nic poza tym. Otwieram, odwracam się. Zaraz rzucę się na bruk i będę błagał, aby mnie dobić.

– Snape, nie wierzę, że aż tak ci się nudzi, żeby za mną łazić.

– I słusznie, Potter. – Nietoperz spogląda na mnie w udanym zamyśleniu. – Nawet ty nie jesteś tak głupi, by snuć takie przypuszczenia.

– Świetnie – warczę. – A gdzie zgubiłeś Fretkę? Czyżby zatruł się deserkiem?

– Nie, ale to miło z twojej strony, że tak się o niego martwisz. – Uśmiech, jaki posyła mi Mistrz Eliksirów trudno zdefiniować inaczej, niż jako wredny. – A co w ogóle robi nasz bohater narodowy w takim miejscu?

– Cóż, nie jest to widok bardziej surrealistyczny, niż twój w kawiarni – odpalam.

– Od naszego ostatniego spotkania twój dowcip się specjalnie nie wyostrzył, Potter – zauważa mężczyzna. – Nie, żeby to była jakaś specjalna niespodzianka.

– Zamknij się.

– Jak zawsze elokwentny – Snape się krzywi – ciekawe, czy…

– Naprawdę, zostaw sobie te przydługie kalumnie dla kogoś, kto doceni je bardziej niż ja.

– Masz na myśli kogoś z bardziej pofałdowanym mózgiem? – interesuje się Snape z doskonale udaną uprzejmością.

Tylko lata praktyki pozwalają mi zachować zimną krew i uśmiechnąć się wymuszenie, mimo zaciskanych za plecami, z całej siły pięści.

– A więc już zakładasz, że jednak mam mózg? Nigdy nie myślałem, że spotka mnie taka nobilitacja – stwierdzam sarkastycznym tonem. – Jeśli pozwolisz, mam coś do załatwienia. – Nie jest to do końca prawda, ale nie mogę na niego patrzeć, nie mając jednocześnie wrażenia, że z każdą kolejną sekundą tracę panowanie nad sytuacją. – Pozdrów ode mnie Malfoya, na pewno się ucieszy – dodaję jeszcze i nie czekając na jego reakcję odwracam się. Idę szybko chodnikiem, skręcam w najbliższą, szczęściem niemal zupełnie pustą, uliczkę.

Zawsze wiedziałem, że mam popaprane życie, nie przypuszczałem tylko, że aż do tego stopnia. Cóż, powinienem był się spodziewać.

Przystaję, rozglądając się. Nigdy tu nie byłem. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak teleportować się do Ministerstwa i…

– Potter, zgubiłeś coś. – Ni stąd, ni zowąd, obok nagle wyrasta Snape – znowu – w wyciągniętej ręce trzymając owinięty w papier pakunek.

Ze zdziwieniem konstatuję, że faktycznie, nie mam przy sobie prezentu dla Luny. Robię szybką retrospekcję; musiałem go upuścić podczas rozmowy z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Pewnie, kurwa, z wrażenia. Mnąc pod nosem przekleństwo, podchodzę bliżej i odbieram od niego paczkę.

– Dzięki.

– Ależ nie ma za co – odpowiada Nietoperz z ironią. – Cóż to za okazja, że zachowujesz się jeszcze bardziej nienormalnie niż zwykle, Potter?

– Ja? – Unoszę brwi. – Akurat ja zachowuje się absolutnie normalnie. A nawet gdyby nie… nie tobie o to pytać i się nad tym zastanawiać. Zresztą, to i tak gówno cię interesuje.

– Jak gdybyś mógł wiedzieć, _co_ mnie interesuje – prycha Snape. – Nigdy nie wątpiłem, że lubisz reprezentować sobą szczyt zarozumialstwa. I chamstwa. Zupełnie tak, jak…

– Więc zapewne się cieszysz, że już nie narzucam ci swojego towarzystwa – warczę, przerywając mu. – I, mogę ci przyrzec, nie mam zamiaru już więcej tego robić. Ani tego, ani niczego innego i…

– Milcz, Potter. – Brwi Nietoperza marszczą się groźnie, a na twarzy odmalowuje się skądinąd znajomy wyraz nienawistnej wściekłości.

Robi mi się wszystko jedno.

– Nie mam zamiaru! I nie myśl, że będziesz mi rozkazywać albo… – Na moment tracę oddech z zaskoczenia, bo Snape, najwyraźniej mając zamiar definitywnie zmusić mnie do zamknięcia się, brutalnie przyciąga do siebie. Prezent dla Luny z cichym tąpnięciem spada na kamienny chodnik. Bardzo chciałbym zaprotestować, zdobyć się na coś innego, niż nazbyt chętne rozchylenie ust pod szorstkim naporem jego warg, odepchnąć ręce, przyciskające mnie do smukłego ciała. Chciałbym, żeby moje dłonie nie wczepiły się gwałtownie w szatę na jego plecach, żebym nie rozkoszował się jej miękką fakturą, chciałbym nie zaciskać rozpaczliwie powiek… Tymczasem jedynym, co tak naprawdę się teraz liczy jest namiętność, krew rozgrzewająca się od samych pocałunków, jego język, dłonie, zapach i ciepło, wprawiające mnie w stan permanentnego oszołomienia.

Otrzeźwia mnie śmiech, odbijający się od murów wąskiej uliczki. Oglądam się przez ramię; to jakiś staruszek w tiarze i szmaragdowej pelerynie przechodzi obok, gapiąc się na nas bezczelnie i chichocząc. Severus przeklina cicho, wypuszczając mnie z ramion i odsuwając się na przyzwoitą odległość.

– Lepiej nic nie przyrzekaj, Potter. – Jego głos nie jest wiele głośniejszy od szeptu i pobrzmiewa w nim lekka, typowa złośliwość. Coś mi mówi, że właśnie jest ten moment, w którym powinienem uciekać. Jednak, patrząc na bladą, kanciastą twarz Snape'a, jego przenikliwe, czarne oczy, świadomie i z pełną odpowiedzialnością wysyłam swój zdrowy rozsądek do wszystkich diabłów. I niechaj dobrze się tam bawi.

– Postaram się. – Tłumiąc półuśmiech, pochylam się po porzucony – po raz kolejny – prezent. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby łapacz snów zniósł to bez szwanku. – A _to_ przed chwilą… Chciałeś mi powiedzieć, że jednak mam cię nachodzić, czy też miałeś mi do przekazania coś subtelniejszego? – Prowokacyjnie unoszę brew.

– Nadal nie wiesz, kiedy nie powinieneś się odzywać, prawda? – Gdybym nie znał go od lat, uznałbym, iż jego głos jest niemal rozbawiony. Co też mi przychodzi do głowy…

– Muszę… iść do Ministerstwa – oświadczam, gdy udaje mi się zebrać myśli.

– Czy ja cię zatrzymuję, Potter? – Mina Mistrza Eliksirów wyraża umiarkowane zdziwienie.

– Jak zawsze czepiasz się szczegółów. – Przekładam prezent dla Luny z jednej ręki do drugiej. Cały papier, w który jest zapakowany, zdążył już się okropnie pognieść.

– Nie wydaje mi się. – Mężczyzna posyła mi spojrzenie z serii krytyczno-protekcjonalnych. – Tymczasem, ja też mam swoje sprawy do załatwienia. Wiem, że bezlitośnie ugodzi to w twoją miłość własną, nie zjawiłem się tu jednak po to, aby szlajać się z tobą po zaułkach.

– Nigdy nie śmiałbym tak pomyśleć.

– Wiem, że to jak rzucanie grochem o ścianę, ale po raz kolejny radzę ci zatrzymać swoje opinie dla siebie.

Wzruszam ramionami, nic sobie nie robiąc z tej zawoalowanej groźby. Mrużę oczy. Chcę spytać, kiedy się spotkamy, jednak czuję przeciw temu wewnętrzny sprzeciw, zbyt silny, by go przezwyciężyć.

Jak nisko przyjdzie mi jeszcze upaść przez tego człowieka?

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że uwielbiasz barować się werbalnie i słuchać brzmienia własnych słów, niezależnie od bzdur, jakie wygadujesz – kontynuuje Snape – ale nie mam na to czasu. Nie teraz.

– A kiedy będziesz mieć? – Tak, to już ten moment. Egzystencjalne dno.

Severus unosi kącik ust w sposób, którego nie potrafię określić inaczej, niż jako niebezpieczny.

– Nic ci do tego, ale… wieczorem, być może. Żegnam, Potter.

Odwraca się i odchodzi. Przez moment mogę jeszcze usłyszeć lekki szelest jego czarnej szaty, zanim sam obracam się w miejscu i teleportuję.

Świat znów zaczyna wokół mnie wirować.

*o*o*

Łapacz snów, po zastosowaniu _Reparo_ wygląda całkiem ładnie i Ginny, która ogląda go wieczorem, podoba się ten zakup. Ona też odniosła wrażenie, że jest w stylu panny Lovegood i będzie się jej podobać. Chyba.

Pijąc w moim domowym gabinecie już szóstą dzisiaj kawę, zastanawiam się nad tym, jak niewiele trzeba było, by złamać moje mocne postanowienie nie zbliżania się do Snape'a. Postanowienie to wyrosło z silnych obaw i równie silnych emocji, nie mam jednak wątpliwości, iż był to nieoczekiwany przebłysk rozsądku, którego powinienem się trzymać. Wiem, że to…że on… nie przyniesie mi nic dobrego.

Gdybym tylko był jeszcze w stanie się tym przejmować.

Ginny i tak jest zajęta pracą – wykreślaniem jakichś tajemniczych strategii na wielkiej płachcie pergaminu – i ledwo odnotowuje fakt, iż powiadamiam ją, że na trochę wychodzę.

Biorąc pod uwagę, jak często ostatnio podróżuję siecią Fiuu, powinna się ona stać moim ulubionym środkiem transportu. Niestety, każdy kolejny raz jest niemal tak samo traumatyczny, jak pierwszy.

Jak niemal zawsze, Snape'a nie ma w tym jego małym, kominkowym salonie – jest za to kot, rozciągnięty na stoliku pomiędzy książkami, piórami i papierzyskami. Podchodzę, by podrapać go za uchem, wsłuchuję się w głośne mruczenie.

– Cześć, kocie z Cheshire – mówię cicho pod nosem. – Gdzież to znowu jest twój pan, hm?

W odpowiedzi otrzymuję tylko tajemnicze spojrzenie złotozielonych oczu. Cóż, w zasadzie nie spodziewałem się więcej.

– Cóż, idę go poszukać. To się staje nużące i co najmniej niezręczne, za każdym razem zjawiać się bez zapowiedzi i uganiać się za nim po domu – zwierzam się kotu. Wygląda na to, że coraz ze mną gorzej.

Uznaję, że najsensowniej będzie najpierw udać się do kuchni. Cóż, nie mam wielkiego wyboru; tak naprawdę w tym domu znam tylko trzy pomieszczenia – dwa wyżej wymienione plus sala ćwiczeń. Mimo wszystko wolę tu nie myszkować. Nie chcę natknąć się na żadne trupy wypadające z szaf.

Kuchnia mnie rozczarowuje, bowiem jest pusta. Na blacie szafki stoi jednakże filiżanka świeżo zaparzonej, aromatycznej kawy. Czyli Snape pewnie daleko nie odszedł. Opieram się o szafkę. Jest ciepło, więc zdejmuję płócienną kurtkę, rzucam ją na stojące obok krzesło, zostając w samej koszulce. Zakładam ręce na piersi i zaczynam intensywnie wpatrywać się w kuchenne drzwi. Nie muszę czekać długo, Severus wkrótce się pojawia i nie wykazuje na mój widok żadnego zaskoczenia. Z mimowolnym zadowoleniem odnotowuję, że nie ma już na sobie tej upodabniającej go do nietoperza szaty. Zwykłe, sprane dżinsy i ciemną koszulę jestem w stanie zupełnie dobrze znieść. Pominąwszy fartuch ze smoczej skóry i takież same rękawice. Chyba przeszkodziłem komuś w pracy…

– Twoje poczucie czasu jest wprost powalające, Potter – prycha zirytowany, zdejmując rękawice i rzucając je na stół.

– Wiem. Do twarzy ci w tym fartuszku – szczerzę zęby – i cieszę się, że nie przegapiłem okazji, żeby zobaczyć Mistrza Eliksirów w pełnym rynsztunku.

– Kiedyś odetnę ci jęzor – mówi Snape tonem obietnicy, rozwiązując fartuch, który też ląduje na stole.

– Czcze obietnice – odpowiadam, jak zahipnotyzowany śledząc wzrokiem każdy ruch mężczyzny, choć wcale nie mogę mieć żadnej gwarancji, że nie mówi serio.

– Chciałbyś. – Snape zbliża się do mnie powoli. W sposób niemal namacalny czuję na sobie jego drapieżny wzrok. O tak, nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, po co tu przyszedłem. Skoro on w jakimś niezrozumiałym przypływie szaleństwa zaczął mnie pragnąć, dlaczego nie miałbym skorzystać z okazji? I pal licho rozumowe argumenty. Teraz, w tej kuchni, w tym konkretnym momencie, nie pamiętam już, dlaczego chciałem go unikać. Wątpliwości tracą kontur, coraz bardziej się rozmywają i tak łatwo, tak niebezpiecznie łatwo jest je zignorować, przynajmniej chwilowo.

Więc je ignoruję.

Zaledwie krok wystarczy, żeby zniknęła dzieląca mnie i Snape'a odległość, żeby poczuć pod palcami materiał jego koszuli, zobaczyć rozszerzające się lekko źrenice i obserwować sposób, w jaki nieregularne rysy jego twarzy wyostrzają się jeszcze bardziej. W tym samym momencie czuję silną, ciepłą dłoń na karku, język Severusa wdziera się do moich ust. Zatracam się w smaku i zapachu, zapachu eliksirów i mężczyzny, w bliskości, w coraz szybszym oddechu i szumiącej w uszach krwi, w sposobie, w jaki ocierają się o siebie nasze ciała.

Między łapczywymi, zachłannymi pocałunkami moje okulary zostają rzucone w jakiś kąt. Pomimo to udaje mi się rozpiąć koszulę Snape'a już do połowy, co wcale nie jest takie proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Moją uwagę skutecznie odwraca jego język, sunący po mojej szczęce, gorący oddech i ręce pod moją koszulką, która zresztą za moment ląduje na podłodze. Dłonie Severusa przesuwają się po mojej nagiej skórze, a ja nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że brakowało mi tego przez całą wieczność. Świat kurczy się samoczynnie do dotyku, dreszczy i pragnienia. Ledwo zauważam, iż mężczyzna obraca się ze mną w miejscu i popycha mnie do tyłu, aż uderzam biodrami w krawędź blatu stołu. Ręce Mistrza Eliksirów zsuwają się na moje pośladki, ściskając je lekko, przysuwając mnie jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Wyrywa mi się zduszony jęk, gdy jego twarda erekcja ociera się o mojego, nie mniej nabrzmiałego, członka.

– Snape…

Z gardła Severusa wydobywa się głębokie warknięcie, gdy unosi mnie lekko, zmuszając, abym usiadł na stole. Przyciągam go do kolejnego pocałunku, dając za wygraną z jego koszulą, po prostu wsuwam pod nią ręce. Przesuwam nimi po jego bokach, brzuchu, żebrach, zaciskam palce na sutkach… Znów słyszę ten niski, chrapliwy, ponaglający pomruk i nie mogę przestać patrzeć na twarz Snape'a, na widoczną na niej przyjemność, na rozchylone usta i wpółprzymknięte powieki…

– Obejmij mnie nogami, Potter. – Zachrypnięty głos, jakim wypowiedziane jest to polecenie i ton rozkazu sprawia, że moje podniecenie osiąga rozpaczliwy, bolesny pułap, w którym mogę tylko ocierać się o Severusa, przyciskać go gwałtownie do siebie, pozwalać, by uścisk jego silnych ramion niemal miażdżył mi żebra, lizać jego wargi i podniebienie, mieć niebezpiecznie upajającą świadomość tego, jak namiętnie jego język splata się z moim, w niemal brutalnej pieszczocie. Moje nogi owijają się ciasno wokół bioder Snape'a, zaczynamy poruszać się w tym samym, niecierpliwym rytmie. Nasze usta się rozdzielają, zęby mężczyzny zaciskają się na mojej szyi i tym razem już nie staram się tłumić jęków. Język na grdyce doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa, zwłaszcza, że palce Mistrza Eliksirów zaciskają się na moim pulsującym fiucie przez materiał spodni. Wyginam się w łuk, wypychając biodra w jego stronę.

– Zabiję cię, jeśli teraz przestaniesz – udaje mi się wydyszeć. Snape w odpowiedzi gryzie mnie w ramię i zręcznie rozpina mój rozporek, zsuwa trochę dżinsy z mojego tyłka, na tyle jedynie, aby ułatwić sobie dostęp. Opuszki palców muskają mojego członka przez cienki, wilgotny materiał bielizny. Wstrzymując oddech, nie mogę opanować drżenia.

– Nigdy się nie nauczysz, kiedy przestać gadać, prawda? – Severus uśmiecha się tak, iż moje serce zaczyna jeszcze gwałtowniej tłuc się o żebra, a jego dłoń odciąga gumkę bokserek, wydobywając z nich ociekającą już sokami erekcję. Leniwie zaciska na niej palce, a mi niezupełnie udaje się stłumić krzyk. Nie mógłbym być już bardziej chętny, czy bardziej twardy.

– Och… zamknij… się! – Palce Snape'a poruszają się na moim penisie w sposób, który niemal odbiera mi rozum. Rozpaczliwie zaciskam kolana na jego biodrach, odrzucam głowę do tyłu, na pół świadomie szepcząc głupie prośby i błagania…

Huk rozbijającego się o podłogę szkła okazuje się być zaskakująco głośny w tej kuchni, wypełnionej cichymi, gardłowymi jękami i westchnieniami. Przez moment nie wiem, co się dzieje, czuję jednak, jak całe ciało Severusa tężeje, jak on sam obejmuje mnie jeszcze mocniej i, ignorując zupełnie mój protest, ściąga ze stołu. Mam zamiar mu powiedzieć, że jeśli nie zacznie się ze mną pieprzyć, tu i teraz, rzucę na niego najgorszą klątwę, jaką znam i już nawet otwieram w tym celu usta, jednak wyraz jego twarzy, gdy patrzy na coś ponad moim ramieniem – grymas niechęci i źle skrywanej wściekłości – skutecznie mi je zamyka. Przekręcając się nieco w objęciach mężczyzny, już rozeźlony, sprawdzam, co jest aż tak frapującym źródłem hałasu – przedtem myślałem, że to może kot coś zrzucił i tyle.

Tym razem chciałbym się _nie_ mylić. Zaraz trafi mnie szlag.

Nawet bez okularów widzę, że Malfoy stoi w drzwiach, nienaturalnie blady, błękitna szata we wspaniałych kaskadach spływa po jego ciele, sprawiając, iż jeszcze bardziej przypomina posąg. Wielkimi, rozszerzonymi w szoku oczami, wpatruje się w niewątpliwie ciekawy obrazek, jaki musimy sobą przedstawiać. U jego stóp leży rozbita butelka, być może wina, sądząc po czerwonym zabarwieniu posadzki wokół szklanych skorup.

Zaraz kogoś zabiję i chyba nawet wiem, kto to będzie.

Upływa bardzo, bardzo długa chwila, zanim w końcu ktoś decyduje się odezwać. Być może Fertka ciągle żywi nadzieje, że to tylko sen. Czas rozwiać jego złudzenia.

– Malfoy – odzywam się. – Byłbyś może tak uprzejmy i sprawdził, czy nie ma cię przypadkiem w twojej cudownej rezydencji? – Jestem wcieleniem subtelności.

– Potter, ty chrzaniony… – Z twarzy blondyna znika część szoku i, najwyraźniej wyrwawszy się z transu, odzyskuje głos. Wygląda, jak gdyby również chciał mi coś zrobić; nie jestem osamotniony w swoich morderczych pragnieniach.

– Draco – nadspodziewanie ostry głos Sanpe'a wydaje się precyzyjnie przecinać powietrze – nic nie mów. _Wyjdź_.

Mistrz Eliksirów wypowiada ledwo pięć słów, wywierają one jednak wprost niezwykły efekt. Fretka na powrót blednie, rzuca mi najbardziej nienawistne spojrzenie, jakiego od dawna nie widziałem, po czym odwraca się i wychodzi.

Naprawdę nie wiem, jaka jest istota stosunków pomiędzy nim, a mężczyzną, którego skórę ciągle czuję na swojej, ale jednego jestem pewien – dowiem się tego. Zaraz.

Odwracam się z powrotem do Severusa, patrzę na niego znacząco. Jego ciemne oczy nadal lśnią ogniem, namiętnością i irytacją, ale powoli zdejmuje ręce z mojego ciała. Chcę krzyczeć, by tego nie robił – obaj jesteśmy boleśnie niezaspokojeni – nie robię tego jednak, tylko zaczynam doprowadzać się do względnego porządku. Niech to szlag, kurwa. Mam podłą świadomość, że to mógł być najlepszy seks w moim życiu.

Właśnie znajduje swoją koszulkę, gdy Snape podaje mi, porzucone niedbale nie tak dawno temu, okulary.

– Dzięki. – Biorę je od niego, zakładam na nos, a świat wokół ponownie nabiera ostrości. – Porozmawiamy?

Nietoperz się krzywi.

– Chwilowo nie widzę innego wyjścia.

Cóż, ja też nie. Jak to miło, że choć raz mamy podobne zdanie na ten sam temat.

_*The Killers – When You Were Young_


	19. Chapter 19

Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i, cóż, przepraszam za tak długą zwłokę, ale tak zwane życie wzięło mnie ostro do galopu. Następne części pojawiać się będą z większą częstotliwością ;)

Beta: Maja :*

**CZĘŚĆ XIX**

„_Nawet gdybym upadł tak nisko,__  
__Że prawie w szaleństwo__  
__Nawet gdyby moje miejsce było ciągle na zewnątrz…"*_

Siedzę za stołem w kuchni Snape'a, obie dłonie zaciskając na krawędzi ławki. Nie powiem, żebym czuł się komfortowo – moje ciało wcale nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, że powinno się uspokoić i powściągnąć rozbudzone zmysły. Fakt, iż Severus siedzi naprzeciwko, opanowany i wyprostowany, choć wciąż w nieco rozchełstanej koszuli i z włosami w lekkim nieładzie, wcale mi nie pomaga. Wiem, że czekałem na tę rozmowę już od jakiegoś czasu i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru jej odpuścić; po prostu nie mogę przestać wyobrażać sobie, jak wyglądałby po seksie. I w trakcie. I…

– Potter, możesz przestać patrzeć na mnie w taki sposób? – Niecierpliwy głos wdziera się bezlitośnie w moje myśli.

– W jaki? – interesuję się, uśmiechając kątem ust.

– Daruj, nie mam zamiaru tego opisywać. – Wykrzywia się nieznacznie. – Znajdź sobie inny obiekt do obserwacji.

– No, przepraszam bardzo, ale chyba nie ma tu nikogo poza tobą. – Spod blatu, jakby na przekór, dochodzi mnie miauczenie kota. Wzdycham. – Poza tym, mieliśmy rozmawiać.

– A co właśnie robimy? – Uśmiech mężczyzny jest na poły złośliwy, na poły sardoniczny. – Chyba, że rozmowa w twoim słowniku oznacza coś zupełnie innego.

– I nie próbuj odbiegać od tematu…

– Zaskakujące. Czyżbym był na tyle bezczelny, żeby próbować? – kpi Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Snape! – warczę. Wiem, że on specjalnie mnie prowokuje, dopada mnie jednak fala rozdrażnienia, która w połączeniu z frustracją jest dość wkurzająca. – Wyjaśnij mi to. Ty i Malfoy i cała ta pokręcona sytuacja… To, jak on się zachowuje… – Marszczę nieznacznie brwi. – Pieprzysz się z nim? – wypalam z grubej rury, uznając, że najlepiej formułować swoje pytania wprost. Wtedy jest jakaś szansa, że odpowie konkretnie.

Tymczasem ciemne oczy Snape'a na moment rozszerzają się w zdziwieniu, przybiera minę, jakby chciał się roześmiać, w ostatniej chwili zmienia jednak zdanie, zaciskając z dezaprobatą usta.

– Potter, nie wiem, czego się po tobie spodziewałem, mógłbyś się jednak nie zachowywać jak zazdrosny, wulgarny smarkacz, bo to wyklucza _jakąkolwiek _normalną rozmowę.

Już biorę wdech, by wygarnąć mu kilka rzeczy od serca, w ostatniej chwili się jednak powstrzymuję, aż do bólu zaciskając palce na nieszczęsnej ławce.

Uśmiecham się, mimo ściśniętych szczęk.

– Jak gdyby jakakolwiek rozmowa z tobą mogła być normalna, _Severusie_.

Nazwałem go po imieniu pierwszy raz i, oczywiście, wyraz jego twarzy jest daleki od zachwytu.

– _Potter_ – wyraźnie akcentuje moje nazwisko – przestań się wydurniać.

Powinienem dostać Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy za sam fakt, iż próbuję się z nim dogadać. Zawsze miałem zamiłowanie do awykonalnych spraw.

Przez chwilę milczę.

– Co konkretnie chcesz wiedzieć? – odzywa się w końcu Snape. Mam wrażenie, iż on doskonale wie, że pewnie za chwilę będzie żałował swojego pytania.

– Teraz? Teraz chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego Malfoy był tu przed chwilą. I czemu się tak cholernie dziwnie zachowuje. I…

– Nie za dużo, jak na jeden raz? – pyta Severus sarkastycznie, opierając łokcie na stole. – Dopatrujesz się tajemnicy i sensacji tam, gdzie jej nie ma.

– Naprawdę? – Czuję się cokolwiek rozeźlony. – Więc dlaczego przed chwilą tak zareagował? Może mi powiesz, co…

Moja wypowiedź zostaje brutalnie przerwana, ponieważ Snape gwałtownie wychyla się w moją stronę i zatyka mi usta ręką.

Co za bezczelność.

– Jeszcze słowo, a z przyjemnością cię przeklnę. – W głosie mężczyzny jest szczera pogróżka, w którą bynajmniej nie zamierzam wątpić. Patrzę na niego krzywo, zabiera dłoń. – Od razu lepiej, Potter.

A niech go.

– Jak już mówiłem – zaczyna ponownie Nietoperz tonem dość znudzonym – ubzdurałeś sobie coś, co nie istnieje. Swoją drogą, nie dziwi mnie to ani trochę.

A ja się dziwię, że mogłem chociaż na moment zapomnieć, jaki z niego dupek. Ron od czasu do czasu mi powtarza, że ze mnie durny idealista i w tej chwili jestem gotów przyznać mu zupełną rację.

– Zacznijmy jednak od początku – kontynuuje swobodnie Snape. – Będę mówił jasno i powoli, żeby coś, być może, przebiło się przez twoją czaszkę. – Prycham, a Mistrz Eliksirów rzuca mi karcące spojrzenie, które sprawia, że zaczynam się czuć jak w szkole. _Znowu_. – I, niech Merlin razem z królem Arturem mają mnie w swojej opiece, bo naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego cokolwiek ci tłumaczę, skoro wszystko jest zupełnie jasne. – Kolejne niezadowolone spojrzenie. – Zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, iż nie jest ci obcy fakt, że od dawna byłem w dość… nazwijmy to, bliskich stosunkach z rodziną Malfoyów?

– Poniekąd. – Krzywię się wymownie.

– Właśnie. Zdajesz też sobie sprawę, że Draco po wojnie został praktycznie sam.

– Och. A ty, jako, że od dziecka lubisz się bawić w miłosiernego samarytanina, stwierdziłeś, że będziesz mu pomagać, żeby nic się biednej sierotce nie stało? – Cóż, nie do końca panuję nad jadem w głosie.

– Kto by pomyślał, że tak dobrze mnie znasz – drwi Snape w odpowiedzi. – Prawie trafiłeś. Ja i młody Malfoy spotykamy się w celach towarzyskich, tylko i wyłącznie.

– Masz na myśli jakąś pokręconą przyjaźń? – Severus unosi lewą brew, słysząc ogrom niedowierzania w moim głowie.

– Twój sposób ujęcia sedna sprawy zawsze mnie zadziwia. Niekoniecznie pozytywnie.

Nie wysilam się na żaden docinek, bo dostatecznie męcząca jest próba przyswojenia sobie tych wiadomości. Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

– Więc czemu Malfoy zachowywał się tak, jak się zachowywał? I sugerował…

– Nie wiem, co ci sugerował i wcale mnie to nie interesuje. Dziwisz cię jego reakcji przed chwilą? Co ty byś zrobił widząc, na ten drastyczny przykład, Weasleya w takiej sytuacji z Draconem?

Z mojej krtani wydobywa się zduszony jęk. Nie chcę nawet o czymś takim myśleć.

– Jestem pewien, że w nikim ta wizja nie może wzbudzić entuzjazmu. – Wykrzywienie warg Snape'a dokładnie o tym świadczy. – Rozumiesz więc, co musiał poczuć Draco. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę panujące między wami stosunki oraz fakt, że ty i ja nigdy nie pałaliśmy do siebie specjalną sympatią.

– Cóż za eufemizm – mruczę pod nosem.

– Kto by przypuszczał, że znasz takie słowo. Może jednak pani Granger, czy raczej – Weasley, miała na ciebie swego czasu pozytywny wpływ.

– Może – godzę się, niezbyt uważnie go słuchając. – Ale, jeśli jeszcze chodzi o Malfoya…

– _Potter._ Skończ już z tym.

Ostry głos i stalowe spojrzenie. Wygląda na to, że ta konwersacja dobiegła końca, a Snape wspiął się – we własnym rzecz jasna mniemaniu – na wyżyny cierpliwości.

– Nie znoszę Malfoya – mówię, zupełnie nie na temat, trochę jak rozkapryszony bachor, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Na pewno z wzajemnością.

– Od razu mi lepiej, kiedy o tym wiem.

Przez chwilę mierzymy się wzrokiem.

Szczerze, jak mogłem przypuszczać, że ta rozmowa do czegokolwiek doprowadzi? Ba, to z góry było założenie raczej bezsensowne.

Westchnienie wyrywa mi się zupełnie bezwiednie.

– Wiesz, Snape – zaczynam – mógłbyś w zasadzie w ogóle nic mi nie mówić. Na to samo by wyszło.

No, bo to chyba oczywiste, że mu nie dowierzam. Absolutnie i z całą pewnością _nie_.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Severus nieomal się uśmiecha. – Wiem.

Jestem pewien, że niedowierzanie jest w moim wzroku doskonale widoczne.

– To po co, u diabła, w ogóle siliłeś się na tłumaczenia?

– Bo cię znam, Potter. Powiedzieć, iż jesteś uparty jak osioł, to przerażające niedopowiedzenie.

Mężczyzna stwierdza to obojętnie i z jego spojrzenia nie daje się nic wyczytać. Mimo to, uśmiecham się kątem ust, lekko, nieznacznie. Bo, jak głupio by to nie zabrzmiało, spodobała mi się jego odpowiedź.

– Tylko ci się wydaje, że mnie znasz – stwierdzam, podnosząc się z ławki i wychodząc zza stołu. – Ciągle ci się wydaje, że jestem tym samym smarkaczem, którym byłem w Hogwarcie.

– Jakby to miało jakiekolwiek szanse się zmienić – parska Snape, mrużąc oczy i obserwując mnie uważnie.

– W sumie trochę nim jestem – przyznaję. – Jakby. A cała reszta… to już inna historia.

Daję mu chwilę, żeby coś powiedział, on jednak milczy, zaciskając wargi w ten swój trochę potępiający, a trochę niezadowolony sposób. Chyba już dość dawno temu nauczyłem się tym nie przejmować.

– Muszę wracać do domu. – Co jest akurat prawdą. W końcu powiedziałem Ginny, że wychodzę _na chwilę_. Chwila już minęła, jak byłbym skłonny przypuszczać.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie wygląda na przejętego moim stwierdzeniem, wygina tylko usta w obojętnym grymasie i odzywa się sucho:

– Chyba cię nie zatrzymuję, Potter? Wiesz, gdzie są drzwi, mam nadzieję.

On mnie drażni, jak chyba nikt inny na tym ziemskim padole.

Jestem skłonny przypuszczać, że to właśnie dlatego nie dłużej niż sekundę zajmuje mi znalezienie się obok Snape'a, pochylenie nad nim, zaciśnięcie prawej dłoni na jego karku i całkowite zignorowanie oburzenia, z jakim wciąga w płuca powietrze, zapewne tylko po to, aby mnie zwymyślać. Nie dając mu po temu okazji, przyciskam swoje usta do jego zaciśniętych gniewnie warg, przesuwam po nich językiem. Palce Severusa niemal boleśnie oplatają mój nadgarstek, i zamykam oczy, gdy przyciąga mnie nieco bliżej w gwałtownym, szorstkim pocałunku. Mam wrażenie, że czasoprzestrzeń się zagina, tak samo, jak uginają się pode mną kolana i nie słyszę nic, poza szumem własnej krwi w uszach i donośnym trzaskiem obijającego się wewnątrz klatki piersiowej serca. Jestem ogłuszony i oślepiony, i tylko dotyk sprawia, że wiem, że jeszcze żyję.

Przynajmniej do chwili, gdy mężczyzna odsuwa mnie od siebie łagodnie.

– Musisz już iść, Potter – stwierdza, a ja nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, iż jednak mam zarówno słuch, jak i wzrok – niestety – otwieram więc oczy, nie mając innego wyjścia.

Pieprzona rzeczywistość. Oddam różdżkę temu, kto pomoże mi od niej uciec. Tak chociaż na trochę.

– Wiem. – Prostuję się i robię krok w tył, rzucając nadal siedzącemu na krześle Snape'owi zirytowane spojrzenie, po czym spokojnie idę do wyjścia z kuchni.

Rzecz jasna, Severus nic więcej nie mówi; zapewne uważa, że jakiekolwiek pożegnanie byłoby grubo poniżej jego godności. Nie dziwi mnie to i jakoś specjalnie nie przeszkadza.  
W końcu wiem, jaki on jest. Przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia.

*o*o*

Noc okazała się być bezsenna. Nienawidzę tych momentów, gdy, leżąc kolejną godzinę w łóżku, wpatruję się pełnym desperacji wzrokiem w sufit i zastanawiam, czemu agonii nie towarzyszy jakaś większa ekscytacja. Oczywiście, zasnąć udaje mi się na godzinę przed świtem, co jest beznadziejne o tyle, że przecież wkrótce muszę wstać.

Gdy o siódmej zwlekam się z pościeli, już wiem, że miewałem w życiu znacznie lepsze poranki. Widok własnych, niemożliwie podkrążonych oczu w lustrze, tylko mnie w tym mniemaniu utwierdza. Aby dopełnić własnego pognębienia, wychodzę do pracy bez śniadania, nie zamieniwszy z Ginny praktycznie ani słowa.

Cóż, będąc szczerym, z tego ostatniego to się nawet cieszę. Patrzenie jej w oczy wymaga ode mnie coraz większego wysiłku i tym trudniej to robić, że sporą część moich myśli zajmuje – zupełnie nieproszony – Snape. Czyli to i tak więcej, niż moja skołatana łepetyna jest w stanie udźwignąć.

Z tego wszystkiego dopiero w porze lunchu przypominam sobie, że dziś jest sobota i czeka mnie jeszcze wizyta u Luny. Cholera.

Nie chcę iść.

Wieczorem sytuacja nie zmienia się ani na jotę – nadal nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na odwiedziny. Co nie zmienia faktu, że za pięć siódma wieczór stoję razem z Ginewrą przed drzwiami położonego na obrzeżach Londynu domku Luny i potulnie stukam do nich kołatką wyobrażającą paszczę chrapaka krętonogiego. Otwiera nam pani domu we własnej osobie, oblana płynącym z korytarza światłem – ma na sobie błękitną sukienkę, oczy jej błyszczą, włosy w lekkim nieładzie opadają na szczupłe ramiona, a uśmiech jest jeszcze bardziej rozmarzony niż zwykle.

– Harry, Ginny! – Jej jasna twarz się rozpromienia. – Wchodźcie do środka!

Po przywitaniu, wręczeniu prezentu (łapacz snów, jakimś cudem ocalały, okazuje się być wbrew pozorom bardzo dobrym pomysłem – Luna jest nim zachwycona) i ciśnięciu kurtek na przeładowany wieszak w przedpokoju, panna Lovegood krętą ścieżką prowadzi nas do swego salonu, z którego dobiega śmiech i rozbawione głosy; Ron i Miona pewnie już się zjawili.

Muszę tu zauważyć, iż dom Luny jest wprost niesamowicie zagracony. Bierze się to zapewne z tego, że jego właścicielka ma niezmienne zamiłowanie do gromadzenia mebli, obrazów, rzeźb, różnych dziwnych przedmiotów, a także rzeczy, dla których trudno znaleźć inne określenie niż rupiecie bądź zwyczajne _pierdoły_.

Salon to jedno z niewielu miejsc tutaj, gdzie można się normalnie, bez groźby uszczerbku na zdrowiu, poruszać. Gdy do niego wchodzimy, stwierdzam, że prócz Rona, Hermiony i Lysandra znajduje się tu jeszcze Neville, opowiadający właśnie z emfazą jakiś dowcip młodemu aurorowi. Towarzystwo siedzi przy wielkim, przykrytym szkarłatnym obrusem, zastawionym stole, rozmawiając z wielkim ożywieniem. Chciałbym wierzyć, że ustawione na blacie butelki wina nie mają z tym absolutnie nic wspólnego, nie jestem jednak aż tak naiwny.

Przywitawszy się ze wszystkimi, siadam obok Rona, który ma na twarzy niebezpiecznie radosny uśmiech.

– Z czego tak się cieszysz? – pytam z uzasadnioną podejrzliwością.

– A to muszę mieć jakiś ważniejszy powód? – Weasley przewraca oczami w kierunku sufitu.

– Niby nie – odpowiadam nieuważnie, jednym uchem przysłuchując się dziwnie rozgorączkowanej, szeptanej wymianie uwag pomiędzy Hermioną a Ginny. Coś je najwyraźniej poruszyło. Luna właśnie wyszła do kuchni, w czym widzę okazję zadania chyłkiem kilku niedyskretnych pytań. Pochylam się do Rona bardziej. – Słuchaj – zaczynam niegłośno, uważając, by nie dosłyszał mnie Lysander – nie wiesz przypadkiem, o co tutaj chodzi?

Mój przyjaciel przybiera dość osobliwą minę, jak gdyby nie wiedział, czy ma zacząć się śmiać, czy wręcz przeciwnie. W końcu krzywi się, marszczy nos i rude brwi, co zmienia nieco konfigurację piegów na jego twarzy i odzywa cicho:

– Harry, ja w zasadzie nic nie wiem na pewno, ale chyba zaczynam się domyślać. I coś mi mówi, że…

– Hej, o czym rozmawiacie w takiej konspiracji? – Muszę powiedzieć, że jakkolwiek lubię Neville'a, on zawsze miał talent do wtrącania się w nieodpowiednich momentach.

Uśmiecham się nie do końca szczerze. – Ależ o niczym specjalnym. Lysander, mam nadzieję, że przeżyłeś jego ściorane dowcipy bez większego uszczerbku na psychice? – Nie przepuszczam okazji wbicia mojemu staremu przyjacielowi lekkiej szpili.

Neville parska z oburzeniem, a Camden uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha, tak szeroko, jakby zaraz miała przepołowić mu się twarz.

– Muszę powiedzieć, że nie odczuwam żadnej traumy…

– To tylko na razie – wtrąca się Ron.

– Skąd wiesz? – interesuje się nagle, z kpiącym uśmiechem Ginewra.

– Ze smutnego doświadczenia – objaśnia rudzielec tonem na pokaz zbolałbym, co sprawia, że wszyscy obecni zaczynają się niezbyt mądrze śmiać. Oczywiście, wyłączywszy Neville'a, który nadal w milczeniu przeżywa zniewagi odnośnie jego poczucia humoru. Ogólna wesołość przerwana zostaje przez Lunę, która wraca do pokoju, lewitując przed sobą kolację. Bardzo dobrą, co muszę przyznać, po objedzeniu się wprost niemożliwie. Kto by pomyślał, że Luna potrafi gotować i to w dodatku dobrze. Przy deserze – nieziemsko pysznym _crème brûlée_ – czuję, że gdybym teraz umarł, to mój koniec byłby diabelnie szczęśliwy. Cóż to jedzenie robi z ludźmi.

W miłym gronie czas zawsze płynie przyjemnie i ubywa go niepostrzeżenie, minuty przemykają się po cichu, podlewane winem. Po jakichś dwóch godzinach wszyscy jesteśmy już lekko wstawieni, co objawia się wzmożonym rozbawieniem i zwiększającą się systematycznie liczbą nie do końca cenzuralnych anegdot, w opowiadaniu których przoduje Hermiona.

Muszę powiedzieć, że niemal już uwierzyłem, iż Luna zaprosiła nas tutaj bez żadnego konkretnego celu – ot, przyjacielskie spotkanie – więc, gdy nagle wstaje od stołu, jakby niespodziewanie coś sobie przypomniała i stwierdza, że chciałaby nam coś powiedzieć, trudno mi zignorować napływ _Złych Przeczuć_.

– Jesteście moimi najlepszymi, a przy tym najstarszymi przyjaciółmi – mówi tymczasem Luna, uśmiechając się zaraźliwie. Oczy lśnią jej jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, a delikatny rumieniec na jasnej twarzy się pogłębia. – Dlatego właśnie chciałam, żebyście dowiedzieli się pierwsi…

Moje _Złe Przeczucia_ zaczynają bić na alarm, ponieważ Lysander również się podnosi i otacza moją przyjaciółkę ramieniem, z wyrazem twarzy, który określiłbym jako _za bardzo zakochany_.

– Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się cieszyć razem ze mną… Tak więc… Ja i Lysander jesteśmy zaręczeni – oznajmia Luna tak nieobecnym tonem, jak gdyby to jej wcale nie dotyczyło.

Powiedzieć, że wszyscy czują się w obliczu tej nowiny nieco skonfundowani, to stanowczo za mało. Pierwsza głos – i rezon – odzyskuje Ginny.

– Och, Luno, to takie… _niespodziewane_… ale, oczywiście, to cudownie! – Ginewra zrywa się z miejsca i rzuca Lunie na szyję, a w jej ślady idzie Miona, starająca się uśmiechem zetrzeć z twarzy wyraz niedowierzania. Neville również szybko dochodzi do siebie i staje na wysokości zadania, wymaganej przez _savoir-vivre_. Tylko Ron i ja nadal popatrujemy na siebie w totalnym osłupieniu.

– Czy to właśnie to podejrzewałeś? – pytam rudzielca półgębkiem.

– Trochę. Ale nawet moja wyobraźnia ma swoje granice…

Ja zawsze wiedziałem, że życie ma popieprzone poczucie humoru i jest kurewsko ironiczne, ale to już zakrawa na idiotyczny kawał.

Uśmiecham się z wysiłkiem.

Bogowie, ratujcie.

*o*o*

Dużo, dużo później siedzę z Ronem na schodach mojego domu – Hermiona już wróciła do ich mieszkania, a Ginny właśnie położyła się spać – my zaś, co chwila wybuchając niepowstrzymanym, momentami nieco histerycznym chichotem, wspólnymi siłami dopijamy pękatą butelkę Johnniego Walkera.

Należy nam się jakieś pocieszenie po dzisiejszych traumatycznych przeżyciach. Czy coś. Jeśli powiem, że po prostu mieliśmy ochotę się napić, nie będzie to o nas zbyt dobrze świadczyć. Chyba.

– Ale ja nie rozumiem – powtarza Ron po raz setny tego wieczora – jak można zaręczyć się po jakichś dwóch tygodniach znajomości?

Wzruszam ramionami i pociągam whisky prosto z gwinta.

– Mnie nie pytaj. Chociaż, to całkiem w stylu Luny, podejmować decyzje pod wpływem impulsu. – Wyrywa mi się westchnienie. – A ten Lysander! Myślałem, że jest znacznie, znacznie rozsądniejszy – dodaję ponurym tonem.

– Za dużo złudzeń, jak zwykle. Niepoprawni z nas optymiści.

Unoszę butelkę w toaście i podaję ją Weasleyowi.

– Za brutalną rzeczywistość.

Ron bierze łyk alkoholu, krzywi się, co dostrzegam mimo nikłego światła sączącego się z okna. Noc jest dzisiaj bardzo jasna.

– Mam wrażenie, że to źle się skończy – mamrocze mój przyjaciel nieco zrzędliwie, lecz z rezygnacją.

– No cóż, nie jesteś w tym odosobniony – stwierdzam szczerze.

– Marne pocieszenie.

– Zawsze lepsze takie, niż żadne.

Milkniemy.

– Nie powinniśmy się tak martwić o Lunę, w końcu jest dorosła. Odpowiedzialna. Świadoma konsekwencji swoich decyzji, jak by nie były pokręcone – stwierdza w końcu Ron. – Może i tak nic z tych całych zaręczyn nie będzie. A jeśli nie mam racji, to… może oni po prostu bardzo szybko uświadomili sobie, czego chcą. W końcu u każdego przebiega to inaczej.

– To prawda – zgadzam się. – W zasadzie, zawsze wiedziałem, że Luna to sprinterka w związkach – żaden nie trwał dłużej, niż trzy miesiące.

Obaj parskamy śmiechem.

– Niech tam – wzdycha Ron, pozornie bez związku i podaje mi whisky.

– Niezłe podsumowanie. Niech tam.

– Stary, nie wymagaj ode mnie za dużo o tej porze.

– I po takiej ilości alkoholu – dodaję kpiąco, opierając głowę o słupek od balustrady. – Wiesz, czasem chciałbym, żeby nasze życie było nieco nudniejsze. Żadnych dziwnych niespodzianek, te sprawy.

– Nierealne. Myślałem, że pogodziłeś się z tym jakieś dziesięć lat temu. Co najmniej.

– Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że mógłbyś chociaż spróbować powiedzieć coś podnoszącego na duchu – pouczam go. – Poza tym mam złą wiadomość – oznajmiam po chwili tonem grobowym.

– Jaką? – Ron wykazuje pewne zainteresowanie.

– Whisky się skończyła.

Przez moment w ciszy kontemplujemy zgrozę tego faktu.

– Czyli chyba muszę już iść do domu – podsumowuje wreszcie rudzielec.

Wyrywa mi się chichot. – Hermiona się raczej za to nie obrazi, ale możesz zostać, jeśli masz ochotę. Nie jest jeszcze tak późno.

– Chętnie, stary, ale faktycznie lepiej, żebym już poszedł. – Mężczyzna podnosi się ze schodów do pionu i nawet udaje mu się nie zachwiać. – Miona będzie mi ciosać kołki na głowie.

– Pantoflarz – rzucam złośliwie, ale Ron tylko śmieje się lekko.

– Przyjdzie taki czas, że inaczej zaśpiewasz, Harry. I to ja wtedy będę wyzywał cię od pantoflarzy – stwierdza Weasley mściwie i bardzo pewnie jednocześnie.

– Wizja tak okrutnej zemsty naprawdę mnie przeraża.

– Słusznie. Widzimy się w poniedziałek w pracy?

– Przypuszczam, że tak. Pozdrów ode mnie Mionę.

– Nie omieszkam. Muszę na kogoś zrzucić winę za mój późny powrót. – Ron wyszczerza się kpiąco, odchodzi kilka kroków i obraca się w miejscu. – Do zobaczenia! – Słyszę jeszcze, zanim znika.

Zostaję sam, ale nie ruszam się ze schodów. Moje myśli znów wracają do Luny i jej cokolwiek szalonych decyzji i, cholera, zaczynam jej zazdrościć odwagi. I zdecydowania. I umiejętności nie przejmowania się konsekwencjami i opiniami innych. W zasadzie wszystkiego razem. Gdybym ja tak potrafił, moja egzystencja stałaby się znacznie prostsza. Przyjemniejsza. Mniej kłopotliwa.

Przesuwam palcami po chłodnej, szklanej powierzchni pustej butelki, po czym ciskam ją w dal. Słyszę głuche tąpnięcie, gdy upada na trawę, zapewne nadal w jednym kawałku.

Czasem chciałbym, żeby Snape'a diabli porwali, zaraz potem jednak myślę, że aby go zobaczyć, musiałbym iść aż do piekła, co tak naprawdę średnio mi się podoba.

Zastanawiam się, jak nisko już upadłem. Jak jeszcze przyjdzie mi upaść. Najgorsze, że wcale się tego nie obawiam, raczej przyjmuję jako oczywistość. Konieczność, z którą nie ma sensu walczyć.

– Harry, czemu siedzisz tu sam? Ron już wrócił do domu?

Odwracam się. Ginny stoi w drzwiach; światło padające z korytarza sprawia, że jej włosy nabierają niemal krwistej barwy. Wstaję, machinalnie otrzepując spodnie.

– Tak, nie chciał, żeby Hermiona się martwiła. – Tak jakby.

Wchodzimy do domu i zaczynam obserwować Ginny: jej twarz, tak doskonale mi znajomą w każdym rysie, oczy, wykrzywione w lekkim uśmiechu usta.

– Dlaczego mi się tak przyglądasz? – Kobieta marszczy brwi, zwracając mi uwagę.

– Bez powodu. – Unoszę kącik ust w półuśmiechu. – Moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

– Coś się stało? – Prawie odwracam wzrok pod jej badawczym spojrzeniem.

– Nie, nic w zasadzie. – W sumie nawet nie kłamię aż tak bardzo.

– To możemy pogadać jutro? Jest już strasznie późno i marzę tylko o położeniu się do łóżka… – Ginewra ziewa, jak gdyby na potwierdzenie tych słów.

– W porządku, może być jutro – godzę się bez zbędnych dyskusji, bo tak naprawdę wcale mi do tej rozmowy nie spieszno.

Wolno wchodzę za Ginny na piętro. Coś mi mówi, że to będzie bardzo długa noc. I dobrze. Wizja poranka budzi we mnie średni entuzjazm.

Ale – piekło i szatani! – kiedy już się podejmie decyzję, zaraz jest nieco lżej na duszy.

Nieco.

„_Bound with all the weight of all the words he tried to say  
Chained to all the places that he never wished to stay  
Bound with all the weight of all the words he tried to say…"**_

_*Myslovitz – Peggy Sue nie wyszła za mąż_

_**Oasis – Cast No Shadow_


	20. Chapter 20

**CZĘŚĆ XX**

„_Późno przyszedł sen  
Przyszedł i był zły  
Nie mam siły  
Na zabawę w miłość."*_

W zasadzie nawet nie wiem, co chciałbym powiedzieć Ginny. Myślałem o tym przez połowę nocy, nim zmorzył mnie sen (bez dwóch zdań, Johnnie Walker robi swoje) i, co za zaskoczenie! – nie doszedłem do zbyt wielu sensownych wniosków. Cóż, można by powiedzieć, że jest to w moim przypadku raczej typowe i, cholera, nie byłoby to zbyt wielkie przekłamanie.

Na dodatek, jako że jest niedziela rano i mam wolne, nie mogę nawet uciec do pracy, a to jest właśnie to, o czym teraz marzę. Jednak, skoro to niemożliwe, postanawiam trochę się wyżyć przygotowując śniadanie. Ginny nadal śpi, a więc mam wolną rękę.

Piętnaście minut później wykonany przeze mnie omlet rozsiewa wokół jakże subtelną woń spalenizny. Mimo to przekładam go na talerz i muszę obiektywnie przyznać, że przypomina kawałek starej, zużytej gumy z przebitej opony.

Co za porażka.

Ginewra uznaje za celowe wejść do kuchni właśnie w tym momencie, przerywając mi urocze, intymne momenty napawania się własną klęską.

– Cześć, Harry. – Ma na sobie biały szlafrok i zabawnie marszczy nos, czując zapach, który wydziela moje arcydzieło kulinarnej sztuki. – Czy to jest nasze śniadanie?

– Nie – kłamię mało przekonująco i poprawiam na nosie nieco zaparowane od gotowania okulary.

– Och. – Ginny uśmiecha się kpiąco i siada przy stole, wpatrując się z zajęciem w talerz z omletem. – Więc co to jest w takim razie?

– Zdechły, stary, czarny gumochłon. Ktoś go podrzucił na naszą wycieraczkę.

– Dość niesamowite. Ale dlaczego tak się dymi? Czyżby chciał się na ciebie rzucić, a ty w odwecie cisnąłeś go na rozgrzaną patelnię?

– Jakbyś zgadła.

Jeszcze przez chwilę z raczej niezdrową fascynacją obserwujemy domniemanego gumochłona – sabotażystę. W końcu biorę moją różdżkę z blatu szafki i wysyłam nieszczęsny omlet w niebyt.

Ginny wzdycha.

– Mamy coś innego na śniadanie? – pyta po chwili z pewną melancholią w głosie.

Wytężam umysł.

– Jogurt i płatki?

– Mogą być. Dobre płatki nie są złe – dodaje dziewczyna wspaniałomyślnie.

W kilka minut później oboje siorbiemy jogurt. Truskawkowy. Ohyda. Rozstraja mnie to do tego stopnia, że wyniośle pogardzam musli, stojącym przede mną w ceramicznej miseczce.

– Harry – odzywa się nagle rudowłosa – czy ty nie chciałeś przypadkiem o czymś ze mną pogadać?

Omal nie krztuszę się jogurtem.

– Tak? Uhm, zapomniałem. – Ta blaga jest tak kiepska, że sam bym sobie nie uwierzył.

– Tak? – powtarza jak echo Ginny. – A miałam wrażenie, że to coś ważnego.

Potter, miejże trochę odwagi, do jasnej cholery. Czy to przypadkiem nie twoją specjalnością było durne a bohaterskie pakowanie się z zakutą głową we wszystkie możliwe kłopoty?

Czas na powrót do korzeni.

– Bo to w sumie było coś ważnego – wyrzucam z siebie na wydechu, czując się jak niedoświadczony smarkacz, poruszający się po omacku w damsko – męskich kontaktach. Podłe dość uczucie, jeśli musicie wiedzieć. Zwłaszcza, gdy nie ma się już lat nastu, a dwadzieścia ze sporym hakiem.

– Co mianowicie? – dopytuje się kobieta po długiej chwili milczenia z mojej strony i mruży z zastanowieniem oczy.

– Widzisz… muszę ci powiedzieć, że… – Staram się grać na zwłokę, lecz mam wrażenie, że w tym przypadku nic to nie da i lepiej po prostu wyrzucić z siebie w końcu to, co jeszcze wczoraj miałem zamiar. – Muszę ci powiedzieć – zaczynam znowu, o wiele pewniejszym już głosem – że dużo ostatnio myślałem o naszym związku. 

Czuję, iż rąbnąłem z grubej rury; Ginny przestała nawet siorbać jogurt. W jej skierowanym na mnie spojrzeniu nie widzę zaskoczenia, tylko mrowie jakichś innych rzeczy, który nie znam, nie potrafię sprecyzować.

– Ach tak – stwierdza tylko. – Mów dalej, Harry. Masz wobec tego jakieś wnioski, którymi chciałbyś się ze mną podzielić?

– Można to tak ująć – mówię, czując, jak zaczyna robić mi się gorąco. – Ty też musiałaś zauważyć, że… bardzo się zmieniliśmy. Oboje. Nic tutaj… między nami, nie jest już tak samo. – Słowa płyną szybko, gorączkowo, tak jakbym się bał, że jeśli przerwę, nie będę w stanie zmusić się do tego, żeby kontynuować. – Często całkowicie się mijamy, spędzamy ze sobą bardzo mało czasu. I ty, i ja mamy bardzo absorbującą pracę, ale… właściwie to bardzo kiepska wymówka. Tak nie powinno być. Dlatego zastanawiam się…

– Dlatego zastanawiasz się – Ginewra przerywa mi raptownie – czy to jeszcze ma sens? Czy nie powinniśmy byli już dawno się rozstać, zaraz, gdy tylko zaczęło się między nami psuć?

Powiedzieć, że jestem zdziwiony, to mało. Muszę mieć bardzo głupią minę, bo Ginny, choć w oczach ma ostrza zdolne przebić mnie na wylot, uśmiecha się. Nie jest to bynajmniej uśmiech radosny: sporo w nim goryczy, zniecierpliwienia, rozczarowania może.

– Harry, twoje zdumienie uwłacza i twojej, i mojej inteligencji. Wydaje ci się, że jak bardzo jestem głupia? Że nie zauważyłam, co się między nami dzieje? – Kobieta krzywi się, na jej twarz występuje posępna wściekłość. – Na galopujące gorgony, ślepy by zauważył! Przecież my ze sobą praktycznie nie rozmawiamy! A ty… ty prawie wcale nie bywasz w domu i jeszcze udajesz, że wszystko jest w porządku!

– A ty nie? – wyrywa mi się trochę jadowicie. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mogę tylko nadmienić, iż nadal jestem nieco oszołomiony jej tyradą.

Ginny zrywa się z miejsca i zaczyna krążyć po kuchni, w zdenerwowaniu wyłamując z cichym trzaskiem palce dłoni.

– Winisz mnie za to? Po prostu nie chciałam siedzieć tutaj, w naszym… w twoim domu, widząc, jak coraz bardziej się od siebie oddalamy, jak rzeczy, które nas dzielą, stają się powoli murem nie do przebycia. – Nie przerywam jej. Mam za to ochotę strzaskać samego siebie po mordzie, że wcześniej nie zauważyłem, iż ona przeżywa zupełnie to samo co ja. – Codziennie obiecywałam sobie, że spróbuję to zmienić i codziennie wolałam od tego uciekać. Znasz chyba to uczucie, Harry? – Rudowłosa gwałtownie zatrzymuje się przede mną, jej pytanie trafia we mnie z mocą rozpędzonej klątwy.

– Znam – przyznaję. – Powinniśmy byli… porozmawiać wcześniej. Od razu. Nie liczyć, że problemy same znikną… Przepraszam, Ginny – mówię, bo nie wiem, co więcej powiedzieć.

Dziewczyna, z której cała złość jakby uszła, macha tylko ręką i z powrotem opada na krzesło, pochyla głowę. Gdy się odzywa, jej głos jest dziwnie schrypnięty.

– Ja też jestem ci winna przeprosiny. Sama pewnie nie wykazałabym się odpowiednią ilością cywilnej odwagi, żeby spróbować… zakończyć tę sytuację. Czasem życie w farsie staje się przyzwyczajeniem.

– A maski przyrastają do twarzy – dodaję niegłośno, miękko. Niespodziewanie zdaję sobie sprawę, że żal mi tego. Żal mi _nas_.

– To prawda. – Ginewra unosi głowę i z zaskoczeniem stwierdzam, że wcale nie płacze, choć jej oczy błyszczą mocniej niż zazwyczaj. – Niekiedy zdarza ci się powiedzieć coś zaskakująco trafnego.

– Dzięki. – Udaje mi się uśmiechnąć, choć nerwy nadal mam napięte jak postronki.

– Mogę zadać ci pytanie, Harry?

– Oczywiście.

– Kim ona jest?

– Proszę? – Znów jestem totalnie zbity z pantałyku.

– Przecież dobrze usłyszałeś. – Twarz Ginny staje się twarda, głos przybiera barwę stali. – Chyba należy mi się odpowiedź. Chociaż tyle. I nie mów, że nie ma nikogo. – Kobieta, najwyraźniej przeczuwając moje zachowanie, z góry je uprzedza.

– A skąd przekonanie, że ktoś jest? – zadaję pytanie przez zaciśnięte szczęki.

Pełen ironii śmiech Ginewry zdaje się bolesnymi, drobnymi igiełkami wbijać w moje wnętrzności.

– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Harry. Po co w innym razie w ogóle zaczynałbyś tę rozmowę? Wątpię, abyś robił to bez powodu. Nasz _status quo_ musiał zacząć ci przeszkadzać, inaczej nic byś nie zmienił. Za bardzo przyzwyczajasz się do ludzi, za bardzo lubisz, kiedy wszystko jest odpowiednio poukładane. Jeszcze jakieś dowody? Och, zastanówmy się. – Ginny udaje, że się zastanawia. Chłód, jaki od niej bije, sprawia, że nie jestem w stanie się odezwać. – Od jakiegoś czasu bywasz dziwnie rozmarzony. Częściej się uśmiechasz. _Pachniesz nią_. Pali papierosy prawda? Z pewnością tak. A poza tym, od wieków nie uprawialiśmy seksu.

Milczę, pochylając się nieco na krześle. Poczucie winy już zaczyna mnie przytłaczać, a mimo to z trudem opanowuję histeryczny śmiech. Ciekawe, jak by zareagowała, dowiedziawszy się, że owszem, nie ma żadnej _niej_, jest za to wredny, kurzący fajki Snape?

Nie jestem aż takim durniem, żeby się do tego przyznać, milczę więc dalej, wybierając mniejsze zło. Mam nadzieję, że właśnie to _mniejsze zło_ nie zrani Ginny aż tak bardzo.

Cisza dudni mi w uszach, wraz z głuchym odgłosem pulsowania własnej krwi.

– Nic nie mówisz – konstatuje Ginewra, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. – Jednak jesteś tchórzem.

Milczenie.

Milczenie.

Milczenie.

– Harry?

– Tak? – Gardło niebezpiecznie mi się zaciska.

– Za kilka dni się wyprowadzę.

Kiwam głową.

Słowa nie są nam już potrzebne. I tak nie zmienią absolutnie niczego.

*o*o*

Właściwie to wcale nie myślałem, że zerwanie z Ginny tak bardzo mnie poruszy. Ba, w sumie miałem nadzieję, iż niespecjalnie mnie to obejdzie.

Błąd.

Nie da się wymazać z pamięci kilku lat bycia z kimś, ot tak, na zawołanie. Wiadomo, że zdarzały się nam lepsze i gorsze momenty, w końcu jednak byliśmy razem szczęśliwi. Przynajmniej na początku.

Może właśnie dlatego przez następne kilka dni staram się schodzić pakującej swoje rzeczy Ginny z drogi. Uciekam do pracy, jak zwykle. Nikt poza nami nie wie o zaistniałej sytuacji, przynajmniej na razie, mogę więc być spokojny – nie grozi mi żadne wypytywanie ze strony osób postronnych. Swoją drogą, nie chcę widzieć reakcji Rona na tę sensację. Ani pozostałych Weasleyów… Martwię się tym, iż zechcą wykląć mnie ze swojej rodziny o wiele bardziej, niż chciałbym przyznać.

Ginewra mówi, że nie ma żalu, że nasze życie i tak stałoby się nie do zniesienia i, że tak jest po prostu lepiej. Ochłonęła i myślę, iż sama w to wierzy.

Ale tak naprawdę – jasne, że ma żal. Przecież to miało być nasze dobre zakończenia, bajka z happy endem tak przesadnie słodkim, że od samego myślenia o nim aż bolą zęby oraz cholerne, nieprzyzwoite, obrzydliwe szczęście. Tymczasem przyszedł zły smok, pożarł księżniczce jej cukrowe pantofelki, książę zgubił drogę i nie dotarł do szklanej wieży, w której jego ukochana była uwięziona i cała bajka poszła w drobiazgi.

Oczywiście, że to boli. Strzaskane marzenia zawsze bolą. Powinny boleć. Czasami mam wrażenie, że tylko to przypomina nam jeszcze o tym, iż jesteśmy ludźmi, z całym właściwym naszemu rodzajowi bagażem mrzonek, niespełnionych snów i naiwnego idealizmu.

Chciałem zbudować z Ginny dom. Rodzinę. To wszystko, czego do tej pory tak naprawdę nie miałem, ale to zamierzenie zatraciło się gdzieś po drodze. Zniknęło pod pajęczyną szarej rzeczywistości. I, niech to wszyscy, wszyscy diabli – powinno mi być tego bardziej żal. Nie jest. Gdyby Ginny była właściwą osobą, udałoby się. Widać nie była.

Albo ja za mało się starałem.

Po jakichś dwóch dniach emocje opadają, z czego się cieszę. Wyrzuty sumienia maleją. W sumie i tak myślałem, że będzie gorzej. Byłem gotów na wielotygodniowe kłótnie, rękoczyny, rzucanie przedmiotami i, być może, klątwami.

Pomagam Ginewrze w przeprowadzce. Najpierw sugeruję, żeby nie wyprowadzała się tak od razu do wynajętego mieszkania – to, iż udało jej się je znaleźć tak szybko jest kolejnym dowodem mocy pieniądza – ona jednak uprzejmie odrzuca moją propozycję. Wiem, że nie może na mnie patrzeć.

Myślę o Snape'ie.

Myślę, że jestem szalony.

*o*o*

Przez kilka dni nic się nie dzieje. Dom jest trochę bardziej pusty, poznikały w końcu wszystkie rzeczy Ginny, jednak nie odczuwam specjalnie wielkiej różnicy. Przecież i tak głównie się mijaliśmy.

Zbieram się w sobie, żeby porozmawiać z Ronem, ale wcale a wcale mi się do tego nie pali, niestety. Dlatego też, gdy w piątkowe przedpołudnie rudzielec wpada z impetem do mojego biura, a jego mina wróży mi powolną i bolesną śmierć, domyślam się, iż Ginewra uprzedziła mnie w przekazywaniu radosnych wieści.

Odchylam się na krześle i zakładam ręce na piersi.

– Coś się stało? – pytam spokojnie.

– Można to tak określić – warczy w odpowiedzi mało uprzejmie mój przyjaciel.

– Słucham. – Przybieram minę pełną lekkiego zaniepokojenia i zupełnej niewinności. Oczywiście Weasley nie daje się nabrać. Nabiera powietrza i przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że zacznie wrzeszczeć, opanowuje się jednak, z pewnym wysiłkiem, jak przypuszczam. Zamiast tego siada gwałtownie na krześle, mocno zaciskając szczęki oraz wbija we mnie spojrzenie pełne niewysłowionych podejrzeń.

– Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś? – Gdy się w końcu odzywa, jego głos jest zaskakująco spokojny.

– O czym?

– O tym, że zerwałeś z Ginny.

– Nie zerwałem z nią! – oburzam się. – Po prostu… rozstaliśmy się.

Mój przyjaciel unosi rude brwi z odrobiną sarkazmu. – Tak, ona powiedziała to samo. A potem zamknęła się z Mioną w pokoju i wypłakiwała jej w rękaw przez jakieś dwie godziny.

Łapię spojrzenie Weasleya i patrzę mu w oczy. Bez mrugnięcia. – Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć – mówię powoli. – To są sprawy pomiędzy mną i Ginny, tylko i wyłącznie. Nikt nie ma prawa…

– Zamknij się, Harry! – Ron nagle podnosi głos, w którym odbija się nawet większa niż do tej pory wściekłość. – Przecież ja to wszystko wiem! Za kogo mnie uważasz? Myślisz, że będę ci robił wymówki z powodu rozstania z moją siostrą? – Mężczyzna się śmieje, nie ma jednak w tym śmiechu zbyt wiele wesołości. – Nie mamy po szesnaście lat, do cholery. Jesteście dorośli i sami musicie zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co właściwie robicie. Ja nie powinienem i nie chcę was pouczać.

– Przepraszam – mówię powoli po chwili – czasami trochę mnie ponosi.

– Wiem. Mnie też.

– Skoro nie masz zamiaru zdzierać ze mnie pasów za rozstanie z twoją siostrą… to… o co się wkurzasz właściwie?

Rudzielec się krzywi.

– W zasadzie to o to, że nic mi nie powiedziałeś. No… wspominałeś, że między wami się psuje, ale nie myślałem, że aż tak…

Zdejmuję okulary i pocieram palcami nasadę nosa. Faktycznie. Pewnie rozmowa z kimś by mi pomogła. Czasem tak głęboko zapadam się w swoją psychotyczną skorupę, że zapominam, iż w ogóle istnieją życzliwi mi ludzie.

– Mogłem ci powiedzieć – przyznaję. – A… czy reszta twojej rodziny już wie?

Ron patrzy na mnie uważnie, po czym wzdycha, wzrusza ramionami i rozburza dłonią swoje rude włosy. Te gesty świadczą dobitnie, że się zmartwił, co nie wywołuje u mnie nazbyt dobrych przeczuć.

– Nie, jeszcze nic nie wiedzą.

– Aha – odpowiadam jakże elokwentnie, zastanawiając się, czy to dla mnie dobrze, czy może raczej nie.

– Ginny pewnie powie rodzicom, zanim napiszą o tym w gazetach. Mam nadzieję.

Informacją o gazetach niezbyt się przejmuję. Już dawno nauczyłem się z powodzeniem ignorować prasę, nie tylko brukową.

– Zastanawiam się, czy Artur i Molly… – zaczynam i milknę.

Mój przyjaciel, który już najwyraźniej zapomniał, że miał być na mnie wściekły, posyła mi pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie.

– Oni na pewno zrozumieją, nie martw się tym.

Chciałbym.

– Nie martwię się. – Ron tylko uśmiecha się kątem ust. Odpowiadam mu tym samym. –Myślisz, że dobrze postąpiliśmy? – pytam pod wpływem impulsu.

Mężczyzna wznosi oczy ku sufitowi. – Ja myślę, że to się dopiero okaże. Nie ma sensu uprzedzać faktów.

Ma rację. Nie ma sensu.

*o*o*

Ron proponuje, że wpadnie dziś wieczorem, zapewne w celu podniesienia mnie na duchu, co niechybnie skończyłoby się oglądaniem meczu i popijaniem piwa z gwinta. Odwodzę go od tego pomysłu, wymawiając się złym samopoczuciem oraz obowiązkami, co skutkuje tym, iż siedzę w domu sam. Nie, żeby to mi jakoś specjalnie przeszkadzało. Pomiędzy przeglądaniem raportów, uzupełnianiem dokumentacji i konsumpcją kolejnych kaw, skrobię też krótki liścik do Snape'a, z zapytaniem, czy jutro zastanę go w domu i wysyłam na Spinner's End Hedwigę. Mam stanowczo serdecznie dość nachodzenia Mistrza Eliksirów bez zaproszenia.

Odpowiedź, która przychodzi po kilku godzinach, wykaligrafowana z wprost zabójczą perfekcją upiornie zielonym atramentem, jest krótka i treściwa:

_Potter, _

_Od kiedy Ty liczysz się z czymkolwiek, kiedy chcesz zrealizować swoje zachcianki? Na wszystkich starożytnych magów, jestem w szoku. Niemal._

_Jeśli chodzi o jutrzejszy dzień, nie planuję żadnych absorbujących zajęć. Przynajmniej chwilowo._

_S.S._

Chyba można to uznać za zgodę na odwiedziny. Zgodę bardzo w stylu Snape'a.

Wciąż diabelnie kiepsko sypiam, przez co kolejny dyżur w pracy jest co najmniej pięć razy bardziej męczący, niż byłby normalnie. W dodatku mam wrażenie, że moi pracownicy patrzą na mnie co najmniej dziwnie. Jako, że Ron ma dzisiaj wolne , nie mam nawet u kogo dowiedzieć się, o co znów chodzi, więc po prostu to ignoruję.

Mam cholerną wprawę w udawaniu, że nic się nie stało.

Późnym popołudniem, pukając do drzwi domu na Spinner's End, czuję się wymięty, wymęczony i zdecydowanie wczorajszy, mam też tę niemiłą świadomość, iż zapewne tak również wyglądam. Gdy Snape w końcu mi otwiera, a jego ciemne spojrzenie przesuwa się po mnie w zwykły, oceniający sposób, nie szczędzi mi na wstępie zgryźliwej uwagi:

– Cóż, Potter. Czyżbyś zamierzał się przekwalifikować i zostać strachem na wróble na pełen etat, by strzec mugolskich pól przed straszliwymi, krwiożerczymi bestiami, jak niektórzy nazywają gawrony? Ja osobiście sądzę, że to twoje powołanie.

– Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę – odpowiadam zjadliwie. Severus prycha i wpuszcza mnie do środka.

– Elokwentny jak zawsze.

– Dowcipny jak zawsze.

– Cieszę się, że już to ustaliliśmy, Potter. – Mężczyzna unosi znacząco brew, wykrzywiając wargi w przelotnym uśmiechu. – Co sprawiło, że znów łaskawie zaszczycasz mnie swoją obecnością?

W odpowiedzi na zadane sarkastycznym tonem pytanie wzruszam tylko ramionami i uśmiecham się.

Snape na moment zaciska wargi, a potem unosi nieznacznie jeden ich kącik z odrobiną rozbawienia.

– Czasem dopada mnie przemożne wrażenie, że zwariowałeś, Potter.

– Mnie właściwie też – przyznaję.

I jakoś tak się dzieje, że kilkanaście minut później siedzimy przy herbacie w ciasnym, zapchanym książkami saloniku Snape'a, dalej wymieniając zgryźliwości. Na kolana wlazł mi, pojawiwszy się nie wiadomo skąd, Chester, ciepły i rozmruczany. Nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, drapię bestię za uszami.

– Wiesz – zwracam się do Snape'a – mówi się, że zwierzęta upodabniają się do swoich właścicieli i zawsze myślałem, że coś w tym jest. Ale teraz, kiedy patrzę na tego kota, ta teoria upada w całej rozciągłości.

Severus miesza herbatę łyżeczką, spoglądając na mnie w sposób zarezerwowany dla niewątpliwych idiotów.

– Jak zawsze dajesz się zwieść pozorom. Ten kot to nic innego, jak kawał wrednego futrzaka.

– To znaczy, że przyznajesz, że ty też jesteś wredny? – pytam, starając się nie roześmiać.

– Nie bądź taki mądry, Potter. – Mistrz Eliksirów odchyla się nieznacznie w fotelu z trudną do rozszyfrowania miną. – Myślałby kto, że nie masz większych problemów.

– Hmm? Ciekawe, jakie? – Unoszę brwi, patrząc na mężczyznę kpiąco. Ten, zamiast odpowiedzieć, wyciąga tylko dłoń w powietrze i niemal natychmiast pojawia się w niej jakaś gazeta. – Rozumiem, że to ma ze mną jakiś związek? No, chyba, że chciałeś popisać się świetną techniką rzucania zaklęć niewerbalnych.

– Zamknij się i skup na chwilę. – Snape prostuje gazetę i prezentuje mi okładkę „Proroka Codziennego". I, cóż, wiedza z niej płynąca jest bolesna, przynajmniej dla mnie. Otóż, zaraz na pierwszym planie znajduje się ogromne zdjęcie moje i Ginny, objętych i wesoło machających do obiektywu, tyle, że przedzielonych teraz wielką błyskawicą. Wokół centralnej fotografii znajduje się wianuszek pomniejszych: Ginny samotnie wychodząca z nowego mieszkania, ja wyglądający jak swój własny cień… Okropność. Oczywiście, obrazu całości dopełnia nagłówek: _„SENSACJA! TYLKO U NAS! Rozpad złotej pary czarodziejskiego świata! Czy to naprawdę koniec związku Pogromcy Sami-Wiecie-Kogo i córki wiceministra?"_

Wyrywa mi się jęk. Kurwa, nie myślałem, że to tak szybko wycieknie do prasy. O ile w ogóle.

– Nienawidzę „Proroka". Po co, do diabła, piszą o tym na pierwszej stronie? Jakby to kogoś obchodziło – mamroczę głęboko zdegustowany, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy Molly i Artur będą chcieli mnie jeszcze widzieć na oczy.

– Potter, zdaje się, że to wszystkich obchodzi, nie wiedzieć czemu. – Snape drwi, lecz wzrok ma wbity we mnie, uważny. – Dziwnie mało się przejmujesz tymi wymysłami, jak na ciebie. Nie powinieneś zacząć wrzeszczeć i ciskać klątwami?

Wzruszam ramionami, głaszcząc jedwabiste futro Chestera. – Albo to mało razy szmatławce wszelkiej maści wycierały swoje pierwsze strony moim nazwiskiem? Nie ma sensu się ciskać. – Popijam herbatę z demonstracyjnym spokojem, chociaż adrenalina szaleje mi w żyłach. – Poza tym, to akurat nie są kłamstwa – dodaję perfekcyjnie opanowanym tonem.

Przez chwilę udaje mi się dostrzec na twarzy Severusa lekkie zdumienie, które zaraz przykrywa zgryźliwym półuśmiechem. – Powinienem składać wyrazy współczucia, Potter?

Zanim odpowiadam, przyglądam mu się uważnie. Jego zmrużonym oczom, kpiąco wygiętym wargom, rozpiętym górnym guzikom czarnej koszuli, wygięciu bladej szyi i silnym dłoniom, w których zadziwiająco delikatnie i pewnie trzyma filiżankę z herbatą.

– Jeśli musisz.

Myślę, że jestem szalony, ale wcale nie boję się tego szaleństwa. Wygląda na to, że ono jest właśnie jedyną rzeczą, która pozwala mi normalnie funkcjonować w tym zbyt pokręconym świecie.

"_He's a twentieth century boy,  
With his hands on the rails  
Trying not to be sick again  
And holding on for tomorrow_

London ice cracks on a seamless line,  
He's hanging on for dear life  
And so we hold each other tightly  
And hold on for tomorrow…"**

*_Hey – [sic!]_

_** Blur – For Tomorrow_


	21. Chapter 21

**CZĘŚĆ XXI**

– Harry, ty chyba kogoś masz.

Twierdzenie, wygłoszone tonem jednocześnie autorytatywnym i odrobinę niedowierzającym, sprawia, że unoszę wzrok znad kufla z piwem. Szare, ocienione rudymi rzęsami oczy Rona wpatrują się we mnie z zajęciem.

Uśmiecham się półgębkiem.

– Nie, nie mam. Skąd taki pomysł w ogóle? – pytam, nonszalancko odchylając się na krześle. W Dziurawym Kotle panuje nieznaczny, rozproszony światłem wielu świec półmrok oraz typowy wieczorny gwar.

– Zachowujesz się… jakoś inaczej – odpowiada Ron dość enigmatycznie.

Wzruszam ramionami. – Nie wydaje mi się.

Chociaż, może coś w tym jest, aczkolwiek nie mam zamiaru powiedzieć tego na głos.

– Po twojej minie widzę, że i tak nic mi nie powiesz – podsumowuje Weasley całkiem trafnie.

– Czasem to, jak dobrze mnie znasz, staje się wręcz przerażające. – Pociągam łyk piwa.

– Życie jest przerażające, nie uważasz? – Rudzielec zabawnie marszczy brwi.

– Uważam. To jest nawet naukowo stwierdzone przez ogół ludzkości.

– Zgroza.

– Cóż robić. – Staram się nie prychnąć śmiechem.

Dwa kufle Guinnessa później, w bardzo dobrych nastrojach wychodzimy z Kotła na zatłoczoną ulicę. Mój przyjaciel aportuje się zaraz za progiem, gdyż spieszy się do domu; Hermiona na niego czeka. Na mnie nie czeka nikt, więc postanawiam się jeszcze przejść.

Zaprzeczyłem, kiedy Ron stwierdził, że kogoś mam i zrobiłem to nie bez powodu. Z nikim przecież nie jestem, biorąc pod uwagę ogólną definicję _bycia z kimś_. Ha, nawet nie skłamałem.

Snape pojawia się w moich myślach jak zwykle znienacka i zupełnie nieproszony. Cóż, moje rozstanie z Ginny nie wpłynęło jakoś specjalnie na nasze relacje. Nie, żebym spodziewał się czego innego, tak szczerze. Nawet ja nie mam aż takich złudzeń.

Potrząsnąwszy głową, by pozbyć się lekkiego uczucia irytacji, aportuję się do domu. Rozpalam w kominku i zabieram się za przygotowanie kolacji. Spaghetti z sosem pomidorowym nie jest może specjalnie wyszukanym daniem, dla mnie jednak w zupełności wystarczy. Poza tym ma tę niewątpliwą zaletę, że można je szybko przygotować.

W zasadzie niespecjalnie brakuje mi Ginewry, mimo że miała o wiele lepsze umiejętności kulinarne, niż ja. To znaczy, to nie jest tak, że całkiem wyrzuciłem ją z pamięci i ze swojego życia – to niemożliwe, zbyt długo ze sobą byliśmy i, mimo wszystko, zawsze pozostanie dla mnie kimś ważnym. Na mój pokrętny sposób.

Resztę wieczoru spędzam zagłębiony w fotelu, to przeglądając jakieś śmiertelnie nudne papierzyska, to poczytując pożyczony mi przez Lysandra kryminał, przy którym to zajęciu odczuwam lekkie wyrzuty sumienia – znów się lenię, zamiast zajmować robotą. Szybko się jednak rozgrzeszam – i tak muszę zerwać się bladym świtem; wraz z niewielkim oddziałem aurorów mam zaplanowaną akcję. Trochę przyjemności w życiu mi nie zaszkodzi, zwłaszcza że, bóg mi świadkiem, na inne nie bardzo mogę liczyć. Bezwiednie wyrywa mi się nieco zrezygnowane westchnienie, które jeszcze nim skończyło wybrzmieć, sprawia, że czuję do siebie złość zabarwioną pogardą. A miałem nie zachowywać się jak użalający się nad sobą idiota z mózgiem w stanie intelektualnego regresu.

W zasadzie tylko ta świadomość powstrzymuje mnie przed ciśnięciem książką w drugi koniec pokoju.

Emocje mają to do siebie, że jeśli pozwoli im się wymknąć spod kontroli, w sposób skuteczny i często spektakularny pozbawiają człowieka takich niezastąpionych towarzyszy, jak rozum i rozsądek. A ja nie bardzo mogę sobie na coś takiego pozwolić. I nawet nie chcę, bo nie wydaje mi się, aby przyszło mi z tego cokolwiek dobrego.

Ostrożnie zamykam książkę i odkładam ją na blat stojącego obok stolika. Upijam łyk herbaty, która już dawno zdążyła wystygnąć.

Od kilku tygodni w najlepsze trwa wrzesień, dzieciarnia wróciła do szkół, a do pogody wrócił chłód, na razie nieznaczny, choć słyszałem, jak Hermiona mówiła, że jesień ma być w tym roku wyjątkowo zimna.

Niezborne myśli jeszcze przez chwilę wirują mi w głowie – wyobrażam sobie, że przypominają zwiewne, szaroniebieskie strzępki dymu.

Nie widziałem Snape'a od początku roku szkolnego. Nietoperz wrócił do Hogwartu, to jest swojego naturalnego siedliska, gdzie bez wątpienia już straszy w lochach wraz z przyległościami, ku przerażeniu uczniów i lekkim strapieniu reszty ciała pedagogicznego. Taki stan rzeczy nie jest dla mnie żadną niespodzianką, jeżeli o to chodzi. Jeśli coś mnie zaskoczyło, to fakt, że w związku z tym w moim życiu powstała jakaś trudna do zdefiniowania wyrwa, swojego rodzaju ubytek, który z całej siły chciałbym czymś zapełnić, zasypać, zasklepić, zapomnieć i przestać się przejmować irracjonalnymi bzdurami, bo to prosta droga do obłędu.

Idę do kuchni i parzę sobie ziółka na sen, które dostałem kiedyś od Miony. Napar z tego zielska smakuje obrzydliwie i wcale nie chcę wiedzieć, co w nim może być – grunt, że gwarantuje spokojny, regenerujący odpoczynek bez snów i, w przeciwieństwie do eliksirów, bez otumanienia. Przecież mam jutro pracę.

Potrzebny mi będzie trzeźwy umysł.

*o*o*

Nigdy nie byłem odporny na ból. O tak, w pewnych sytuacjach potrafię bardzo dobrze go znosić, trzeba jednak wziąć pod uwagę, że w walce, na przykład, zupełnie tłumi go rozszalała adrenalina. Tak było w moim przypadku jeszcze wczoraj, niech to. Teraz leżę na szpitalnym materacu dość bezwładnie, gapiąc się w sufit zza zmrużonych powiek, przywołując w myślach litanię wszystkich znanych mi przekleństw i starając się zignorować płonące w okolicach mostka źródło bólu.

Popisałem się, nie ma co.

– Wiesz co, Harry, jesteś zupełnie beznadziejny. – Do mojego świata, ograniczonego w tej chwili brutalnie jedynie do odbierania bodźców płynących z własnego ciała, wdziera się szokująco znajomy głos i już za moment nad głową majaczy mi ruda czupryna Rona. Zmiana warty – Miona była tu niedawno, ale musiała iść do pracy.

– Możesz poczekać z wymówkami aż stanę na nogi? – Krzywię się i ostentacyjnie zamykam powieki.

– Nie. Istnieje zbyt duże prawdopodobieństwo, że wtedy uciekniesz, zanim zdążę chociaż otworzyć usta. – Słyszę dźwięk przesuwanego po podłodze krzesła, materac obok mnie zapada się lekko w miejscach, gdzie Weasley opiera łokcie.

Przez chwilę panuje cisza. Poirytowany otwieram oczy.

– No? – ponaglam rudzielca.

– Co?

– Wyrzuć to z siebie, będziemy mieć z głowy. – Ron patrzy na mnie nieprzychylnie, zaciskając usta w surową, wymowną linię.

– Wiesz, jeszcze zanim tu wszedłem, miałem przygotowane obszerne przemówienie na temat twojej nieodpowiedzialności… ale jaki sens ma mówienie ci czegoś, co już wiesz? Zwłaszcza, że Hermiona na pewno nie darowała sobie przyjemności zmycia ci głowy.

– Wielkie dzięki – muszę włożyć sporo wysiłku w to, by mój głos zabrzmiał choć odrobinę ironicznie – i tak, nie darowała sobie.

Rudzielec wzdycha. – Nie sil się na sarkazm. I tak wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć.

– Jakbyś oberwał tyloma klątwami, to twój wygląd też przedstawiałby sporo do życzenia – zwracam mu uwagę i zaraz zaczynam żałować, że nie ugryzłem się w język.

– Jak się czujesz?

– Bywało lepiej – chrypię całkiem szczerze. – Dobrze, że uzdrowiciele znają się na swojej robocie. – Cóż, to poniekąd prawda, chociaż mój lekarz prowadzący nie omieszkał poinformować mnie, że jeszcze kilka minut, a nie byłoby czego składać. Mózg by mi się usmażył. I tak z pewnym trudem przywrócili akcję serca. – Za kilka dni powinienem wyjść.

– To jest chyba bardzo optymistyczna wersja.

Prycham tylko, starając się nie stracić rezonu. Czuję, jak mój przyjaciel przygląda mi się uważnie. Stwierdzam, że ma bardzo zatroskany wzrok i czuję wyrzuty sumienia. To chyba u mnie normalne, przysparzać innym powodów do zmartwienia.

– Czy któryś z tych starożytnych filozofów, czytywanych namiętnie przez Hermionę, nie powiedział czegoś w rodzaju, że chcieć to móc? – Mam nadzieję, że mój uśmiech jest choć odrobinę pokrzepiający.

– Zapewne tak. – Rudzielec minę ma sceptyczną. – Powiedz mi… – zawiesza na krótką chwilę głos – ile pamiętasz z tego, co się wydarzyło?

– Nie tyle, ile bym chciał – przyznaję niechętnie po namyśle. – Od początku wiedzieliśmy, że to niebezpieczna akcja, tyle, że nikt nie spodziewał się, że liczba przeciwników będzie aż tak duża; to się nazywa uzyskać natychmiastową przewagę. – Uśmiecham się gorzko. – To tyle w kwestii tego, jak drobiazgowo mieliśmy wszystko zaplanowane…

– Nikt nie jest w stanie przewidzieć takiej możliwości – zwraca mi uwagę Weasley.

– Niby. – Naprawdę chciałbym w ten sposób do tego podchodzić. – W każdym razie, kiedy tylko się zorientowałem, w jakie gówno wpadliśmy po kolana, zarządziłem natychmiastowy odwrót…

– I dobrze. Gdyby nie to, pewnie ze wszystkich zostałaby krwawa sieczka. – Spojrzenie Rona wbija się we mnie tak uważnie, jakby przyjaciel chciał prześwietlić nim mnie na wskroś. – No i, oczywiście – dodaje Weasley tonem podsumowania – twoja natura niewczesnego herosa kazała ci wszystkich osłaniać.

Spinam się, co powoduje, że ból pełznie powoli w dół mojego brzucha. Mielę w ustach soczyste przekleństwo.

– Dałbyś już spokój, słyszałem to setki razy. Czy ty zachowałbyś się inaczej na moim miejscu? – Wściekły syk powoduje, że na moment tracę oddech.

Ron wykrzywia się, jakby to jego coś bolało. – Pewnie nie – stwierdza w końcu – ale tym razem to ty tu leżysz.

– Ryzyko zawodowe.

Praca aurora to w głównej mierze nie przyjemności i splendor. Kim jest dowódca, który nie umie w razie potrzeby obronić swoich towarzyszy i nie zrobi wszystkiego, by im pomóc?

– Poza tym – kontynuuję, starając się, by mój głos był możliwie obojętny – nie mogłem osłonić wszystkich. – Nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują i uczucie pewności rozlewa się w mojej klatce piersiowej zimnym, ohydnym, oślizgłym uczuciem. Doskonale znam Rona i cholernie dobrze wiem, co oznacza ta mina. – Wiedziałem – odzywam się beznamiętnie. – Twój ojciec był tu dzisiaj całe trzy minuty, przez ten czas może raz spojrzał mi w oczy i wymamrotał, że porozmawiamy później. Gadaj, Ron, bo jak nie, to zaraz wstanę i osobiście ci nakopię.

– Wątpię – kpi Weasley nie do końca wesoło. – Miałem co prawda nic ci nie mówić, dopóki nie poczujesz się lepiej, ale nie widzę w tym wielkiego sensu. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Powinieneś zresztą wiedzieć o wszystkim jako pierwszy. Dwóch aurorów nie żyje, jeden jest ciężko ranny, mamy też jednego trupa po stronie waszych przeciwników. Na razie jeszcze nie ustalono jego tożsamości – dodaje mężczyzna, przewidując moje następne pytanie.

– Dobrze. – Nagle zaczyna mi cholernie łupać w głowie. – Nazwiska zabitych?

Ron je podaje, ja na chwilę zaciskam szczęki. Byli jeszcze tacy młodzi, niech to piekło pochłonie…

– Mam nadzieję, ze zajmujesz się wszystkim? – To pytanie jest zbędne, ale muszę je zadać.

– Oczywiście. – To pocieszające, że jest na świecie ktoś, na kogo można liczyć zawsze, bez względu na okoliczności.

– Świetnie. W razie czego, informuj mnie na bieżąco.

Niespodziewanie czuję się zmęczony, diabelnie zmęczony. Tak wyczerpany, że nie jestem w stanie nawet myśleć, jakby mój umysł postanowił zrobić sobie urlop i reagował gwałtownym sprzeciwem na każdą niemrawą próbę aktywności. Nawet siłą nie jestem w stanie rozlepić ciążących mi niemiłosiernie powiek…

Sen nie przynosi ulgi.

*o*o*

Nie wiem, jak ktoś może myśleć, że pogrzeby są piękne. Cóż w nich jest pięknego? Ja ich nienawidzę i gdybym mógł, zaraz bym stąd uciekł. Nie mogę, rzecz jasna. Jestem winny swoją obecność tutaj tym młodym aurorom, którzy nie mieli szczęścia w walce oraz ich rodzinom. Gdy patrzę na zapłakane twarze wokół, czuję się tak podle, że nie sposób tego wyrazić. Ba, jeszcze gorzej, niż zanim tu przyszedłem, a muszę nadmienić, iż nie jestem w popisowej formie – dopiero wczoraj wyszedłem ze szpitala, spędziwszy tam uprzednio piekielnie miły tydzień.

Nie, w sumie nie jest aż tak źle – muszę tylko regularnie zażywać eliksiry, a ból w klatce piersiowej za kilka tygodni powinien ustąpić. Gdybym tak jeszcze dostał coś na wyleczenie się z permanentnego poczucia winy, byłbym naprawdę szczęśliwy. Cholera, to nie jest tak, że ja nie wiem, iż przypadki się zdarzają i że nikt mi nie każe brać na siebie odpowiedzialności za wszystko. Są rzeczy, na które po prostu nie ma się wpływu. Racjonalna część mnie rozumie to wszystko, przyswaja i przyjmuje do wiadomości. Tyle, że są momenty, kiedy racjonalizm usilnie chce wziąć w łeb.

Jedyne pocieszenie, że przejdzie mi za miesiąc, dwa, myślę, gdy pogrzeb się już kończy i mogę aportować się do domu. Zalewa mnie ogromna fala ulgi. Mam to za sobą. Już w przedpokoju ściągam z siebie czarną szatę wyjściową i rzucam ją na komodę, zostając tylko w spodniach i koszuli. Wiszące na ścianie lustro uświadamia mi, że czerń to nie jest mój kolor – zwłaszcza, że jestem dziś bledszy niż zwykle. Z odbicia w szklanej tafli łypią na mnie z urazą podkrążone oczy, a włosy wyglądają tak, jakby przez miesiąc nie widziały grzebienia.

Wzruszywszy tylko ramionami, zabieram się do przeglądania zaległej poczty. Nuda, nuda… upomnienie z biblioteki i to w dodatku do Ginny… część korespondencji bez czytania ląduje w koszu na śmieci. Stwierdziwszy, że nie mam nic więcej do roboty, wygrzebuję z barku butelkę starej, irlandzkiej whiskey – szlag by, to już ostatnia – i zasiadam z nią na kanapie przed kominkiem. Płomienie trzaskają cicho.

Obawiam się, że to jedna z takich chwil, kiedy nie można się nie napić. Albo ja nie jestem w stanie tego nie zrobić. Albo po prostu potrzebuję się upić, a to jest tak dobra droga ucieczki, jak każda inna, tyle że łatwo dostępna. Jutro i tak nie muszę jeszcze stawiać się w ministerstwie.

Upijam się więc, powoli, systematycznie i _na ponuro_. Moje myśli, początkowo rozszalałe, uspokajają się z wolna, umysł oczyszcza i czuję, iż jestem już blisko tej niewidzialnej granicy, której przekroczenie zapewni mi azyl zapomnienia.

I, do cholery, ponad wszelką wątpliwość by mi się to udało, gdyby nie fakt, iż nagle kominek zdaje się wybuchać oślepiającą zielenią, co działa jak przejechanie mi ostrzem noża po oczach. Moje otępiałe zmysły nie do końca chcą przyjąć obecną sytuację – gdzieś tam miga mi jakaś, na wpół nieświadoma, myśl o tym, że przecież nikt niepowołany nie jest w stanie przejść przez bariery nałożone na ten dom. Mrugam, wzrok nie do końca mi się wyostrza, wystarczy to jednak, żebym mógł skonstatować, kto przede mną stoi.

Ilość alkoholu krążąca w moich żyłach sprawia, iż nie czuję nawet odrobiny zaskoczenia.

– Czego? – pytam tylko mało uprzejmie, starając się dokładnie wymawiać poszczególne zgłoski, w obawie, że zacznie mi się plątać język. – Przeszkadzasz mi.

– Właśnie widzę. – Ostry głos zdaje się pobrzmiewać wprost w mojej głowie. – Więc to tak kończą obecni bohaterowie? Pijąc wódę do lustra?

– Tu nie ma lustra – zauważam rozsądnie, gdyż to sprostowanie wydaje mi się szalenie istotne. Snape prycha, a ja ogarniam nieostrym wzrokiem jego postać. Mistrz Eliksirów stoi przede mną z ramionami gniewnie zaplecionymi na klatce piersiowej, twarz, o ile mogę dostrzec, wykrzywia mu ironiczny grymas. Przenoszę wzrok na prawie opróżnioną butelkę, którą trzymam w dłoni, znowu na Snape'a, na butelkę. – To, że zaczynam mieć omamy, znaczy, że chyba dość już wypiłem – zastanawiam się na głos, po krótkim namyśle łykam jednak jednym haustem resztę whiskey.

– Jesteś zalany w trupa, Potter – oznajmia widmo Snape'a z niesmakiem, którego nie powstydziłby się prawdziwy Severus. – Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy już wpadłeś w alkoholizm, czy może jeszcze nie. Według ciebie to jest sposób na rozwiązywanie problemów? Wyjątkowo żałosne.

– Nie, to nie jest sposób. – Butelka z cichym stukotem upada na podłogę, wyśliznąwszy się z moich palców. Widmo okazało się być nadspodziewanie wymowne, teraz zaś potrząsa z politowaniem głową.

– Więc po co to robisz?

Wzruszam ramionami. – Żeby się na chwilę wyłączyć.

Alkoholowy omam milknie na chwilę, po czym znów się odzywa. – To żenujące, że należysz do tego nieszczęsnego gatunku ludzi, którzy nie potrafią unieść ciężaru własnych decyzji, Potter.

Oburzony, celuję w widmo palcem. – Doskonale potfa… potrafię radzić sobie z własnymi decyzjami! – Krzyczę, chociaż język upokarzająco mi się plącze. Widać naprawdę mam nieźle w czubie. – A ty jesteś tylko pieprzonym wytworem mojego umysłu i łaskawie nie obrażaj mnie w moim własnym domu!

Snape patrzy na mnie, kompletnie zaskoczony, unosząc w zdziwieniu brwi, kącik jego ust wygina się lekko ku górze. – Jeśli jestem widmem, to znaczy, że istnieję tylko w twoim umyśle, jako produkt twojej podświadomości. Czyli, tak naprawdę, obrażasz sam siebie.

Mój mózg usilnie stara się przetworzyć nadmiar informacji, po czym z wysiłkiem wypluwa informację zwrotną.

– Może i masz cholerną ra… rację. Czy ty nawet w mojej głowie musisz być taki… kurewsko wkurzający?

– Ilość wypitego alkoholu wpływa wprost proporcjonalnie na liczbę używanych przez ciebie przekleństw. Zajmujące.

– Zamknij się! – warczę, potrząsając głową, co nie daje żadnych efektów. Uporczywa wizja wcale nie chce zniknąć, wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiecha się do mnie, bezczelnie, wąsko i złośliwie. – Czy nawet, kiedy jestem pijany mu… musisz wpychać się do mojego mózgu? – Zrywam się na nogi – cudem udaje mi się utrzymać w pionie – i dźgam palcem wskazującym domniemanego Snape'a prosto w obciągniętą czarną tkaniną pierś. Z niewielkim tylko zdziwieniem zauważam, że widmo jest, niech je cholera, całkiem materialne, co tylko dodatkowo mnie drażni. – Wynoś się stąd ty… czarny gadzie…

Nietoperzopodobny omam prycha. – Lepiej mnie nie drażnij, Potter.

– Bo co? – artykułuję kłótliwie. – To moja wizja i mogę zrobić wszystko, co tylko mi się podoba!

– Nie wydaje mi się.

– Ach tak? – Teraz czuję się naprawdę, naprawdę wkurzony. Od Snape'a dzieli mnie tylko krok, co jest okolicznością sprzyjającą, gdyż z pokonaniem większej odległości mógłbym mieć problem. A tak – wystarczy tylko wyciągnąć przed siebie ręce, złapać z całej siły za ramiona widma i szarpnięciem przyciągnąć do siebie. – Żaden omam nie będzie mi mówił, co mam robić – syczę jeszcze, zanim wpijam się z całej siły w jego usta. Jego dotyk jest właśnie taki jak zapamiętałem, co stwierdzam jeszcze zanim zostaję zdecydowanie odepchnięty. Przed spotkaniem z podłogą ratuje mnie utrzymujące pewnie w pionie ramię.

– To się jeszcze okaże, Potter, możesz mi wierzyć.

Nie odpowiadam.

Dziękować bogu, urywa mi się film.

*o*o*

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką odnotowuję po przebudzeniu jest fakt, że mam kaca. Aby to odgadnąć, nie muszę być Sherlockiem Holmesem, ani nawet doktorem Watsonem, gdyż mam przed nosem trzy istotne poszlaki: ból głowy, lekkie mdłości i coś, co oględnie można nazwać _kapciem w ustach_. Argh. Dodając jeszcze do tego płynący nieprzerwanymi falami z klatki piersiowej ból, czuję, jak gdybym miał się zaraz rozpaść.

Zawlókłszy się pod lodowaty prysznic, przyznaję sam przed sobą, że to, co wczoraj zrobiłem, było całkiem głupie, nawet jak na mnie. Do tego miałem jakieś _dziwne_ sny ze Snape'em w roli głównej. Cóż, określenie _dziwne_ to tutaj spory eufemizm. Złapałem co najmniej lekką traumę. Przez najbliższe pół roku nie wezmę do ust ani kropli alkoholu, to nie jest na moje nerwy.

Zimna woda ma tę zaletę, że budzi mnie błyskawicznie i brutalnie, a właśnie tego teraz mi trzeba. Wychodząc z łazienki, owijam biodra ręcznikiem, wkładam na nos okulary, po czym udaję się do kuchni w poszukiwaniu możliwie jak najmocniejszej kawy; obawiam się, iż mój żołądek nie jest w stanie znieść niczego innego. Wrażenie to potwierdza się, gdy widok, jaki zastaję w kuchni, sprawia, iż jak wryty staję w progu. Musze też walczyć z przemożną chęcią ucieczki, gdy czarne oczy siedzącego przy stole Snape'a taksują mnie spojrzeniem, a na bladej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech o niebotycznym wprost natężeniu złośliwości.

– Jak miło, że udało ci się wstać, Potter.

Omal nie wyrywa mi się pełen rozpaczy jęk.

– A więc to nie był sen? – pytam, bez większej nadziei w głosie. Machinalnie zaciskam palce na futrynie, nie wiedząc do końca, czy to uczucie wstydu mające źródło gdzieś za moim mostkiem i oblewające nieznośnym żarem policzki jest wynikiem zdania sobie sprawy, jak wielkiego idiotę musiałem z siebie wczoraj zrobić, czy może raczej faktem, iż stoję tutaj niemal goły. Wejście smoka, jak zwykle.

– Nie – odpowiada Severus z sarkastyczną uprzejmością i zamyka książkę, którą miał w rękach. – I, jeśli chcesz o to zapytać, żadnym alkoholowym omamem też nie jestem. Wolę uprzedzić, wczoraj wydawałeś się być o tym naprawdę przekonany, Potter.

Przez moment mam ochotę zapytać co właściwie robiłem, jednakże jedno spojrzenie na twarz Snape'a upewnia mnie, że tak naprawdę to wcale nie chcę wiedzieć. Są wypadki, gdy ignorancja bywa błogosławieństwem.

Krokiem somnambulika podchodzę do stołu, siadam na krześle i opieram głowę o blat. Mam przemożną ochotę wytrzaskać się po mordzie.

– Dlaczego ty się zawsze zjawiasz, żeby być świadkiem wszystkich porażek w moim życiu, Snape? – zadaję pytanie głosem stłumionym nieco przez gładkie, chłodne drewno. – Czy moje upadki są aż takie zabawne?

– Tym zabawniejsze, im niżej upadasz. – Głos Severusa jest idealnie spokojny. Tłumię histeryczny śmiech.

– Po co się tu w ogóle zjawiłeś?

Milczenie. Nie podnoszę głowy. Ostatnim, co chciałbym zobaczyć, jest politowanie w jego oczach.

– Może miałem wrażenie, że zrobisz coś co najmniej durnego.

– Świetnie – parskam. – Nie zawiodłeś się nadmiernie. Skoro tak się o mnie martwisz, trzeba było wysłać sowę. Albo skrzata domowego. Albo dalej olewać moje istnienie – przez ostatnie tygodnie całkiem nieźle ci to wychodziło, prawda? – Jadowite słowa jakoś same znajdują się na moim języku, unoszę twarz, wbijam w mężczyznę drwiące spojrzenie. Nie odwraca wzroku, ale jego rysy w sposób zauważalny twardnieją.

– Typowe. Długo jeszcze masz zamiar się nad sobą użalać?

– Nie użalam się! – Naprawdę nie miałem zamiaru wrzeszczeć. Zaciskam szczękę, by się uspokoić. – Nie właź z butami w coś, o czym nie masz pojęcia – cedzę powoli.

– Z tobą jest gorzej, niż myślałem, Potter.

– Nie wiem, co myślałeś i naprawdę wcale mnie to nie obchodzi – odpowiadam opryskliwie, choć nawet dla mnie oczywiste jest, jak grubymi nićmi zszywam to kłamstwo. Ból w piersi się nasila i przypominam sobie, że nie wziąłem wczoraj eliksiru. Przyciskam pięść do mostka i znów opieram czoło na blacie.

Cisza szumi mi w uszach.

– I co? Już skończyłeś wytykać mi postępujący idiotyzm? Jeśli tak, to nie zatrzymuję.

Po co on tu w ogóle przyszedł? Dobić mnie? Z ulgą – staram się sobie wmówić, że to wcale nie jest rozczarowanie – słyszę, jak odsuwa krzesło, wstaje, przechodzi kilka kroków i zupełnie niespodziewanie czuję dużą, ciepłą dłoń na karku, na rozczochranych, wilgotnych włosach, szorstką i uspokajającą.

Mija długa chwila, zanim ponownie uczę się myśleć i oddychać.

– Czyżbyś nagle odkrył w sobie jakieś humanitarne odruchy? – Staram się zadrwić, nadal nie patrząc na Severusa.

Ten zaś, kiedy w końcu się odzywa, głos ma cierpki i niegłośny.

– Ostatecznie wszyscy jesteśmy tylko ludźmi.

„_Trochę ciebie na własność,_

_bym gdy wrócę nie pragnął_

_tak_

_bardzo…"*_

_*Coma – Jesień._


End file.
